A Place For My Head:Draco Malfoy Romance
by KristaXCore
Summary: Vixen Charm is an average muggle taking her life one day at a time. But what will happen when she is brought to Hogwarts for a month for a Muggle Studies project? More importantly, what will happen when Draco Malfoy is forced to spend time studying her?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I only own the muggle characters of this fanfiction. The Harry Potter characters are all J.K. Rowling's. Please enjoy this installment of my story. Here is a quick rundown of my main character Vixen Charm. She is a Muggle that was raised by a wealthy family. She is thin with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair. Her eyes are a light shade of blue that are close to white. Her mother is deceased and she resides with her father. She currently has a muggle boyfriend with questionable motives. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

_4:16 a.m., The Charm's Summer Home in Ohio._

It was the third day of Spring Break for Vixen. She was sitting in the large back yard of her parent's summer home in the darkness. She inhaled deep as the wind whirled around her and stretched her body out until she was lying on her back. The stars were a brilliant shade of white against the navy night sky. Vixen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the cool grass beneath her, the warmth of the air, and the crisp smell of the apple trees in the distance. She opened her eyes slowly and propped herself up on one arm.

"Are you there?" she quietly said out loud. She was greeted with silence. She bit her lower lip and laughed lightly to herself.

"No, I should suppose you aren't," she said smiling and shaking her head slowly side to side.

Vixen had been sneaking out of her home and star gazing since she had turned 14, after her mother had died. She often found herself talking to the sky above her, as if her mother were up there listening. Of course she was starting to realize how foolish she must have looked, and rarely ever spoke to the stars anymore.

Vixen remained in her spot outside until it was 7:24 a.m. Sighing heavily, she knew that her father would be getting up for work soon. There was no way that he would approve of her sitting outside in the dark alone, speaking to nobody. So she lifted herself from the now dewy grass and wiped her hands on her pajama pants. The dew soaked her bare feet as she walked back to her home. She quietly slipped in through the door that lead to the study, and walked up to her bedroom.

Vixen sat on the side of her bed and looked around her room. The carpet was white, the walls were a pale green, and there were pictures all around her room. She smiled slightly looking at a frame that contained a picture of her boyfriend, Jackson. She stopped examining her bedroom and finally laid down to rest.

"Good night Leonardo," she whispered to her pet fish who was swimming around happily. With this, she closed her bright eyes, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>9:15 a.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts<em>

Draco Malfoy was resting on a black leather couch before he had to go to Muggle Studies, his least favorite class. He hated muggles and was completely against wasting time learning about them. He was soon joined by Crabbe and Goyle in the common room.

"What're you doin' Draco?" Crabbe asked. Draco tilted his head to the side and scrunched his nose at the question.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Crabbe?" Draco replied annoyed.

"Are you ready for Muggle Studies?" Goyle chimed. Draco scoffed.

"_Muggle Studies_," he mocked. "What a waste of time."

"I heard that professor Burbage has a really big experiment planned," Goyle admitted.

"I'm just _so_ excited," Draco remarked.

"But don't you hate that class, Draco?" Crabbe added, oblivious to the sarcasm used in the previous statement.

"Shut up Crabbe," Draco groaned lifting himself off the couch. The three boys walked out of the common room and to there classroom.-

* * *

><p><em>9:35 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts<em>

Students arranged themselves accordingly in their seats within the classroom. Gryffindor students sat together and the Slytherin students sat together while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students mixed. Draco was seated between Crabbe and Goyle. He looked to the right of the room and grimaced at the sight of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger occupying a table. Harry turned his head and caught Draco's gaze. Draco rolled his eyes and looked away.

"This class is bad enough already. But having Potter here makes it unbearable," Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded in agreement.

"Hello class!" Professor Burbage cheerfully exclaimed to the room. "I hope you all had an excellent weekend."

She started to walk down the middle aisle between the students desks, smiling at them as she passed. Draco let out an irritated sight.

_"Why must she drag this out every damn morning?"_ he thought to himself leaning back in his seat.

"As some of you may know, a very important experiment is about to take place in my classroom. You will all have the opportunity to really experience the life of a muggle!" Burbage happily stated.

"You cannot expect us to live in the Muggle world!" Pansy Parkinson cried. Draco rolled his eyes at her outburst.

Pansy had been Draco's unofficial girlfriend for sometime. He enjoyed the admiration and attention he received from her, but lately she had been getting annoying. She was very whiney about wanting a "commitment". Draco was not going to have any of that. But no matter how annoying she was, he agreed with her. He was **not** going to live with Muggles.

"Sit down Miss Parkinson! Of course not," Burbage replied laughing. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"No, no. We will be bringing Muggles here for you to examine!" she added. Draco nearly fell out of his chair.

"But professor, isn't that dangerous?" Hermione stated in a worried tone. As much as he hated her, Draco mentally agreed with her.

"Oh my dear, no. You see, we will be erasing the memory of these Muggles as soon as the experiment is over. Then we will return them to their original lives," Burbage replied calmly.

"This is bloody preposterous," Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in unison. Professor Burbage looked his way.

"It is far from preposterous Mr. Malfoy. I can see this is a shock to most of you, so why don't we end class early today? I will give you more details about this tomorrow," was all she replied.

Students left their seats in an outbreak of conversation. Draco angrily walked down the hallway, Crabbe and Goyle following him as usual.

"What're we gonna do Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"We are **not** doing this stupid experiment," Draco replied stepping through the painting doorway that lead to the Slytherin common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter is quite long, but I need to get this story moving. No worries, Vixen will be meeting Draco soon enough. I hope you enjoy it. Again, I only own the muggle characters of this fanfiction. Harry Potter related characters are all J.K. Rowling's.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

_9:27 a.m., The Charm's Summer Home, Ohio_

Vixen slowly opened her eyes. She could hear her father in the kitchen packing his briefcase and looking for his keys. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand to see what time it was. Her father was running late for work. Reluctantly, she threw the covers off of her body and slinked down the staircase making her way into the kitchen.

"Where in the hell are they!" her father yelled slamming a cabinet shut angrily.

Vixen yawned as she walked past her father who had just noticed her presence. She reached into his waist coat pocket that was lying on the counter, and her hand emerged with his keys dangling out of it. She handed them to her father who groaned out of frustration.

"Thank you baby doll. Sorry to wake you. Go on back to bed," he said taking the keys from her. Vixen smiled and walked past her father and started up the stairs.

"Vixie, come back here please," her father called from behind her, using her childhood nickname. Confused, she did as she was asked.

"Do you want to explain to me why you have grass stains on the back of your pajamas?" he asked slightly angry. Vixens eyes widened.

She stood quietly facing her father in the kitchen. She was afraid to tell him the real reason, and she was afraid to lie to him. He looked at his watch and sighed, grabbing his waist coat and briefcase.

"No time for this discussion now. I expect an answer tonight young lady," he said walking past her and out of the house. Vixen sighed.

"I love you, dad," she said while staring at the French doors that her only living parent had just disappeared through.

Vixen sat at the bar in the kitchen and laid her head on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let out a loud scream and fell off of the bar stool she had been sitting on when a loud noise filled the kitchen. She groaned and got off of the floor when she realized it was her cell phone. She lifted it off of the counter and answered.

"Hey baby! What are you up to?" Jackson asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Jax. Nothing, just relaxing. What are you doing?" she replied.

"I'm on my way to see my girl! I hope your dad is gone?" he said, sounding hopeful.

"Oh yeah absolutely, he just left. But let me go get cleaned up before you get here. See you soon okay?" Vixen responded happily.

"See ya," Jackson spit out before hanging up his phone.

"I love you," Vixen quietly said.

Jackson had already hung up. Vixen hoped he would reply to her for once when she said she loved him. But instead of dwelling on it, she walked upstairs and jumped in the shower. Moments later Jackson was knocking on the front door. Vixen greeted him wearing a white button up fitted shirt, dark wash jeans, and a pair of black and green Converse. Jackson entered the house while looking her up in down.

"You look awful," he said walking into her living room and plopping onto her couch.

"Nice to see you too Dear," she replied shutting the door and rolling her eyes.

"Go get me a drink, will ya?" he asked as he turned on the television.

"Why don't you go get it?" she asked crossing her arms.

Jackson stood up and looked at her. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. Vixen knew she had made a mistake. Jackson moved toward her and quickly grabbed onto her arms and squeezed.

"Excuse me?" he said through clenched teeth, squeezing her tighter.

"Ow, Jackson stop, ah," Vixen winced while squirming. He released her arms while pushing her back, making her stumble into the wall.

"Now, Go. Get. Me. A. Drink," he said slowly, emphasizing his words.

Vixen walked past him rubbing her arms. She leaned against the refrigerator and squeezed her eyes shut tight as warm tears slid out of them. She knew this was wrong. But she loved Jackson, and her father needed them to be together in order to get in good with his boss, who was Jackson's father. She composed herself and wiped her eyes. She grabbed two waters and headed back into the living room

* * *

><p><em>8:26 p.m., Hogwarts Dinning Hall, Gryffindor Table<em>

"I can't stop thinking about bringing Muggles here to Hogwarts," Hermione said. Harry nodded while Ron picked up a pumpkin roll.

"If you ask me, Burbage is bloody mad!" Ron said shoveling the roll into his mouth.

"Ronald! Stop talking with food in your mouth. It's disgusting and rude," Hermione pointed out, scrunching her nose up at the sight.

Harry had remained quiet throughout most of the dinner. He was also curious as to how this Muggle Studies project was going to work. What if Voldemort were to show up sometime? Or even Death Eaters? There was no way they could defend themselves with Muggles getting in the way.

"Hello? Earth to Harry!" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry sat up straight and shook his head.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked smiling.

"We said we were going back to the common room. Are you coming?" Hermione asked as she and Ron stood up.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said standing up as well. The trio walked out of the dinning hall and back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><em>8:49 p.m., Hogwarts Dining Hall, Slytherin Table<em>

"I can't believe this awful Muggle Studies project! It's pointless and I'd rather listen to a screaming Mandrake!" Pansy complained. Draco didn't look at her even though she had sat right across from him.

"Draco darling, can't you do something about this?" she asked pouting. With his mouth pursed tight, he looked at her without emotion.

"And what do you propose I do, Pansy? Hm? What is your brilliant plan for me to save the day?" he asked harshly. She leaned back and crossed her arms before looking away from him.

"Can't your father do something?" she asked. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his light blonde hair.

Of course his father could make a big fuss about this project and demand that Draco not take part in such a ridiculous experiment. Or he could get Death Eaters involved and make things even worse and more complicated than necessary. But by running to his father it would seem like Draco was incapable of handling his own issues. It was now that he lifted his head with his decision.

"No. I'm not involving him this time," he said while a smirk crept across his lips. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"But if not then how are we-" she was cut off by Draco holding his hand up.

"We're smart people. We can figure something out on our own. Just think of how impressed our families will be when they hear how we took care of this situation," Draco said quietly to his small group of followers.

"What's your plan, Draco?" Goyle asked leaning closer to Draco. Draco stood up.

"You'll find out soon enough," Draco responded leaving the table and heading for the doors. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy scurried after him.

* * *

><p><em>9:46 p.m., The Charm's Summer Home, Ohio<em>

"My dad will be home soon. You should probably go," Vixen said to Jackson who was watching T.V.

"You're probably right," he replied getting off of her sofa. She walked him to the front door and opened it for him.

"Good night," she said to him as he walked out of her home. He waved without turning back to see her. She shut the door.

Vixen cleaned up the mess of snacks and drinks that Jackson had left behind. She then walked up to her bedroom and stood in front of her full length mirror. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slowly slid it off of her arms before letting it fall the floor. She looked at her reflection noticing two new bruises had formed on her arms. She delicately touched the one on her right arm and sighed.

She then lowered her eyes to the reflection of her torso. She examined three large scars that went from the top of her rib cage and curved around her right side to the back of her waist. She traced the three long scars with her delicate fingers in silence. She remembered the night that she had received them clearly in her mind.

She was 14 and she and her mother had just got home from a family friends baby shower.

They both got out of their white Bentley when it happened. From out of the bushes beside the garage a large creature had appeared in front of Vixen. It let out a loud shriek that sounded similar to a howl and Vixen froze. It was too dark to see what was in front of her, but it was clearly there.

Within seconds, she had been knocked to the concrete ground below her with her side burning. She screamed as she felt her shirt become covered in blood. She heard her mother scream a few times, but then blacked out. The next thing she knew she was in a hospital bed with doctors surrounding her.

"Where's my mom?" she asked frantically. The doctor's remained silent and she knew instantly. She started to cry hysterically and the doctors started to exit the room.

"What do you think did this?" one whispered.

"Maybe a bear of some sort. Who knows, it could have been a wolf," the other whispered. Vixen was now left alone in the room.

She snapped out of her memory now and walked away from the mirror. She changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts and sat in her bed. She placed her head in her hands and felt her face with her soft palms. She then sighed heavily and laid back in her bed.

"Night Leonardo," she said to her fish before allowing herself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Two new charcaters are going to be introduced in this Chapter. A brief description of each can be found in this note. Also, Draco and Vixen will finally be meeting in this chapter. Enjoy! All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. All muggles belong to me! =] Character1: Quinn. This is Vixen's best friend. She is 16 (the same age as Vixen) with pale skin and dark brown hair. She is very sneaky but very cunning. She is also a muggle. Character2: Jacob Corbin. "Jake" is one of the 15 muggles brought to Hogwarts. He is very charming, but a bit of a hothead. He becomes instantly intrigued by Vixen. He is muscular, brunette and has brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

_9:41 a.m. Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts._

The entire class was filled with chatter. Students were busy discussing the newest experiment. They were either excited or angry. Draco was repulsed by the idea of studying a muggle. The class silenced themselves when Burbage cleared her throat.

"Good morning class. I feel we should start today with some details on your experiment," she began. Draco snorted angrily.

"You will be split into small groups chosen by myself. Each group will be assigned a muggle at random. A schedule will be made for each student to have one on one time with said muggle. During this time you will do everything with them," Burbage continued. Harry stood up.

"But professor, what if we have a Quidditch match or an exam?" he asked. Draco looked his way.

"Simple Harry. They will go along with you," Burbage stated.

"What! How do you expect us to do that!" Draco yelled also standing up.

"Sit down you two! How interesting that you both feel the same about this. But you will figure something out or you will fail my class. Your muggles will arrive at midnight tonight. I expect to see all of you in the Great Hall prior to that time to meet your muggles. Your groups are posted up here. Now enjoy your day," she said sitting behind her desk.

Students ran up front and crowded around the list. Draco waited for the commotion to die down and walked up front after the sea of students had dispersed. He nearly vomitted at what he read.

_Group 6: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley._ He clenched hs jaw and stormed out of the room. As if things weren't bad enough already.

* * *

><p><em>10:17 a.m., The Charm's Summer Home, Ohio<em>

Vixen had been awake for about an hour now. She had been expecting her best friend, Quinn, to arrive any minute for a girls day. Her father never woke her to discuss why she had grass stained pajamas from the night before, and she was relieved. She had no explanation planned for him. She ran to the front door when she heard a knock.

"Quinn!" Vixen yelled hugging her best friend after opening the door.

"Hey Vixie!" Quinn replied embracing her friend. The two released one another and went into the kitchen.

"You don't look too awesome Vixie. What's going on?" Quinn asked sitting at the bar. Vixen frowned and sat across from her.

"Jackson grabbed me and shoved me yesterday," she admitted. Quinn crossed her arms.

"Girl, break up with him! He is terrible to you!" Quinn told her friend.

"It's not that easy Q. You know how Jax is. He would have his father fire mine and we would lose everything we have," she told her.

After this was said, Quinn received a text message to her cell phone. She opened it and read it to herself. She began to smile and Vixen noticed.

"Is that from a boy?" Vixen happily asked. Quinn quickly shut her phone.

"Yeah, it was. Listen Vixie, can we reschedule? I really like this guy and-" she was cut off by Vixen holding her hand up.

"I get it, go and behave!" Vixen laughed. Quinn smiled and ran out of the house.

Vixen spent the rest of the day alone at home. It was now past 11 p.m. and her father was not home yet, which was strange. Vixen was sitting in the study when she heard the front door slam open. Frightened she stood up. She was surprised to see Jackson walk into the study.

"Jax what are you-" she was interrupted by him slapping her across the face. She fell to the floor and grabbed the right side of her small face.

She looked up at Jackson with fear in her eyes. He crouched down and grabbed her shirt with both hands, pulling her close to his face. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her face away from him.

"Don't you **ever** discuss our private life with anyone!" he screamed shaking her. He pushed her farther onto the floor and she whimpered in pain.

He then stood up and left her home. Vixen listened to him shut the door and drive off in his car. She felt tears forming in her eyes and ran to her room to call her father. She grabbed her phone only to see a missed text message from him.

"_Vixie, working late. Cannot be bothered. See you tomorrow- Dad"._ Vixen threw her phone at the wall in anger.

She caught her reflection in her mirror. A large bruise was forming on the right side of her face now. She angrily ran out of the house and into the darkness of her back yard. When she could no longer run, she fell to her knees and let her tears fall onto the ground. She lifted her head when she noticed fog rolling toward her.

She slowly stood up staring forward. She furrowed her brows when the fog began to turn green. She took a few steps back and froze at the sound of a voice.

"You'll do just fine," a mans deep voice said.

Vixen whirled around to see a tall man with shoulder length black hair wearing a black cloak standing in front of her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she turned to run, but was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm. She screamed and suddenly everything began to spin. Her stomach turned and she passed out almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em>11:57 p.m., The Great Hall, Hogwarts<em>

Draco had just left the Slytherin Common room a few moments ago. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had already left close to fifteen minutes ago. Draco was in no hurry to meet a muggle face to face. His family did not associate with such...types.

He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and scanned the room left to right. Students were sitting with their groups near the front of the room. He glanced to the Gryffindor table and noticed Hermione, Harry, and Ron glaring at him. He scrunched up his nose at them and stepped into the room, folding his arms over his chest.

A cloud of smoke appeared behind Draco. He jumped slightly when he was pushed aside by Professor Snape who was dragging someone by their arm to the front of the hall.

Draco looked closer at the person. It appeared to be a girl that he was dragging.

Her platinum hair was covering her face and her easily recognizable Converse were making an awful noise sliding on the floor. Draco raised his eyebrow and leaned against the wall. He assumed this was a muggle. He watched as more professors fled into the room dragging in more of them. Draco's expression clearly showed how unimpressed he was.

There were now fifteen muggles passed out in the arms of professors lined up at the front of the room. Each professor said a spell and the muggles started to come to. Draco watched them unhappily as they woke.

Vixen slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurred but after blinking a few times she could see again. She was in a large, dark room full of people staring at her.

Confused, she looked to her left and right, only to become more confused. There were boys on both sides of her with the same expression on their faces as her. The professors had now disappeared from behind the subjects.

"Do you know what is going on here?" a boy beside Vixen whispered. She turned toward the boy only to see that he was fairly attractive and must have been close to her age. He looked as if he was about to have a panic attack.

"No," was all she replied. She looked down to see that her shirt had been torn to shreds now.

Her bruised arms were bare and the entire bottom half of her shirt was gone. She noticed the two spots near her shirt collar where Jackson had grabbed her were also torn. Angry, she removed her destroyed shirt and stood in her black sports bra.

"Welcome! Welcome!" a woman cheerfully said walking up to Vixen and the boys. Her smile faded when she looked at Vixen.

"Oh my...only one young woman was chosen? Oh dear..." the woman said putting her fingers to her lips. Vixen looked again to her left and right, and she was indeed the only female among them.

"Oh well no matter! Hello all! My name is Charity Burbage and I am a professor in Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said clasping her hands together. Vixen's eyes widened.

_"Witchcraft? Wizardry? What the hell is this?"_ Vixen thought to herself. She felt her body tense up when she remembered being grabbed by a man moments earlier.

"Allow me to explain. A muggle is what you fifteen are. A person who has no magical powers. But these pupils in front of you are magical. For an experiment they are going to be studying everything that you do for some time here at Hogwarts. Won't that be fun!" Burbage explained. Vixen felt like she was going to throw up.

"I want to leave. Now," Vixen managed to say. The magical pupils perked up at this.

She quickly scanned the room and noticed two large doors near the back of the room. She quickly moved forward and broke into a run toward the doors. She reached them but was unable to open them.

"No, no! Let me out! Damn it let me OUT!" she yelled pounding on the doors. She noticed the figure of a person standing near her.

It was a tall, blonde boy with shaggy hair. He was staring at her with a confused look.

"You! Help me! Please, help me," Vixen begged walking closer to him.

Draco didn't know what to do. He took a few steps backward trying to create distance from this girl. She stopped advancing toward him, but she was staring at him with fear in her eyes. Draco wasn't sure how to react.

It was now that he got his first good look at her. Her hair was paler than his and fell below her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing blue that could easily pass as being white. She was tan, but had an extremely thin figure. Draco furrowed his brows when he noticed three large scars on her stomach that appeared to travel down her side and to her back. He now noticed that she was badly bruised.

"_What the hell is she doing? Stop looking at me!"_ Draco thought to himself realizing she was still staring. Across the room a very angry Pansy Parkinson was watching the scene unfold.

"Dear, please come back up front. I will explain this more in depth for you," Burbage urged gently from the front of the room. But the girl remained still.

"Um...I think you should go back up front..." Draco managed to say to her. He watched her eyes fill with more fright than before.

She bit her lower lip and walked back up front slowly while everyone started to whisper as she passed. Draco's heart began to pound fast.

_"That was the most awful thing I've experienced in my life. I HATE muggles!" _Draco thought trying to compose himself. All he knew was that he did **not **want that muggle to be assigned to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I only own the muggle characters of this story. Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_12:08 a.m. The Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Vixen was now back to her original spot at the front of the room. The boy who had spoke to her when they first arrived was now smiling at her, laughing lightly.

"You know how crazy you look, right?" he asked laughing quietly. Vixen turned her head quickly and glared at him.

"Shut up. I don't see you trying to get us out of here," she shot back harshly. The boy shrugged and looked forward again.

"Now, let's figure this all out. I'm sure you have questions," Burbage said to the group.

"Um yeah, actually I have one. If we're here, what will our families and friends think happened to us?" the boy beside Vixen asked.

"Your families will be in an oblivious state starting at 7:00 a.m. this morning, meaning they will not notice your disappearance. What is your name, dear boy?" Burbage answered and asked.

"Jacob Corbin, ma'am. But you can call me Jake," he calmly replied. Vixen rolled her eyes and popped out her hip while crossing her arms.

"Any more questions?" Burbage asked them. Vixen cocked her head to the side.

"How long are we stuck here, exactly?" Vixen angrily asked.

"One month," Professor Burbage replied to her.

"One month! But I don't have anything! I'm up here in a sports bra for goodness sake!" Vixen angrily screamed.

"That's kinda your own fault...just saying," Jake added in. Vixen grabbed him by his shirt with both hands. The Hogwarts students became more attentive.

"Shut your mouth, kid! I swear, I'm so sick of you already!" she yelled at him while he smiled back at her. She let out a frustrated groan and released him before re-crossing her arms.

"Your clothing and some personal items are waiting for all of you in our Hospital Wing. Now, time to sort you out to your groups," Burbage said looking at a piece of parchment she pulled from her pocket.

"That girl reminds me of somebody," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione. They both nodded.

"She's just like Malfoy. I mean look at them. Identical in appearance and even stance," Hermione whispered. Ron and Harry looked from Vixen to Draco.

There was no doubt that they looked similar physically. She was shorter than Draco, but they were both standing with their arms crossed over their chests with the same irritated look on their faces. Ron sighed.

"We **cannot** get that muggle. One Draco is bad enough," Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Let's see, hmm okay now...Jake Corbin? Yes you'll be with Group 9," Burbage said out loud. Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Neville Longbottom approached Jake.

The groups were getting their muggles rather quickly. The only two left were Vixen, and a boy with glasses and light brown hair. All of the group 6 members were praying that Vixen was not their muggle.

"Let's see...Vixen Charm? You're with Group 6," Burbage said before showing the other boy to his group. Vixen stood still waiting to be approached by her group.

Ron, Hermione and Harry slowly approached her, with false smiles on their faces. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. He soon joined the group in front of Vixen, but he didn't hide how unhappy he was.

"Hello Vixen, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and that's...Draco Malfoy," she said introducing everyone but hesitating before mentioning Draco.

"Hi. So what now? You all inspect me like I'm some rat or something?" Vixen angrily replied.

"Yeah, basically. Except I would have preferred a rat," Draco added. Vixen narrowed her eyes and walked closer to him.

This time Draco didn't move. He kept his cold eyes on her as she approached him. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I'm not to thrilled to be examined by someone who can't even open a door for me," she shot back through clenched teeth. Draco raised an eyebrow. She was obviously referring to when she tried to leave and couldn't open the door but asked him for help.

"Listen, I hate muggles. Which means I hate you already. You're not helping your case with me," Draco said looking down at her. Vixen lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Oh please, as if I care. I'm not here by choice boy, but **you** are. Remember that," Vixen reminded him. Draco scoffed before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall.

"_Arrogant brat!"_ Draco thought.

_"Rude prick!"_ Vixen thought.

* * *

><p><em>12:20 a.m. Hallway, Hogwarts<em>

"Where does that girl get off? Coming up to me like an equal, then telling me I want to be there? Ugh, stupid muggles!" Draco said to himself walking through the hallway. He stopped when Professor Snape appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't you have somewhere to be?" Snape asked. Draco put his hands in his pockets.

"You really expect me to go back in there?" Draco asked tilting his head.

"I suggest you do, or else I'll have to give you detention for being out past curfew," Snape warned. Draco sighed, obviously aggravated. He turned around and re-entered the Great Hall. However, he remained beside the door.

"Sorry about Malfoy. He's sort of..." Hermione said trying to come up with the right word.

"A jerk?" Vixen said.

"Yes, he's a jerk. Just ignore him," she replied. Professor Burbage walked over to the group.

"Mr. Malfoy, join us please," she yelled to Draco. Reluctantly, he walked over to the group but remained silent.

"Now, Miss Charm I am allowing every muggle to view one person from their old life in this crystal ball momentarily. Just say their full name and you will get to see them," Burbage said handing Vixen the ball. She then left and moved on to the next group.

"Who is it going to be?" Harry asked genuinely interested. Vixen bit her lip.

"My boyfriend I think. Jackson Maverick Wills," she said. The other four were a little surprised that she was involved with someone.

They all huddled around the crystal ball. Sure enough, Jackson appeared. Vixen smiled as she saw him. He was shirtless and stretching in his bedroom. She recognized his dresser behind him. However, her smile faded when he walked over to his bed. There, lying in his bed under his blanket was Quinn. Vixens mouth opened in disbelief.

"Some boyfriend you've got there, muggle. Sure he knows you're dating?" Draco said smirking. Vixen was too shocked to pay him any mind.

"Vixen I'm sorry, are you okay?" Hermione asked sympathetically. Vixen remained quiet.

The group watched her lift one hand to her bruised face. She traced the bruise with her fingers, ignoring the soreness. She then looked down at the bruises on both of her arms. Without warning, she pulled back the hand that was holding the crystal ball and launched it with so much force at the wall that it shattered on impact.

The other groups looked at her, quietly. Jake was intrigued and curious about what happened. Vixen bit her bottom lip hard, and walked to the doors of the Great Hall. This time, she was able to open them, and she disappeared into the hallway.

"Should we go after her?" Ron asked.

"No, leave her be tonight. I'll see you four tomorrow. Off to your houses with you," Burbage said walking toward them as the Hogwarts students were leaving for the night.

"Try not to be such an ass tomorrow, Malfoy," Harry said pushing past Draco. Hermione and Ron followed him down the hallway. Draco stood in front of the Slytherin doorway quietly and alone.

_"I didn't know. If I knew, I wouldn't have said what I did. Who knew we would have something in common?"_ Draco thought to himself. He kept picturing Vixen touching her bruises.

He shook his head trying to erase the memory like his brain was an etch-a-sketch. He then said the Slytherin password and went inside.

* * *

><p><em>12:53 a.m., The Courtyard, Hogwarts<em>

After she dramatically exited the Great Hall, Vixen made her way into the courtyard accidentally. She wasn't sure where she was, and she didn't really care at this point. She sat down on the nearest stone bench and looked up at the night sky with harsh tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her out-stretched neck. She looked at the stars above her while trying to catch her breath.

Jake had been watching her. After sending the Hogwarts students off to their rooms Professor Burbage showed the muggles to the Hospital Wing where their luggage had been taken. They were to sleep in the Wing tonight until a schedule had been sorted out within their groups. Jake had left the Wing in search of Vixen when Burbage retired to her own living quarters for the night.

He slid his hands into his jean pockets and slowly walked out of the castle and into the courtyard. He quietly approached Vixen from behind while watching her sit motionless.

"How's it going crazy?" he said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. He was now standing beside the bench, but Vixen still didn't move. Nor did she respond to him.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. He looked at Vixen quietly for a few seconds before sitting down next to her.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was standing in the shadows of the archway that lead to the courtyard, watching them together. He was unable to sleep after realizing how rude he had been earlier and wanted to make amends with Vixen. Risking the chance of getting caught and suffering through a detention, Draco left the Slytherin house and went in search of his experimental muggle. But now, he waited.

"So...wanna tell me about it?" Jake quietly said looking toward Vixen. She lowered her head, now looking straight forward. All she did was shake her head from side to side.

"That's fine. You don't have to," Jake said calmly averting his gaze in front of him.

Vixen sniffed and wiped her tears from her face. She then let out a heavy sigh before turning her head to look at Jake. Jake turned his toward her also.

"Who did you look for?" Vixen asked.

"My younger sister. We've always been close even though she is only 11. We talk about everything together. I think I'll miss that the most while we are here," he said half smiling. Vixen was surprised.

"It must be nice to have a sibling to talk to and look out for you," Vixen replied looking at her scuffed Converse. Jake shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so," he said nonchalantly. Silence fell among the two for a few minutes. Jake looked over at Vixen, noticing her three scars.

"How'd that happen?" he asked her. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. He pointed at her scars.

"Oh...sorry, but I don't like to talk about it," Vixen said trying to cover her bare torso with her arms.

"Must've been quite an accident," he said to her.

"It wasn't an accident," she coldly replied almost instantly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was just bad timing," she added while standing up. She began to walk back toward the stone arch way.

Draco ducked inside quickly and stood against the wall. He watched Vixen walk past him and into the castle, followed by Jake. He watched them walk farther down the hallway.

"I'll take you to where we're staying," Draco heard Jake say to Vixen as they disappeared around the corner.

"_What the hell was I thinking? Coming to apologize to a muggle..."_ Draco thought mentally scolding himself. With this he returned back to his house, undetected by anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I hope you are enoying this story. Again, I only own the muggle characters of this fanfiction. Harry Potter characters are all from the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_9:26 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts._

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their usual table waiting for class to begin. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry yawned.

"I bet we get to make our schedules today," Hermione said. Ron shrugged.

"Who cares? It's going to be awful no matter what," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh Ronald, it won't be that bad," Hermione said while rolling her eyes at him.

"You saw the way she acted last night! She threw a bloody crystal ball at the wall!" Ron reminded her.

"Can't really blame her," Harry added. Hermione frowned and agreed.

"It was bloody brilliant the way she put Malfoy in his place though," Ron laughed. The other two joined him.

"What was that Weasley?" Draco angrily asked walking toward the three's table. Ron and Hermione glared at him while Harry stood up and turned to face him.

"We were just reminiscing on how Vixen stepped all over your inflated ego, Malfoy," Harry taunted. Draco narrowed his eyes and stopped in front of Harry.

"Take your seats, please! With your groups, quickly now!" Burbage said scurrying into the room, followed by the muggles. All fifteen went to their group of Hogwarts students.

Vixen walked over to her groups table and looked at all of their faces. Hermione smiled, Ron yawned, Harry smiled, and Draco looked at her with a blank expression. Vixen put her hands in her jean pockets.

"Good morning Vixen! Sleep well?" Hermione asked in an upbeat tone.

"I guess," she replied lifting her shoulders and letting them drop quickly. Hermione's smile faded.

"Thank God it's dressed this time," Draco scoffed. Vixen looked at him and glared.

"Pity. I thought you may have found some brain cells to bring with you today," Vixen replied. Ron snorted from holding in a laugh.

Draco scrunched his nose up and rolled his eyes. Vixen looked around the table, noticing there wasn't a chair for her. Instead of asking for one, she crawled on top of the table and sat with her legs crossed, facing the four Hogwarts students.

"So what's up today?" Vixen asked uninterested, examining her fingernails that were painted black.

"Group 6, here's your schedule for your examination," Burbage said placing a piece of parchment onto the table beside Vixen.

"Wait, we don't get to make them?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, but no. Dumbledore made these schedules for you. Now I need to hand the rest of these out. Start researching your muggle," she replied walking away from the group. Vixen crossed her arms over her chest and gave Burbage's back a repulsed look.

"I have a name, you know," Vixen said loudly. Burbage turned around and looked at the young girl.

"My apologies Miss Charm," she apologized before continuing to walk to another table.

Draco would never admit it, but he was impressed. This girl had some guts to get cocky with a professor who could easily turn her into a toad. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table top.

"So, Vixen. Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"You can call me Vixie if you want. Or Vix, doesn't matter. But I'm from a lot of places. Born in Ohio, have houses in New York, Ohio, Vermont, and Georgia," Vixen said. Draco perked up.

"You have four homes? So you're wealthy then?" Draco asked. Vixen glared at him, obviously still angry with him.

"My father is. Not me," she said. She brushed her bangs out of her face with her right hand.

"Won't you inherit the money?" Harry questioned. Vixen laughed.

"I could care less. Money is nothing to me. All I need is a good time and I'm happy," she said leaning back on her arms with her legs still crossed.

"What's a good time for you?" Ron asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh you know, trading human slaves, letting wild animals out of the zoo, stealing cars, the usual," she said. The other four's eyes widened. Vixen laughed.

"Kidding! Man, you should have seen your faces. Although after last night I guess it would make sense. But mostly I like to star gaze, take walks, listen to music...," Vixen said holding up a finger for each thing she mentioned.

"Hate to interrupt this _great_ time, but does anyone else want to see the schedule?" Draco asked holding up the parchment they had received earlier. They all nodded.

"Tonight until next Friday morning, Granger gets to baby-sit. The next week is Weasley, then Potter, and then myself," Draco said reading out loud. Vixen watched everyone's faces drop.

"My Divination exam is this coming Thursday!" Hermione worriedly said.

"My Quidditch match against Hufflepuff is during my week1" Harry complained.

"My mum and dad are visiting me during mine!" Ron cried.

"Well aren't you all lucky," Draco laughed mocking them. The three glared at him, while Vixen sat quiet and bored.

"Why? What plans does your arrangement interfere with?" Harry asked angrily. Draco leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Not one thing," he cockily said.

"If it matters, I'd rather ruin his plans instead of all of yours," Vixen said pointing at Draco. Draco folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Draco! Draco darling? Why is that muggle pointing at you in such a manner?" Pansy asked rushing to Draco's seat, scrunching her nose up at Vixen.

"Pansy, go away," Draco replied not even looking at her. She kept her eyes on Vixen.

"Absolutely not! I'm so sorry you're stuck here with them," Pansy said nodding her head in the direction of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Vixen.

"Shove off, Parkinson," Ron said to her. Vixen cocked an eyebrow at the black haired girl.

"Apparently nobody is thrilled about you being over here. Maybe you should listen and go," Vixen said pushing herself off of the table.

"Excuse me? I know that _you_ are not ordering _me_ around, muggle," Pansy replied walking closer to Vixen. Vixen advanced toward Pansy as well.

"Uh, yeah actually. _I_ am. I think it's in your best interest to do what I told you, girl," Vixen replied, eyes narrowed. Draco watched quietly.

The two were now standing with maybe only half a foot of space between them. Vixen may have been an inch or two taller than Pansy, but their eyes were locked on each other.

The physical differences were hard to ignore. Pansy had a very light complexion with her black hair cut into a short bob that was neatly styled. Vixen's platinum locks were longer, with choppy layers overlapping one another. Judging from how angry the two were getting, Draco was predicting a fight to occur.

"_Naturally, Pansy would put up a good fight. I mean, she is a Slytherin after all. But this muggle has a sharp tongue, and could be more ill-mannered than I realize," _Draco thought to himself, trying to decide who would be named victorious after a fight.

"Pansy just leave!" Hermione said walking up to Vixens side. She touched her shoulder

lightly, and Vixen turned to look at her.

"It's not worth it," Hermione whispered. Vixen looked back at Pansy, eyeing her up and down.

Vixen let out an angry sigh and turned around to walk back to her seat on top of the table. Hermione smiled and returned to her seat. However, Pansy had now pulled her wand out.

"Cruc-," Pansy started to say before a bright blue light knocked her wand out of her hand.

Vixen turned around quickly to see Draco pointing what must have been a wand at a now startled Pansy.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed angrily. He stood up and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the hallway outside of the classroom.

"Bloody hell...," Ron said noticeably startled.

* * *

><p><em>10:02 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts<em>

Draco released Pansy's arm once the two were in the hallway and far from the classroom. Draco ran one hand through his pale hair and placed the other in his pants pocket. Pansy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The two stared at one another in silence briefly.

"Do you realize what you almost did back there?" Draco angrily asked. Pansy remained quiet.

"Well? Do you?" Draco asked more frustrated with her.

"I just wanted to put her in her place," Pansy explained.

"By using one of the unforgivable curses? And in class no less!" Draco yelled. Pansy stiffened.

"It's not a big deal!" Pansy retorted.

"Not a big deal? Are you bloody kidding me!" Draco screamed. She was starting to make him angry.

"Draco. I appreciate you caring about me so much to stop me from ruining my life," Pansy said smiling and walking close to him. Draco extended his hand to stop her from coming up to him any closer.

"Let me make this very clear for you, Pansy. I do not care about you. You showed how childish you are a few minutes ago. I'm above that. I'm above _you_," Draco said through clenched teeth. Pansy's eyes widened.

Draco walked around her and started back toward the door to Muggle Studies. Pansy was extremely hurt by Draco's words. Fighting back tears, she turned and balled her fists.

"Blood traitor!" she yelled. Draco stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder.

"What did you just say?" he asked. She sniffed.

"It's true, isn't it? You stopped me to save that muggle," Pansy angrily said, tears forming in her eyes. Draco snorted.

"Get real, Parkinson. I could care less about what happens to that muggle. But when some stupid little girl tries to throw around unforgivable curses because she is insecure about herself, it's my job to get involved," he reminded her.

"When Voldemort sees what you've become, you won't be his prized possession anymore," she threatened. Draco glared at her and angrily strode toward her.

Pansy was frightened and backed up. Draco stopped advancing when she was backed up against the wall with him inches from her. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking into his cold icy blue ones.

"I am Voldemort's golden boy Pansy. I'll serve him until he no longer needs me too. Until that day, you should watch how you speak to me. But you know what? Don't speak to me anymore. I'm over you and your theatrics. I've out grown you, Parkinson. Now compose yourself. You were always ugly when you cried," Draco coldly said leaving Pansy and walking back into Muggle Studies.

"This isn't over, Draco," Pansy whispered as he disappeared into the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>10:14 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts<em>

Draco was now back inside the classroom and away from Pansy. He regained his composure and started back toward his assigned group. He was surprised to see them gathering their belongings.

"He's back," Vixen said to Hermione. Hermione and the other two boys turned to see Draco.

Hermione was furious with handed her stack of books to Ron and quickly walked over to raised an eyebrow.

"A word, Malfoy," Hermione angrily said to him. The two walked to an empty area of the classroom.

"You need to keep Pansy under control! Are you aware of what could have happened a few moments ago?" Hermione angrily explained with her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Pansy is not mine to worry about, Granger. And of course I know what could have happened. But it would have been a blessing in disguise. No more Pansy, and no more muggle," Draco responded, also whispering.

"I will not allow you to come between me and my grade, Malfoy. So for now, keep your Death Eater ways under control!" she said walking away from him. Draco's eyes widened.

"_There's no way that she knows. She has to be assuming I'm a Death Eater," _Draco nervously thought to himself.

"Well Vixen, it's our week together as of now. And right now, we are going to be late for Divination," Hermione said taking her books from Ron.

"Let's go then," Vixen sighed. Hermione, Vixen, Harry and Ron left the classroom. Draco remained still until he was completely alone in the room.

"I need to put my plan into action to get rid of these muggles,"

Draco thought. He then grabbed his books and began walking to his next class, Potions.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:I do not own any Harry Potter related characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling. The muggles on the other hand are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_10:26 a.m. Divination Classroom, Hogwarts_

Hermione and Vixen managed to make it to Divination on time. They sat together in the back of the room. Hermione was not looking forward to class.

"You okay?" Vixen asked noticing Hermione's somber expression.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I just can't stand this class. It's just a lot of guesswork if you ask me," she replied. Vixen shrugged.

"Sounds boring," she replied leaning forward, examining a blank crystal ball that was placed on the table. Hermione nodded.

She watched Vixen quietly. She may have been a bit rough around the edges with an attitude to match, but Hermione would bet that she was a very normal girl. She smiled when Vixen tapped on the crystal ball lightly.

"I'm sure the month that you are here will fly by," Hermione said. Vixen looked at her.

"To be honest, I don't care if I'm trapped here forever," Vixen sighed looking down. Hermione was about to ask what she meant but lost the chance when class had started.

* * *

><p><em>7:28 p.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts<em>

Throughout the day, Hermione and Vixen had gotten to know one another a lot more. Hermione told Vixen all about her life as a witch born from muggle parents, and Vixen was genuinely intrigued. Vixen explained her schooling and how things were in America. She didn't talk about friends or her family life, however.

"I'm so glad we're getting along," Hermione happily said before taking a drink from her goblet. Vixen smiled back.

"Hermione, thanks for getting to know me. I'm sure I came off a little..._strange _when I first arrived," she said. Harry and Ron sat quietly as the girls talked.

"More like crazy," Jake said walking behind the two girls. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"Not you again!" she groaned. Jake smiled and so did Hermione.

"Don't worry princess I'm not here to make small talk. Just passing by," Jake said coolly. He then nodded in Neville Longbottom's direction.

"See you later, ladies," he said before walking over to Neville.

"He's so charming," Hermione laughed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"He seems like a down right git to me," he said crossing his arms.

"I agree with Ron," Vixen said while nodding.

* * *

><p><em>7:45 p.m., Dining Hall, Slytherin Table, Hogwarts<em>

Draco had been sitting quietly at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle sitting beside him. Draco was staring intently across the room at the Gryffindor table at Vixen. He watched her laugh, sigh, shrug, smile, everything she did he witnessed. He was turning an apple of a brilliant red shade in his hand slowly while he watched her.

"Are you feeling okay, Draco?" Goyle asked. Draco grasped the apple in his hand.

"Of course I'm feeling okay you idiot," Draco shot back. Goyle lowered his head and stared at his empty plate in front of him.

"Why're ya starin' at that muggle girl, Draco?" Crabbe asked while chewing a piece of chocolate cake.

"Because Crabbe, I think I have come up with a plan on how to get rid of all of these muggles," he replied. Goyle and Crabbe leaned in closer.

"We need to befriend them. Really get them to trust us, you know? Act as if we sincerely care about their pathetic little lives and problems. Then we go to You-Know-Who and inform him of this awful project Burbage has thrust upon us. Then the elder Death Eaters will be sent to take them all out," Draco whispered. Goyle smiled and Crabbe furrowed his brow.

"So why do we have to be nice to 'em?" Crabbe asked. Draco sighed.

"You bloody idiot, Crabbe! We need them to open up to us. Tell us their deepest fears. That way we can inform the elders so when they come to kill them, they can make those fears a reality, giving those muggles exactly what they deserve," he explained nodding his head as if he were assuring himself that this plan would work.

Crabbe and Goyle smiled. Draco smirked and directed his gaze back at Vixen, biting into the apple he had been holding.

* * *

><p><em>7:56 p.m. Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts<em>

"Vixen, would you like to go back to our common room? You appear to be finished with your meal," Hermione said. Vixen shrugged.

"Some meal! She only had juice and bread!" Ron laughed. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well excuse me for being a little apprehensive about eating frogs and such," Vixen sarcastically replied.

"We don't eat frogs..…," Ron whispered. Vixen smiled and stood up from her seat.

She was then shoved forward, falling onto the table top. She caught herself with her hands and quickly whipped her head around to see who had pushed her. Surely enough, standing behind her was Pansy Parkinson with a smirk on her face. Vixen angrily pushed herself off of the table and turned to her.

"What the hell!" she yelled while pushing Pansy backward. Caught off guard, Pansy stumbled backward a few steps before regaining her balance.

"Vixen! It's not worth it!" Hermione urged running to her side. Ron and Harry had both climbed over the table and were also beside her.

"The hell it's not! Hermione, did you just see what she did!" Vixen yelled pointing at Pansy. Hermione glared at Pansy.

The entire hall was now watching the scene. Some were standing at their seats while others gathered around closer to the action. Vixen paid them no mind. Her focus was on Pansy.

"You don't belong here muggle," Pansy said while crossing her arms.

"Shove off Parkinson!" Ron said, glaring at her. Pansy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Nice sweater Weasley. Did your grandfather pass it down to you?" she laughed, making fun of him.

"Leave him alone! You're problem is with me, not him," Vixen replied walking closer to her.

Pansy slowly started reaching into her back pocket. Vixen stopped walking, realizing she was going for her wand. Before she could move, someone had stepped in front of her. Shocked, she looked up only to see the back of someone's head that was covered in shaggy blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" Harry said sounding surprised. Vixen was frozen.

"Pansy, this is ridiculous behavior for a pureblood witch," Draco said calmly folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't you even dare try making me into the bad guy here, Draco Malfoy," Pansy shot back pointing at him.

"Well it's obvious that my muggle here is the victim. So what does that make you?" he replied. Vixen turned her head slightly, confused.

"_**His**__ muggle?"_ Vixen thought to herself trying to make sense of what he had just said.

"As if she is innocent in all of this! She just shoved me!" Pansy argued frantically waving her hands around. Draco raised an eyebrow and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Only after you did the same to her. I would call that retaliation. And you rightly deserved it," Draco told her. Hermione's eyes narrowed at Draco's back.

Pansy groaned angrily and stormed through the dining hall and out of the doors. Everyone had now returned to their seats and continued with their meals. Draco smirked and turned around slowly. Vixen had her arms crossed over her chest and her hip popped out.

"I didn't need your help," she told him.

"Didn't look that way," he replied shrugging slightly.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry angrily asked. Draco glared at him.

"What are you implying, Potter?" he shot back.

"Since when do you give a damn about Vixen?" Harry responded instantly.

"And since when do you blow off Pansy like that?" Hermione added.

"Look, it's nothing personal. But I need this project to go well. I need the good mark. And for that to happen, she needs to stay alive for three more weeks," Draco pointed out.

"I don't buy it," Ron said. Draco was becoming annoyed.

"Well again, I didn't ask or need your help. Can we go now?" Vixen asked looking at Hermione. She nodded and the four began to walk away from Draco.

"Your welcome!" he yelled after them. Vixen flipped him off without turning around. Draco smirked.

_"You don't have long, Vixen. Get your digs in while you can,"_ Draco thought to himself. He then exited the hall and went to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p><em>9:14 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts<em>

Vixen had a make shift bed set up for her on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron had gone up to their bedroom already. Hermione remained in the living area with Vixen. She was reading a rather large book about Divination. Vixen fidgeted on the couch.

"Hey, Hermione?" she asked. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Yes Vixen?" She asked.

"Is there anyway you can show me my family? You know, like the way your professor did with that magic ball?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Actually, Burbage gave me a crystal ball for just that. She also told me to remind you that this is the last ball you will get," Hermione said closing her book. Vixen smiled.

"Wait here, I'll go get it," Hermione said leaving the room. Vixen sat quietly until she returned.

Hermione returned with a crystal ball in her small hands. She then handed it to Vixen, who sat it in her lap. Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to head to bed now, so I'll see you in the morning. Good night," Hermione said walking back toward the stairs that lead to her room.

"Night," Vixen replied. The room was quiet and dark now.

Slowly, Vixen stood up holding the ball in her hands. She then quietly walked through the room and out of the painting doorway. Hermione had told her the password, so she would have no trouble getting back inside. The halls were silent.

She quietly made her way down the stairs and through the corridors until she found the courtyard. She walked out and sat on the same stone bench as the first night she had arrived. She lifted the ball to her face, peering into it.

"Jackson Maverick Wills," she said. The ball went cloudy before Jackson's face appeared.

* * *

><p><em>9:47 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts<em>

Draco was unable to focus on studying. Crabbe and Goyle had already fallen asleep, and were snoring very loudly. Seeing as how he was unable to fall asleep or study due to the noise, he walked over to the window. He pushed it open and leaned on the window sill, looking at the sky.

The stars were very bright tonight. He redirected his attention to the courtyard below him. The fountain was still running as it always was. But there was someone out there. Just sitting on one of the benches alone. As a Prefect it was his job to bust them for breaking curfew, but surprisingly enough he wasn't in the mood.

He looked closer at the person sitting outside in the dark. He smirked when he noticed it was Vixen. Quietly, he left the window and grabbed his Prefect badge. He then walked out of the Slytherin room and down the hallway, heading to the courtyard.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I hope you are all enjoying this story! I only own the muggle characters. And as you well know, Harry Potter characters are all J. K. Rowlings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7<em>**

_9:53 p.m. The Courtyard, Hogwarts_

Draco had finally made it to the stone arch that lead into the courtyard. Before walking outside, he made sure the sleeves of his white button up shirt were rolled up neatly to his elbows. He also tucked his Prefect badge into the front pocket of his jeans. He pushed his chest out and strode over to Vixen. He stopped quickly when he caught sight of who she was watching in her crystal ball.

It was that boyfriend of hers again. Well, probably her ex-boyfriend now after the previous incident. Curious, Draco remained behind her quietly watching.

Jackson was running a black comb through his hair while standing in his bedroom. He placed the comb on a night stand near his bed and popped a breath mint into his mouth. He then ran his thumbs over his eyebrows before walking out of his room, shutting off the light.

"Ass..." Vixen whispered, angrily. Draco figured this was his opportunity to approach her.

"Getting in some quality time there, muggle?" he asked smiling as he stood beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked not even turning to look at him. Draco kept smiling.

"Checking on you is all," he replied shrugging. She looked up at him slowly.

Draco's smile faded when he caught sight of her fading bruise. It had stretched from her forehead down to her cheekbone. It was lightening up to a pale purple and light yellow now. Draco wasn't sure what he was feeling, but his heart felt heavier.

"I know how that happened to you," he said sitting next to her on the bench.

"What are you talking about?" Vixen asked. Draco pointed to her face and she touched her forgotten bruise lightly.

"Was it him?" he asked nodding toward the crystal ball. Vixen bit her lower lip.

"Why do you care if it was?" she shot back before placing the ball on the grass below her.

"I know how it feels," he said to her.

"Do you now? Do you know how it feels to be abused mentally and physically by someone who should protect you? Hm? Well, do you?" Vixen asked, her heart angrily beating against her chest. Draco looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah. I do. Except it's my father," he quietly said to her, his eyes slightly narrowed. Vixens mouth opened slightly.

She rubbed her left arm slowly, taking in the information he had just given her. She tried to slow her heartbeat, but it was no use. She was too angry and shocked. Maybe she shouldn't have snapped at him the way she did, but how was she supposed to know that he was also a victim of abuse?

"Did you ever try to stop it?" Draco asked, a few pale blonde strands of hair falling into his cold gray eyes. Vixen shook her head from side to side.

"It's probably for the best. He looks pretty strong. Even for a muggle," Draco told her as he looked down at her crystal ball.

"Okay, seriously, why are you doing this? We both know that you hate me and I'm not very fond of you either. So can't you just go away or something?" Vixen angrily asked.

"So that's how you cope. You build up walls. Put on this hardass front so nobody knows how bad it hurts inside. If you shut everybody out then you don't have to take that risk of getting to know them, and getting hurt by them," he said staring at her. Vixen glared at him.

"I don't need to listen to this!" she yelled standing up. Draco also stood up.

Before she could react, Draco had grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body into his. His arms were wrapped around her body and her face was laying on his chest. She tried to fight him at first, but he didn't budge. She placed her palms flat on his chest and felt his heart racing in his chest. Without warning, tears filled her eyes and she buried her face into him, wrapping her arms around his body.

"It's okay to cry sometimes. It's okay to feel the hurt every once and a while," he whispered, tightening his grip on her small body. Draco rested the side of his face against her head as she sobbed into his chest.

"_What in the hell am I doing?" _Draco thought to himself. He remained silent as Vixens hands clenched the back of his shirt.

Vixen had never felt so safe in her life. For some reason, Draco's embrace was more calming to her than anything else. She slowed her breathing, calming herself down. Her tears stopped and she pulled away from him slowly. Draco released her and stood staring into her eyes. She ran her hands across her cheeks quickly, removing the remaining tears from her tan face.

"I'm sorry if I just crossed any boundaries," he said rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"It's fine. But I didn't ask you to do that," she pointed out. Draco smirked.

"No, no. Of course not," he replied smiling. The two then sat back down on the stone bench.

Draco and Vixen sat quietly on the bench after their momentary embrace. Vixen tucked a strand of platinum hair behind her ear before looking up at the sky. Draco shifted beside her looking at the ground. His attention was caught by Vixen's crystal ball going cloudy.

"Hey, your thing is doing something," he said. Vixen turned her head and looked at him, confused.

"My what is doing what?" she questioned. Draco sighed.

"Your crystal ball is getting all cloudy," he said pointing at her feet. Vixen looked down and surely enough he was right.

She picked it up slowly and placed it in her lap. She had almost forgotten about the ball. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Was it serious?" Draco asked. Vixen looked at him.

"You know, with that boy," he said quietly. Vixen pursed her lips.

"Sort of. I mean, I guess. Apparently not to him. But it was to me," she replied calmly.

"How long were you together?" he asked.

"Quite a while. Over a year," she replied shrugging. Draco let out a small laugh.

"What?" Vixen asked a little angry.

"Over a _year_? That's almost impossible! I mean how do you even continue being interested in someone for that long?" Draco asked completely shocked. Vixen winced slightly at this.

"Must be a guy thing," she replied quickly, turning her face so she was staring directly ahead of herself. Draco now realized what she meant.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? About him, about how rude I've been, just all of it," he said trying to put himself in her line of vision. She held up her hand to him.

"It's whatever," she coldly replied. Draco dropped the subject.

He watched her lean back slightly and lift her head to the sky again. Her light eyes opened slowly, focusing on the stars above her. Her platinum hair was gleaming under the moonlight. Again, Draco felt his heart growing heavy inside his chest.

"It's a nice night," he said to her, breaking the silence. Vixen didn't move.

"Yeah, it is," she replied quietly.

"You really like the stars don't you?" he asked looking up to try and figure out what she had been looking at.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," she replied. Draco smirked.

"I'll take you on a broom ride some night. I think you'd enjoy that," he told her. She dropped her head and looked at him.

"You guys actually do that? Ride brooms, I mean?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Well, if you insist, I think I really would enjoy that. But I didn't ask you to take me," she said pointing at him.

"You have a problem asking someone to do things for you?" Draco asked her, smiling.

Vixen shrugged. Silence fell over the two. Off in the distance, a loud howl was heard. Vixen tensed up. gripping the bench tightly. Her eyes widened and she began to sweat. Draco looked at her curiously.

"You okay?" he asked scooting close to her, hesitantly putting a hand on the small of her back.

"What was that?" she asked quickly, obviously frightened. Draco looked out into the darkness, then back at her.

"Probably a wolf. Why?" he asked. Quickly Vixen stood up, almost knocking him off of the bench. Her crystal ball dropped onto the grass and rolled a few feet from them.

"No reason. I have to go!" she yelled quickly, running back into the castle. Confused, Draco stood up.

He watched Vixen disappear into the castle quickly, holding her side. He picked up her crystal ball quietly. He heard another howl, and began to put the pieces together.

_"Those scars on her side...,"_ he thought to himself, touching his own side with his hand. He stopped quickly and pulled his hand away from his body when he realized what he was doing.

_"That stupid muggle! She's got me trying to figure her out, and I could care less. Stupid girl,"_ he mentally scolded himself. Gripping the ball under his arm, he walked back into the castle.

* * *

><p><em>10:33 p.m. The Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts<em>

Draco calmly climbed through the painting doorway into the Slytherin Common room. He ran one hand through his platinum hair and sighed as he walked into the living area. He jumped when a voice came from behind him, throwing the crystal ball he had been carrying into the air. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it to his chest before turning around.

"I saw you," Pansy Parkinson said, walking out of the darkness. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a Prefect, I can go out when I want," Draco shot back with his eyes narrowed.

"Let me correct myself. I saw you, with _her_," she said cocking an eyebrow at him. Draco flipped his hair, smirking.

"I have many admirers, Pansy. I can't turn them all away," he replied. Pansy scowled at him.

"The muggle!" she yelled. His smirk faded and turned into a scowl.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he shot at her. She laughed quickly.

"Oh dearest Draco, you're digging yourself quite the hole. I mean, what would the other Slytherin's think? Or better yet, what would your _father_ say?" she taunted. Draco's eyes widened out of worry.

"Pansy, mind your own business. Besides, this is all a part of my plan," he said straightening up. She put her hands on her hips.

"You mean the plan you told Crabbe and Goyle? Seems sketchy to me," she replied, inspecting her short, chipped finger nails.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Parkinson. Now, leave me alone," he angrily said walking off toward the staircase leading to his bedroom.

"Go along with your little plan, Draco. But the minute I see you becoming a traitor, I'm stepping in!" she yelled after him. He continued up the stairs before shutting himself in his room.

He placed the crystal ball onto his bedside table. He then sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face with his hands, sighing in the process. He unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the floor, and falling back onto his bed.

_"What is happening to me_?" he thought before closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><em>10:41 p.m. The Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts<em>

Vixen had ran as fast as she could back to the Gryffindor common room. Her heart was pounding and sweat was falling down her body. She ran inside the painting doorway and into the Gryffindor living area. She grabbed her shirt from the bottom, hoisting it over her head and launching it across the room.

She gripped her side, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She was familiar with that howl that she heard in the courtyard. It was the same noise she heard the night she was attacked. She opened her eyes when someone spoke.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you are half naked?" Jake laughed leaning against the couch. Vixen glared at him.

"Leave me alone," she said walking to retrieve her shirt. She picked it up and pulled it back on.

"You okay?" he asked walking toward her. She backed up, and Jake stopped.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I'm Neville's this week, so I'll be crashing here," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Go sleep somewhere else. It's bad enough I've been brought here without my consent, but I am not okay with the idea of a roommate," she said pushing past him. He smirked and turned to look at her.

She sat down on the couch, looking over her shoulder at him. She scrunched her nose up at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Stop smirking. You don't do it right," she said, picturing Draco's smirk. Jake laughed and walked to a chair across from her.

"I'm not afraid of you, ya know," he pointed out, still smiling.

"You should be," she shot back, crossing her arms. Jake walked over to the stairs that led to the boys bedrooms. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"You can't be afraid of something as cute as you," he said before walking up the stairs. Vixen rolled her eyes and fell onto her back on the couch.

_"Stupid boy,"_ she thought before closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! =]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_8:37 a.m. the Dining Hall, Hogwarts. (Saturday)_

Hermione had woke Vixen up early and took her to breakfast. Ron and Harry joined them. Vixen sat quietly at the Gryffindor table, a plate of strawberries sitting untouched in front of her.

"I'm so tired," Ron complained, yawning. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe after hearing your snoring last night," Harry pointed out. Ron looked at him.

"I don't snore," he said defensively.

"Yes you do," Hermione and Harry said in unison. The group laughed, and Vixen smiled.

She jumped when someone placed a crystal ball in front of her on the table. She looked up to see Draco looking at her, expressionless. The others looked at him questioningly.

"Keep track of your things," Draco said before walking away. The trio looked at Vixen confused.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked rather loudly.

"Vixen, is that your crystal ball?" Hermione asked. Vixen nodded.

"How did Malfoy get that?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows," was all that Vixen said. She looked across the room at the Slytherin table to see Draco returning her gaze.

Draco raised an eyebrow before breaking the eye contact. Vixen looked down and threw a small strawberry into her mouth. She was surprised at how sweet it was. She looked up when she felt eyes on her. Surely enough, her three new friends were starring her down.

"What?" Vixen asked after sighing loudly.

"We're supposed to research you. But you don't do much," Ron pointed out.

"Technically Ronald, Hermione is the only one who should be examining me this week.

You have to wait," Vixen replied matter-of-factly. Harry smiled.

"Why do they always call me Ronald?" Ron asked, nodding at Hermione and Vixen. The girls smiled at each other.

"Blame it on our female bonding," Vixen laughed. Ron smiled.

"So Vixen, what would you like to do today?" Hermione asked turning toward her. Vixen shrugged.

"Knowing you, you probably want me to give you information for your research paper, huh?" Vixen asked. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"It's okay, I know how studious you are. Can we do this outside though?" Vixen asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

The two girls stood up and Ron and Harry did the same. Vixen stopped, noticing them getting up. She raised an eyebrow.

"You two aren't coming. It's Hermione's week, so stay here," Vixen told them. Ron and Harry exchanged quick glances.

"But what if Malfoy does something?" Harry complained. Vixen smiled.

"Then we will handle it. Now go, have a guys day," Vixen said waving them off. The two girls then proceeded outside.

* * *

><p><em>9:00 a.m. Hillside, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

The two walked around outside of the castle together quietly. Vixen was impressed with the scenery around Hogwarts. The sky was light blue, the grass was a vibrant shade of green and the trees were all covered with leaves. They stopped on the hillside and sat down on the grass.

"Are you doing okay here, Vixen?" Hermione asked.

"It's not all that bad really. It's different, but I would almost prefer it here than back at my home," Vixen said lying on her back with her hands behind her head. Hermione frowned.

"Why don't you want to go home?" she asked Vixen.

"It's not much of a home. It's more of a pretend world. I'm always putting on a smile and dressing up to impress people who I don't even know," Vixen said watching a cloud float above her.

Hermione looked at Vixen. Her black, green and white converse were dirty, her shorts were very short and frayed at the bottom, her fitted gray sweatshirt hung off of her right shoulder and her platinum blonde hair was flying around her face freely. It was hard to imagine her all dressed up and polished. Then again, she didn't really want to. She liked

Vixen the way she was now. She may not have liked her the other way.

"You don't have to impress anyone around here, Vixen. Just keep being yourself," she told her laying down beside her. Vixen turned her head to face Hermione.

"I like you Hermione. You're a really laid back girl, you're really understanding," she told her. Hermione faced her now.

"I like you too, Vixen," she replied smiling. Vixen grabbed Hermione's hand in hers.

"Friends, then?" Vixen asked. Hermione nodded.

"Absolutely. Friends," she replied. The two laid in the soft grass holding each others hands watching the clouds go by above them.

"Hermione! That one looks like a pig!" Vixen laughed pointing to a cloud above the two. Hermione laughed.

"You're right! It really does look like a pig!" Hermione added while laughing. Vixen smiled at her.

"I like this," Vixen said rolling over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.

"What's that?" Hermione asked lying on her side with her hand holding her head up. Vixen sighed.

"Having a friend who is a girl. I never really had any female friends back home. Well, except for Quinn. At least I thought so," she said plucking pieces of grass from the ground.

"Why don't you think so anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Remember when I first got here? Remember seeing a girl in Jackson's bed? Yeah, that was Quinn," she replied. Hermione frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Vixen. You just haven't had any luck lately," she said touching Vixen's arm comfortingly.

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, we found each other, right?" she replied smiling. Hermione smiled a sad smile back.

"Right," she quietly confirmed. Vixen went back to plucking the grass.

"Hermione? Is that you o'er there?" a loud voice boomed from the top of the hill. Vixen looked up to see a rather large, unkempt man standing there.

"Hagrid! Yes, yes it's me!" Hermione happily yelled back. She stood up and started up the hill.

Vixen did the same, brushing the loose strands of grass from her bare legs. She walked up to Hermione's side and walked with her. They stopped in front of the man. Vixen lifted her head back to see his face.

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione said.

"'ello there Hermione. Beautiful day, don't you think? Oh, 'ello there young lady," he said smiling down at Vixen.

"Oh, Hagrid, this is Vixen Charm. She is one of the muggles brought here for the Muggle Studies experiment. Vixen, this is Hagrid, a friend of mine," Hermione said introducing them.

"Boy. You're really tall," Vixen said. Hagrid laughed.

"Bein' a half giant certainly allows that ta' happen, Miss. Charm," he said smiling. Vixen smiled.

"Just Vixen, is fine. Or Vixie, or even Vix works," she said happily.

"It's good to meet ya Vixie," Hagrid replied.

"Oh! Ron and Harry came ta' visit me this mornin'. Gave me this, they did. Told me to give it to you, Hermione," he said pulling out a crystal ball from his jacket. Hermione looked at Vixen.

"Thank you Hagrid. Vixen keeps on leaving it everywhere," she said taking it. Vixen smiled.

Hermione took her wand out, and said something that Vixen couldn't comprehend. The ball quickly vanished. Vixen looked at her curiously.

"There. Now you can call for it when you need it, and it won't get lost again," Hermione said. Vixen shrugged.

"Say Hermione, suppose you have time to help me out with organizin' my books at home?" Hagrid asked. Hermione looked at Vixen.

"She sure does," Vixen said pushing her forward lightly. Hagrid smiled.

"I'll be out here when you get done," Vixen told her. Hermione nodded and the two walked away to the other side of the hill.

Vixen sat down, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She rested her chin on top of her knees and watched the wind blow the leaves on the trees in the distance. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She turned her head when someone sat down beside her.

"Where'd Granger go?" Draco asked. Vixen nodded in the direction she had left in.

"What are you doing out here?" Vixen asked him.

"Enjoying the nice day, I guess," he replied.

Draco lifted his head back, his short, shaggy hair blowing in the wind. Vixen watched him close his eyes and then slowly open them.

"You know, if you didn't have such a terrible attitude all the time, people might like you," Vixen told him. Draco smirked.

"Says the girl who finds it appropriate to break things when she gets angry," he shot back. Vixen shrugged.

The two sat quietly together on the hillside. Vixen watched the grass sway back and forth across the ground on the hill. She then noticed a dark, shadowed forest in the distance.

"Your shoe is untied," Draco said, getting her attention.

"What?" she asked, confused at what he had just said. Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here," he said grabbing her bare ankle lightly in his hand. Vixen felt her face get hot.

Draco placed her small foot in his lap. Vixen watched as he proceeded to tie her dirty Converse quickly. He tightened the laces when he finished.

"There," he said examining his work. His fingers ran across the neatly tied bow and onto Vixen's bare ankle.

The smoothness of her skin surprised him. Vixen's face was now blood red, but she didn't move. He touched the middle of her shin, slowly gliding his fingers down it to the top of her ankle. His heart grew heavy as it began to beat faster. He looked up slightly, strands of hair falling into his eyes, only to find her staring back at him. His heart now leaped into his throat. He pulled his hand from her leg when someone spoke from behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

_10:14 a.m. Hagrid's Shack, Hogwarts_

"Okay Hagrid, what's really going on?" Hermione asked sitting in a large chair in Hagrid's kitchen area. He sighed heavily.

"A werewolf has been hiding in the dark forest," he confessed. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"But Lupin left last year?" she said almost asking a question.

"Exactly. It's not Lupin, Hermione. It's someone else," Hagrid explained, sitting across from her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked, worried. Hagrid nodded.

"I can hear it at night. It's out there, waitin'. I heard it last night very clearly. It started the night the professors brought the muggles here," he told her. She crossed her legs.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked.

"I already told Ron and Harry to just leave it be. If it gets too close, I'll let Dumbledore know. For now, just keep Vixen safe," he told her. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><em>10:23 a.m. Hillside, Hogwarts<em>

"You two look pretty cozy over there," Jake said strolling over to Vixen and Draco. Vixen rolled her eyes and Draco scowled.

"Do you ever stop stalking me?" Vixen asked looking at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he laughed. Draco stood up.

"We have been out here for quite a while and I haven't caught sight of you. Sounds like Vixen is the one being stalked," Draco angrily said. Vixen raised an eyebrow at his defensive tone.

"Man, chill out bro! I was kidding!" Jake said holding his hands up. Draco looked at Vixen, confused.

"_Bro_?" he mouthed to her. She smiled.

"It means the same thing as dude, or man or fellow even," she pointed out. Draco nodded.

"I'm not your bro," he shot back at Jake.

"Jacob, go away," Vixen said standing up.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll leave you two love birds alone," Jacob said walking away from them.

"We are NOT love birds!" Draco yelled after him. Vixen laughed.

"Thanks for the help with my Chucks," Vixen said pointing at her now tied shoe, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah no problem. You need to be more careful," Draco pointed out.

"Well, for the record, I didn't ask you to do that," she said smiling. Draco smiled, rolling his eyes.

"You're impossible," he told her.

"Vixen! Where are you?" Hermione called from the distance.

"I'll see you around," Draco said running off into the castle. Vixen didn't get a chance to say good bye.

"Hermione? I'm over here!" she yelled back, walking toward her friends voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I've gained a pretty good group of readers =] I'm happy that many of you are enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_1:13 p.m., Library, Hogwarts, (Saturday)_

After Hermione had returned from Hagrid's, the two girls strolled around the castle briefly. Hermione then realized she had forgotten to make notes for her Divination exam coming up on Wednesday, which landed the two in the library. Hermione was tentatively studying her large book and scribbling notes down while Vixen sat on top of a table, obviously bored.

"Hermione, you're really freaking out about this exam," Vixen pointed out. Hermione sighed.

"I know. I just have to pass this class," she replied.

"Gosh I love your accent," Vixen pointed out. Hermione smiled.

"That's good considering you're not in the States anymore," she laughed. Vixen nodded.

The image of her Ohio home flashed in her head. She saw her father struggling to find his keys, and Leonardo swimming happily in his bowl. Vixen began to feel home sick.

"I'm gonna go look around," Vixen told Hermione, pushing herself off of the desk. Hermione nodded and continued studying.

Vixen examined the room as she walked through the stacks of books. Nobody but the two girls were in the room. Bored, she let out a sigh and leaned against a bookshelf. She panicked when it began to tip over and she started to fall back. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the crash onto the floor. She opened them curiously when someone grabbed her.

"You're so accident prone!" Draco said with one hand on her back supporting her and one hand on the bookshelf.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he pulled her up. She regained her composure and looked at him.

"You know, for hating me so much, you sure are around to play the hero quite often," she said crossing her arms. He scoffed.

"I'm not the hero type, girl. That's Potter's area," he said wrinkling his nose. Vixen smirked.

"Then what type are you?" she questioned. Draco smirked now.

"Well isn't it obvious?" he said slowly walking toward her. He backed her up against the now sturdy bookshelf and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'm the handsome villain who you innocently lust after," he whispered. Vixen tensed up slightly.

"Well, maybe there is something I should confess," Vixen seductively said pushing him back until he was now backed up against a bookshelf. Draco smirked.

"Tell me," he quietly said. His heart was beating quickly with anticipation.

"Truth is.." she began to whisper into his ear. "I'm not that into you."

She walked back from Draco as confusion swept across his face. She smirked and turned to walk away. Before she left, she turned over her shoulder.

"Take it easy, _villain_," she teasingly laughed as she walked away. Draco crossed his arms and watched her leave.

He smirked to himself replaying what had just occurred over in his mind. He laughed a little to himself thinking about how she caught him off guard. He then stopped himself.

He was supposed to hate this girl. He **did** hate this girl. The only reason he was being so nice to her was so he could carry out his plan. He needed to stop flirting with her, no matter how innocent it was.

"That girl is corrupting me," he said to himself, shaking his head.

"It looks to me like she is the light to your dark, Mr. Malfoy," someone said from behind him. Draco turned around and his face dropped.

"_Oh...shit,"_ he thought.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," Draco unhappily said while placing his hands in his pockets.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," he replied smiling. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, catching him off guard.

"Come, let's chat," Dumbledore said walking through the stacks of books. Hesitantly, Draco followed along side him.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about specifically, sir?" Draco asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh no, dear boy. It's just nice to have some company on a Saturday afternoon," he replied.

"Do you do this often, then?" Draco asked.

"Every Saturday I'm in the library. It's quiet in here, usually only one or two students are in here. However, today I had the pleasure of two students and one muggle," he said, stopping and turning to face Draco.

"Yeah, one _muggle_," Draco said, angrily saying the word.

"Are you unhappy with this project, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, sir. I'm not a fan of their kind. Everyone knows that. It's...hard," he replied running a hand through his hair. Dumbledore sighed lightly.

"You come from a line of purebloods my boy. It's not strange that you feel the way you do. But I have seen you around that young lady, Mr. Malfoy. I think you should be open to changing," he told Draco. Draco smirked.

"If you don't mind sir, I'd like to go back to my room," Draco said turning slightly.

"By all means, my boy. Enjoy your weekend," Dumbledore replied slowly walking away from him. Draco scrunched up his nose.

"_Bloody fool. Open to change? I think not! It would be best for you to mind your own business, old man. While you still have time, that is,"_ Draco thought striding out of the library, not even glancing at Hermione and Vixen on his way out.

* * *

><p><em>1:30 p.m. Library, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

Vixen was now sitting on top of another table next to Hermione. She was still reading her Divination book and frantically making notes. Frustrated, Hermione let out a sigh and dropped her book onto the table in front of her. Vixen walked over to her.

"You alright?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Vixen. There is no way I will learn all of this by Wednesday," she said

frowning. Vixen placed a finger to her lips and examined the book on the table.

Slowly, she closed the book. Hermione gave her a questioning look. Vixen then picked it up and placed it under her arm.

"You need to relax, girl. Tonight, you and I will just have fun. Then tomorrow, I will help you study," Vixen said smiling.

"But you don't know anything about Divination, Vix," Hermione sighed.

"True. But I can help you learn the muggle way. We will make flashcards and I'll be your helper," she told her. Hermione smiled.

"I'd really like that," she said standing up beside Vixen.

The two walked out of the library with their arms linked. They walked down the hall passing a few students on the way. They rounded the corner and Vixen's body slammed into someone else. Hermione kept her from falling, but she felt as if she had ran into a brick wall. She looked up to see Jake with a serious look on his face.

"Excuse you!" Vixen yelled at him, handing Hermione her book so she could fix her now askew sweatshirt. Jake simply moved his eyes to hers.

"Sorry," he coldly replied. Vixen furrowed her brows.

"Lighten up, man. I'm not really angry at you," she told him. His expression didn't change.

"I know that," he replied staring into her eyes.

"Lay off working out, you're as hard as stone," she said grabbing Hermione's arm lightly and pulling her past him. Jake followed her with his eyes, turning around as she walked away from him.

"Soon enough, Vixen Charm. You're going to remember me. Soon enough...," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>1:43 p.m. Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

"He seemed awfully strange today," Hermione whispered to her friend as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. Vixen shrugged.

"That boy is always strange," Vixen reminded her. Hermione laughed.

The two walked into the living area together to see Harry and Ron sitting on the couch together, talking. Vixen held a finger to her lips telling Hermione to remain silent. Vixen then slowly walked over behind the boys. She then swiftly grabbed onto each of their shoulders and screamed. The two jumped in their seats.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled turning around. Harry had a hand over his chest.

"Got ya!" Vixen laughed. Hermione also laughed and walked over to a chair and sat down. Vixen sat on the back of the couch, her feet resting on the cushions beside Ron.

"You're a terrible girl, you know that!" Ron yelled, still flustered. Vixen smiled.

"I've been called worse," she pointed out. Harry smiled.

"Are we still banned from hanging out with you two?" Ron asked Hermione. She looked at Vixen.

"Nope. Tonight, we are all going to have fun!" Vixen said rubbing his hair with one hand until it was messier than normal.

"Hermione? Have fun? Ha!" Ron laughed. Hermione shot him an angry look.

"Be quiet, Ronald! I'm a very fun person!" she yelled crossing her arms. Harry laughed.

"So what have you two been up to all day?" Vixen asked. The boys simply shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>1:57 p.m. Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

Draco had been sitting in a black leather chair in the Slytherin living room since he left the library. His chin rested on one hand, while the other remained on the arm of the chair. He watched the fire in the fire place dance. He let out a heavy sigh.

"_Maybe the old man had a point. Something keeps on happening inside of me when I get around that girl. My chest gets heavy,"_ Draco thought to himself. He looked up when Goyle walked into the room.

"Hey Draco," he said sitting across from him.

"Hello, Goyle," he replied.

"I've been trying to be nice to my muggle, like you told me too," he gloated. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What muggle do you have again, Goyle?" he asked.

"Jacob. Jacob Corbin," he reminded him. Draco scoffed.

"Oh yes, I remember that one. He also belongs to Crabbe and Pansy, right?" he asked Goyle

"And Neville Longbottom," he added.

Draco flashed on the night he was going to apologize to Vixen. He remembered watching

Vixen and Jacob together in the courtyard. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, and his ears get hot. Draco was somewhat familiar with this feeling. It was jealousy. But what did he have to be jealous of?

* * *

><p>2:0<em>3 p.m. Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

"Do you guys know how to play hide-and-go seek?" Vixen asked. Hermione and Ron nodded, but Harry looked confused.

"All you do is go hide, Harry. Then whoever is "it" looks for everyone. But if they give up and someone hasn't been found, then they are "it" again," Vixen explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Why do you ask, Vixen?" Hermione questioned. Vixen grinned.

"'Cause we're playing as of right now! We can only hide outside though to make it easier.

Ron's it!" she yelled, running from the room. Harry and Hermione laughed, chasing after her.

"Aw, c'mon! That's not fair!" Ron yelled standing up.

"Start counting to twenty Ron! No peeking!" Vixen shouted leaving the common room.

Ron groaned and sat on the couch and began counting out loud. Vixen, Hermione and Harry all split up in the courtyard. Hermione ducked beside the fountain and Harry hid behind a tree. Vixen ventured out onto the hillside near the courtyard. She then climbed into a nearby tree and waited.

About three minutes had passed, and she heard Ron yell that he had found Hermione. Vixen smiled when the two started laughing. Her smile faded when she heard someone walking beneath the tree. She looked down to see Jake just standing there, staring at the tree trunk.

He was breathing so heavily that his chest was visibly rising and falling. Vixen clasped a hand over her mouth when he started viciously punching the tree trunk. His hands had started to bleed, staining the tree bark and the grass below him. Vixen wasn't sure what to do. Jake stopped when Ron yelled again.

"Found you, Harry!" he yelled. Vixen watched Jake storm off in the opposite direction.

Quietly and quickly, she climbed out of the tree. She was careful not to touch the blood Jake had left behind on the tree. She slowly walked toward the courtyard.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked upon seeing her. Harry and Hermione turned to look at her.

"Nothing. Uh, let's stop playing for the day," she said slowly walking back into the castle. Confused, the other three shrugged and followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Just as a precaution, I am not affiliated with Linkin Park in anyway. Just mentioned a song of theirs =]. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to message me or review the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_3:02 p.m. Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts (Saturday)_

Vixen and the others had returned to the Gryffindor common room from a very short game of hide-and-go seek at Vixen's request. Harry and Hermione were sitting in chairs, Ron was stretched out on the couch, and Vixen sat on the floor. Nobody asked her why she decided to quit playing, but instead they remained silent. Vixen stirred on the floor.

"What do you guys think of Jake?" she asked the three. They exchanged looks.

"That one muggle kid?" Ron asked.

"Way to be specific Ron. There's only 14 of them roaming around," Harry replied. Ron rolled his eyes.

"He seems charming," Hermione replied crossing her legs. Ron angrily crossed his arms.

"Oh sure. If you're into that whole tall, dark and handsome thing," Ron snorted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You think he's handsome?" Harry questioned jokingly. Vixen smiled.

"Why do you ask, Vixen?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested in the response. She shrugged.

"I think he might like me," she replied shifting on the floor to a more comfortable position.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I dunno. He's kind of a jerk, but he is funny. Well, sort of," she replied biting her lower lip.

"He seems a little intense," Hermione admitted. Vixen looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied. The four remained quiet now.

"What about Draco?" Vixen asked. Harry's face became serious.

"Vixen, Draco isn't a nice guy," Hermione quickly said realizing Harry's change of expression.

"Malfoy is incapable of being nice to anyone. He's a cold, foul mouthed, arrogant child," Harry angrily told her.

"Did I hit a nerve, Harry?" Vixen asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Harry and Malfoy are basically mortal enemies," Ron stated simply. Vixen nodded.

"You need to be careful around him, Vix. I'm not sure what he is trying to do by pretending to care about your well being, but I can assure you it's nothing more than an act," Harry said storming out of the room. Ron got off the couch and ran after him.

"So much for our fun night," Vixen said sighing. Hermione frowned sympathetically.

* * *

><p><em>8:16 p.m. Hallway, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

Draco was on his way to the dinning hall for dinner when he was stopped. Jake was standing in front of him with a serious expression on his face. Draco raised his eyebrow at him.

"We need to talk," Jake told him. Draco crossed his arms.

"About?" he angrily asked.

"You know damn well what about," Jake said inching closer to Draco's face. Draco remained still, but glared back at him.

"Sorry, but not really," he spit back.

"You need to stay away from her!" Jake yelled. Draco looked around to make sure the hallway was empty.

"Her?" Draco asked. Jake stepped back and let out an aggravated laugh.

"You know, Vixen. Stay away from her," Jake said, a vein in his neck pulsing.

"She's my muggle, kid. I can't leave her alone even if I wanted to," Draco pointed out.

"_If_ you wanted to? Hm, sounds peculiar. I seem to recall how stand-offish you were to all of us muggles when we arrived. Why the change of tune, blondie?" Jacob replied crossing his arms. Draco smirked.

"You jealous, muggle?" Draco taunted. Jake laughed loudly now.

"Oh please! I have already claimed her. But I don't need you messing things up for me.

Now, stay away from Vixen, and we won't have a problem," he said walking away from Draco and into the dinning hall. Draco stood quietly by himself in the hallway.

"_Claimed her?"_ he wondered to himself. He shook his head, and continued into the dinning hall.

* * *

><p><em>8:25 p.m. Dinning Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

Vixen watched Jake enter the dinning hall angrily. She bit her lower lip reminiscing on what had happened earlier that day at the tree. She snapped out of her thoughts when Draco, who was also angry, entered the room. She then replayed what Harry and Hermione had told her about him in her mind.

She followed Draco with her eyes as he crossed the room and sat at the Slytherin table. She jumped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa! Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya!" Jake said, smiling down at her. His hand was very sweaty on her exposed shoulder. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want, Jake?" Vixen asked sighing.

"Just trying to see how the prettiest girl in the room is doing," he replied smiling wider at her. Ron made a gagging noise and Hermione shot him an angry look.

"Then you should go ask her," Vixen replied shrugging his hand off of her. Jake became serious.

"What's your deal?" he half yelled at her. Draco, who had heard Jake's voice get louder, perked up at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, calm down, mate. No need to yell," Harry said from across the table while standing up. Jake locked eyes with Vixen.

Angry, Vixen stood up and turned to face him. Jake looked down at her, continuing eye contact. Vixen's heart was beating rapidly, and she felt her blood heating up. Too long had she allowed people to yell at her. Too long had she let _men_ yell at her. She placed her palms on his chest, getting ready to push him backward when he grabbed onto her wrists.

Vixen was taken off guard, but was more confused. She examined his hands briefly. His skin was smooth and his knuckles were completely fine.

"_But...how? I saw him bleeding!"_ she thought to herself. Jake noticed her staring, and released her wrists.

Vixen took a step back, confusion covering her entire face. Jake remained still, placing his hands into his jean pockets. Draco was now standing beside the Slytherin table, watching them intently.

"Oh Jake!" Pansy yelled while striding over to him. Vixen didn't move her eyes off of him.

"Come now, Jacob. Leave this trash alone and come eat with the Slytherin's," Pansy urged grabbing onto his arm. He quickly pulled away from her.

"I'm Neville's this week. Not yours," he pointed out. Pansy glared at him and slowly walked away.

"Jake, you should go," Vixen said shifting her eyes quickly from his hands to his face. His jaw moved slightly.

"Fine. I'm sorry," he said walking away from the group and walking over to Neville, who was quietly sitting at the table. Vixen exhaled quietly.

"You okay?" Harry asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Without looking at him, she nodded.

She turned over her shoulder and examined the Slytherin table. Draco was gone now. She laughed a light laugh to herself. Of course he wouldn't stay to help her. Hermione, Harry and Ron must have been telling the truth after all.

"Guys, I'm going to go for a walk if that's okay," Vixen said to her three friends. They all exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm supposed to stay with you," Hermione pointed out. Vixen tilted her head.

"Hermione, I'll be fine," she reassured her. Harry glanced at her.

"Okay...I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just stay within the castle," Hermione urged. Vixen nodded and left the room.

"You think we should tell her?" Ron asked.

"No. We best keep it to ourselves," Harry replied. Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p><em>9:03 p.m. Hallway, Hogwarts (Saturday)<em>

Vixen had been wandering through Hogwarts alone. She kept her hands in her front pockets as she walked through the dimly lit halls. The moving paintings were still startling to her, but not enough to make her afraid. She stopped when she stepped on something.

Vixen slid her foot off of the item and bent down to examine it more closely. Surprised, she picked up what appeared to be an exact replica of her iPod from home. Confused she scrolled through the playlists to find all of her music within the device. She examined the hallway up and down a few times, only to find that she was alone.

Smiling to herself, she walked into an empty classroom. She turned the volume up as far as it would go, and hit play on her favorite song, _When They Come For Me_ by Linkin Park. The drums started playing, and she set the iPod down on a table after taking the headphones out of it.. Alone, she began to sway with the beat.

The music flooded her ears, and her heart began to beat along to the rhythm. She started extending her legs farther and swaying her hips more dramatically. She began moving her arms and laughed to herself as she danced in the dark.

Draco had been walking through the hallway on his way to the Slytherin common room when he heard the music. Curious, he began to follow it until it got louder and louder with every step. He knew immediately that this was not music that a Hogwarts student would listen to. He stopped in the doorway of an empty classroom where the music had been coming from.

He furrowed his brow at the sight he was seeing. Someone was dancing along to the music in the dark. He caught glimpses of skin, clothing and strands of white hair in a stream of light shinning in through the window. He smiled when he realized it was Vixen. He remained quiet and watched her move.

She was quite entertaining. She was also quite good. Draco had never seen a witch or wizard move the way she did. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was drumming his fingers to the beat. He quit drumming along and looked back at Vixen. The song began to fade and she stopped moving.

The music was now gone. Vixen stood quietly in the room looking up at the stream of moon light shining down across her face. She jumped when she heard someone walk into the room.

"How long have you been there?" she quickly asked Draco, who was now in front of her.

"Long enough. I didn't know you could dance," he said. She snorted.

"It's not like you actually care what I can and can't do," she said crossing her arms. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" was all he could think to say.

"There's a reason you've been being so nice to me, isn't there?" she angrily asked him.

"Would it really matter if there was a reason?" he angrily shot back.

"Is there?" Vixen said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I like you!" Draco yelled. Both Vixen and Draco's eyes widened at this statement.

_"Why did I just say that! I do NOT like her!"_ Draco thought.

"Well...that made this really awkward," Vixen pointed out. Draco smiled at her response.

"I tell you I like you, and you find it appropriate to point out the awkwardness of it?" he laughed. Vixen smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she replied. Draco stopped laughing and kept smiling at her.

"Wait, are you actually smiling?" Vixen asked squinting at him.

"I dunno, maybe," Draco replied shrugging.

"Well, it looks good on you," Vixen said picking up her iPod and walking out of the room. Draco watched her leave, with a smile still on his face.

* * *

><p><em>9:37 a.m. Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts (Sunday morning)<em>

After Vixen had run into Draco the previous night, she left him and went to the

Gryffindor common room. She went to sleep on her make shift bed in the living area, and fell into a deep and heavy sleep. She hadn't seen Jake since the incident at dinner, and she didn't really mind.

She was awake before her three new Gryffindor friends this morning. Quietly, she made her way to the women's restroom and changed. Today she wore a cropped pink top that's sleeves were positioned off of her shoulders. She brushed her hair until it was straight and she then applied light powder to her already tanned cheeks.

Her jeans sat low on her hips and the bottoms dragged behind her Converse. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure what she was going to do for the rest of her time in Hogwarts. She took her pajamas back to the Gryffindor room, and then made her way to the dining hall for breakfast.

Halfway to the Dining Hall, she was stopped by a man crossing her path. He had long pale blonde hair, and wore a black cloak that was level with the ground. His face was pale, and sunken in, and he walked with a snake head tipped cane. He walked right past her without any recognition. She remained still as she watched him round the corner until he was out of sight.

"That's Lucius Malfoy," Pansy Parkinson said walking up to Vixen's side. Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Vixen sarcastically said. Pansy tilted her head.

"He's Draco's father. My future father in law," she said smiling. Vixen snorted.

"Well, good luck with that," she said starting to walk away. Pansy grabbed her wrist lightly, stopping her.

"Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm just... defensive of Draco. He is my boyfriend and one of the most attractive guys at Hogwarts, so you can see why I had to be cautious, can't you?" Pansy asked, blinking faster than necessary. Vixen remained expressionless.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I see why you did what you did. But this doesn't make us friends," she pointed out pulling her wrist from Pansy's grip.

"Of course. My only advice is to make sure Lucius doesn't find out what you are. It won't be pretty if he does," she warned. Vixen directed her attention back to the corner where she saw Lucius.

"Okay. Thanks, Pansy," she replied. She then walked around the corner in attempt to follow him. Pansy laughed quietly to herself before walking into the dining hall.

Vixen walked down a hallway for a few minutes with no sign of Lucius. She was close to returning to the hallway that led to the dining hall, but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice around another corner. She peered around the castle wall to see Draco and Lucius in discussion.

"I just don't understand why you had to come," Draco said obviously annoyed.

"Because if I didn't come check on things, then Voldemort would not keep our family in his good graces, Draco," Lucius spat back.

"But Snape is here! He can easily keep an eye on things!" Draco said crossing his arms.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" Lucius yelled, drawing his hand back toward Draco. Vixen knew what was going to come next, and she did the unthinkable.

"Hey, Draco! There you are!" she said sweetly, walking over to the two. Lucius put his hand to his side, and Vixen mentally sighed in relief. Draco's expression showed panic.

"Oh, hello there, sir. I hope I'm not interrupting?" she said looking up at Lucius.

"No, no you're fine miss," he replied taken off guard. Vixen smiled her biggest smile at him.

"Is this a friend of yours, Draco?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco turned to his father, eyes wide.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, sir! My name is Jade Charm, pure-blood witch. I just transferred to Hogwarts from Australia. Draco has been kind enough to show me around

these past few days," she said, lying through her teeth.

"Pure-blood, you say? Well, I'm glad to see my son making friends with good company," Lucius said, smiling and half laughing. Vixens stomach churned, but her expression remained neutral.

"I'll leave you two be. I'll be seeing you soon, Draco," he said striding off down the hall. When he was completely out of sigh, Vixen exhaled heavily.

"Jade Charm?" Draco asked.

"Middle name," Vixen quickly said. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Thanks," he replied. She shrugged.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me," she said to him. His face became serious.

"You don't know that," he said to her, seriously. She directed her eyes to his.

"You're right. I don't know that," she replied calmly.

"You shouldn't trust me," Draco told her shaking his head slightly and lowering his eyes.

"Well, you should know something about me Draco. I don't trust anybody," she said beginning to walk away. She stopped at the corner and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Besides, I would never ask you to do anything for me," she said before disappearing. Draco smirked, staring at the last place he saw her.

"No. No, you wouldn't," he said quietly to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Note:Enjoy this chapter =] Feel free to message or review.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 a.m. Dining Hall, Hogwarts (Sunday)<em>

Vixen had left Draco in the hallway and made her way into the dining hall. She stood in the doorway, scanning the Gryffindor table to see if her friends had woke up yet. She didn't see them, so she decided to go sit at the table alone. She sat down and rested her hand on her face. She perked up realizing it didn't hurt to touch her face.

Vixen quickly picked up a silver plate and held it in front of her face. Her bruise was now gone and her face had returned to normal. She smiled a toothy grin at her reflection until someone spoke, passing behind her.

"Vanity is never a good quality," Jacob said smirking at her, before sitting next to her at the table. Vixen put the plate down and looked at him, annoyed.

"Did you need something?" she asked. He laughed.

"Just trying to get some one on one muggle time in. You're the only one I actually like being around," he told her. Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't even met any of the other guys," she admitted looking around the room to try and spot one of the 13 other muggles.

"Well like I said, they aren't as interesting as you are. I'm surprised your tag along isn't here to pounce on me for talking to you this time," Jake told her.

"Tag along?" Vixen asked, confused. He shrugged.

"You know, your boy. Blondie McGee," he said touching the tips of his dark hair. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy, to be exact. And he isn't my boy!" Vixen said crossing her arms over her chest. Jake smiled.

"I like that last part," he said scooting closer to her until his thigh rested against hers. Vixen stood up from her seat.

"I'm not sure what you think is going on between you and I, kid, but I am not interested," she said pointing a finger at him. She watched his face grow cold.

"Oh, Vixen. You're so oblivious to everything, aren't you?" he said standing up as well.

"Excuse me?" she angrily shot at him.

"You and I have something between us, alright. You'll see that in time. Trust me, once you let your guard down, you'll remember," he said placing his hand under her chin. Vixen smacked his hand away.

"Okay, your little cryptic speech is not helping you out with me. And don't put your hands on me, got it?" she said, her face angry.

The two directed their attention to the doors of the hall flying open. Harry, Ron and Hermione had run into he room in a panic. The three scanned the room in different directions, until Hermione spotted Vixen.

"There you are!" she yelled. The three ran over to her, Hermione hugging her tight.

"Uhm...hey?" Vixen said confused.

"You are in SO much trouble!" Ron yelled. Vixen looked at him.

"For what?" she asked. Jake quietly exited from the area.

"You just left! No warning, not even a note! We have been worried sick about you!" Ron replied, still yelling.

"Sorry?" Vixen said, unsure of what was going on still.

"Bloody teenagers! Can't even write a note these days," Ron said complaining. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ron. You can decide on the terms of her grounding later," Harry joked.

"Vixen, we thought something happened to you," Hermione confessed.

"Well, I'm not sure what could happen to me to freak you all out so much, but my bad for leaving without warning. But I'm perfectly fine, and you all found me. So let's eat breakfast and then go study, Hermione," Vixen said sitting down at the table.

* * *

><p><em>10:13 a.m. Dining Hall, Slytherin Table, Hogwarts (Sunday)<em>

Draco entered the hall shortly after the golden trio had burst through the doors. He watched them talk to Vixen before sitting down to eat from the Slytherin table. Draco jumped lightly when someone sat beside him. He turned to see Pansy sitting beside him, smiling.

"Hello, love," she said grabbing onto his arm. Draco shook her off and rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that, Pansy," he told her. She frowned slightly.

"So, did your muggle find you and your father this morning?" she asked smiling. Draco

clenched his jaw and turned toward her quickly.

"What are you talking about?" he angrily asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"She and I had a little chat this morning. I told her about Lucius and how he was going to be my father-in-law when you and I get married," she whispered, giggling at the end of the sentence.

"You and I are NEVER going to get married. Get that thought out of your head now, Pansy. We aren't even together anymore!" he replied. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You and I are perfect for each other, Draco. You know that. We are above everyone. We hate the same people and we torture them all," she said angrily.

"Maybe we were compatible before, Pansy. But we were never perfect, and I'm not the same little boy I used to be. I don't need to torture anyone anymore," he told her. He directed his attention back to Vixen who was laughing at the Gryffindor table.

"Fine! But don't come slithering back to me when I upgrade and you're alone," Pansy warned leaving the table. Draco scoffed at her comment.

He continued to watch Vixen. Her teeth were very white and straight and her skin was glowing today. He watched her hair fall around her face and onto her shoulders. His heart leaped into his throat when she looked at him. He wasn't sure what to do.

"_Do I look away? No, she already noticed me looking at her. But if I just stare at her she may think I'm strange. Ugh, what do I do?" _Draco thought nervously.

"Hi," he said out loud. Vixen gave him a confused look before smiling and looking away from him.

"Aw bloody hell!" Draco yelled to himself. A few Slytherin's looked at him confused.

"Uhhh...this is orange juice. Not apple," he said trying to get them to stop looking at him. It worked and he smirked to himself.

He shook his head and placed a hand on his neck. He was always able to talk to women.

He never got nervous around any of them like he just did. Draco exhaled heavily when he realized what he had been feeling all along when he was around Vixen.

"_Shit. I'm in love,"_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em>10:33 a.m. Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts (Sunday)<em>

"Ready to go hit the books, Hermione?" Vixen asked her friend, smiling.

"Absolutely, let's go," Hermione said standing up. The girls said their goodbyes to Ron and Harry and left the room.

The two girls linked arms and walked through the stone hallway. They were discussing breakfast and joking with one another until Pansy Parkinson stopped in front of them. Hermione's smile faded and Vixen smirked.

"Need something, Pansy?" Vixen asked nicely. Pansy glared at her.

"How dare you speak to me you filth!" she angrily yelled.

"Don't you speak to her like that Pansy!" Hermione said defending Vixen. Vixen raised an eyebrow, surprised at her.

"Nobody is talking to you, Mudblood," Pansy sneered. Vixen saw Hermione tense up and her bottom lip quiver.

"Hey, chill out. What's the problem here?" Vixen asked stepping in front of Hermione protectively.

"You are the problem here! You're ruining everything!" Pansy shrieked, stomping her foot. Vixen rolled her eyes at the child like behavior.

"Could you elaborate?" Vixen asked obviously becoming annoyed.

"With Draco and I! You're tearing us apart you little...oh you...you..," Pansy stuttered trying to think of the appropriate word to insult Vixen with. Vixen smiled.

"Vixen?" she asked Pansy. Pansy's face turned red.

"You're not funny! Besides, I was going to say whore," she pointed out. Vixen clenched her teeth together.

"Listen here you pug faced, bowl cut little..," Vixen was cut off by Hermione grabbing onto her arm, pulling her back lightly.

"Let it go, Vix. She isn't worth it," Hermione whispered. Vixen sighed angrily.

The two girls pushed past Pansy, leaving her alone in the hallway. Vixen let out angry groans and pulled at her hair out of frustration. Hermione stayed silent. They entered the Gryffindor Common Room and Vixen erupted.

"Where does she get off! Just this morning she gave me advice about Lucius, and now I'm a whore!" Vixen shouted. Hermione jerked her head up.

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione anxiously asked. Vixen nodded.

"Vixen, tell me everything!" she said sitting next to her friend on the couch.

Vixen gave Hermione the entire story, not leaving out any details. Hermione did not seem pleased. After Vixen had finished, Hermione placed her fingers to her temples, sighing heavily.

"Vixen, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater. He kills muggles and even non-purebloods. He has a lot of money and can easily get off of the hook. You can't be around him anymore. You put your life in danger this morning," Hermione explained trying to keep her voice calm.

"But Draco was there. He wouldn't let anything happen," Vixen said believing her words.

"Vixen, Draco is a death eater too. He would not have helped you. I'm sorry that he has persuaded you to think otherwise," she said placing a hand on Vixen's knee.

"But he didn't tell his father who I really was," Vixen replied.

"Vixen...Draco probably wants to kill you. You two don't really see eye to eye," she replied. Vixen sat up straight.

"You really think so?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I do. But, just be careful around him, okay?" was all she said. Vixen nodded slowly, trying to process this in her mind.

"Well...let's get to those flash cards!" Hermione said happily. Vixen smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>1:30 p.m. Hallway, Hogwarts (Sunday)<em>

Jake had been spending time with Neville, and he wasn't very impressed. He went back to the Gryffindor common room with him, but stopped when he noticed Vixen in the living quarters. He excused himself from Neville and left the room to walk through the castle corridors again.

"Hello there, muggle," Pansy said from behind him. Jake turned with one eyebrow raised.

"Pansy, right?" he asked.

"Right, and you're Jacob correct?" she asked. He nodded.

"I've been watching you, Jake," she confessed crossing her arms.

"Isn't that your assignment?" he asked smiling.

"I'm not a fan of jokes. Now, I hear you want that muggle girl, Vixen, all to yourself. Correct?" she asked a smile creeping onto her pale face. Jake became serious.

"C'mon Jacob. You can trust me," Pansy said walking toward him. He remained still.

"If I do want that, then what?" he asked. Pansy smiled a toothy grin at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can help you there," she whispered. Jake shrugged her hand off of him.

"Why would you help me?" he asked.

"Because I want Draco. But I need her out of the picture first. So, partners?" she asked. Jake hesitated.

"Okay, fine. What did you have in mind?" he asked, accepting her proposal.

Pansy smiled an evil smile and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>11:14 p.m. Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts (Sunday)<em>

Vixen had spent the entire day helping Hermione prepare for her Divination exam. They used memorization techniques, flash cards, repetition, the works. Vixen managed to learn as much as Hermione just from helping her study, and took an interest in the material.

Hermione had gone to bed nearly an hour ago, leaving Vixen lying awake on the sofa.

She was genuinely tired, but her mind would not stop wandering. She thought mostly of Draco Malfoy. She wasn't quite sure about him. On one hand, he was very rude and fit Hermione's description of him very well. But on the other hand, he acted differently around Vixen than he did around everyone else.

Vixen let out a sigh of frustration before sitting up on the couch. She threw her blanket to the floor and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She smoothed her black yoga pants with her palms and grabbed a gray pull over hoodie from the chair next to her. She quickly pulled it on over her green tank top and headed for the door.

* * *

><p><em>11:26 p.m. Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts (Sunday)<em>

Tonight was the first night that Draco had dreamt about Vixen Charm. He sat up quickly in his bed, sweat dripping off of his face and breathing heavily. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. His dream wasn't inappropriate in content, but inappropriate due to her being present in it at all.

Draco had just caught the snitch in the biggest Quidditch match of his life against Gryffindor. As he held the golden ball in his fist, he had been embraced by Vixen once he had landed on the ground. The crowd was cheering, and he released the snitch, grabbing onto Vixen with both hands. Then, he swiftly grabbed her head lightly and pulled her lips onto his. This was when he woke up alone in his bed.

Draco climbed out of his bed, slowly walking toward the window. He placed both hands on the sill, and let his head fall downward. He steadied his breathing, and then looked out of the window. He stopped breathing when he saw her.

Vixen was walking around the courtyard, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. Draco watched her silently. He sat quietly, mentally debating on whether he should go to her or not. If he did go, he would be compromising his plan. But hadn't he already done that by falling in love with her?

Quickly, Draco pulled on a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his Prefect badge and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>11:41 p.m. Courtyard, Hogwarts (Sunday)<em>

Vixen sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard, looking into the water. She saw herself in the rippling water sitting below the night sky. She directed her attention to the

sky seeing the bright stars and the small crescent moon.

"I really need you right now," she said out loud, referring to her deceased mother.

"Wish granted," Draco replied walking toward her, a smirk plastered on his face. Vixen stood up, a hint of fear showing in her expression. Draco stopped advancing.

"I was just kidding," he said noticing her expression. Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you out here?" she asked, her voice quivering. Draco became confused.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked her.

"Answer the question!" she yelled narrowing her eyes. Draco furrowed his brows.

"I saw you out here and figured-" he was cut off by Vixen interrupting.

"You were _watching _me? Why? I'm not yours this week," she shot at him. Draco turned

his head slightly.

"Vixen, calm down," he urged taking a step forward. She took one step back.

"Don't you tell me what to do! You don't own me!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Draco was more confused than before.

"Why are you acting like this?" he screamed back.

"How else should I act? Like you said, I can't trust you," she pointed out.

"I said you shouldn't trust me. I never said you can't," he replied. Vixen slid her hand over her cheeks where tears had fallen onto them.

She began to walk quickly toward him. She was going to return to the Gryffindor common room and stay away from him for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. She was actually afraid of him now. She was now right beside him and Draco knew he had to stop her.

In one swift motion, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist. He turned her to face him and placed one hand on the side of her face. Before she had a chance to respond, he pressed his lips onto hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Apologizing in advance, I'm not a very romantic individual, so please excuse my sorry descriptions of the romantic situations in this chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>12:03 a.m. Courtyard, Hogwarts (Monday morning)<em>

Vixen kept her eyes wide open throughout the kiss. Draco's remained shut, his grip on her body tight. His lips were soft, and warm against her pale pink lips. She felt butterflies swarming inside her stomach and felt her knees going weak beneath

her. Before she let herself completely give in to the kiss, he pulled away gently.

Draco remained silent, staring into her eyes trying to judge her reaction. He had a small smile on his face, while she appeared to be nothing but shocked. The kiss was exactly how he thought it would be. It was soft but passionate at the same time. However, he was unprepared for what happened next.

Vixen broke free from his arms stepping back slightly. She then raised her hand and struck Draco across his left cheek with her palm. Draco turned to face her, confusion overtaking him. Vixen turned quickly and left the courtyard, leaving Draco alone touching his face.

* * *

><p><em>9:35 a.m. Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts (Monday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly perched on top of a table in front of Ron, Hermione and Harry. The fourth seat at the table was empty this morning. Vixen assumed it was because of what happened last night between Draco and herself, but she remained quiet. The assignment for the day was to discuss hobbies and family with the muggles.

"So Vixen, what do you enjoy doing?" Hermione asked with a quill in her hand, ready to write down everything she said.

"I dance," she replied.

"Any specific kind of dancing?" Hermione asked.

"No. I just dance," Vixen replied. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry, but stopped questioning her.

About this time Draco walked into the room, taking his seat at the table. Vixen watched him silently, but he didn't look at her.

"Well it's about time you showed up," Harry angrily said to him. Draco remained silent and just rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Stay up late attacking muggles with your Death Eater mates, did you?" Ron added angrily.

"Shut up Weasley," Draco said while looking him in the eyes. Vixen could feel the tension growing within the group.

"I'm an only child, you know," she said returning the attention back to the assignment. The four turned to her.

"Yeah. Just me. No brothers or sisters," she added trying not to look at Draco who was now staring at her.

"What're your parents like?" Ron asked leaning forward in his chair.

"My dad is a little rough around the edges. Hard working though. All around he's a nice guy," she said shrugging. Hermione added Draco's name to the groups parchment and began taking notes again.

"And your mum?" Harry asked. Vixen bit her bottom lip.

"Dead," was all she said. The group exchanged nervous glances.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," she said noticing the awkward silence.

"Please bring your papers up to me class," Professor Burbage said. Hermione, Harry and Ron went together to hand in the paper.

"You mind telling me why you slapped me last night?" Draco whispered while leaning onto the table.

"You mind telling me why you felt that it was appropriate to kiss me?" she whispered back crossing her arms. Draco smirked.

"I had to stop you somehow, didn't I?" he replied.

"I thought you liked me," she said looking into his eyes.

"I do," Draco replied almost instantly.

"Then tell me the truth," Vixen added.

"What do you mean tell you the truth?" Draco whispered looking around Vixen and himself to make sure nobody was close enough to hear them.

"Why did you kiss me? Honestly," she whispered, stressing the last word. Draco exhaled angrily and leaned his head down.

"I needed to give myself a reason," he replied not looking up at her. Vixen became confused.

"A reason for what?" she asked leaning in closer to him. He looked up slightly, his hair falling into his eyes.

He opened his mouth to answer her, when he was interrupted by Hermione, Harry and

Ron joining the two again. Draco pushed away from the table and threw his bag over his shoulder, placing a hand into his jeans pocket.

"Vixen, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked smiling. Vixen looked to Draco quickly receiving a cold, blank stare in return.

"Yeah...I guess I am," she said sliding off of the table top. The girls accompanied by Ron and Harry exited the room, leaving Draco alone.

Draco watched them disappear through the door silently. He couldn't help but want to be with them. He never expected to become friends with Harry, Ron or Hermione after their first year at Hogwarts, nor did he really want to be. But if he was able to leave with them and spend more time with Vixen, he would have happily done it. He rubbed his face with one hand and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>1:16 p.m., Dining Hall, Hogwarts (Monday)<em>

Vixen had sat through Hermione's Monday classes with her so far today, but her mind was preoccupied the entire time. All she wanted was to know what Draco needed a reason for. She wanted answers but now she wasn't sure when she would get them.

Hermione and Vixen were currently sitting at their usual table, enjoying lunch together in silence. Ron and Harry were busy doing something for Hagrid today, so it was just the two of them. Vixen kept glancing across the room at Draco whom was sitting at the Slytherin table.

She looked up when the two large doors of the room opened, creaking loudly. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Jake and Pansy walk in together, talking to one another. Vixen looked back at Draco who now had the same confused look on his face as she did.

Jake and Pansy parted ways halfway into the room. Pansy skipped her way over to the Slytherin table, being sure to throw a small wave Draco's way. Draco rolled his eyes and directed his attention to Jacob who was now standing in front of Vixen, blocking his view.

"Afternoon, ladies," Jake said smiling at Hermione and Vixen. Hermione laughed lightly and Vixen crossed her arms.

"Making friends, Jake?" Vixen asked. He smiled at her.

"You could say that, Vixen," he replied laughing. She raised a mocking eyebrow at him.

"Goodbye Jacob," she said rushing him off. His smile faded and he stalked off down to the end of the table, checking over his shoulder to see her with every few steps.

"You should really give him a chance," Hermione said nudging Vixen with her shoulder lightly.

"I'd rather be taken hostage by a Death Eater first," Vixen replied. Hermione laughed quietly, a little unnerved by the response.

Vixen then directed her attention back to Draco, who was watching her. She smiled, realizing how true her last statement to Hermione actually was. She wasn't ready for any kind of relationship at all, but she couldn't deny that Draco was in fact attractive and quite the kisser. She felt her cheeks get hot, and saw Draco's smirk turn into a wide smile.

* * *

><p><em>5:19 p.m., Hillside, Hogwarts (Monday)<em>

Hermione and Vixen decided to go to the hillside outside of the castle once classes were finished for the day. The girls were lying on their backs with their arms placed behind their heads. The wind was lightly blowing and the clouds above were moving quicker than usual. Vixen took a deep breath, exhaling quietly.

"Hey Hermione?" Vixen said turning her head toward her.

"Yeah?" she replied still focused on the sky.

"I heard Draco talking to his father the other day, and he mentioned something about Snape? Is that a professor or a student or something?" she asked. Hermione turned toward her now.

"He's a professor here. Head of Slytherin actually. I suspect he is also a Death Eater, but I'm not sure," she told Vixen.

"Oh. Well, for arguments sake let's say he is a Death Eater. So why wouldn't he kill me?" she asked propping her upper body up on her fore arms.

"Well, if he is a Death Eater, then he can't let Dumbledore or any other professors find out. But I'm not so sure he is the killer type honestly. He may be unhappy about you being here, but I don't think he would inform a higher power about it," Hermione responded.

"Higher power?" Vixen asked. Hermione sighed.

"Lord Voldemort. It's a long and complicated story. But basically, he is Harry's sworn enemy and one of the most powerful dark wizards of our world," she said. Vixen nodded in understanding.

She rolled back onto her back and continued watching the clouds pass by. She sat up quickly hearing someone yell her name. Hermione also sat up at the outcry. The two directed their attention to the top of the hill to see Draco. Hermione gave Vixen a questioning look while she stood up.

Vixen shrugged indicating she wasn't sure what was going on. The two girls grabbed hands and walked to the top of the hill. They stopped when they reached Draco. He looked at their hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?" he said smiling.

"Shut up Draco. What's going on?" Vixen asked. Hermione released Vixen's hand, embarrassed.

"I just wanted to tell you to be cautious around Jacob," he said. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Any reason?" Vixen asked curiously.

"You saw him with Pansy today. Trust me, they aren't friends," he replied.

"You mean like us?" Vixen shot back while smirking. Draco returned the smirk.

"Exactly," he responded. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, oblivious to their discussion.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your evening," he said nodding at Vixen, who nodded in return.

"Oh, and Granger?" he said.

"What?" Hermione angrily shot back.

"Good luck on your Divination exam on Wednesday," he said politely before walking away from the girls. Hermione stood dumb struck before Vixen nudged her.

"Thank you," she yelled after him. The girls made their way back to the common room after laughing about the awkward incident that had just occurred.

* * *

><p><em>12:16 a.m., Courtyard, Hogwarts (Tuesday morning)<em>

Vixen had left the Gryffindor common room at midnight exactly. She was sitting on one of the marble benches, shaking her knees anxiously. She smiled when she saw Draco leaning in the archway smiling at her. She stood up and crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side while maintaining a smile. He made his way over to her.

"Evening," he said stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Morning," she corrected. Draco laughed lightly.

"So...what do you need a reason for?" Vixen asked, placing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Draco's smile faded.

"You haven't let that go yet?" he asked sitting down on the bench. Vixen sat next to him.

"Vixen, things are extremely complicated right now. More then you could ever really understand," he sighed.

"I can try," she said placing her hand on his knee, making him sit up straight.

"I'm the villain, Vix. I'm not going to be able to play your hero or your knight in shinning armor," he told her turning to face her.

"Who said I was looking for a hero?" she asked.

"You _should_ be looking for a hero. Every girl should expect to find someone like that," he said furrowing his brows at her.

"Why? So when we get let down every other day by some man that we have put on a pedestal, we get torn to pieces even worse?" she asked angrily standing up. Moments later, her crystal ball appeared in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. Vixen said Jackson's name.

"This is what you get when you go looking for a hero, Draco. You get this," she said shoving the ball toward his face. Draco pushed it away from his face, seeing Jackson at a party with two women clutching onto his suit.

The ball disappeared now. Vixen exhaled heavily and rubbed her face with both of her hands. She took her seat next to Draco again.

"I'm not looking for any kind of relationship. There's no way I could handle it right now," she confessed.

"Neither am I. But sometimes you don't get to make that decision. Sometimes, people fall in love when they aren't ready for it," he said leaning in closer to her.

"Like who?" Vixen asked.

"Like me," Draco said after a long pause. Vixen sat back slightly.

"Earlier I said I kissed you because I needed a reason. Vixen, I need a reason to feel the way that I feel about you. This isn't normal. Not at all. I just needed to know that I really do care about you," he told her. Vixen sat quietly beside Draco for a matter of minutes.

"C'mon. Let's go for a walk," she said pulling him off of the bench by his hand. Draco shook his head and laughed quietly, walking behind her.

The two stopped dead in their tracks when a deep voice spoke from behind them.

"Going somewhere, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked standing in front of the stone archway that connected the castle and the courtyard. Vixen bit her lower lip and turned to Draco.

"Professor Snape, I can explain this," Draco said motioning his hand in front of Vixen and himself. Vixen turned her attention to Snape.

She observed the tall, pale man standing in front of her and Draco. She came to the realization that this man, Snape, was the one who brought her to Hogwarts. She recognized his long black hair and his deep voice.

"I'm not interested in your explanations, Draco," he replied looking at Vixen now.

"Please, sir. I was on Prefect Duty and caught her sitting out here. I figured the rules were the same for her as they were for any other student at Hogwarts, so I came to tell her to return to her room," Draco lied. Snape and Vixen remained focused on one another.

"Are you positive that's what is happening here, Draco? Your father would be so disappointed to hear about your new muggle girlfriend," Snape said raising an eyebrow at Vixen. Draco let out a loud laugh causing Vixen to turn toward him.

"You know very well I would never be romantically interested in a muggle, Snape. Or interested in one at all for that matter," he said laughing. Vixen gave him a startled and angry look.

"Fine. Return to your rooms, now," Snape said striding off into the castle. Draco turned to Vixen smiling.

"Oh, Vixen, no I didn't mean-" Draco began to say after noticing her hurt expression, but he was unable to finish because she stormed off into the castle.

Vixen's heart was pounding in her chest and she tried to fight back tears of anger as she made her way through the corridors. She placed her wrists onto her eyes as she began to sob loudly. She broke into a run when someone grabbed her quickly.

Through her tears she was able to make out Jacob's face. He pulled her into his warm chest, hard. Instead of fighting she continued to sob into his shirt. Jacob kept one arm wrapped around her body and one hand stroking her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Vix," he said soothingly. Vixen let out a loud breath, still crying.

Draco rounded the corner in search of Vixen, but stopped when he saw Jacob holding onto her.

The boys locked eyes and Jake grinned mockingly at him. Draco clenched his jaw and continued up the stairs to the Slytherin common room. Jacob smiled to himself and continued stroking Vixen's platinum hair.

* * *

><p><em>12:13 p.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts (Tuesday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly at the lunch table today. Hermione, Harry and Ron were too busy discussing classes with one another to notice. She looked across the room to see an empty seat where Draco was normally placed. She then looked down the Gryffindor table to see Jacob laughing with Neville. She wasn't a fan of Jacob, but after he let her sob into his shirt for half of the night, she couldn't hate him.

After she had finished crying last night, she thanked Jacob for being sympathetic. The two then walked back to the Gryffindor common room and parted ways once inside. Vixen snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Draco looking down at her.

"A word?" he asked quietly. Vixen looked to her three friends, who were now glaring up at Draco. She nodded and left the table.

"I don't like that," Ron said watching Draco and Vixen leave the room.

"He always needs to talk to her about something," Hermione added, her nose scrunched up at the situation.

"Hagrid did tell us to protect her," Harry said with hope in his voice.

"No Harry. We are not going to go spy on Draco and Vixen," Hermione said annoyed.

"I am," Jake replied as he passed behind Harry and Ron. Hermione let out an angry sigh and Ron and Harry looked at her with large, pleading eyes.

"No!" she yelled at them. The two hunched down in their seats.

* * *

><p><em>12:22 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts (Tuesday)<em>

"What do you want?" Vixen asked before crossing her arms. Draco turned his head at her.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean what I said last night," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then you said it because...?" Vixen asked waiting for a response.

"Certain people can't know about what is going on between us," he said.

"And what exactly is going on between you?" Jake angrily yelled striding toward the two quickly. Vixen placed herself in front of him.

"Jake, chill out," she told him, placing a hand on his chest. He looked down at her, his eyes large and his nostrils flaring.

"Don't tell me to chill out! Don't you remember last night?" He yelled at her. Vixen jumped slightly at the anger in his voice.

"Don't you yell at her!" Draco yelled walking closer to Vixen, who was now sandwiched between the two boys.

"Will everybody stop yelling!" Vixen screamed. Both boys let out a frustrated snort.

"Jacob, you need to mind your own business," Draco whispered menacingly past Vixens ear.

"Vixen **is** my business, blondie," Jake whispered back just as angry.

"Okay, with everyone whispering this is like a creepy porno," Vixen told them. Draco furrowed his brows at the comment, along with Jacob.

"Sorry, but it was awkward," Vixen said shrugging.

"This isn't over," Jake said taking a step back.

"Absolutely not," Draco threatened back. Jacob stormed off down the hallway and around the corner.

He stopped when he noticed Pansy leaning against the wall in front of him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He approached her quickly.

"We need to get this plan into action, now," he told her pointing at the ground, stressing the last word.

"It will be finished in about two and a half weeks. Then we both get what we want," Pansy said running a finger down Jake's arm.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Again, just to be safe, I'm not affiliated with Linkin Park in any way. Just mentioning them =]. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

_12:41 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts (Tuesday)_

"Well that was real mature," Vixen said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I hate that kid. Honestly, why is he so concerned about you?" Draco complained pacing back and forth in front of Vixen. She grabbed onto his shirt sleeve stopping his pacing.

"You do realize I'm still angry with you," she pointed out, raising her eyebrows. Draco sighed and dropped his shoulders

"I told you I didn't mean it. I really am sorry but I did tell you things are complicated right now," Draco replied.

"Why are they so complicated?" she angrily asked.

"It's too difficult to explain right now. We can discuss it during our week together. But just for the next few weeks, try and forgive me, okay?" Draco told her, noticing Jacob walking back into the hallway and into the bathroom.

"But right now, you need to go spend time with Hermione. I will see you tomorrow," he told her before making his way to the bathroom. Vixen sighed and returned into the Dining Hall.

* * *

><p><em>12:46 p.m., Bathroom, Hogwarts (Tuesday)<em>

Draco walked into the bathroom quietly, scanning the room before he caught sight of Jacob. He was hunched over one of the sinks, his tee shirt lying on the ground beside him. Draco watched him wipe his face with a wet cloth as he angrily breathed in and out. Draco was unaware that Jacob was a very muscular kid until now.

"Fight me," Draco said from across the room. Jacob looked into the mirror in front of him at Draco.

"You really think that's a fair deal?" Jake cockily said, speaking into the mirror rather than turning to look at Draco.

"You underestimate me, Jacob," he replied lifting his head slightly. Jacob snorted a laugh.

"Look, a few minutes ago I was ready to rip you to pieces, kid. But as I recall you backed down," Jake said now turned around, leaning back onto the sink.

"I remember you running off, actually. We both know Vixen was the only thing keeping us from fighting," he reminded Jake.

"I have no problem ripping her apart to get to you," Jake said grinning menacingly. Draco instantly became protective.

"Stay away from Vixen," he quickly shot back.

"Even if I do stay away from her, we both know she can't stay away from me forever," he replied crossing his arms over his chest. Draco's heart began beating faster, his blood heating up.

"I'm not kidding Jake. You will stay away from that girl starting now. If you do anything to harm her, or even frighten her, I will not hesitate to kill you," Draco told him, lowering his brows, casting a shadow down the side of his face and eyes.

"We're going to fight, Draco, you can bet on that. But not right now. Not just yet. But just know that I look forward to it," Jake said walking past Draco and out of the bathroom. Draco angrily hit the stone wall with his fist, his knuckles instantly bruising.

He stopped breathing when he heard a creak coming from within the bathroom. He let out an annoyed sigh to see a frightened first year creeping out of a stall. He froze when he noticed Draco staring at him.

"Get the hell out of here!" Draco yelled. The young boy let out a squeal and went running from the room.

* * *

><p><em>8:57 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts (Tuesday)<em>

"Ugh I don't understand this!" Hermione yelled throwing her book onto the floor in front of her. Vixen perked up and looked to her friend.

"Hermione, you're going to be fine. You got every flashcard answer right every time we have gone through them," Vixen encouraged her, picking up the book from the floor.

"How many times did you go through them?" Ron asked.

"Well, we made 234 flashcards, and went through them all 20 times," Vixen laughed looking at him. Ron's jaw dropped.

"But what if your muggle techniques don't work?" Hermione nervously asked. Vixen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They will. But if for some reason you forget everything, I'll break into your classroom, steal your answer sheet, and change the answers," Vixen told her.

"I like her," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry shook his head smiling

The four directed their attention to Jake who had just entered the room. He walked slowly through the room, shooting Vixen a wink in the process. He then disappeared up the stairs to the boy's rooms.

"Time for bed," Vixen said, standing up. The four said their good nights and dispersed. Vixen quietly laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"_Every girl should expect to find a hero,"_ she thought to herself over and over before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 a.m. Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts (Wednesday)<em>

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco were all sitting at their group seats, surrounding Vixen, who refused to sit anywhere other than on top of the table. She was lying on her stomach, her legs bent up and her elbows propped up on the table, supporting her head with her hands. She let out a small yawn.

"Do you _really_ have to lay on the table?" Ron asked. She turned her head slightly.

"Do you _really_ have to ruin my fun?" she replied, smiling. Draco now yawned.

"Long night?" Vixen asked him, He shook his head slightly.

"Not really, no. Just bored I guess," he replied slouching down into his chair. Vixen turned and positioned herself until she was sitting on the edge of the table, her legs dangling in the air.

"Then start examining me," she said dramatically throwing her arms into the air. Draco smirked and let out a small chuckle under his breath.

"Could everyone please just quiet down?" Hermione anxiously asked, flipping through flash cards.

"Are you still studying?" Harry asked leaning over to examine the note cards she held in her hands.

"Of course she is," Ron answered for her. Hermione glared at him.

"What are those cards?" Draco asked, scrunching his nose up at them.

"They're called flash cards, Draco. They are a muggle way of studying," Vixen explained. He nodded in understanding.

"I can't tell if they are working," Hermione complained looking up at Vixen. She grabbed the note cards from her.

"No more, Hermione. You know all of this stuff, okay? You know it," Vixen said reassuring her friend. Hermione smiled.

Vixen jumped when a crystal ball fell into her lap. She gripped it with both of her hands and turned to see professor Burbage behind her.

"Enough chatter, you five. Continue on with your experiment," Charity Burbage said before walking away from the group. Vixen raised an eyebrow at the four around her.

"You're supposed to look up your best friend from the muggle world," Harry informed her. Draco rolled his eyes at the fact that Harry was the one of the group who actually knew what the assignment was.

Vixen sat quietly, clicking her finger nails on the glass ball in her hands. She didn't really have a best friend at the moment. There was Quinn, but she didn't really deserve the title of best friend anymore. Vixen then smiled widely and held the ball in front of her face.

"Leonardo Charm!" she happily said. The other four exchanged confused looks.

Sure enough, Vixen's pet fish, Leonardo, appeared happily inside of the ball. He was swimming contently in his bowl. Vixen smiled to herself.

"A fish?" Ron asked. Vixen nodded.

"Leonardo. He's my best friend. No doubt," she replied, peering into the crystal ball herself.

Draco leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked to himself as he watched her glowing with happiness over a fish. This girl never ceased to amaze him.

The ball disappeared from Vixen's hands, and her smile faded slowly. Draco felt slightly sad for her as well. The class was now dismissed and the group clumped together, including Draco, and left the room.

"You can do it Hermione!" Harry urged.

"Of course she can," Ron added.

"Good luck in there," Draco added. Everyone became silent and looked at him, confused.

"Um...mudblood. Good luck, mudblood," he said before walking away, embarrassed. Vixen smiled to herself, realizing how awkward he must have felt.

Hermione and Vixen walked into the Divination classroom. Hermione was doing fine on her exam before stopping and sighing heavily. She looked up to Vixen who motioned her to take a deep breath. She did and continued her exam.

* * *

><p><em>7:16 p.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

"Best in the entire class! I can't believe it!" Hermione laughed sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Vixen.

"I can," Vixen said, smiling. Hermione had received the best score out of everyone in her class on her exam in Divination.

"Vixen, I owe it all to you! Thank you so much for helping me! Those flash cards really worked!" she said hugging her tightly. Vixen pulled away and looked across the room at Draco.

She made an "A" with her fingers and he smiled. It was strange for him, but he was honestly happy for Hermione. However, he would never admit that out loud. He looked at the doors when he noticed Jacob walking in. Pansy was with him once again. Jacob locked eyes with Draco, and flipped him off openly. Draco clenched his fists and glared at him.

Vixen furrowed her eyebrows upon seeing Jacob flip Draco off. Angrily, she got up from her seat and made her way over to him. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched her carefully. Vixen stood behind him with her arms folded over her chest. Jake raised an eyebrow and eyed her up and down after turning around. Draco tensed up across the room.

"Vixen," Jacob said, nodding his head at her.

"Don't you nod your head at me, Jacob," she replied, coldly. Jacob smiled.

"Well how would you prefer me to greet you?" he said quietly inching closer to her. She put her hand out stopping his advancement toward her.

"I'd rather you not acknowledge me, actually. Now, you're coming with me to apologize to Draco for your unnecessary gesture," she said matter-of-factly. He laughed.

"Not gonna happen, babe," he replied. Vixen felt herself gag at the pet name.

"Never call me that. Never. But fine, have it your way. Hey, Draco!" she replied, yelling in Draco's direction.

Almost instantly, Draco got up from his seat. He began rolling up his sleeves, glaring at Jacob the entire walk over to the two. He was smirking maliciously at Jake and Vixen stood between the two, facing Draco.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked, his eyes on Jacob. Vixen smiled.

"Not hardly. However, I do believe he has something to say to you," she said walking to Draco's side, now facing Jacob. Draco's fists were clenched at his sides.

"Still wanna fight?" Jake asked Draco, smiling. Vixen turned toward Draco slightly.

"What is he talking about?" she whispered to him. Draco shook his head slightly at her.

"Always," Draco responded. Vixen became more baffled than before.

"What's the matter, Vix? Didn't he tell you how he confronted me in the bathroom? Yeah, sure did. Tough guy here wanted to throw down. Being the gentleman that I am, I refused, thinking only of your feelings. But this kid just wouldn't let it go," Jake said shrugging.

"Why would Malfoy fight that muggle in the first place?" Ron whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh you don't know, red? Tough guy here has a thing for our little Vixie here," Jacob said turning over his shoulder, responding to Ron.

"How in the bloody hell did he even hear me?" Ron whispered to Harry. Jake tapped his ear.

"Good ears, big red," he shot back, turning back toward Vixen and Draco. Ron scrunched his nose up at the nickname.

"Leave him alone," Draco warned, pointing at Ron. The entire hall was caught off guard by this defense.

"Got a thing for redheads too, do you?" Jake instigated. Draco smirked.

"Nope. Just blondes actually. But judging by how much attention you are giving Weasley, I'd say maybe you're a secret fan," he replied, placing a hand on the small of Vixen's back, making her jump.

"Don't touch her," Jacob warned pointing at Vixen. Vixen sighed and pulled away from

Draco's touch.

"Will you two just shut up already? Jake, you and I are not going to form any sort of relationship. Draco is my friend, alright? To those of you listening in on this right now, We. Are. Friends. So everyone calm down already!" Vixen yelled, making the other students in the room look away nervously.

"You and I will have our time," Jacob warned Draco before storming out of the room. Vixen sighed and looked at Draco, crossing her arms.

"Thanks, I guess...Draco," Ron said, rubbing his neck.

"Sure...Ron," Draco said, having difficulty calling Ron by his first name.

"We need to talk sometime," Vixen told Draco, raising an eyebrow at him.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 p.m., Dining Hall, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

"Vixen, I would rather talk about this in private," Draco whispered to her looking around the hall at the other students.

The two turned their heads toward the doors of the room when Albus Dumbledore entered the room. The entire student body fell silent and anticipated his every movement. He approached Vixen and Draco smiling happily at them.

"Hello, Ms. Charm. Hello Mr. Malfoy," he said nodding at each of them.

"Sir," Draco replied also nodding.

"Hello," Vixen said smiling at him. He smiled wider at her now.

"I was wondering if you would be able to join me in my office for a brief moment, Ms.

Charm?" he asked her. She nervously looked to Hermione who seemed to be as nervous as she was.

"Absolutely. See you guys later," she said walking away with Dumbledore.

Vixen sat quietly in his office looking around at the stacks of candles and books in the room. She straightened up in her seat when he spoke to her.

"You sure are the hot topic around my institution, Ms. Charm," he said sitting down behind his desk. Vixen began to blush.

"I'm sorry, sir. Really, I am. And you can call me Vixen," she replied. He laughed happily.

"No need to apologize my dear. It's not your fault that my young male students are suddenly stricken with extra testosterone," he said. Vixen smiled at the remark.

"Male students?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Mister Malfoy for one. That young man has never shown an interest in anything other than Quidditch until you arrived. I believe that he could learn a lot from you," he told her while placing his hands on his desk.

"He's my friend," Vixen agreed, shrugging. "But I'm not sure what he could possibly learn from me."

"Oh my dear, he will. Trust me. But until then, let's try and avoid rumbles, alright?" he told her, smiling the entire time. Vixen blushed again and nodded.

"Oh, and don't mind Pansy Parkinson, Miss Charm. She's more bark than bite," he informed her as she stood up.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him.

"Never really cared for that young lady. She always got under my skin," he told her. Vixen laughed.

"Oh, and one last thing. Draco will be in the courtyard tonight at midnight exactly," he told her, winking.

"But Professor Snape caught us out there and didn't seem too happy about it," she said biting her lower lip.

"You leave Severus to me. Now go, enjoy your youth!" he exclaimed happily.

He then bid her goodbye and she left his office. She made her way down a few flights of stairs before she reached the Gryffindor Common Room. The painting of the fat lady opened for her and she walked into the living quarters of the common room. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her luggage sitting on the couch.

Vixen silently unzipped her suitcase and began going through the items inside. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a few t-shirts and stopped when she grabbed a baseball hat. She examined it in her hands.

"Never took you for a hat person," Jacob said leaning in the doorway. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. Jackson was. Whoever gathered my things must have grabbed it by mistake," she said tossing it to the side. Jacob picked it up and examined it.

"Go away, Jacob," Vixen said, not looking up at him. He smirked, placing the hat back on the couch cushions.

"See you later, Vix," he said before running up the stairs to the boys bedrooms. Vixen grabbed her iPod in her hand and stopped, seeing a note stuck to it. She read it in her head.

_Miss Charm, I'm happy to see you found your device. It has been bewitched so that the battery will remain fully charged. P.S.- I too enjoy Linkin Park. - Albus Dumbledore_

She smiled and began to place her things back into her bag.

* * *

><p><em>11:54 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

Vixen double checked her appearance in one of the mirrors hanging on the common room walls. Her hair was straight, her jeans fit well, and her top was plain. She pulled on a hoodie before leaving the room. She made it to the Courtyard and sure enough Draco was standing there, waiting for her.

"I knew you'd come," he said smiling as she walked over to him.

"Well, a little birdie told me you'd be here. I didn't want to stand you up," she joked, sitting on the edge of the fountain. He sat next to her.

"So, what is this?" he asked her.

"What is what?" she replied.

"You know, what are we to each other exactly? Today you announced to the entire school that we were just friends, so I'm curious," he responded.

"Well, you did say it was too complicated to let anyone know how you really feel about me. So I covered for you. Was I wrong to do that?" she asked him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, you weren't. Thank you. You really helped me dodge a bullet. But I do look forward to the day where I can tell everyone how I really feel about you," he said nudging her with his shoulder. Vixen laughed and he joined in.

"You think that will ever happen?" she asked him, sighing slightly.

"I'm not sure. But I hope so," he reassured her. She smirked at him.

"You know, you never told me how you feel about me," Draco pointed out. Vixen froze.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Being safe again, I'm not affiliated with Ke$ha in anyway. Just needed a popular song for the chapter =] R&R please!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

_12:05 a.m., Courtyard, Hogwarts(Thursday morning)_

The two sat quietly next to one another in the dark courtyard. Vixen bit her bottom lip and shuffled her feet into the dirt below the bench. Draco leaned over, setting his elbows onto his knees, and turned his head toward Vixen. He waited patiently while she struggled to gather her thoughts.

"Draco, I'm not sure what to tell you. Truthfully we barely know one another. I just got out of a terrible relationship and I'm extremely confused right now. Not to mention I

don't understand what is going on between you and Pansy," she said sighing.

"Nothing is going on with us," he replied quickly.

"But she basically told me that you were going to get married?" she added. Draco scrunched his face up.

"Pansy and I did date. But I broke it off. She is not going to become my wife, or once again my girlfriend. I've outgrown her and her childish antics," he told her sitting up straight.

"I guess I just feel like I need to protect myself from you. Like I said, we barely know one another. Not to mention you clearly despised me when I first got here, and now you're suddenly declaring your love for me? It's all a bit sketchy," she said crossing her arms now. Draco looked at the ground.

"I understand. We won't put a label on it then. We are friends. You know how I feel, and when you figure things out, let me know how you feel. For now, let's keep things simple," he told her smiling slightly. Vixen smiled and hugged him tightly.

Draco began to blush and patted her back with one hand. She released him and stood up. Draco did the same. Tonight's meeting in the courtyard was obviously over and he watched Vixen disappear into the castle. He sighed when she was out of eye sight.

_"This is so wrong. I should have known better than to tell her how I feel. That's it, I'm going back to my original plan. She's right, we don't know each other. Which means my "love" was only brought on by lust. I can get over lust. I have too," _he thought to himself before returning to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p><em>11:49 a.m., Gryffindor Table, Dinning Hall, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

Ron and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for Hermione and Vixen to arrive. It was Hermione's last day with Vixen, and they wanted to do something special for her, but they weren't sure what. The two became confused when they were approached by Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry angrily asked.

"I have a preposition for the two of you," Draco replied calmly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Go on," Ron told him. Harry shot him a quick look.

"We should do something special for Vixen. It is her last day with Granger, correct?" Draco asked.

"Her name is Hermione, and yes it is. Why do you care?" Harry who was still angry shot back at him.

"May I sit down?" Draco asked, sighing. Reluctantly, they both nodded and he took a seat across from them.

"My idea is that we could throw them both a small party. You know, have it in an empty classroom tonight. Play music, serve drinks, whatever will make them happy," he told them.

"Why are you being so generous?" Ron asked.

"I could really use the good grade. Plus, a happy muggle is an easy muggle to examine," he pointed out.

"What time should we meet to do this?" Harry asked.

"Skip dinner tonight. Meet me in the courtyard at 7. Oh, and Vixen has this small green device, its a small rectangular thing that plays music. Bring that. But keep this a secret," he told them. The other two nodded.

"Draco? Why are you sitting over here?" Hermione asked, approaching the table with Vixen.

"What? Oh, just giving Weasley here some fashion advice, and reminding Potter here to mind his superiors," Draco lied before leaving the table.

"That was odd," Hermione said taking her seat at the table.

"Totally," Vixen added, following Draco with her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>7:15 p.m., Gryffindor Table, Dinning Hall, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

Hermione and Vixen were sitting alone at their usual spot. Harry and Ron claimed that they had to go help Hagrid with something, but that the two girls should go to dinner without them. Harry had asked Vixen about her "musical device" and she had leant it to him so he could study it. Both of the girls were skeptical of the boys' story.

"Why wouldn't Hagrid need my help?" Hermione angrily asked, crossing her arms. Vixen shrugged.

She placed her hand under the table and felt something stuck to the bottom of the table top. Praying that it wasn't chewed gum, she grabbed it and pulled it off the surface. It was a piece of parchment with writing on it.

"What does that say?" Hermione asked leaning over Vixen's shoulder.

"Dear V and H, meet us in the Potions classroom immediately! -H and R," Vixen read.

"Ron and Harry!" Hermione shrieked, jumping from her seat. Vixen ran behind her out of the hall and through the hallways.

Hermione pushed the door to the Potions classroom open forcefully. Vixen tried to catch her breath, standing at Hermione's side in the doorway. The room was dark.

"Harry? Ron?" she whispered stepping into the room. Vixen followed her slowly.

Suddenly, candles lit the room, and confetti and glitter were falling from the ceiling. The girls grabbed one another, frightened by the sudden light.

"Surprise!" Harry, Ron and Draco yelled in unison. The girls looked at them, baffled.

"What is this?" Hermione asked releasing Vixen, scanning the room.

"It's a party!" Ron yelled.

"A party? What for?" Vixen asked brushing off her shoulder.

"For you. For both of you. It's your last day together," Harry told them, happily.

"For us?" Hermione asked, happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, Draco actually planned the entire thing," Ron said. Draco placed his hands into his pockets.

"It's wonderful," Vixen said smiling. He smirked back at her.

Vixen squinted her eyes at the front of the room. Her iPod was standing upright on a desk. She looked at Harry who smiled at her. With a flick of his wand, music began to play from the small green device. _Blow_ by Ke$ha filled the room, and Vixen laughed.

"Let's dance!" she yelled grabbing Draco by his white button up shirt and pulling him close to her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled together, dancing and laughing, while Vixen and Draco remained close together. Draco's ears became hot.

"I don't really dance," he told her.

"I don't really care. Its my party and you'll dance if I want you too," she replied smiling. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Yes ma'am," he told her, laughing.

Quickly, the entire group of teenagers ended up meshing together and dancing as a group. Hermione and Vixen were laughing at one another as they all danced. They were all too busy enjoying themselves to notice Jacob and Pansy lurking angrily in the doorway.

"Look at him. Dancing with _them_," Pansy jealously whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Remember, we'll get them soon," Jacob said as they walked away from the room.

* * *

><p><em>8:49 p.m., Potions Classroom, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

The four Hogwarts students and their class appointed muggle had stopped dancing and were now all sitting and lying on the cold floor of the empty Potion's classroom. Hermione was lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. Ron and Harry sat next to her, hugging their knees with their arms. Draco was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, and Vixen was lying on her back, looking up at the four.

"Best. Party. Ever," she said. The others laughed quietly amongst themselves.

"You must not go to many parties then, Vix," Ron laughed. Harry nodded, smiling.

"Actually, no. I've never been to any parties," Vixen replied, turning her head looking up at him.

"Really? But I thought you were rich?" Draco asked while lowering one eyebrow at her questionably.

"I'm not. My father has money. But I was never allowed to attend his office parties. It was just for adults," she told them.

"What about school dances?" Hermione asked.

"Like prom and homecoming? Nobody ever asked me to go with them. I didn't really want the attention of being the girl who showed up without a date either. But to answer the question, no. I have never gone to a school dance," she said calmly.

"Nobody asked you? Are you kidding me?" Harry asked astounded. Draco scrunched his nose up at the remark.

"Nope. Trust me, I wasn't really considered a hot item at school," she laughed. Hermione gave her an understanding smile.

"Well then you lucked out. Because you just got to have the best first party of your life!"

Ron yelled. The group laughed at his outburst, not counting Draco.

"Well I expect more of these from all of you," Vixen laughed pointing at them all.

"It's already after nine o'clock guys. We should probably head to our rooms," Hermione sighed.

"You're probably right. I guess I'll see you four tomorrow morning in class then," Draco said standing up. Ron stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming up with the idea of the party, mate," Ron said smiling at him. Draco nodded and left the room.

_"Ronald Weasley just called me his mate! I even smiled about it! I do not want to be friends with Weasley, Potter or Granger! I just need to be friends with Vixen. This is getting out of hand,"_ Draco thought to himself while he walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

The other four left the Potions classroom after Vixen retrieved her iPod. They walked back to their shared common room quietly. Vixen's arm was linked with Hermione's and she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Good night you guys. I'll see you bright and early," Vixen said standing by the couch in the living quarters. Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vixen, come share my bed tonight," Hermione offered.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron said, shocked.

"Ron, shut up," Harry urged.

"Sure thing, Hermione," Vixen said smiling. They all parted ways, and Vixen got to sleep in a bed with her best friend tonight.

* * *

><p><em>9:25 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Draco was the first one of his group to be in the classroom today. He barely slept the previous night. He laid in his bed and thought about where his life was going. He wasn't so sure that he should continue with his plan anymore. Not after last night.

He perked up when Vixen walked through the door, followed by the other three members of his group. She smiled when she saw him. They made their ways over to Draco, and placed themselves in their normal seats. Before climbing onto the desk, Vixen bent down and swiftly kissed Draco on his cheek. Blood rushed to his face immediately.

"Thank you so much for everything you did last night. You're the absolute best," she whispered before climbing onto the desk. Draco looked around and apparently nobody had seen what just happened. Or so he thought.

A small smile crept upon his face and remained there for the rest of the class. They were instructed to switch examiners for the new week, which meant Ron had now replaced Hermione in Group 6. Ron sat quietly, shaking his leg. Harry looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, she's a girl. I don't know what to do with one of those," he nervously whispered back.

"We hang out with Hermione every single day though," Harry replied.

"That's different. Hermione's a girl, but Vixen is a _girl_-girl," Ron replied, more nervousness in his voice. Harry rolled his eyes and gave up trying to help.

"Ron, it's time to go," Vixen mentioned, sliding off of the table.

"Oh no," he said, his voice full of fear. Harry patted him on the back and then left the room.

Hermione left, and then Ron and Vixen left. Draco kept smiling to himself while he gathered his things and placed them into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room. His smile faded when someone had grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"What the hell was that about!" Jacob yelled in his face, pushing him harder into the wall. Draco gritted his teeth.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" he spat back at him.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! She kissed you!" he shot back, breathing loudly and heavily into Draco's face.

"I had nothing to do with that Jacob. She did it on her own!" he yelled, trying to push away from the wall.

Within seconds, Jacob's right fist made contact with Draco's jaw. Under his knuckles, it was easy to hear his jaw bone crack. Draco let out a painful yell as blood flew out of his mouth and onto the wall, floor, and even his clothes. Jacob released him and cracked his neck.

"I warned you, Malfoy," he said calmly before walking away from him.

Draco slid down the stone wall behind him, blood pouring down his chin, staining his usual button up white shirt. He was barely able to keep his eyes open from the pain. He let out small painful sobs, grabbing onto his shaggy hair with his hands. He had never been hit that hard in his entire life, and he was used to being hit by his father the same way. But this was different.

He opened his eyes wider when someone knelt down next to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I am happy to see that this story is getting some attention. Feel free to Review. =]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

_10:16 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Friday)_

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing," Pansy said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"No, I don't need your help," he mumbled, his jaw burning. Pansy sighed.

"It doesn't matter if we are fighting right now, Draco. I'm not going to let you bleed to death in the hallway of this bloody school. Now let's go," she replied, trying to pull him off of the ground.

Draco didn't want anything to do with Pansy at this point, but he knew that she was right. If he didn't go to the Hospital Wing, he would most likely pass out from his blood loss, if not from the excessive amount of pain. Reluctantly, he got off the ground. The room started to spin so he leaned on Pansy for support. She placed one arm around his waist and placed his free arm over her neck, supporting him as they walked through the hall.

* * *

><p><em>11:24 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

"Ron, that was the most boring class I have ever been in," Vixen said, stretching her arms over her head as the two left Herbology.

"You think that was bad? Just wait until we have to go to Potions," he said laughing slightly. The two walked side by side, making their way to the Dining Hall for lunch.

When they reached the main hallway outside of the Dining Hall, more students were present in the hallway. Ron and Vixen began to make their way through the crowd when a group of young boys caught Vixen's attention as they passed her.

"Draco Malfoy got punched in the face!" one boy whispered to the others.

"By Harry Potter?" another asked quickly. The first boy laughed.

"No you idiot! By that one kid with the huge muscles. You know, that muggle boy," he replied. Vixen stopped walking.

"Vixen, are you coming?" Ron asked, also stopping beside her.

"Ron, we need to go find Draco. Now," she told him breathing heavily. Ron raised an

eyebrow.

"What for?" he asked.

"I guess he and Jacob got in a fight or something. Where would he be?" Vixen asked nervously.

"The Hospital Wing I suppose if it got that bad," Ron replied shrugging.

"Take me," she told him. He nodded and the two changed their direction.

They finally made it to the Hospital Wing after climbing through the crowd of students who were flooding the hallways on their way to lunch. Vixen scanned the room, her eyes landing on a bed that contained Draco. She started to walk into the room until she noticed Pansy sitting at his bedside, stroking his hair. She felt her heart beat speed up and her blood grow hot. She gritted her teeth until Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's be calm about this, okay? I know he is your friend, but this may not be what it looks like," he calmly told Vixen. She let out an angry snort and made her way over to Draco.

"Oh, hey there Vixie," Pansy said smiling up at her. Vixen clenched her jaw tight.

"Is he okay?" she whispered angrily. Pansy's smile turned into a scowl now.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but he is going to be fine. If that's all you came for, you can leave now," she said standing up beside Draco's bed.

"Shut up and sit back down Pansy," Vixen angrily told her, pointing at the empty chair. Pansy simply crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

"You heard me. I'm in no mood to deal with you right now," Vixen shot back.

"Vixen, maybe you should calm down," Ron whispered. She turned and glared at him.

"Or not, your choice," he replied quickly. Draco opened his eyes and groaned.

"Draco?" both Pansy and Vixen said at the same time.

"Pansy?" he asked groggily.

"Yes my love, it's me," she said smiling at him. Vixen watched silently.

"Your hair is different," he managed to say. She nodded.

"That's right, I'm growing it out," she said, running her fingers through her messy ponytail.

"It looks awful," he told her, making her eyes widen. Vixen snorted a laugh at the remark.

"Vixen," he said quietly, turning his head toward her, smiling.

"I leave you alone for an hour and you get your jaw broken," Vixen joked. He smirked at her.

"I guess it's a sign," he replied.

"A sign?" she asked.

"Yeah. A sign that you shouldn't leave me anymore," he told her, reaching for her hand. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I think we should go meet Harry and Hermione for lunch," he nervously said, rubbing his messy red hair.

"You're right Ron. Draco, if you need anything get a hold of me alright?" Vixen said rubbing his hand with hers.

"I'll be out of here in no time. Don't worry," he replied. Vixen and Ron left the room together, leaving Pansy and Draco in the Hospital Wing.

"Pansy?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Go away," he said before rolling over, turning his back to her. She let out an angry groan and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>12:01 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

"Well that was awkward," Ron said as he and Vixen made their way to the Dining hall.

"He was just kidding," she replied.

"Draco isn't the "kidding type", Vix. He's more of the "you looked at me wrong so now

I'm going to curse you type"," Ron told her. Vixen laughed.

"Well let's just keep what just happened between the two of us, alright?" Vixen asked. Ron nodded.

"Pansy's hair does look bloody ridiculous," Ron laughed. Vixen nodded, also laughing.

Ron opened the door to the hall and they walked into the room. Hermione waved at them from the Gryffindor table. Vixen waved back and started to walk toward her and Harry until she noticed Jacob sitting beside Neville. She changed her course quickly, and Ron continued over to the table.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked as Ron sat down at the table.

"Long story. But this isn't going to be good," Ron said, placing his forehead on the table, groaning.

Hermione and Harry nervously watched as Vixen angrily stormed toward Jacob and Neville. She stopped behind the two boys, crossed her arms over her chest and popped out her hip. Jacob turned around and smiled at her. Neville sat nervously beside him, his eyes on the table in front of him.

"What's up, Vix?" Jacob said smiling at her.

"What in the hell did you do?" she angrily asked him.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about," he said, his smile now gone. He began to turn back around but Vixen grabbed onto his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Jacob Corbin. Now you tell me exactly why you did what you did," Vixen said through clenched teeth. Jacob stood up from his seat and faced her.

"Why is it like this every day? Can someone tell me why they always fight when it's time to eat?" Ron angrily asked, sighing after.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione urged reaching for his hand across the table. He angrily stood up.

"No! This is stupid. Vixen is my muggle this week and I'm not going to write an entire paper on how she liked to pick fights with boys every damn day," he yelled, now walking over to Vixen and Jacob.

"Something you want to say, Red?" Jacob asked, turning toward him as he stopped beside Vixen.

"It's Ron, not Red. Now, just answer Vixen so we can all eat in peace for one bloody day!" he told them both. Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I will answer her. Vixen, I hit Draco because I don't like how close he is getting to you. It's sickening to see the way he lurks around this place, watching you. But the worst part is that you play into it. Every damn second of it. Is it because you like the attention? Or are you just a tease?" he shot at her taking a step closer to Vixen. With one swift motion, she smacked him with the palm of her hand across his face.

"No, we're done here. We're done," Ron said grabbing Vixen and pulling her away from the table. Harry and Hermione left their seats and started to follow after the two.

"You don't know anything about me! You know nothing Jacob! Nothing!" Vixen yelled, kicking the air as Ron dragged her out of the room. Harry and Hermione continued to follow.

With one hard thrust down on his arms, Vixen broke free from Ron's grasp. Harry and Hermione stood in front of the two doors, preventing her from returning into the hall. She turned quickly and started to run down the hallway. She heard the three chasing after her but she kept running.

She turned down a hallway and ran through the door at the end of it. She was now outside, grass flying out of the ground behind her as she continued to run. She no longer heard anyone following behind her but she wouldn't stop. She ran past what she recognized as Hagrid's shack, past his pumpkin patch, and into the forest. She tripped over a fallen tree branch and went sliding across the ground.

Breathing heavily, she sat up and inspected herself. Her hands were covered in dirt, and she had ripped the knee of her jeans. She sat alone in the quiet, dark forest underneath a tall oak tree. She kept breathing heavily until she was calmed down. She leaned her head back against the tree trunk and let out a loud sigh.

She felt her heart stop when she heard leaves rustling in front of her in the fog. She knew she should have ran, but she was frozen with fear. She had no idea what was hiding within this forest, and she didn't want to think about it. She let out a sigh of relief when Ron emerged from the fog.

"Are you finished?" he asked sitting next to her on the ground.

"I'm not a tease," she told him. Ron shrugged.

"Who cares if you are? So what?" he replied. She had to admit that he had a point.

"I'm not sure what is going on with you and Malfoy or that Jacob kid, and I don't care. But I'm sick of it consuming the majority of my day every single day. It's not fun," he told her. Vixen bit her lip.

"You're right. I'm sorry. No more fighting," she told him. He nodded, showing her he understood.

The two sat quietly together for a few minutes. The fog was rolling around them, and the wind howled through the mangled trees around them. Ron scratched his head before turning to Vixen.

"So...you're a girl, huh?" he asked, obviously attempting to make conversation.

"Really, Ron?" Vixen asked, scrunching her face up and laughing.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he said smiling. Vixen stood up.

"Then let's get out of this place," Vixen said extending a hand to Ron. He grasped it and she pulled him up. The two left the forest and met up with Harry and Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>7:41 p.m., Hospital Wing, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Draco was sitting on the side of his hospital bed, buttoning up his blood stained shirt. He rolled up each sleeve very precisely and stood up. He looked at his reflection in the window. His face looked fine, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, but his ego was bruised to the core. He tousled his hair with one hand before stalking off out of the room.

He was going to skip dinner tonight and return to the Slytherin Common Room for the night. He needed to compose himself before he could deal with anyone else at the moment. He stepped through the painting and made his way into his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Jacob sitting on the window sill, staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked angrily, sweat forming on his neck.

"I'm Crabbe's muggle today. Which means I'll be living here for the next three weeks," he shot back, smirking at Draco.

"Three weeks?" Draco angrily asked.

"This week I'm with Crabbe. Next week I'm with Goyle. And then Pansy," Jacob said smirking even more. Draco glared at him.

"Then where is Crabbe?" he angrily asked, scanning the room.

"No clue kid. Haven't seen him all day. I had to eat lunch with Neville today. Pansy thinks he's sick or in detention or something," he admitted, shrugging.

"I suppose she gave you the password then?" he angrily asked still glaring at him. Jacob nodded smiling at him now.

"I like that shirt," Jacob instigated, referring to Draco's blood stained white shirt. Draco slammed the door shut hard, closing the two in the room together, alone.

"Something buggin' you?" Jacob asked, tensing up on the window sill as Draco slammed the door closed.

"Just you, Jacob. I don't get what you're playing at," Draco replied clenching his fists.

"Not sure what you mean, but we are done here," he told Draco, standing up and starting to walk toward the door. Draco drew his wand, stopping Jacob.

"We are far from done here. Now sit back down," he angrily told him, walking closer to him with his wand pointed at his face.

"Go ahead Draco. Do it. We both know how bad you want to. Curse me," Jacob cockily replied, walking up to Draco's wand until it was almost touching his forehead.

"I would love to," Draco spit back, pushing the wand onto his skin, hard. Jacob didn't budge.

"But you won't, will you? You're afraid. You're a coward who likes to talk the talk, but when it comes down to getting your hands dirty, you won't do a damn thing," Jacob whispered menacingly to him. Draco felt his breathing grow heavier.

He lowered his wand when the door opened behind him. Crabbe walked into the room eating a cupcake. Draco groaned angrily and placed his wand into the back of his pants. Crabbe raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are ya doin' Draco?" he asked, food in his mouth. Draco grimaced.

"Where have you been?" he angrily asked.

"I had detention today for tormenting some second years yesterday," Crabbe said, shrugging.

"Take care of your bloody muggle, before I take care of him for you," Draco warned him stepping out of the room.

"Excellent conversation, Draco," Jacob instigated, waving after him. Draco stopped, one hand on the door knob.

"Oh, hey, Jacob?" Draco asked, turning to look at him over his shoulder. He grabbed onto his wand lightly.

"What?" Jacob angrily asked.

"Flipendo!" Draco yelled, aiming his wand at Jacob. The jinx sent him flying across the room and onto the floor with great force.

Crabbe stood motionless, allowing his small cupcake to fall from his chubby hand and onto the floor. He looked at Draco nervously while Jacob groaned on the floor.

"See you later, Crabbe," Draco said while smirking before shutting the door. Draco left the Slytherin house, smiling and laughing to himself.

* * *

><p><em>8:30 p.m., Dinning Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Vixen was sitting at dinner with her favorite trio once again. She sat quietly, occasionally taking a bite of bread while the three conversed with one another. Her eyes fluttered upward when they were approached.

"Hey guys. Mind if I eat with you?" Neville asked nervously. Harry nodded.

"Sure thing, sit down Neville," he told him. Neville took a seat next to Harry and across from Vixen.

Vixen watched him intently. He wasn't eating tonight. His head stayed lowered and his eyes were focused on the table. He kept making nervous eye contact with her, but looking away quickly.

"Am I making you nervous?" Vixen asked him. He lifted his head slightly.

"No, I'm sorry," he quickly told her.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked leaning onto the table, turning toward Neville.

"I'm not, Ron. I'm worried," he confessed, rubbing his hands together below the table.

"Why?" Vixen asked him. He locked eyes with her.

"Someone is going to hurt you," he told her. Vixen leaned back slightly.

"Neville, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, looking at Vixen briefly.

"It's true Hermione. I've seen it," he told her quietly.

"What exactly have you seen?" Harry asked, concern in his tone.

"In Divination. In the tea leaves. Added together, it gave me these links. A female stranger. I think that's you," he said nodding in Vixen's direction.

"Go on," Harry told him.

"A female stranger was the first message. Danger was the second. The third was the moon. The fourth was love. But there was one more," he said, lowering his head. Vixen leaned onto the table.

"Tell me Neville," she said, her voice low. He bit his lip and looked up at her.

"It was death," he told the group. Vixen felt a lump in her throat, and her heart stop beating.

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances at one another. The table was quiet now. Neville returned his eyes to the table, and Vixen sat in her seat, sweating.

"Love, moon, Vixen, danger, and death?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded slightly.

"I had another formation in my tea leaves too, but it doesn't really relate to the others," he told her. Hermione sat back slightly.

"We shouldn't worry about this. Divination is a silly class and we all know those tea leaf signs can mean many things," Ron told the table. They remained silent.

"Ron is right. Let's stop worrying about this and get back to our dinner," Harry said. They all remained silent.

Vixen's head shot up when Draco entered the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: We will be meeting a New Character! Character: Matthew Lewis. He is one of the 15 muggles and is quite the gentleman. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to R&R =] I love hearing from my readers!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_8:47 p.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Friday)_

"Hey, Neville?" Vixen whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"Did any of those tea leaves have anything to do with Draco?" she asked him. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, no I don't believe so," Neville replied shaking his head. Vixen tightened her lips and nodded in understanding.

Draco stopped beside the Gryffindor table, behind Neville. Vixen looked up at him quickly. He smirked at her and then looked around at the present company.

"Something you need, Malfoy?" Harry spit. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing from you, Potter. I had a question for Vixen," he replied, nodding his head in her direction.

"Then ask me the question," Vixen replied with a straight face. No emotion was in her tone for the first time, causing everyone to look at her curiously.

"Have you heard anything more from Jacob?" Draco asked while smirking slightly.

"No. Why do you ask?" Vixen replied looking him in the eye.

She broke eye contact when another person approached the table. He was a tall, dark skinned boy who was relatively good looking. His cheek bones were very high and his eyes were an enticing shade of brown. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, Professor Snape wishes to see you," the boy said. Draco turned slightly.

"Ah, hello there Blaise. I'll be on my way momentarily," Draco told him. Vixen noticed Blaise squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"It's urgent, Draco. You must go see him now," Blaise warned him. Draco sighed and nodded.

Blaise released his shoulder and stood quietly around the table for a moment. Vixen locked eyes with him briefly and he shot her a nasty look before rolling his eyes and leaving the table. Vixen sat back quietly curious as to why he reacted the way he did.

"Well, I'm leaving. So I'll see you all another time," Draco said, looking directly at Vixen.

"Bye," was all she muttered. Draco's lips pursed into a straight line and he left the room.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Vixen.

"I'm fine. But I'd like to leave now," she responded. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go back to the common room," he told the table. They all stood up from their seats and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>9:39 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

The group had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and were relaxing in the living area. The fire was crackling in the fire place as they sat quietly around one another. Ron was the first to break the silence when another person entered the room.

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, sitting up in the leather chair he had been sitting in.

"Good evening to you all. My apologies for interrupting your night. But I have been instructed by Professor Dumbledore to retrieve the three of you," she said, her eyes falling on Vixen.

"But what about Vixen, professor? Ron is supposed to do everything with her this week," Hermione reminded her. McGonagall shook her head slightly.

"I'm afraid Miss Charm will need to remain here. But don't worry, this will not affect your grade Mr. Weasley," she replied.

"Guys, I'll be okay. Go ahead," Vixen urged. The three nodded and followed Professor McGonagall out of the room.

Vixen sat quietly, watching the flames of the fire move. She rubbed her face with the palms of her hands slowly. She couldn't get what Neville had said out of her mind all night. She sighed lightly to herself.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize someone was in here," a deep voice said from across the room. Vixen lowered her hands from her face and looked up.

A boy was standing in the room with her. He had shaggy blonde hair, and a large tattoo on his shoulder. He had somewhat of a beard and looked harmless.

"No, you're alright," Vixen replied motioning him over. He smiled and sat in a chair across from her.

"So I finally get to meet you," he said, still smiling. Vixen raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused by what he had said.

"You know, the "muggle-girl". That's what everyone has been callin' you 'round here," he told her. Vixen nodded in understanding.

"So, are you an admirer or no?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm just a curious muggle actually," he replied laughing lightly. Vixen perked up and smiled.

"Well hello, curious muggle. I'm Vixen Charm," she told him. He nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you, Vixen. My name is Matthew Lewis. You can call me Matt," he replied. Vixen smiled.

"Well Matt, you have no idea how good it is to meet another muggle," Vixen said, leaning back into the couch.

"What about Jacob? I hear he's almost always around you," he said shrugging. Vixen sighed.

"Jacob is an acquired taste, Matt. A taste that I probably will never acquire," she told him. He laughed.

"Judging from the showdown's that happen all the time, I can believe that," Matt said tilting his head.

"You have an interesting accent, Matt. Where are you from?" she asked him.

"I'm from El Paso, Texas ma'am. Lived there for all 18 years of my life," he confessed. She nodded.

"I thought so. 18 you say? That's interesting," Vixen replied, leaning forward, placing her head onto her arm.

"I guess so. I was actually preparing to travel the world before I got brought here to Hogwarts. College isn't really my thing. I'd rather just go and see everything that this world has to offer," he told her. Vixen smiled.

"Well, look at it this way. You've already got a head start on most travelers. You're in a magical castle in a foreign place," she pointed out. Matt smiled.

"You're one smart girl, Vixen. But I do have one question for you," he said leaning forward in the chair.

"That would be?" Vixen asked.

"I see you with Draco Malfoy, a lot. I was Blaise Zabini's muggle last week, and they're both Slytherin's. From what I gather, Blaise hates anyone who isn't pure-blood or something like that. But Draco is supposedly the exact same way. Is he nice to you?" he asked. Vixen sat quietly for a few moments.

"Not at first, Matt. But lately, he's been being really nice to me. It's strange, I know. But I really think he is being genuine," she told him. Matthew began to smile.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked her. Vixen started to blush.

"Absolutely not. We are just friends," she told him.

"No, _we_ are just friends, Vixen. But you like him, I can tell," he said pointing at her. She sighed.

"Okay, fine. I like Draco Malfoy," she admitted, smiling slightly.

"You like him!" an angry voice yelled from across the room.

Matt stood up quickly, and Vixen turned around. She almost stopped breathing when she saw who was standing there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that night…<strong>_

_9:31 p.m., Snape's Office, Hogwarts(Friday)_

After Blaise's instruction to immediately go to Snape's office, Draco had finally arrived. Without knocking he walked into the room quickly. He stopped in front of his professor who was leaning over his desk. He looked up through his black hair at Draco.

"Sit," Snape told Draco. Shrugging in the process he did as he was asked, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Why am I here Severus?" Draco asked, obviously bored. Snape stood up straight folding his arms over his chest.

"When we are present in this academy you will refer to me as Professor Snape, mister Malfoy," he angrily told him. In response Draco groaned.

"Fine, what am I doing here, Snape?" Draco mocked. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Are you aware of what you have done tonight? Did you even think about the repercussions?" Snape asked walking around his desk toward Draco.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Draco asked, finally taking interest in the conversation.

"Earlier tonight you attacked a muggle boy, correct?" he asked him. Draco shrugged.

"So?" Draco asked.

"Do you understand what you even did? Muggles are defenseless against magic, meaning they cannot fight back. You are under my supervision, Draco. I cannot have you attacking the weaker species," Snape dryly explained.

"Trust me, he deserved it. Not to mention it was just a small jinx," Draco defended. Snape sighed.

"Oh I'm sure he did deserve it. After all, he did strike you something fierce the other day, didn't he?" Severus mocked raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"How did you find out about that?" he angrily asked his professor.

"Oh please, everyone heard about that. It's pathetic, really. Your father would be so disappointed to hear that a muggle nearly broke your jaw," Snape sighed. Draco tensed up.

"Please don't tell him," he quietly pleaded lowering his head.

"Don't fret, Draco. This is one instance that your father won't be hearing about," Snape pointed out. Draco nodded.

"Leave my office, now," he directed.

Draco stood up from his seat and began to walk toward the door. He hesitated before leaving, however. He wanted to defend himself more but decided it was a lost cause. He walked calmly through the halls when he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione following Professor McGonagall down the hall toward Dumbledore's office.

"_Where is Vixen?"_ he thought to himself as they disappeared.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice yell angrily at the top of the stairs. Without thinking, Draco sprinted toward the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>9:44 p.m., Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

The golden trio walked quickly behind professor McGonagall down the hallway toward Dumbledore's office. Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco out of the corner of her eye, but kept quiet. The three were slightly worried about meeting with their Headmaster tonight.

"Here we are then. You three go on," McGonagall directed. They stood quiet, nervously looking at her.

"Won't you be coming with us, professor?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, but no mister Potter. Just you three this time. Now go on," she urged. The three took deep breaths and entered the office.

They were greeted by a happy Dumbledore. The three took seats in the office and Dumbledore sat beside Ron. He sighed before speaking.

"I hear Neville Longbottom has information about Miss Charm," he told them. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, professor. But they seem like silly signs to us," she told him. Albus shook his head slightly.

"Ah, but they mean so much more, Miss Granger. These are not just tea leaf readings," he informed them.

"So Vixen really is in danger then?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, Mister Weasley. There are numerous ways that those signs could fit together. But I do believe that Miss Charm could most likely be in danger," Dumbledore admitted.

"What should we do?" Harry asked shifting in his seat.

"Don't let her think anything is wrong. No need to alarm her anymore. The only thing you can do is keep an eye on her. I trust you three," he said smiling. Hermione didn't smile back.

"Neville saw death, professor," she quietly told him. The room became silent.

"I know, Miss Granger. Which is why this is serious," Dumbledore told her. The three nodded.

"We can do it," Ron told Dumbledore, nodding his head.

"I believe that," he replied.

* * *

><p><em>9:56 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

"Jacob, what are you doing in here?" Vixen asked, her heart racing.

"Like you even care that I'm here!" he yelled back. Matthew stood between the couch where Vixen was sitting and Jake who was in the doorway.

"Hey, let's not scream, alright?" Matt urged. Jacob narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob angrily snarled.

"My name is Matthew, I'm a muggle. I'm also a gentleman and I do not approve of you taking such a harsh tone with a lady," Matt calmly explained.

"Oh I see what's going on here. You interested in her too, Matt? Apparently everyone is around here!" Jake angrily screamed throwing his arms up.

"Jacob, leave him alone," Vixen said while walking to Matt's side.

"No, it's alright," Matt told her calmly.

"How in the hell can you like him!" an aggravated Jacob groaned. Vixen bit her lip.

"You weren't supposed to hear that, Jacob. Nobody should have heard that," she explained walking closer to him. Matt watched her closely.

"It's not right, Vixen! He's different, he's a wizard! You're a girl, a normal girl!" he yelled with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Sweat was pouring off of him now.

"Jacob, calm down. Let's just discuss things, okay?" she asked finally approaching him. She went to touch his arm when he pushed her hand away.

Matthew quickly made it to Vixen's side pulling her back slightly and placing himself in front of her. He locked eyes with Jacob, lowering his eyes slightly. Jacob scoffed and ran from the room. Vixen ran after him.

"Jacob! Wait!" she yelled stepping out of the portrait door. But it was pointless, he was already down the stairs and halfway down the hallway.

"What the bloody hell was all of that about?" Draco asked, leaning against the wall. Vixen was startled by him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well hello to you too," he sarcastically said. Vixen remained silent.

"Vixen, are you oka- oh, hello there," Matthew said walking out of the room and seeing Draco.

"Who are you?" Draco asked harshly, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Matthew Lewis. I'm one of the Muggles here. I actually lived in your house last week with Blaise," Matt explained extending his hand. Hesitantly, Draco shook his hand.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, introducing himself. Matt turned to Vixen and smiled.

"I'll leave you two to your discussion. Nice meeting you," Matthew said before re-entering the painting door. He slightly nudged Vixen as he walked past her.

"I like him loads more than Jacob," Draco said. Vixen sighed.

"Draco, just tell me what you are doing here," Vixen sighed, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slightly confused. He watched her turn her head and stare off into the distance.

"Not really, no," she confessed. She didn't turn to look at him.

Draco pursed his lips and sighed. He placed his hands into his front pockets and shifted his weight, leaning slightly. He glanced in the direction Vixen was looking but quickly returned his gaze to her. Her body language was very off tonight. She appeared very guarded with her arms crossed and her legs shoulder width apart.

"Well...what's the matter then?" he asked quietly. Now she looked at him.

"I'm scared, okay? I'm scared, Draco," she told him, her voice quivering. Draco became confused.

"Why are you scared?" he asked her while taking a step closer to her. He stopped when he noticed her tense up.

"What is your problem?" he asked, slightly more frustrated. Vixen unfolded her arms and let them fall to her sides.

"My _problem_? I'm in a magical castle, surrounded by people I don't really know. I haven't seen my family, or even my friends in a week. Now I have these stupid tea leaf signs to worry about? I can't handle this anymore," she angrily told him. She felt her throat burn and tears started to form in her eyes.

"What tea leaf signs are you talking about?" Draco asked calmly. He felt his heart drop when a tear fell onto her cheek.

"The one's that Neville saw in Divination. Apparently I'm in danger, and someone is going to die," she managed to say. Her face remained cold, but more tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Was that all he told you?" Draco asked, his tone serious. She shook her head side to side.

"He also mentioned a moon, and love. Apparently there was another, but it wasn't really related," she said while running her palm over her wet cheeks.

"Do either of those relate to you?" he asked walking closer to her now. She looked him in his eyes stopping him in his tracks.

"One does," she told him. Draco stood quietly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I see," he said. He could barely breathe now.

Vixen continued to stare Draco down. Her nearly white eyes were locked onto his pale gray ones. She watched him intently and he did the same. Draco's mouth fell open slightly and she could hear him breathing quickly.

"This isn't right, Draco," she whispered. He stepped even closer to her until he was close enough to touch her if he wanted to.

"What isn't?" he whispered nearly out of breath. She stared at him under her long, dark

lashes.

"I'm not supposed to be in love with you," she whispered.

Without wasting a second, Draco pushed his lips onto Vixen's. He cupped his hand around the side of her face and with his free hand, pulled her into his body. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest as her lips remained on his. This was different from the first time that they kissed in the Courtyard. She felt her heart keeping time with his rapid heartbeat. She grabbed onto the back of his head with both hands and gripped his blonde hair tightly. She started pushing her body harder into his and she heard a breath escape his lips.

"Vixen!" someone yelled close to the two. Vixen and Draco pulled apart quickly, their hearts racing out of panic rather than passion now.

The two stood quietly, staring wide-eyed at Hermione Granger. Her mouth was open and she didn't look extremely happy. Vixen felt as if she was about to vomit. Draco was breathing harder than before.

"Hermione...this isn't...I mean...Draco and I just...I can't..," Vixen stammered. Hermione sighed and shook her head slightly.

"It's okay, Vixen. I don't need an explanation from you," she said quietly. Vixen looked toward Draco.

"You should be going now, Draco," Hermione said to him very seriously. Without even a glance toward Vixen he walked down the staircase and out of sight.

"You are so lucky I saw that and Harry or Ron didn't," Hermione pointed out. Vixen sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry," Vixen said, staring at the ground. Hermione smiled slightly at her friend. She approached her and placed a hand on Vixen's shoulder.

"Don't apologize to me. Come on, let's get inside," Hermione said. Vixen smiled and the two walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Upon entering the room, Matthew was leaning against the couch, grinning at them. Hermione furrowed her brow when Vixen sighed. Matthew straightened up.

"So, did you tell him?" he asked Vixen eagerly. She nodded up and down quietly.

"Good for you! I'm glad you did it! Now you have a real chance at being happy," he replied.

"_If I live that long,"_ Vixen thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I really hope you enjoy this installment of the story =]. Feel free to R&R! I'm attempting to make Ron's week a little more humorous.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17<em>**

_11:13 a.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)_

"Vixen, wake up!" Ron yelled shaking Vixen, who was asleep on the sofa, slightly.

"Ron, stop shaking me!" she yelled pushing him away from her. She sat up groggily and looked around the room.

She didn't even remember falling asleep last night. After Hermione took her back into the common room she remembered introducing Matthew to her. She then remembered trying to wait for Harry and Ron to return home and she must have dozed off in the process.

"Your hair looks awful," Ron said eyeing Vixen's tussled hair. Vixen scrunched her face up at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. Ron sneezed before answering.

"It's getting late and I'm tired of observing you sleep," he told her. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not extremely creepy or anything," she said stretching her arms over her head.

"You do know that you tend to drool, don't you?" he told her pointing to his own mouth. Vixen pushed him off of the couch.

"I most certainly do not," Vixen said angrily. Ron shrugged and got off of the floor.

Vixen went and changed before meeting Ron back in the common room. She yawned louder than necessary and Ron sighed. The two left the room and headed to the Dining Hall.

As they stepped off of the stairs Vixen caught a glimpse of Jacob. He was sitting on a ledge between the castle wall and the courtyard with his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. No matter how angry he made her sometimes, she didn't want him to be upset. She turned toward Ron slightly.

"Hey Ron, I'll be right back okay?" she told him. He groaned and then nodded.

Vixen approached the ledge where Jacob was sitting quietly. She held her hands behind her body and bit her lower lip. Jacob didn't move.

"Think I could sit here?" she asked, leaning down toward him. Jacob looked up at her, his face blank.

"I can't stop you, can I?" he said to her. Vixen took a seat across from him on the stone ledge and leaned her back against the wall.

"Was that a response to my question, or was that about something else?" she asked him. He stared at her.

"Both I guess," he said while shrugging his shoulders. Vixen took a deep breath.

"What were you referring to then, Jake?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"You're going to be with him, aren't you?" he asked her seriously. Vixen looked away from him now.

"Who knows," she replied. Jacob sighed loudly.

"I'll never stop fighting for you," he told her quickly. Vixen furrowed her brow.

"Why, though? Jacob you barely know me," she told him. He looked at her so seriously that she felt like he was going to attack her.

"I know you a lot better than you think, Vixen Charm. You don't know it, but I do. I _know_ you," Jacob told her. Vixen felt chills run up her spine.

"I have to go," she said standing up quickly. She was extremely uncomfortable now.

"I'll never stop, Vixen," he said as she tuned her back on him. Without responding she returned to Ron's side.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked her, looking over at Jacob. Jacob nodded at him.

"Yeah, let's go to lunch," she lied. The two entered the hall quietly together.

"Vixen," Draco said walking over to the two as they entered the Dining Hall.

"Yes Draco?" she asked calmly. Ron groaned loudly.

"Let me guess, you two need to go have some secret discussion, right? Bloody hell, am I ever going to get one on one time with you?" Ron asked obviously annoyed. Vixen and Draco both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Draco asked her, ignoring Ron.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked taken off guard.

"Not you Weasley," Draco said not taking his eyes off of Vixen. She smirked slightly at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Why are you asking Vixen to do something with you?" Ron asked angrily, crossing his arms.

"What did you have in mind?" Vixen asked. Draco shrugged.

"You can't be serious," Ron said to Vixen. She ignored him.

"I don't know really. I'll be outside of the Gryffindor House at 9 tonight," he said smirking.

"Why is he going to be outside of our House?" Ron asked Vixen, his voice growing higher.

"I'll see you then," she told him. Draco nodded and walked out of the room.

"No!" Ron said to Vixen when she turned to look at him.

"No what?" she asked him. Ron shook his head side to side at break neck speed.

"I mean no! No! You cannot go out with him tonight! No, not him. Just, no!" Ron told her while waving his hands around frantically.

"Ronald, calm down," Vixen said grabbing his large biceps with her small hands.

"No. I don't like it!" he said still shaking his head. Vixen sighed.

"Too bad," Vixen said shaking him once. Ron stood quietly.

Vixen then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron looked over at her, dropping his shoulders and throwing his head back slightly.

"Bloody hell...," he groaned before dragging himself over to the table.

* * *

><p><em>11:45 a.m., Gryffindor Table, Dining Hall, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly at the table sitting across from Ron Weasley, who was staring her down quite noticeably. Vixen stabbed a strawberry with her silver fork before she sighed and met his gaze. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"What's the matter Ron?" she asked him. Ron wiggled his nose.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?" he asked, still staring her down. Vixen kept her composure.

"Ron, there's nothing going on, alright?" she lied, returning her gaze back to her food. Ron slammed one hand on the table making her return her eyes to his.

"I call bullshit," he said narrowing his eyes at her. Vixen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms onto the table top.

"Go ahead then. Begin telling me your theory on my relationship with Draco," she told him obviously annoyed. Ron groaned quietly to himself.

"Well the fact that you just said your "relationship" with him proves that you do have some kind of relationship going on," he pointed out. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"We have a relationship too, you know," Vixen said pointing to Ron then at herself. Ron's eyes widened slightly.

"Wha-what? No we don't! Do we? No, no that's impossible. I didn't agree to anything. Right?" he asked now flustered. Vixen chuckled.

"Calm down, Ron. We have a relationship as _friends_," she said emphasizing her last word. Ron sighed out of relief.

"Actually, that would be a _friendship_, Vixen. Not a relationship. So are you and Malfoy dating?" he asked, now more serious. Vixen was surprised that he was actually right.

"Actually, we're married. Yep. Sure are. I'm carrying his love child. Children, actually. We're expecting twins next week," Vixen said sarcastically, trying to throw Ron off. He didn't look amused.

"Knock it off, Vixen. I get that you won't tell me the truth on this issue but you need to know how I feel about it. Malfoy is not a good guy, alright? For some reason all of these bloody girls find him charming or whatever, but I can assure you it's a cover up. You need to break it off while you can," he told her honestly. Vixen looked up at him with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Are you implying that soon I won't be able to break things off? Not that anything is even going on, but are you saying I'm going to die? Are you, Ron?" she asked him angrily, leaning farther onto the table. Ron sighed.

"I'm just doing my job! I'm supposed to keep you safe," he told her pointing a finger at her. Vixen stood up from her seat.

"So this is just a job to you then? I thought we were actually friends. Consider yourself fired. I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your precious time," she said storming off. Ron followed her and caught her by the arm before she could leave the hall.

"I didn't mean it that way. We are friends," he told her, a smile forming on his face. Vixen didn't smile back.

"Go get a room you two!" Crabbe said walking past the two. Ron released Vixen's arm and turned toward him.

"Be quiet, Crabbe!" Ron yelled after him. Crabbe turned around to face him now.

Vixen watched silently as the two stared one another down. Crabbe had now crossed his arms over his round chest and Ron tensed up slightly. Vixen wanted to leave, but something in the pit of her stomach was telling her to stay.

"You talkin' to me, Weasley?" he asked. Vixen looked to Ron.

"I am," he replied. A crooked smile appeared on Crabbe's round face.

"A blood traitor like you ought ta' learn his place. Don't ya' think?" he shot back at Ron, taking a step forward. Vixen noticed Ron clench his fists.

"Don't call him that," Vixen blurted out. The two boys turned their attention to her now.

"Vixen, I can handle this," Ron whispered.

"Yeah girly. Listen ta' yer' little friend here. Butt out!" Crabbe yelled at her, pointing a chubby finger in her direction.

"Don't you talk to me that way either, you obese arrogant little boy!" Vixen yelled at him angrily. Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise at her insult.

"How dare you speak ta' me that way! I don't care what Draco says, I hope he goes on with the plan sooner now!" Crabbe accidentally yelled, revealing the secret plan. Vixen and Ron exchanged glances of confusion.

"What plan, Crabbe?" Ron asked quickly.

"None of yer' business, Weasley! Just know that Longbottom's tea leaf signs aren't a fluke," he shot back before walking away to the Slytherin table.

Ron looked over at Vixen who was standing quietly, her chest heaving in and out quickly. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"So...am I still fired?" Ron asked her.

* * *

><p><em>8:55 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

"Ron, I can't do this," Vixen nervously told her friend.

"Yes, you can. You have to find out about this plan," he told her. Vixen bit her lower lip.

"I'm sure he is already waiting outside for you. Don't worry about anything. If something goes wrong, yell for me, and I'll be there," he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Vixen nodded in understanding.

"Go on," Ron said. Vixen walked to the door of the House and exited the painting.

She stood in the darkness alone. She looked around ony to find that Draco was nowhere in sight. She felt her stomach grow heavy and she started to feel more nervous than before.

"Good evening," Draco said, walking out of the darkness.

Vixen had never seen him like he was right now. He was wearing relaxed, dark jeans, a dark green pull-over hoodie and some black shoes. She was so used to seeing him in his button up shirts and dress pants that she never imagined he could look the way he did tonight. He looked very casual.

"Hello," she replied quietly. Draco smiled, stepping in front of her.

"I'm happy you decided to come out with me tonight," he said with sincerity in his tone. Vixen's heart started to beat faster.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down into her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk," he said to her. She nodded and the two walked through the halls until they emerged into the Courtyard.

"The sky is very clear," Vixen said noticing the dark blue sky.

"I'm happy you noticed. It took me all day to get it just right for you," he told her, smiling. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, it's impossible to stargaze when there are clouds all over the sky. I had to remove them for you and it was a lot harder than I thought," he told her, squatting down on the grass. Vixen kneeled beside him.

"The grass is dry," he told her as he sat down, his legs extended out in front of him. Vixen sat beside him, hugging her knees to her chest.

Draco watched her moving beside him. The moonlight was gleaming off of her platinum hair again, making her tanned skin glow in comparison. He watched her push her hair behind her ear and he smiled.

"You're a very beautiful young woman," he told her. Vixen looked at him.

"You think so?" she asked. Draco shook his head from side to side.

"No. I know so," he said correcting her. Vixen couldn't help but blush.

"I wanted to talk about last night," he said to her.

"We should," she replied nodding her head.

"Well, I really enjoyed it to say the least. But I wasn't expecting it," he confessed.

"Neither was I," she told him quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Vixen bit her lower lip.

"I spoke to Crabbe today," she said while watching his expression. His face dropped slightly.

"Oh? "he asked calmly.

"Yeah, and he informed me that you had some plan for me," she told him as she turned her body to face him. She watched his eyes grow larger.

"I think we need to talk," Draco said with his voice slightly shaking.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: We will be meeting another muggle in this chapter! Character: Rylen Delrue. He is a very handsome man, but he is also very guarded and dark. We will be seeing him quite often after this chapter. Enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

_9:16 p.m., The Courtyard, Hogwarts(Saturday)_

"What's going on, Draco?" Vixen asked him in a serious tone. Draco looked around at the grass and sighed.

"Crabbe is a bloody idiot, alright?" he told her.

"I need more of an explanation than that," Vixen quickly added. He sighed once more.

"Vixen, Crabbe knows how I feel about you. He even saw me basically attack Jacob for you. I had told him about how I planned on taking you out tonight. He wasn't supposed to mention it though," Draco lied, hoping Vixen would believe him. He watched her raise an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make much sense. Crabbe was angry with me. He wouldn't be referring to a simple date," she pointed out.

"I'm sure he wasn't, either. You see, I was hoping to ask you to put a title on this relationship tonight. If things had gone well and we had made this official, everyone in Hogwarts would have found out tomorrow. Not everyone will be supportive and friendly about it," he continued to lie. This time, Vixen started to believe him.

"Are you talking about Pansy and Blaise?" Vixen asked.

"Not just those two. Other Slytherin's will disown me basically, and you won't be treated very nicely I'm afraid. If Crabbe was angry with you, I'm sure that is what he was referring to," he explained, impressed with his own lie. Vixen nodded in understanding.

"I see. So you brought me out here with an ulterior motive, then?" she playfully asked, nudging him slightly with her shoulder. Draco sighed a mental sigh of relief.

"After last night, can you blame me?" he said smiling at her. Vixen chuckled lightly at him.

"Vixen, I really like you. I want to be in a relationship with you," he told her seriously. Vixen lightly bit her bottom lip.

"Can you really handle losing all of your friends over me?" she asked him. He sat quietly for a moment.

"I can," he replied honestly. He looked at her.

"Then I guess we are official," Vixen told him, smiling as she spoke. Draco smiled largely and grabbed Vixen, hugging her into his body.

The two laughed while they held one another on the ground. Vixen nuzzled her face into the curve of Draco's neck and chills were sent up his spine. He inhaled heavily, taking in the scent of her hair and perfume. The two released one another when someone else walked into the Courtyard.

"Oh, hello there," a girl with long blonde hair said when she noticed the two. Vixen looked to Draco.

"That's Luna Lovegood," Draco whispered nearly disgusted. Vixen nodded

"Hello," she warmly replied, standing up. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust and stood up next to her.

"I'm Vixen Charm," Vixen said extending a hand to her. Luna shook it happily.

"That's a pretty name. Slightly poetic, really. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood," she replied calmly. A tall boy was standing wearily off to the side of the two girls and Draco.

"It's okay Rylen. They're nice," Luna said looking in his direction. The boy groaned slightly and walked over to them.

He stood behind Luna when he reached Draco and the girls and Vixen couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. He was very tall and muscular with a very defined face. His eyes were a piercing light gold color and his black faux hawk was styled perfectly. He wasn't smiling, giving him the whole dark effect. Draco now stood closer behind Vixen, his eyes narrowed on this boy, Rylen.

"Hello. I'm Vixen," Vixen said to the boy. He nodded quickly, remaining silent.

"Don't you know how to introduce yourself?" Draco angrily asked. Vixen nudged him in his side with her elbow.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Rylen angrily replied. Luna looked up at him calmly.

"No need to get harsh, Rylen. Draco just isn't a people person. He doesn't mean to be rude," she told him.

"My name is Rylen Delrue," he said in a more calmed tone. Vixen smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Rylen. Are the two of you in the same House?" Vixen asked them. Luna giggled and Rylen smiled as he looked down at her.

"Rylen is a Muggle, Vixen," Luna told her. Vixen became more excited.

"No kidding! Me too!" she exclaimed nearly bouncing in her spot. Draco wasn't very happy.

"Yeah, I know. I remember you from the first night here," Rylen said to her. Vixen blushed remembering her outburst that night.

"Is there a reason the two of you are out here?" Draco asked obviously annoyed. Rylen glared at him.

"Why do you care?" he shot back. Luna calmly took his hand in hers.

"Just taking a walk, Draco," she told him calmly. Vixen smiled at the two.

"We should go, Luna," Rylem told her. She nodded.

"It was nice to meet you," Vixen said as the two left her and Draco in the Courtyard. Draco let out a loud sigh.

"So...are you ready for tomorrow?" Vixen asked turning around to face Draco. He tilted his head down and met her gaze.

"I'm not concerned. Are you?" Draco asked.

"Honestly? Yes. Harry and Ron will kill me," she laughed. Draco smirked.

"Then we keep this a secret. If someone finds out, then they find out," Draco told her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You would be alright with that?" Vixen asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely. Secrets are extremely exciting," Draco said before he kissed her.

"Glad to hear that. Now, take me home? It's rather late," Vixen said breaking the kiss. Draco nodded and walked next to her into the castle.

The two walked side by side in silence. Before they made it to the stairs Draco quietly slipped his hand around Vixen's. He smirked when she grasped his hand. The two said their goodbyes at the Gryffindor painting and Draco left Vixen.

_"Maybe this will work out,"_ Draco thought to himself with a smile plastered on his face as he walked to his House.

Vixen smiled and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She jumped when Ron yelled.

"Tell me everything!" Ron exclaimed rushing to her side.

Vixen sighed and sat down on the couch. Ron sat beside her and she began to explain what Draco had said. However, she left out the relationship information. After all, what fun would a secret relationship be if she told everyone?

* * *

><p><em>10:36 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Draco entered the Slytherin painting quietly and strode into the living area. He stopped in front of the lit fireplace when he noticed someone stirring in the darkness. He pursed his lips together and sighed quietly.

"Jacob?" he asked without moving. Surely enough, Jacob Corbin emerged into the light from the fire.

"You know, that window in your room has an excellent view into the Courtyard," Jacob said crossing his arms. Draco sighed again.

"I'm in no mood to fight tonight," Draco told him, turning to face him now. Jacob shrugged.

"Me either, actually. I just thought I should tell you that your secret is safe with me," he told him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that, exactly?" he asked Jacob.

"Normally I would jump at the chance to ruin you. However, I would be hurting Vixen in the process. That's not very fair in my eyes," he pointed out. Draco remained silent.

"Oh, and I'll be sure to keep your other secret safe as well," Jacob said sitting on the black leather couch in the room. Draco's heartbeat sped up.

"What are you talking about?" Draco quickly asked walking over to the couch. Jacob smiled at him.

"Oh, you know. How you're going to kill all of the muggles," he told him nonchalantly. Draco gritted his teeth.

"You can't seriously believe that Pansy wouldn't have filled me in on everything, can you? It seems that you really scorned the wrong witch, Blondie," Jacob added. Draco clenched his fists.

"Pansy has no idea what she is talking about," Draco lied. Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really are a terrible liar. I can't believe Vixen fell for your story tonight. Anyway, Pansy has cut me a deal. I don't expose this plan to everyone, and I don't get harmed," Jacob told Draco with a smile on his face.

"What is going on down here?" Pansy asked walking into the room. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you even know what you have done?" Draco angrily asked her. Pansy looked to Jacob, then back at Draco.

"You told him!" she squealed angrily. Jacob shrugged.

"I cannot believe you Pansy! Regardless of what I did to you, there is no excuse for this!" Draco yelled at her. Pansy pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I just wanted to make you jealous, love," Pansy whined. Draco scrunched up his nose.

"By revealing our plan to one of the muggles? And Jacob no less! You may as well have just told Vixen," Draco scolded her. Jacob perked up.

"Are you really angry that Pansy told me about the plan, or are you really angry because you no longer want to go through with it?" Jacob asked. Draco turned to him.

"What on Earth would make you think I don't want to continue with my plan?" Draco asked. Jacob shrugged.

_"He swore he wouldn't tell,"_ Draco nervously thought.

"Well, isn't Vixen like in love with you or something?" Jacob asked, keeping his promise.

"You fool, or course she is. That was part of the plan to get her to trust me and let her guard down," Draco lied. Pansy began to smile.

"Oh I knew it! I just knew it! You don't love that filthy muggle after all!" Pansy applauded jumping up and down. Draco felt sick to his stomach.

"Nor do I love you," he shot back at her. She stopped jumping.

"As of right now, you both had better keep your mouths shut. If I find out one more person knows about this that shouldn't, I will kill you both," Draco threatened. He left Jacob and Pansy in the living area and made his way up to his bedroom.

Pansy looked at Jacob who was staring at her. The two smiled evilly at one another before Pansy curled up beside him on the couch. The two watched the fire dance in the dark room.

"How is the potion coming?" Jacob whispered to her.

"It's coming along nicely. I'll need to add those hairs from the hat that you brought me to finish it. But we can't do that until the night we put this into action, however," Pansy responded.

"Are you sure they're his?" Jacob asked her. Pansy nodded.

"Positive," she told him matter-of-factly. The two smiled and returned their eyes to the fireplace.

* * *

><p><em>10:16 a.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Sunday)<em>

Vixen was sitting beside Hermione on the couch in the living area of the Gryffindor Common Room while Ron and Harry played Wizard's Chess together. Ron hadn't told Harry or Hermione about last night, and Vixen was grateful. Ron didn't really believe the story that Draco had told Vixen and he let her know that. However, he did insist that she continue to see him to try and get more details from him, which put her mind at ease. All she had to do now was get Harry to be alright with her and Draco spending time together.

"Check mate!" Ron screamed making both of the girls jump. Harry groaned.

"Hey Ron, what time will your parents be arriving again?" Vixen asked him. Ron leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Around 10:20 this morning," he told her. Vixen stood up.

"You do realize it is now 10:22, right?" she asked him. Hermione smirked at Vixen and Ron's face dropped.

"Oh no...," he said as he rushed to Vixen's side. Harry laughed.

"See you guys later!" Vixen yelled to Harry and Hermione as they left the room. The two ran down the stairs and through the corridor until they reached the Great Hall.

Ron held the door open for Vixen and she entered slowly. She noticed a man and woman with red hair sitting at a table with Dumbledore. Ron walked in and groaned.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you possibly be late today! We told you a specific time to be here!" the woman yelled in their direction. Ron and Vixen went to the table and took seats across from his parents.

"Oh my, and who is this lovely creature?" Ron's father asked, smiling at Vixen.

"Oh Arthur, this is Vixen, Ron's muggle. It's wonderful to meet you dear," Ron's mother said to Vixen in a kind tone. She smiled.

"Likewise, ma'am," Vixen replied. Ron sighed.

"Well, introduce us!" Ron's mother said, scolding her son.

"Mum, Dad, this is Vixen Charm. Vixen, these are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley," Ron said obviously bored.

"A muggle, ey? That's rather fascinating indeed! Do you have a television set at your home?" Arthur asked. Molly elbowed him in the side.

"Sure do!" Vixen happily replied. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her upbeat tone.

"So, why are you two here again?" Ron asked his parents.

"Did you really expect us to stay at home while a werewolf is roaming the school grounds?" Arthur replied. Ron tensed up and Vixen furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, did you say a werewolf is on school grounds?" Vixen asked sliding a hand over her side. Arthur nodded.

"That I did. Bloody dangerous beast is what it is. Hagrid informed Molly and I when he first discovered it," Arthur explained. Ron started to breath heavily.

"Did you know anything about this?" Vixen whispered to Ron. He looked to her with pleading eyes.

"We didn't want to worry you," he told her. Vixen sat back slightly.

"We? So Harry and Hermione knew about it too?" she asked, slightly hurt that nobody had told her. Ron nodded.

"Oh my, she didn't know," Molly said genuinely embarrassed. Dumbledore watched Vixen intently.

"It's fine. I'm just a little confused as to why nobody wanted to tell me," Vixen revealed to the group. Ron exchanged a glance with Dumbledore.

"We just wanted to keep you safe. We didn't want you to worry either," Ron confessed rubbing the back of his head. Vixen sat quietly.

"Molly, Arthur, why don't we continue this meeting in my office," Dumbledore happily said before standing up. They both nodded and stood up as well.

"It really was wonderful meeting you, Vixen. You're much prettier than Ron told us," Molly said before leaving the room. Ron's face was now as red as his hair.

"Do you think this werewolf has anything to do with those tea leaf signs?" Vixen asked Ron. He shook his head from side to side.

"Nah, I think it's just bad timing. Really, don't worry about either of those things okay?" Ron begged her. Vixen nodded, but the information still remained in her mind.

For the rest of the day Vixen remained in the Gryffindor house. She thought about going to find Draco, but she wasn't really in the right state of mind to deal with anyone at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>11:13 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Sunday)<em>

"You know, Draco was looking for you at dinner tonight," Hermione told Vixen.

The two girls were sitting on the couch together in the living area. Hermione was wearing flannel pajamas and Vixen was in a pink tank top and sweatpants. She had refused to leave the Gryffindor House all day so she found it was only natural to dress comfortably.

"Oh?" Vixen asked pretending like she wasn't very interested.

"Yes. He took me off to the side and asked where you were," Hermione told her. Vixen turned her head toward her.

"Did he want something?" Vixen asked. Hermione twirled a curly strand of hair around her finger.

"No, he was just curious as to where you were. I informed him you were not leaving the Gryffindor House until Monday and he simply left," she told her. Vixen bit her lower lip.

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"I really wish you would have told me about the werewolf," Vixen confessed. Hermione frowned.

"I know, Vix. I just though it would be best to keep it from you. I really am sorry. We all are," she told her. Vixen nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to bed now, though. Try and get some sleep," Hermione told Vixen before heading up to her bedroom. Vixen sat quietly for a few moments.

She stood up and pulled a hoodie over her head, and slipped on some black flip flops. She quietly exited the Gryffindor House and walked through the castle, alone. She kept her hands in her sweatshirt pocket as she strolled through the corridors. She stopped when she reached the archway that lead to the courtyard. She furrowed her brow when she noticed Jacob sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking up at the sky. She walked into the courtyard and he lowered his head.

"Hey there, crazy," he said to her. Vixen smiled slightly at him.

"What are you doing out here Jake?" Vixen asked scanning the area. The two were alone.

"Just looking at the stars. You?" he asked. She shrugged before sitting next to him.

"Can't sleep" she replied. He nodded.

The sky was cloudy tonight and the stars were nearly impossible to see. Vixen wasn't used to being in the courtyard without Draco. It felt odd and foreign to her.

"You know, they say there's a werewolf on the grounds," Vixen told Jacob. He scoffed slightly.

"Big deal. I'm not concerned," he said, smiling at her.

"No?" she asked.

"Nah. Werewolves only come out during full moons, right? We're only here for a month, so that means we only have one full moon to go through," he said matter of factly. Vixen was impressed with his logic.

"I guess your right. But there was a full moon when we arrived. So technically we have endured one already," she pointed out. Jacob's expression became blank.

"I forgot about that," he said calmly.

"Is it strange living in the Slytherin House?" Vixen asked. Jacob shrugged at her.

"It's different, that's for sure. But it sucks that you aren't asleep on the couch in the living area anymore," he confessed.

"Well, I'll be there during our last week of observations. So hang in there," she joked. Jacob wasn't laughing.

"Yeah, with Draco," he said unhappily. Vixen sighed.

"You have to get over that, Jake," she told him. He groaned.

"I know. It just...sucks. You are the most frustrating person I have ever met. But for some reason, I can't get enough of you," he told her. She remained quiet.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. See you around," he said standing up. Vixen watched him walking toward the archway.

"Hey, Jake?" she called after him. He stopped and turned.

"You keep on saying that you know me. How?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"Let's just say when we met, it scarred you for life," he said before walking away.

Vixen sat confused in the courtyard. She wasn't sure what Jacob meant by what he had said. Surely if he was telling the truth, then she would have some recollection of meeting him. She shook her head and returned into the castle, making her way back to the Gryffindor House.

* * *

><p><em>9:31 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Draco had arrived to class before the other students today. He was very concerned about Vixen. He didn't see her at all on Sunday, and he wanted to be sure that Jacob or Pansy hadn't informed her about his plan. He sighed a sigh of relief when she walked in with the three Gryffindor students he notoriously loathed. They took their normal seats and he watched Vixen sit down on the table.

"Glad to see you out and about today," Draco said to her. She smiled slightly to him.

"I had a lot on my mind yesterday," she confessed. He nodded.

"Alright class! I hope your examinations have been going well. Now, feel free to use this class time to interview your muggles as a group on any subject that you want," Burbage announced to the class. Vixen looked around at all of the groups.

There we so many muggles that she hadn't even tried to get to know yet. She smiled at Matthew who was waving at her. She then noticed Rylen sitting beside Luna with his arms crossed. Vixen really started to realize how different everyone of them were. She directed her attention to her own group when Hermione spoke.

"Are you still angry at us?" she asked Vixen.

"No," she told her.

"Angry about what?" Draco asked. Hermione looked to him.

"Apparently a werewolf is loose on school grounds. We knew and didn't tell Vixen," she told him.

_"A werewolf? So that night in the courtyard we didn't hear an average wolf. That means that Vixen is familiar with the sound of a werewolf then," _Draco thought to himself as he mentally replayed the scene.

"I see," he said out loud.

"I miss my gold fish," Vixen said randomly. The four Hogwarts students looked at her.

"Leonitus?" Ron asked.

"Leonardo," Vixen corrected. He shrugged.

"You have a strange relationship with your fish," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But he's the only man in my life who just listens to me," she said smiling. Hermione giggled. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Fish don't talk," Ron pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you ruin a joke," Vixen said.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Another precaution, I'm not affiliated with Evanescence. Sorry for the use of so many band references, but I feel that it keeps the Muggle essence in the story. Also, new character alert! Character: Avery Woods. He is a 15 year old African-American boy who is very kind. He is quite the comedian as well. Anyway, enjoy! R&R =]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

_9:39 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Monday)_

"Now, out of curiosity, why exactly did none of you tell Vixen about this werewolf situation?" Draco asked turning toward the three Gryffindor students.

"To keep her safe," Harry angrily responded. Draco scoffed and smirked.

"Safe, Potter? How exactly would Vixen be safe by not knowing about a werewolf being on school grounds?" he asked. Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ignorance is bliss," Harry replied. Vixen looked to Draco for his response.

"So you're telling me, if she were to take an evening stroll alone and a werewolf jumped out of the bushes at her, she would be safe?" Draco countered. Harry groaned.

"Okay, you've made your point, Malfoy. Maybe we should have told her so she would be prepared," he told him. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Maybe you should have? _Maybe_? Vixen is a muggle with no magical powers. The three of you have dealt with a werewolf before and it was rather difficult if I do recall. Not to mention you three can use magic. I hardly doubt that she would have been prepared even with a proper heads up," Draco continued to point out. Ron sighed out of exhaustion from listening to the boys bicker.

"Well that doesn't matter because the three of us can use magic. We were prepared to protect her during our weeks observing her," Harry smugly added. Draco placed a finger to his right temple.

"I see. So, why wouldn't you inform me of this werewolf? By not telling me you put Vixen in danger the last week of observations," Draco said matter of factly. Harry crossed his arms.

"Like you would even try and protect her if a werewolf did show up during your week!" Harry yelled. Draco sat silently with a smirk on his face.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"No, Hermione. So what if he threw her a party? I swear lately you have been acting like Draco Malfoy isn't such a bad guy," Harry angrily spit at her. Ron leaned forward and gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down mate. Hermione doesn't deserve to be talked to that way," Ron pointed out calmly. Vixen raised an eyebrow when Hermione smiled at him.

"Everything alright over here?" Burbage asked stopping next to the table. Vixen nodded.

"Yes ma'am. We are just discussing how muggles argue with one another. Harry was trying it out," she lied.

"Ah, I see. Well done, Potter," Burbage said before walking away. Vixen sighed and the four Hogwarts students looked at her.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to properly lie," Ron said.

* * *

><p><em>8:12 p.m., Gryffindor Table, Dinning Hall, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

"I can't believe how Harry snapped at you today," Vixen said to Hermione who had her nose in a book. She looked up and sighed.

"Harry just has a grudge toward Draco," she told Vixen. Vixen gripped a blueberry between her fingers.

"But there was no need for his outburst," she pointed out. Hermione shrugged.

"However, it was very flattering the way that Ron protected you," she said calmly. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"He was just telling Harry to calm down is all," she said trying to get the subject to be dropped.

"If you say so. But if I were you, I would be totally flattered," Vixen said winking. Hermione started to blush.

"I can't believe this!" Harry groaned as he and Ron approached the table.

"What now?" Vixen asked tiredly as the two boys sat down. Ron placed his head onto the table.

"Our Quidditch match against Hufflepuff next week got changed!" Harry angrily told her.

"Changed?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, changed. Now we are playing Slytherin for some reason," Harry said placing his head onto his hand. Vixen looked across the room at the Slytherin table.

Rather than catching Draco's eyes, she caught Jacob's. She hesitated briefly before looking away from him. Why was he sitting in Draco's exact spot tonight? More importantly, where was Draco? She stopped her thoughts and threw the small blueberry into her mouth.

"Were the two of you at the meeting about that just now? Vixen and I couldn't find either of you so we just came to dinner on our own," Hermione explained. Harry simply nodded.

Vixen stared at Harry for a few moments. He was breathing rather quickly and his forehead had started to sweat to the point where she could easily see it. She jumped when Harry let out a pained sigh and grabbed his forehead. Ron gripped his arm and Hermione leaned across the table.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione worriedly asked. Vixen remained silent, her eyes not leaving Harry.

"It's...it's him...it's him...," Harry kept saying. Finally he sat up and took a deep breath.

"Who was it?" Ron whispered. Harry looked at him seriously.

"Voldemort," he replied. Hermione gasped and leaned back.

"Should we be worried?" Vixen asked looking around at the three. They all looked at her sadly.

"You should be," Ron said, lowering his eyes.

Vixen sat quietly while her three friends stared at the table in front of them. Hermione was nervously fidgeting and Ron was blinking faster than average. Vixen scanned the room once more for Draco only to find that he was still not present.

"We need to tell Draco," she said. The three Gryffindor students looked to her.

"Vixen, Draco is affiliated with Voldemort. We aren't positive how, but we know that he is. By you going to him it is just putting you closer to danger," Harry explained. Vixen groaned.

"From what you have all told me, I don't believe that if Voldemort knew muggles were here he would hesitate to infiltrate the school. That hasn't happened yet, so maybe he doesn't know," Vixen shot back. Harry groaned now.

"If you want to go find him, I'll take you right now," Ron said looking at her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ron, are you kidding me?" Harry said in disbelief.

"No. Sorry mate, but you don't get to call the shots with Vixen this week. If you want to go, let's go," Ron said standing up. Harry shook his head angrily.

"You're making a huge mistake," Harry said as Vixen stood up. Vixen shrugged.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. But we'll never know until something happens," she said walking to Ron's side and following him out of the room. Harry looked to Hermione who simply shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>8:30 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Ron and Vixen walked through numerous corridors of the large castle searching for Draco. They checked empty classrooms and even asked a few students if they had heard from him, but nobody had seen him. Vixen felt herself growing nervous. Ron stopped outside of the boys restroom on the second floor.

"I'll go look in here. Stay put," Ron told her before walking into the restroom. Vixen sighed and leaned against the brick wall.

"Where are you...," she whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" someone asked walking up to her. Vixen smiled to herself when she turned to see Draco.

"Where in the hell have you been!" she yelled at him. He scoffed at her.

Vixen scanned him from head to toe. He looked different to her tonight. His eyes had dark circles beneath them as if he hadn't slept in a week. His hair was slightly messy with strands overlapping one another in a strange manner. His skin even seemed to have a slight gray tint to it.

"Did Potter tell you about the Quidditch game?" he asked smirking at her. Vixen nodded slowly.

"Looks like we'll be playing against one another," he added. Vixen furrowed her brows.

"Are you alright, Draco?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"I'm fabulous, Vixen Jade. How are you?" he asked while sniffing lightly.

"Vixen Jade?" she asked.

"What? Not a fan of your middle name?" he asked her. Vixen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You don't seem like yourself," she pointed out. He placed a cold hand on top of hers.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little under the weather I think. Nothing to worry about. By the way I think your middle name is lovely," he told her quickly. Vixen sighed.

"I see you've found him," Ron said emerging from the bathroom. Draco's face dropped and he lowered his head sending a shadow over his eyes.

"Weasley," Draco said, greeting him. Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um...hi," he replied warily. Vixen released his shoulder and took a step back toward Ron.

"Best be off then. See you two another day," Draco said quickly leaving the two alone in the hall. As he walked away he choked back tears and the urge to scream.

"That was strange," Ron said. Vixen nodded.

"I think there is something wrong with him," she confessed. Ron sighed.

"I don't think you should go off alone with him until he starts to act like himself again," he told her. Vixen looked at him quietly.

"I understand you're his friend. I really do. But sometimes people need time to find themselves. I'm not a fan of Draco Malfoy, but I think he is struggling with his inner demons right now," Ron told her. Vixen nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><em>8:36 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Draco continued to walk through the castle alone. He made sure to stay clear from other students and professors. He finally stopped in a dark hallway and slammed his back against the wall. He grabbed his hair with both hands and slid down the wall. He continued to fight back tears although his throat was burning. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.

_**Flashback…**_

Draco was getting ready to go to the dining hall for dinner when Crabbe and Goyle had burst into the bedroom. Draco raised an eyebrow at the two boys whose faces were flushed.

"What?" Draco asked them, annoyed.

"The Lord. Draco, he needs us," Goyle spit out between heavy breaths. Draco froze.

"Then we need to go," Draco told them walking out of the room.

The boys made their way to the Room of Requirement being sure that nobody was watching them. Once into the secret room they traveled through the vanishing cabinet until they ended up in the shop where the adult Deatheaters were waiting. Draco took his place next to his father nervously.

"How has Jade been?" Lucius asked his son. Draco tensed up.

"Fine. She's adjusting well," he lied. Lucius nodded.

"We will have to have her and her parents over for dinner soon," he told him. Draco nodded.

"Why are we here father?" Draco whispered. Lucius shrugged slightly.

The room fell silent when a dark cloud of smoke entered the room. In the middle of the room Voldemort appeared from the cloud, his snake like face cold. He walked around the room slowly, inspecting everyone present. He stopped in front of Draco who was doing everything he could to not make eye contact with him.

"Ah. Young Draco. It's good to see you have found your way here tonight," he said coldly to Draco. He nodded.

"My Lord," he replied calmly. Voldemort smiled at him, revealing his awkwardly shaped teeth.

"My Lord, why have you called us here?" Lucius asked. Voldemort's smile faded.

"A good question Lucius. One that I am ready to answer. All of you have been called here to show me your loyalty. Being present tonight is a good start. Something has felt odd to me lately," Voldemort told the group before him. Draco clenched his fist to try and cease his slight shaking.

"I can connect with Harry very easily. But lately, his thoughts are not the same. I've been haunted by the face of a young girl," he continued. Draco felt his heart lurch in his chest.

He looked across the room at Crabbe and Goyle who were staring back at him. Draco also noticed Pansy Parkinson. He had never seen her at any Deatheater meetings before, which had made him more tense.

"She is quite a beautiful young girl. Apparently she has some sort of hold on Harry which is why I have seen her. But the question I have now is for the children present. Who is this new young woman?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the room.

"What does she look like, my Lord?" Pansy asked. He turned to her.

"This girl is tanned. Her smile is straight and white. Just like her eyes and her hair," he explained. Pansy looked to Draco.

"I'm familiar with her, my Lord," she told him, breaking her eye contact with Draco.

"Her name, my dear," Voldemort told her. Pansy opened her mouth and Draco spoke.

"Jade Charm," he blurted out. Voldemort now turned to him. Lucius looked toward his son slightly.

"You know her then?" Voldemort asked walking over to Draco. The others in the room watched him intently.

"Y-yes, my Lord. She is new to Hogwarts. I noticed her power as soon as she arrived. I even took it upon myself to gain her trust," Draco lied. Voldemort turned his head slightly.

"Why is that, my boy?" he asked Draco.

"I had to see if she was a threat to us," Draco continued to lie.

"And your conclusion?" Voldemort asked. Pansy spoke now.

"She is. Draco has devised a plan to take her out himself here in a few weeks," she told the group. Lucius was staring at his son now.

"Is that so? Well, by all means, see to it that your plan is carried out," Voldemort told them. Draco nodded and shot Pansy a hurt look.

_**End Flashback**_

"What am I supposed to do now?" Draco whispered to himself in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>9:16 a.m., Herbology Classroom, Hogwarts(Tuesday)<em>

"This is a strange class," Vixen whispered to Ron. He nodded slowly.

"Mhm," he mumbled back to her with his eyes falling closed. Vixen smiled and nudged him awake.

"When did the two of you get in last night?" Harry asked looking to the two. Vixen shrugged.

"Not too late really," Vixen told him. Ron was now asleep again.

Vixen sat quietly as Professor Sprout began talking about different herbs. She placed her head on her hand and looked around the room. She perked up when she caught the attention of a boy sitting a few rows across from her. He leaned his head back and mouthed "kill me" to Vixen. The two smiled at one another.

She returned her gaze to the table top. She felt her smile slowly fade as she started to think about Draco. She couldn't stop picturing him from the previous night. She didn't really believe his "I'm sick" story either, but she probably shouldn't push to find out the truth. She sighed lightly. She then raised her hand.

"Oh...um, yes?" Sprout said taken off guard.

"May I go to the restroom, please?" Vixen asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why I think that would be alright. No need for you to listen to me babble anyway," Sprout replied smiling at her. Vixen nodded and left the room.

Vixen walked slowly through the hallway, her eyes glued on the floor beneath her. She wanted her mind to clear but it just wasn't happening. She stopped when she caught the reflection of someone sitting across from the bathroom. She looked up to see Draco, sitting alone, staring her down. His eyes were nearly black underneath making him look deathly.

Vixen remained still for a moment. The two locked eyes in the quiet hallway. She sighed heavily, wanting to speak to him terribly. But all she could repeat in her mind were Ron's words, "_I think Draco is fighting some inner demons right now_." She wondered to herself if he wanted to talk to her as badly as she wanted to talk to him. With one more sigh, she left him in the hallway and entered the bathroom.

Vixen walked over to the first sink in the bathroom and turned on the cold water. She ran it over her small hands before rubbing it onto her face. She exhaled and shut the water off. She looked in the mirror and jumped when she saw a girl staring at her. She turned around quickly and faced the other girl.

She quickly realized that this girl was a ghost by seeing her transparency. In a strange way, the girl reminded her of Harry. She had large round glasses and black hair that was tied into pigtails. After standing and looking at one another for a few minutes, she spoke.

"Well there you are," she said in her whiney voice. Vixen looked around the room quickly.

"Um...I'm sorry?" she said.

"I've been waiting forever to finally get a look at you!" the ghost complained. Vixen smiled awkwardly.

"You know me?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Of course I do. You're the one he keeps on telling me about," she said floating around Vixen.

"He?" Vixen asked turning in circles trying to follow her.

"Why, Draco of course! You're the muggle girl he's in looooove with," she said dragging out the "o" in love. Vixen stopped turning.

"Draco talks to you? About me?" she asked. The girl moaned.

"He tells me about everything that you do and say. He finds you fascinating. Can't say that I agree, though," the ghost girl said turning her head to the side. Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Vixen finally asked. The girl smiled.

"Myrtle. The kids here call me Moaning Myrtle now though," she said sniffling. Vixen felt sorry for her.

"Have you talked to Draco recently, Myrtle?" she asked her. She shook her head from side to side.

"He hasn't come to talk to me in a few days. A poor boy, that one is. He has so much on his plate. Not that you don't know that," she said. Vixen really didn't know that.

"Thanks Myrtle," she said walking away from her.

Vixen knew she needed to make some sort of contact with Draco. He may have not been in his right mind, but she had to help him. She slid her slim iPod out of her jeans pocket and flipped through her music. She was relieved to see that Draco was still sitting in the same spot. She watched his eyes look up into hers but they quickly fell to the floor.

Vixen made her way over to him until she was standing in front of him. He looked at her questioningly. Vixen handed him her ear buds and pointed to her ears. Draco got the message and placed them into his ears. Vixen then pressed play and music flooded into his ears. He was startled at first, but found the music calming. Vixen placed the iPod into his hand and walked away. Draco looked at the screen and read it in his head.

"_Taking Over Me by Evanescence,"_ he read silently. He smirked as he started listening to the lyrics. He then leaned his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>9:47 a.m., Outside of Herbology Classroom, Hogwarts(Tuesday)<em>

Vixen had finally found her way back to Herbology later than she had planned. She stood outside of the room as students flooded into the hallway. She looked through them until she caught sight of Ron and Harry. She pushed her way through the crowd until she grabbed a hold of Ron's sleeve.

"Where were you?" Ron asked her. Vixen smiled sympathetically at him.

"I got bored, so I left. But then I got lost," she explained. Harry smiled at her.

"Lucky," Ron said as the three made their way through the hallway. Vixen stopped when she heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Hey, you! Girl! Muggle girl!" someone yelled from behind her. Vixen turned to see the boy from class.

"It's Vixen, actually," she said harshly when he reached her. He smiled at her.

"My bad. I forgot I guess. Hi," the boy said happily to her. Ron and Harry exchanged awkward glances.

"Hi?" Vixen said confused. She examined the boy in front of her.

He was a few inches shorter than herself, with a very round head. He had dark skin and a big white smile. Overall, he seemed nice. Vixen suddenly remembered him as one of the muggles in Hogwarts for the experiment.

"My name is Avery Woods," he said sticking his hand up. Vixen became ecstatic.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" she screamed, clapping her hands together. She then grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Well, you're pretty friendly," he said when she released him. The two laughed briefly.

"Sorry, it's just really nice to be finally meeting you. I want to meet more muggles, but I don't think I'll get the chance," she said sadly. He nodded in understanding.

"Where are you staying right now?" Avery asked her.

"I'm in Gryffindor currently. What about you?" she asked genuinely interested in his response.

"I'm in Ravenclaw. This place is awesome, right?" he said happily. Vixen nodded and smiled.

"Well would you look at that, another couple in the making for that trash," Pansy said walking past the group with Goyle. Goyle laughed.

"What did you just say?" Vixen angrily said turning toward Pansy. The two stopped and turned toward Vixen.

"Aren't you supposed to try and stop her?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Probably," Ron replied shrugging. The boys remained still and watched the scene unfold.

"I'm sure you heard me, muggle," Pansy shot back. Goyle crossed his arms over his chest.

"She has a name," Avery added. Pansy scrunched her nose up at him.

"As if I care," she said. Goyle snickered at the comment.

"Shut up Goyle," Vixen said scrunching her face up at him. He stopped and stared at her.

"Don't you tell him what to do!" Pansy yelled. More students stopped to watch them now.

"Oh please, Pansy. Goyle is what we muggles call an extra. Does the boy have a brain at all? I mean, every time I see him he always seems to be there for "moral support" rather than the fight. C'mon man. Being a lackey is alright and all, but with looks like yours you should be modeling," Vixen said sarcastically. Avery and the crowd laughed at the comment.

"As if you have room to talk! You're expendable here, Vixen. Did you hear? Apparently there is a werewolf loose and everyone is betting that you're the one it takes down. Frankly, I hope it does," Pansy said crossing her arms. The crowd looked to Vixen for a response.

"I'm not afraid," she replied calmly.

"Aw, that wasn't very convincing. You afraid of the big bad wolf, Charm?" Pansy taunted.

"Leave her alone, Pansy," Jacob said emerging from the crowd. Pansy shot him a disgusted look.

"Where did you come from?" Vixen asked watching him walk to her side.

"Astronomy Tower," he replied shrugging. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

In the midst of the commotion, Draco walked by the crowd, ear buds still in place, music still playing. He stopped and looked at the swarm of students for a moment. He then shrugged and continued to his class.

"Pansy, Goyle, don't you think you should go to class?" Jacob said raising an eyebrow at them.

"You're not afraid of the big bad wolf, are you Jake?" Pansy taunted. Goyle smirked.

"I'd like to see something that has a worse bite than I do. Now go," he said nodding his head upward. The Slytherin students reluctantly left the hall and the crowd started to vanish.

"Nice one, dude!" Avery said putting his hand in the air. Jacob smiled and high-fived him.

"You guys still high-five?" Vixen asked.

"Ugh, yeah. You don't?" Avery joked. Vixen smiled and turned toward Ron and Harry.

"We better get going," Ron said. She nodded.

"It was nice meeting you!" Vixen said waving goodbye to Avery before she left with the two Gryffindor students.

"You really aren't worried about that wolf?" Avery asked Jacob.

"Nah. I honestly don't think anyone else should be either," he confessed.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Again, I'm introducing a new muggle. I'm doing this because I feel that it is easier for my readers to relate with a character other than my main ones. Character: Liam Holtzworth. Liam is very charming, but overall he is only interested in one thing *wink wink*. He's mainly around for seduction purposes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

_7:33 p.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Tuesday)_

"So you're telling me that Jacob made his way from the Astronomy tower all the way to you in the hallway outside of Herbology?" Hermione asked Vixen. She nodded.

"Strange, right?" Vixen asked her. Hermione nodded quickly.

"Oh, so now he is strange, is he? Why just last week I believe he was charming. That's what you said, right? Charming?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow at Hermione. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You think Jake could be like a mutant, or something?" Vixen asked while stabbing a peach slice with her fork.

"You mean like a superhero or something?" Ron asked her. Vixen shook her head from side to side.

"Not exactly, Ron. Do you think maybe Jacob is special, like all of you?" Vixen asked looking to the three surrounding her.

"I really doubt it. You get informed of your abilities when you turn thirteen in our world. So if he was like us, he would already know, and Dumbledore would know as well," Hermione explained. Harry nodded.

"Okay, so maybe he isn't a wizard. Do you think he could be a werewolf?" Vixen said jokingly.

"You know, that would make sense," Ron said pointing at her. Hermione laughed.

"Oh please, Ronald," she told him.

"Think about it Hermione. This werewolf showed up when all of the muggles arrived. Don't you think it could be possible that one of them is the werewolf?" Ron added. Hermione opened her mouth but was cut off before she could say anything.

"Weasley has a point," Draco said standing behind Ron and Harry. Vixen smiled when she heard him speak.

He looked slightly better than when she had seen him earlier. The circles below his eyes were slightly lighter and his skin was back to it's normal shade. Vixen felt relieved that he was starting to make contact with others again.

"You agree with him?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I suppose. I just really hate Jacob. So anything that makes everyone else hate him too is just a plus," he pointed out.

"Do you two honestly believe that Dumbledore wouldn't have noticed a werewolf roaming around in his castle?" Hermione said.

"I thought you were supposed to be the brain of the group, Granger. Maybe you didn't read Professor Snape's assigned reading on werewolves closely enough last year," Draco said to her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did it say?" Vixen asked him. Draco looked to her and felt his stomach grow heavy.

"Young werewolves are extremely hard to detect without seeing them shift. Adults are slightly more capable of remembering certain parts of what occurred in their wolf state, whereas a teenager or child wouldn't even remember changing at all. So if the werewolf doesn't even remember shifting, it's not like anyone could pick their brain and obtain that information," Draco began to lecture. Hermione was impressed that he had retained so much information from the previous year.

"Do they ever remember shifting?" Vixen asked leaning closer to the table. Draco forced himself to not look at her.

"No. They don't remember the shift. However, they are able to recall any traumatizing events that occurred when they were wolves. Usually, they won't recall any of this incident until they are triggered by something to remind them," Draco replied. Vixen bit her bottom lip.

"Triggered?" Ron asked.

"Yes. For example, a teenage werewolf attacks a construction worker at night. Later, when in human form, say the werewolf walks past the construction sight. This could trigger memories of the incident. But sometimes they still do not realize that they were there. They may think they dreamt it all," Draco said, finishing his lecture. The other four sat quietly at the table.

Vixen was staring down at her plate, her mind racing with the thought of werewolves. Ron was fidgeting in his seat, his eyes darting around at the people sitting near him. Harry continued to eat and Hermione sat quietly. Draco shifted his weight to the right and was getting ready to exit the scene. Before he did, he reached into his pocket.

"Here," he said placing Vixen's iPod onto the table. She looked up at him.

He stood still for no more than five seconds with his eyes locked onto hers. He wanted to tell her everything that was going on right then and there. He wanted to grab her by the hand and run away to a place where nobody could find them. He wanted to protect her. But he couldn't. So instead, he walked over to his house table without any goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

After dinner the previous night, the Gryffindor students dropped the subject of werewolves. Vixen didn't pressure them to discuss it any further, either. So instead, she waited quietly for Draco to arrive to class this morning. She smiled to herself when he walked in looking even better than last night. He took his seat without even glancing her way, making her smile fade.

"Alright class! I hope you are all ready for today's assignment. Now, rather than interrogating your muggles today, we are going to sit back and watch all 15 of them interact with one another instead. This way we can understand how they mingle in the muggle world," Burbage said to the class. Draco was relieved that he didn't have to speak to Vixen, and she was excited to meet the other muggles.

With a flick of her wand, Burbage arranged the classroom with the muggles up front and the Hogwarts students aligned like an audience. Vixen looked to her right to see Jacob standing next to her. She swallowed hard, slightly nervous. She then turned to her left. She noticed an unfamiliar boy who was much taller than herself standing beside her. He was quite attractive with a pointed chin and chestnut colored hair. He caught her staring at him and shot a wink her way. Vixen turned her head quickly, blushing like crazy.

"Go ahead muggles. Mingle," Burbage urged. Without a second thought Vixen quickly turned to her left.

"Hello," the boy said with a smile on his face. Rylen who was a few steps away watched them intently, ignoring the boy who was trying to talk to him.

"You know what, class? Why don't we do this slightly more organized. I'll put two muggles up at a time for you to observe," Burbage said. With another flick of her wand, Vixen and the boy she had been talking to were pushed closer to the audience.

The other muggles stepped back away from the two. Rylen kept his eyes glued to the two while Jacob yawned, obviously bored. Draco watched Vixen with a heavy heart. He thought he was going to vomit when she spoke.

"Hello," she said.

"My name is Liam. Liam Holtzworth," he said smiling widely down at her. Vixen smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Liam. My name is Vixen Charm," she replied slightly swaying in her spot.

"You're very attractive," Liam told her. Vixen's face became blood red, and Jacob tuned into the conversation now.

"Alright, that's enough of you two then," an awkward feeling Burbage said waving them off. The two walked back to the others and Rylen was pulled up front with Avery.

"Hi man. I'm Avery," he said sticking his hand out to Rylen. Rylen stood still, staring at him quietly.

"Umm...you okay man?" Avery asked slowly pulling his hand back.

Draco looked over at Luna Lovegood. She was sitting happily in her seat with her face blank as it usually was. Draco returned his attention to Rylen.

"Seriously, are you alright?" A confused Avery asked reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder. Rylen grabbed his wrist before he could touch him.

Vixen grew slightly concerned. She had just met Avery the previous night, but she didn't want Rylen to hurt him. Liam noticed her tense up beside him. Avery started to struggle trying to pull his wrist from Rylen's grip. Rylen started to tighten his hold on him. Liam stepped up toward the two.

"Dude, let him go!" he said walking over to Rylen. Rylen reluctantly released Avery.

"What the hell man?" Avery yelled while rubbing his wrist. The Hogwarts students sat quietly in shock.

"Feeling brave, are you?" Rylen asked Liam angrily. Liam cocked his head to the side.

"You're like ten times his size, man. That's not fair," Liam pointed out calmly.

"I'm not a fan of others, kid. I suggest you should back off as well," Rylen threatened taking a step toward Liam.

"Rylen, I think that's enough," Luna quietly and calmly said while standing up. Rylen quickly directed his attention to her.

"You should probably apologize to that boy you hurt," Luna told him. Rylen nodded.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Rylen told Avery. Confused, Avery nodded his head.

"I don't like that guy," Jacob whispered to Vixen. She looked at him slowly.

"Which one?" she asked him. He thought quietly to himself for a moment.

"Both of them," he replied nodding his head. Vixen shrugged.

"They're different I suppose. But everyone has their own quirks," she replied.

"I suppose," Jacob said scratching his head. Vixen looked up at him.

"What're your quirks, Jake?" she whispered to him. He looked down at her.

"Me? Hmmm. I'm not really sure I guess. I'm pretty fast," he said shrugging. Vixen sighed mentally.

"Oh," she replied turning her attention back to the two boys.

"That's enough for today I think. Go on to your next classes children," Burbage said warily. Vixen walked over to her group.

Rylen glued his eyes to her, and Jacob glued his to Rylen.

* * *

><p><em>11:43 a.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

Many of the students that were present in the Muggle Studies room earlier this morning were feeling very on edge. Yes, many of them had witnessed fights before, but something was different about the dispute between the muggles. Many group members were distancing themselves from their muggle subjects as a result. However, Luna Lovegood continued to act normal around Rylen. As a matter of fact, Rylen was different with Luna. The other students noticed he was smiling and laughing when he was with her. It was a complete personality change from this morning.

Vixen sat quietly with no more then a glass of water sitting in front of her. She was one of the numerous people in Hogwarts that was watching Rylen. It was as if Luna and Rylen had a deeper connection with one another. Vixen was glad to see Rylen so happy, but she was concerned about his life in the muggle world away from Luna. Was he just some boy who shut himself off from the world back in her world? Her thoughts faded when Ron spoke.

"That Liam boy was rather forward don't you think?" he asked while shoveling a bagel into his mouth. Vixen shrugged.

"I suppose so. He seems a little fake to me," Vixen admitted. Ron nodded.

"Agreed. I mean, what kind of idiot would try and stand up to that Rylen kid? He's huge!" Ron replied pointing to his own biceps. Vixen smiled and shook her head.

She picked up her water and held the frosted glass to her lips. Before taking a sip, she caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table. He had his infamous smirk on his face and his gray eyes locked on Vixen. Vixen smiled to herself and took a quick sip of her water, placing the glass back onto the table. She then lifted her hand next to her face and wiggled her fingers jokingly at him. She noticed him scoff and smile before turning his head to the left. Vixen laughed on the inside.

"Looks like he is doing better," Ron said, noticing who Vixen was subtly communicating with. Vixen nodded and put her glass to her lips again.

"Let me guess, you'll be sneaking off to meet him in the middle of the night again?" Ron said nonchalantly. Vixen choked on her water and started coughing.

"You know about that?" Vixen asked, concerned. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure do. I felt it was necessary to check on you in the middle of the night and many times you weren't there. One can't stop themselves from jumping to conclusions," Ron told her. Vixen started to blush.

"Conclusions about what?" Harry asked taking his seat at the table. Vixen looked at Ron quickly.

"Who is going to win the Quidditch match next week," Ron lied quickly. Harry laughed.

"Well Gryffindor of course," he told them. Vixen smiled at Ron.

* * *

><p><em>10:17 p.m., Slytherin House, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

Draco was hunched over his desk looking at an open Potions textbook in his bedroom. Crabbe and Goyle weren't home yet, which meant he had the room to himself for a while. Draco let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in his chair when he noticed he had been re-reading the same sentence over and over.

He slowly ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Vixen tonight. He had tried his hardest to avoid her due to the fact that when he saw or heard her he just wanted to die inside. How could he get himself into such a mess? How could he have let his guard down so easily? He stood up from his seat and pushed his chair in.

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and walked over to the window. He rested his head against the glass and looked out into the courtyard below him. He kept seeing every incident he had had with Vixen there in his mind. He remembered every word she had said and every movement she made. He lifted his head from the glass when he saw Vixen walk into the courtyard. She was wearing a long gray sweater with some dark wash jeans and her infamous green converse that he had grown so accustomed to. He looked down at himself.

He wasn't happy with his attire that consisted of black socks, loose fit jeans and a white "wife-beater" shirt. He quickly grabbed his usual white button up shirt and threw it on without buttoning it. He then grabbed some black leather shoes and tied them quickly. His Prefect badge was already in the back of his jeans so he didn't worry about that.

_"I can't believe I'm about to do this_," he thought to himself, standing beside his bed. He took a deep breath and left the room.

The entire walk he started to plan out what he was going to say to Vixen. He had to tell her exactly what was happening. He didn't want to keep it a secret any longer. If he told her now, maybe she stood a chance at surviving. He walked into the courtyard slowly, the grass curling beneath him. Vixen turned around to see him and smiled widely at him. This just made his heart drop.

"I'm so glad you came," she told him happily. He swallowed hard.

"Vixen...," he began quietly, clenching his fists at his sides. She started to walk closer to him.

"Yes?" she asked calmly, still smiling. Draco felt his heart start to race and his palms start to sweat.

"I um...I need to talk to you," he managed to say. Vixen was now standing right in front of him.

"Just wait. Just one second," she told him, placing her hands on the back of his neck.

Draco felt chills run down his spine at her touch. Her fingers slowly ran from the base of his neck to his hair where she spread them, lightly rubbing his scalp. He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in front of him. If his heart tried to beat any faster it would explode. He felt her lightly pulling him down closer to her. Without much resistance, he gave in, allowing his lips to fall upon hers lightly.

He missed this. He thought that he could stay away from her, but not after tonight. Not after this moment of pure sensuality. He missed being so close to her. He could feel her warm breath on his lips, making it hard for him to stand still. His eyes flew open when he felt her pull away from him. She bit her bottom lip while smiling at him.

"Now you can talk to me," she said happily. His heart dropped into his stomach once again.

"Right...I suppose now is as good a time as any," he said unhappily. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Vixen, maybe you should sit down for this," Draco said taking her hand and leading her to a stone bench. She sat down and looked up at him.

"Alright. Well, you see...the thing is...well, you know how sometimes...when you care about someone...ugh damn it!" he said fighting with himself to spit the words out. Vixen smiled at him.

"It's okay Draco. Just take a deep breath and say what you need to say," she said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're going to hate me," he said shaking his head slowly. Vixen sighed.

"I couldn't hate you. Ever," she told him stressing the last word. He looked at her smiling face and knew in his gut that this wasn't right.

"Alright. Here it goes. Vixen, I'm afraid that I haven't managed to get anything arranged for your party tomorrow," he lied exhaling loudly. Vixen laughed.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I know, I should have taken care of this sooner. I'm sorry," he continued to lie. Vixen stood up and hugged him.

"You're insane. You know that? A party is hardly anything to get angry over," she told him. He shrugged.

_"Now what am I going to do_?" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>11:53 a.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

"So, are you ready to examine me tomorrow Harry?" Vixen asked across the table. Harry smiled.

"Absolutely," he replied. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Careful doing that with your eyes, Ron. They could detach and fall out," Vixen told him while pointing her spoon at him. He shrugged.

"Say you guys, has Draco mentioned anything about getting together tonight?" Vixen asked them. Both boys shook their heads no.

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to have a party to celebrate our week aren't we?" Ron asked. Vixen nodded.

"Well, maybe you guys could put something together this time and invite Draco," she told them.

"Or we could not invite him," Harry added. Hermione took her seat at the table now.

"Of course we will invite him, Vixen. Now, let's start brainstorming ideas," Hermione said.

"How did you even know what we were talking about?" Ron asked in disbelief. Vixen smiled.

"Vixen, we will need your musical device. Be sure to bring that to the empty classroom tonight at 8 o'clock. We can handle the rest," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout.

* * *

><p><em>7:56 p.m., Potions Classroom, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

Hermione and Harry had completed decorating the room for the party and were discussing his upcoming week with Vixen when Draco walked into the room. Harry unhappily walked to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair. Hermione reluctantly went to greet Draco.

"I'm glad you could make it," she said to him.

"I'm happy someone invited me," he replied calmly. Hermione nodded.

"She will be really happy that you came," she told Draco. He nodded.

"Her happiness is the only reason I'm here to begin with," he honestly replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really like Vixen, don't you Draco?" Hermione whispered to him. He didn't reply.

Vixen and Ron walked into the room together moments later. Hermione greeted them both with a warm hug and they placed her iPod on a desk and played it. The four sat around one another on the floor and began to talk. Vixen was lying on her back with her head on Ron's leg. Hermione was leaning against Harry, and Draco was stretched out on his side holding himself up on his forearm.

"You guys know something really weird?" Vixen asked the group.

"No, what?" Ron asked her. She sighed.

"I only have two more weeks here before I go back home," she said sadly. Draco remained quiet.

"It's okay Vixen. We'll find a way to keep in touch," Hermione assured her. Vixen smiled.

"Well I hope so," she told them.

"It sure will be dull without you though," Ron mentioned. Harry nodded.

"Oh I'm sure you guys can get into your own adventures once I'm gone," Vixen responded. Harry scoffed.

"You have no idea," he said smiling. Hermione and Ron smiled back.

"Do you guys think we would get into trouble if we got caught down here?" Vixen said looking around the room.

"I doubt it. I have my Prefect badge with me, so I could get us out of any trouble," Draco told her. Harry looked his way.

"Why would you get us out of trouble?" Harry angrily asked.

"Harry, knock it off," Vixen warned. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I would love to know what you're plotting Malfoy. I know you a lot better than you think and I know you aren't this noble and decent person that you're pretending to be," Harry angrily said. Vixen groaned.

"Harry! I said to knock it off!" Vixen said raising her voice at him.

"Don't worry about it, Vixen. I'll just be leaving since I'm causing so many problems," Draco said glaring at Harry and standing up. Vixen scrambled to her feet.

"You don't have to!" she yelled walking over to Draco.

"I do. I'll see you in class," he said before walking out of the room.

"Way to go, Harry," Hermione angrily whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Note:Not much to say, so enjoy! R&R.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<strong>_

_9:28 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Friday)_

"Oh come on Vixen, I said I was sorry!" Harry moaned walking into class with Hermione, Ron and Vixen. She remained silent and continued walking over to her usual seat.

"Yes, but you should be apologizing to Draco, Harry," Hermione told him. Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

Vixen was getting ready to climb on top of the table when she noticed Liam standing on the other side of it. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled a toothy grin at her. She looked around the nearly full room before returning her eyes to him.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," Vixen replied blankly. Liam continued to smile.

"So, what did you think about what happened yesterday?" he said leaning forward on the desk. Vixen took a step back slowly.

"What about it?" Vixen asked, obviously uninterested in the conversation he had thrust upon her.

"I was pretty brave, huh?" Liam asked examining his nails. Vixen scoffed quietly at his arrogance.

"You were pretty stupid, actually. Rylen could have easily ripped your head off," she told him while folding her arms over her chest.

Draco entered the room alone this morning. He noticed Vixen standing with her arms crossed in front of Liam. He could easily see that she was not happy that he was there this morning. Draco calmly continued over to her. She kept her eyes, which were slightly narrowed, on Liam.

"Well that's debatable. I thought you liked that whole macho thing?" Liam said confused. Draco raised an eyebrow at him now.

"Frankly, what I like is none of your business. Now I suggest you return to your group," Vixen told him cocking her head to the right slightly.

"Or what?" Liam seductively asked leaning farther over the table. Draco felt himself tense up.

"Or nothing. Class is starting," she blatantly told him. Liam sighed and stood up straight.

"Alright. Well, you know where to find me," he said before winking at her. Draco felt the tips of his ears grow hot.

Liam returned to the opposite side of the room and sat with his group. Vixen took her seat perched on the table and the rest of the group remained silent. Vixen caught a glimpse of Draco out of the corner of her eye and he looked rather angry.

"Malfoy," Harry abruptly said. Draco looked his way.

"I..._apologize_ for the incident last night," Harry forced himself to say. Draco smirked.

"No you're not, Potter. You and I both know you meant every word of what you said. But that's alright. I don't really care for you either, and I think that has been established before. However, let's try and keep our hatred for one another under control until this project is finished," Draco replied calmly. Hermione and Ron exchanged a concerned look to one another.

"Fine," was all that Harry had to say. Vixen could feel the tension in the air.

"Hi Harry," she said, finally speaking to him. Harry smiled.

"Hello Vixen," he replied while nodding his head. Draco scrunched his nose up at the greeting.

Draco felt angry this morning. The whole Liam incident wasn't any help but when he really started thinking about it, he realized he wasn't really angry with him. Nor was he genuinely angry with Harry. Was it possible that he was angry with himself?

"Draco?" Vixen asked waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Did you hear Burbage?" Vixen asked turning her head. Draco slowly shook his head back and forth.

"Well, everyone of you are supposed to ask me about my fears," she informed him. Draco tensed up.

He slowly turned to his right, facing Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He noticed them looking back at him with goonish smiles on their faces. Meanwhile, Jacob was asleep in his seat with his head on the desk in front of him. Draco felt his stomach turning. He was now sure that he made a mistake by not telling Vixen the truth. He looked back at his own group. They were all looking at him.

"Oh. Well, you guys go ahead," Draco said to them. Vixen yawned.

"I'm not really sure why we all need to ask you. I mean, it's a simple question. Vixen, what are you afraid of?" Hermione simply asked. From across the room, Rylen watched the group intently.

"What am I afraid of?" Vixen asked quietly. She remained silent, staring at her feet that were dangling over the edge of the desk.

Draco held his breath. He couldn't believe that this was actually an assignment. He didn't plan this. The only thing he had hoped was that she wouldn't have an answer. But that would have made things too easy.

"Dying," Vixen answered calmly. It felt like someone shoved an arrow through Draco's heart.

"Well, that's normal. Many people are afraid of death," Harry pointed out. Vixen shook her head from side to side.

"No. I'm not afraid of death, Harry. I'm afraid of dying," she corrected. Draco listened while the others exchanged looks of confusion.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Ron asked. Vixen looked him in the eye.

"Not at all, Ron. When you're dead, you're dead. That's it. But when your dying, it's completely different. Are you in pain? Are you afraid? Is someone killing you? Is something killing you?" Vixen began listing off. Draco thought he was about to pass out.

He turned slightly in his seat and sighed quietly. Vixen was still talking, but he tuned her out. His conscience was really getting the best of him this morning. He averted his gaze from the floor and met the eyes of Jacob. He was staring over at Draco's group with a cold expression on his face. Draco awkwardly broke the stare down and looked to the front of the room. Even more awkwardly, he noticed Rylen staring down Jacob. Reluctantly, Draco turned back toward his group.

"I guess that makes sense," Harry admitted nodding his head. Vixen scoffed.

"You know my mom was ripped apart. That's how she died," she blurted out. The whole group became speechless and exchanged awkward glances at one another.

"Yep. I bet when she was dying she was scared. I bet she was hurting too. She was probably worried that I was dead to top it off," she continued, staring at the ground. It was as if she wasn't in control of holding in her thoughts. They just kept falling out of her mouth.

"Vixen...," Hermione nervously whispered. She didn't hear her.

"That's how I got these scars you know. It got me first. I think my mother tried to protect me. Well, I like to think that at least. I think it found her to be a bigger threat than I was," she continued to tell them. The others felt extremely uncomfortable listening to her story.

Vixen looked up when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. The entire room fell quiet at the sight of Rylen touching Vixen's shoulder. They locked eyes with one another and it was almost like she could read his mind. She slowly slid off of the table top and he walked her out of the room. Rylen closed the door behind them.

"Bloody hell...," Ron whispered. Draco looked over at Jacob. He was holding his head in his hands with his eyes shut tight.

* * *

><p><em>9:49 a.m., Hallway outside of Muggle Studies, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

"I'm in love with Luna," Rylen said. Vixen was leaning against the stone wall in front of him.

"Okay," she replied. Rylen looked her in the eyes and placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"I've been where you are before," he whispered calmly to her. Vixen looked up at him.

"What are you talking about Rylen?" she asked dropping her shoulders. He kept a hold of them.

"I watched my first girlfriend die," he said coldly to her. Vixen tuned in more to what he was saying.

"Her name was Reina. She was the very first girl that I had dated. We had that whole puppy love thing going on at the time. She lived in a bad neighborhood. One night, I was walking her home so she would be safe. We were stopped in an alley, not even a block away from her house, by some guy. He had a gun pointed at me and demanded we hand over our money. Reina quickly handed over her purse, but I had nothing. He wouldn't believe me no matter how many times I said it. Finally, he had enough of bickering with me I guess. He pulled the trigger," Rylen began saying. Vixen felt tears forming in her eyes.

"It was supposed to hit me. That was the intention. Before I knew it, I was on the ground and Reina was lying on top of me. We were just kids, man. We were 14 years old. I guess she had pushed me out of the way before the bullet would hit me. But she wasn't fast enough to beat it herself. She was killed on impact. The guy ran off and I was lying there in shock. I was supposed to protect her, Vixen," he explained calmly. Tears were now sliding down her cheeks as he continued.

"I knew we had a connection from the moment I saw you. Don't take that wrong, I don't mean relationship wise or anything. I'm sorry about your mother. But I thought it might help you to know that you aren't alone. If you say her name in your crystal ball, her face will appear. That's all, but it's something," he told her, releasing her shoulders. Vixen quickly grabbed him and hugged him tight.

Rylen was caught off guard and held his hands out away from her. She was sobbing into his black tee shirt and he wasn't sure what to do. He had cut himself off from any human contact after the incident happened. He cautiously patted her back with one hand. She released him and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Rylen. I'm really sorry about Reina," she told him as a few more tears slid out of her white eyes.

"It's alright. I've come to terms with it. But I'm developing feelings for Luna. That's my fear. I couldn't tell them, so I figured I could tell you. Also, I needed to talk to you," he informed her. She ran her palm over her dampened face.

"About?" she asked.

"I'm nervous about Jacob and Draco. They both worry me. I have a bad feeling about them. I couldn't save Reina. But I can save you. You need to be cautious around them before something bad happens," he warned her. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"I trust you, Rylen. I'll be careful," she told him nodding her head.

"Alright. Well we should get back in there," he said opening the doors. The two walked into a dead silent room.

* * *

><p><em>9:54 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Vixen walked behind Rylen into the quiet room with her eyes glued to the floor. Rylen kept his eyes on Luna as he walked through the room casually. Vixen took her seat once again amongst her group and Rylen took his. The students were still staring.

"Continue with your assignment class," Burbage cautiously told the class. Many hesitated but broke down and did what they were told.

Draco watched Vixen calmly. He was full of curiosity to what Rylen had told her in the hallway. She looked as if she had been crying. He looked back over at Jacob who was simply staring at the table in front of him.

"Sorry about that," Vixen said to the group. They nodded slightly.

"I understand," Harry said. Vixen looked at him questioningly.

"My mother and father were both killed while trying to save me when I was just a child," Harry explained, glancing over at Draco quickly. Draco scrunched his nose up at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Vixen genuinely told him. Harry nodded.

"What did Rylen have to say?" Ron whispered.

"Not much really," she lied, looking over at Draco. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright class! I'll see you all next week! Enjoy your weekend and be safe," Charity Burbage happily said waving the class off. Jacob was the first one out of the room.

Draco watched him exit the room quickly from his seat. Without saying anything, he grabbed his bag and went after him. Vixen watched him leave quietly. Harry extended his hand to her.

"Ready for class?" he asked, smiling at her. Vixen smiled back at him, taking his hand.

Harry helped her off of the desk and dropped her hand. He was surprised at how soft her delicate hands felt on his.

* * *

><p><em>10:01 a.m., Boys Bathroom, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Draco had followed Jacob down the hallway quietly. When he exited into the boys restroom, Draco did the same. He walked into the room slowly, stopping when he saw Jacob standing in the middle of the room with his back turned toward himself.

"I knew you were following me, Draco. I don't need your wise ass comments today," Jacob said without turning around.

"Are you alright?" Draco said. Jacob became confused and turned to face him.

"What did you just say?" Jacob asked, still in shock. Draco shrugged.

"You heard me. Don't expect me to ask you again because I honestly don't care either way," Draco said. Jacob grinned.

"If you don't care, then why did you ask if I was alright?" Jacob pointed out, still grinning. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you heard me the first time, then why did you ask me what I said?" Draco shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. Jacob laughed a quiet laugh.

"You know what, Draco? If you weren't trying to steal Vixen away from me, oh and you know, kill her or whatever, I think we could be good friends," Jacob said nodding his head. Draco smirked.

"No, not even then, Jacob. Not even then," Draco informed him, turning around when he had finished his sentence.

"Hey," Jacob said. Draco looked over his shoulder at him.

"Thanks for asking, I guess," he told him. Draco shrugged and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>7:27 p.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly at the dinner table, pushing some carrots around on her plate with her silver fork. She hadn't had much of an appetite the entire day. She continued to think of Rylen's warning about Jacob and Draco. For some reason plenty of the people that she had met these past two weeks have had the same feelings toward Draco. She dropped her fork in an aggravated manner and looked across the room at the Slytherin Table. She noticed Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Draco staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow at the four and Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy smiled. Draco didn't change his solemn expression. Annoyed by their smiles, Vixen stuck her tongue out at the three Slytherin students that she had rough feelings for. The three narrowed their eyes at her, and Draco laughed. Pansy shot him an aggravated look and he ignored her. Vixen looked to Harry when he said her name.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you and your mother Vixen," he told her. Vixen sighed lightly.

"It's fine. Really, it is," she told him. Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You said you got your scars from the incident, right?" he asked her. Vixen nodded.

"Yeah, that's right," she confirmed, touching her ribs lightly through her shirt. Ron sat quietly watching her.

"It was an animal, you know," she told them. The three sat up straighter.

"What kind of animal could leave scars that large?" Ron asked intrigued by the conversation. Vixen shrugged.

"I'm not sure. They said it could have been a bear, but it was too fast and thin to be that. Others said it was a mountain lion," she told her friends. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"They?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, doctors, I mean. They tried to figure it all out when I was getting stitched up," Vixen told them, motioning her hands in a knitting motion when she said "stitched".

"Wait, they actually stitch you up? Like with a needle and thread?" Ron asked quickly.

"Something like that. Usually the thread just dissolves. But for my injuries I had wire stitches in two of them. But the one in the middle required staples to keep it sealed," she told them calmly. Ron gagged.

"You alright there, mate?" Harry asked patting him on the back.

"Yeah, sure. Just peachy," Ron lied, his face turning green. Vixen laughed.

* * *

><p><em>10:12 a.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly in the living area of the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry. Hermione and Ron had left earlier for the library. Apparently Ron needed some tutoring according to Hermione. Vixen yawned and Harry looked at her.

Her hair had grown longer since the day she had arrived at Hogwarts. It used to fall a little onto her shoulders, but now it was reaching to her chest. Harry began to blush when he noticed he had been staring at her chest area. Luckily, Vixen hadn't noticed. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him. It was a given that Vixen was a very attractive young woman, but he had never thought that he would be one of the young men who was attracted to her.

"Harry? Are you hot or something?" Vixen asked. Harry shook his head no.

"Oh. It's just, your face is quite red," Vixen pointed out. Harry blushed even harder.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," he replied rubbing his hair with his hand. Vixen shrugged.

"Why do you hate Draco so much, Harry?" she asked without looking at him. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's not that I hate him, Vixen. We just don't think the same on certain issues," Harry explained.

"Like what?" Vixen asked while crossing her legs.

"Well, muggles for example. Draco feels that muggles should be killed or used as servants to wizards. I don't see anything wrong with your kind living in harmony with my kind," Harry told her. Vixen crossed her arms.

"My _kind_? Harry, I'm not a _kind_. Aside from the magical abilities, you and I are the same race of homosapien. Not too mention, if Draco really felt that way, then why would he be so generous toward me?" she asked slightly more harshly than she intended. Harry laughed quickly.

"You can't possibly be telling me that you're falling into his act! Listen, I know you haven't known him as long as I have, so you're naive to his ways, but-," Harry began. Vixen interrupted.

"Naive! Harry Potter, you take that back this instant! Vixen Charm is not naive," she yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I take it back. You just aren't _familiar_ with his ways. I've seen Draco do unspeakable things to undeserving people. You know he calls Hermione "Mudblood" don't you? That's an awful name for someone who isn't a pureblood. Or that he calls Ron a blood-traitor just because he isn't friends with many pureblood families? Draco feels that he is superior to everyone regardless of who they are. He's a bully Vixen. A real story book villain," Harry continued to tell her. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever wondered why he acts that way, though? Children do not pick fights with others for no reason, Harry. Maybe he doesn't have a good home life," she informed him. Harry laughed again.

"Malfoy? A bad family life? Ha! The bloody git has a mansion, Vixen. His parents pay to get him everything he wants when he wants it. That boy has servants for every little thing," he told her. Vixen placed a hand to her head and groaned.

"Number one, his parents have a mansion. And number two, just because someone has a nice house doesn't mean that they have a good family life. Trust me, I'm a prime example of that," she said pointing to herself. Harry shrugged.

"Malfoy is never going to change, Vixen. Not for Pansy, not for you, and not for the next girl that comes along. He is playing with you. Don't you see that?" he explained to her, leaning forward in his chair. Vixen stood up.

"I think we're finished here," she angrily said to him while walking out of the room and into the castle.

Harry groaned and slumped deeper into his seat.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_10:32 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Saturday)_

After her conversation with Harry, Vixen stormed out of the Gryffindor House and through the castle corridors. At first her plan had been to just walk off some steam before returning to speak with Harry. But now, she wanted answers from the source. She walked down the stone stairs quickly passing by Hogwarts students who would shoot her awkward looks. She looked out into the Courtyard for a sign of Draco.

After quickly scanning the area she didn't find him. Her heart had been beating faster making her blood boil. If it had been any other day she would have run into him about fifteen times by now. But the one time she needed to speak with him, he was nowhere to be found. She sighed angrily and turned to continue through the corridors when a voice caught her attention.

"Looking for someone, muggle?" Pansy sneered from the courtyard. Vixen turned to look at her, her eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your concern Pansy," she shot back. The group of Slytherin girls crowded around Pansy looked to her for a witty remark.

"Well someone is a little testy this morning. What's the matter, love? Can't find my boyfriend?" Pansy shot back. Everyone in the courtyard watched Vixen.

"I know what you're trying to do, Pansy. You're trying to get me mad enough to hit you. But you know what? It's not going to work. You're not worth it, and Draco isn't your boyfriend," Vixen replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you don't think so?" Pansy asked cockily, turning her head at Vixen. Vixen smirked back at her.

"I know so," she replied. Pansy narrowed her eyes now.

"I don't see why everyone is so afraid of you. From what I've seen you're just a little girl who likes to throw tantrums and break things. But when it comes down to getting physical, it's not worth it," Pansy pointed out. Vixen uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"You know Pansy, the only person who wants to get physical is you. I didn't do one thing to you when I arrived here at Hogwarts. I get that not everyone is okay with the thought of muggles being here. I really do. But for some reason it's like you have a different reason for hating me than that," Vixen pointed out. Pansy looked around at all of the eyes on her now.

"You don't know anything you stupid tramp!" she yelled back. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"Vixen? What's going on out here?" Draco asked approaching his secret girlfriend. Vixen turned to face him and felt her ears grow hot.

"There you are," she angrily said storming toward him. Draco stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You need to tell me what is going on with you right now. Tell me the truth, Draco. Are you planning something or not?" she angrily said to him. Draco's eyes grew large and he couldn't breathe.

"Vixen, what are you talking about?" he whispered to her nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about. Lately everyone is so concerned about me being around you. Harry is claiming you're putting on a show to fool me so you can pull some sort of scam on me. Others seem to think that you're going to kill me," she replied crossing her arms. Jacob watched the two feud from a distance in the hallway.

"That's bloody ridiculous. I can't believe you would even come to me with this nonsense!" Draco angrily told her. Vixen chuckled.

"Nonsense? Ridiculous? Why can't you just tell me what's really going on with you? Or with us for that matter!" Vixen angrily shot back at him. Draco groaned out of aggravation.

"Listen, Harry and I are basically enemies, alright? Anything he says about me will be nonsense, just like everything I will say about him. Now, who thinks I'm going to kill you?" he asked her, trying to not show how afraid he really was. Vixen looked around the hallway when her eyes fell on Rylen, who was leaning against the wall near the courtyard entrance.

"That's unimportant. But as of right now, if you need to confess something to me then you need to do it," she told him pointing a finger at him. He sighed.

"You need to stop letting others get to you. The only thing you need to know about me is that I have a less than polished reputation with many people here at Hogwarts. I'm aware of that. Sadly, now you are as well. I just can't have you accusing me of such terrible things," he calmly told her looking around the hallway. He noticed Jacob watching them, but returned his eyes to Vixen.

"Fine. Then I apologize for coming to you in such a harsh manner. If you need to talk to me, you know where I will be," she replied, finally calmed down. Draco nodded and Vixen left to return to the Gryffindor House.

Draco stood alone in the corridor, thinking to himself. He knew that there was no way that Vixen actually knew about the plan. Pansy may have been a brat, but she wouldn't reveal something that devilish. He lifted his head when he noticed Jacob approaching him.

"Does she know?" Jacob nervously whispered to Draco. He raised an eyebrow at the muggle.

"Of course not. It's just foolishness being placed in her head by Potter," Draco unhappily replied. Jacob nodded in understanding.

"Hey, what is he coming over here for?" Jacob asked Draco, nodding down the hallway.

Draco turned to see Rylen striding toward Jacob and himself with a less than pleasant expression on his face.

"Gentlemen, we need to talk," Rylen told them in a low voice. Draco and Jacob exchanged confused looks with one another.

The three boys exchanged awkward glances between one another. Rylen then nodded his head, motioning for them to follow him. Reluctantly, Draco slowly followed behind him. A few seconds later, Jacob decided to follow them as well. Rylen entered the boys bathroom and Draco followed him inside. Jacob scrunched his nose up walking into the room.

"Yeah, it's totally not weird for three guys to go to the bathroom together," Jacob sarcastically said. Draco rolled his eyes.

A small second year boy emerged from one of the stalls after Jacob spoke. He looked up and noticed the three large men standing in front of him and swallowed hard. Draco smirked at him when he noticed he was slightly shaking. Rylen turned his head at him.

"Go," he simply told the boy. The small boy ran past them and out of the bathroom as quickly as possible.

"Not that I don't just _love_ spending time with you two, but what do you want?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not funny," Draco seriously said without looking at Jacob. Rylen sighed.

"I've been watching the two of you these past couple of days," Rylen told them.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Ew," Jacob said at the same time. Rylen hard looked Jacob in the eyes.

"If you don't get serious right now, I'll beat you so hard that you won't be recognizable," Rylen threatened him. Jacob rolled his eyes and Draco smirked.

"I don't trust either of you. Let's get that straight right now. We will never be friends. Nor will we be acquaintances. Normally, I wouldn't care about what either of you are planning. However, your stupid actions are spilling into my life," Rylen told them, leaning back onto one of the sinks.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Draco angrily asked him. Jacob nodded.

"Luna Lovegood is worried about Vixen. I don't like it when Luna is worried. Now, the only reason she is worried about her is because of the two of you," he pointed out. Draco remained silent.

"So what? What Blondie and I do are none of Luna's or your business. Not to mention, weren't you Luna's muggle last week _and_ the first week?" Jacob asked snottily.

"Yes, I was. Do you have a point?" Rylen angrily shot back. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want to say, Rylen?" Draco asked.

"I'm familiar with shady people, and the two of you are the shadiest I've ever met. It's obvious that something sinister is going on between the two of you and Vixen is somehow in the middle of it. I don't care to know what you're planning. But all that I'm going to say is that you better start making it less obvious. Luna will not be worried while I'm here. Now take that and do what you will," Rylen told them both before stalking out of the bathroom. Draco remained still and silent.

"What a tool," Jacob said shaking his head. Draco turned toward him with his eyes narrowed.

"We are not friends, Jacob. We share a secret, that's all," Draco harshly said to him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"That's fine with me! I didn't want to be friends with either of you anyway!" Jacob yelled walking into the hallway. Rylen was already out of sight and Draco was halfway down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>1:13 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Vixen had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room shortly after her encounter with Draco. However, Harry was gone when she had returned, so she sat quietly, waiting for one of her friends to return home. She turned her head when someone sat on the couch beside her.

"Oh...hi, Harry," she said calmly. He nodded slightly at her.

"Hi Vixen," he replied. the two sat silent for a brief moment.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so blunt earlier. Draco is your friend and I should have respected that," he apologized. Vixen sighed quietly.

"Harry, I'm sorry too. I stormed off like a child earlier. I should be more open to others opinions," she replied. Harry nodded at her.

"So I know it's none of my business or anything, but do you have any idea why Draco, Jacob and that Rylen boy would be around one another?" Harry asked her. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I have no idea. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"I was on my way to the Library to find Hermione and Ron when I saw the three of them walk into the boys restroom together. None of them looked too pleased," he informed her. Vixen shrugged.

"I honestly don't have any idea why they would all be together. But plenty of strange things have been happening around here lately, so I'm not exactly surprised. However, I can't say I'm not curious," she told Harry. He looked at her questioningly.

"How do you feel about playing detective, Mr. Potter?" Vixen asked intriguingly. An understanding smile crept onto Harry's face.

* * *

><p><em>4:27 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Vixen and Harry spent a few hours in the Gryffindor common room devising a plan of attack to investigate why the three boys were seen together. Vixen was curious to know what was going on with them, but more importantly, this gave her something to do with Harry that wouldn't result in an argument. The dynamic duo walked about the castle looking for one of the boys.

"You know, they could be in their current houses," Harry said to Vixen. She crossed her arms and thought to herself.

"Well, both Jacob and Draco are in Slytherin. As for Rylen, I'm not sure where he is staying right now," she admitted. The two jumped when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Rylen is staying with me again this week," Luna Lovegood said in her tiny, calm voice. Harry and Vixen smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you Luna," Harry said to her. She nodded.

"I'm happy to see that you're alright," she said looking at Vixen. Confused, Vixen simply smiled back at her.

"Luna, do you have any idea why Rylen would be around Jacob Corbin or Draco?" Harry asked her. She thought to herself for a moment.

"No. I'm sorry Harry. Rylen doesn't really like other people. I don't think he likes that Jacob boy at all," Luna calmly replied. Vixen listened to her.

"Has he mentioned them at all?" Harry continued to ask.

"No. We don't talk about others. Unless it's Vixen of course," she replied. Vixen felt a chill run down her spine.

"Why do you talk about me?" Vixen asked calmly.

"I find you fascinating. Rylen does too, but he won't admit it. You're not safe here, you know. I worry about you," Luna told her genuinely. Vixen didn't know what to say.

"Well, thank you anyway Luna. We'll see you around," Harry said to her. Luna nodded and Harry and Vixen walked away from her.

"Don't mind Luna. She's a little odd," Harry said comfortingly as they walked through the castle.

"I like her, actually. I believe her too," Vixen said back to him. They stopped outside of the Slytherin painting.

"So we're just going to wait until one of them either leaves or comes home?" Harry asked sitting on the floor. Vixen nodded sitting next to him.

"Ron and Hermione sure have been studying for a long time," Vixen said making small talk.

"Knowing Ron, I'm not surprised," Harry joked, making fun of Ron's intelligence. Vixen laughed lightly.

"I think they're interested in one another," Vixen told him. Harry smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then," he replied. They both perked up when someone exited the painting.

"Jacob!" Vixen yelled a little more frantically than she intended. Jacob turned around and smiled.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked approaching the two. Both Harry and Vixen stood up.

"Oh you know, just hanging out. So, what's up?" Vixen asked trying to be casual. Jacob nodded at Harry.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you asking me what's up? You never want to talk to me," Jacob pointed out. Vixen couldn't help but notice he was correct.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Harry chimed in. Vixen and Jacob looked at him.

"Oh?" Jacob said. Harry nodded.

"I figured I would bring Vixen along to make it less awkward. You know, since we don't really know one another," Harry lied. Vixen was impressed.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. So, what did you need?" Jacob asked, believing the lie. Vixen hoped Harry had a plan.

"I noticed how fast you are these past few weeks here at Hogwarts. I was curious if you were interested in sports?" Harry asked. Jacob nodded slightly.

"Excellent. I was thinking you could come and watch the Quidditch match this week. I think you might enjoy it," Harry told him. Vixen held her breath waiting for a response.

"I'm already going to that. Slytherin is playing and Goyle will be there, so I will be too," Jacob told him. Vixen's heart started to beat faster.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot the match got changed the other night. Well, regardless of that, I just wanted to be friendly. You know Draco is on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Harry hinted. Vixen finally realized what he had been doing.

"Ugh, yeah I know. Not my best friend if you know what I mean," Jacob said in a disgusted tone. Vixen felt a little angry.

"You have no idea. Say, why don't we go check out the field? Vixen was telling me earlier she had a headache, so maybe you would like to go with me instead?" Harry asked Jacob. Vixen noticed Harry's hint.

"Sure thing. See you later Vix," Jacob said to her. The boys walked away and Vixen waved after them.

"_Harry had better tell me everything,"_ she thought to herself.

Vixen looked up at the painting she had been sitting under. It was a lot darker than the portrait of the Fat Lady. Alone, she walked down the moving staircase and continued through the hallways. She couldn't get over how well Harry was at lying. Frankly, it made her a bit nervous. She stopped in an empty corridor and took a seat on the floor.

She closed her eyes and within seconds her crystal ball appeared in her lap. She ran her tanned hands over the glass slowly, watching the white haze move slowly inside of it. She had really been neglecting everyone from the muggle world lately. Her stomach started to hurt when she realized that she didn't really feel bad about it either.

"Audrey Rachel Charm," she said quietly. The haze in the crystal ball turned light pink and began swirling around faster.

Sure enough, a small script like banner appeared in the ball with her mothers name scribbled across it neatly. She felt her breathing become shallow as her mothers face appeared above it. Her blonde hair was neatly styled and her green eyes were sparkling. Vixen touched the ball lightly, tracing her mothers facial outline with her index finger. She felt tears creeping up on her, but unlike all of the other times, she didn't want to stifle them.

Letting out a breathy sob, a few clear tears shot out of her light eyes and slid down her cheeks, falling off of her chin. She couldn't take her eyes off of the ball in front of her, even though her vision was blurred by her tears. Letting out heavy breaths and clear tears, she delicately placed the ball on the cold floor. She didn't even move when someone wrapped their arms around her small body.

She gripped onto the gray sweater vest of the male figure who was embracing her. Her tears continued to flow and her sobbing increased. She would have normally been more concerned about who was holding her, but right now that seemed irrelevant. She needed this moment of vulnerability. She never came to terms with her mothers passing, and she didn't want anyone to see her so weak and unguarded. She gripped onto the young mans vest tighter.

He began to stroke her platinum hair lightly with his large hand. He then positioned himself onto his bottom, pulling her into his chest while he leaned his back against the wall. Neither of them exchanged any words throughout the entire embrace. He could feel her hot tears soaking through his vest and his thin long sleeved shirt beneath it. He kept a firm, comforting grip on the small girl lying in his lap.

More time passed and her crying had started to subside. She had stopped breathing as heavily, and she began to sniff lightly. Without wiping her face clean of her smeared mascara and tears, she lifted her head and took a look at her comforter. When she noticed

Draco staring down at her, she didn't smile. She didn't move, or say anything either. The two simply looked into one another's eyes in silence.

Without even asking, Draco knew who was in the crystal ball when he had found her. The woman looked like an older version of the muggle girl that he had come to love over the past few weeks. Those few brief moments he had spent holding her silently while she unleashed her bottled up pain helped him realize that he could no longer go along with his plan. He knew he needed to tell her the truth, and he was going to. Thursday night of his week observing her he was going to lay it all on the line. Whether she wanted him to or not, he was going to get her away from Hogwarts and keep her safe.

"I love you," she whispered to him. His heart skipped a beat as he continued to stare into her bloodshot eyes.

"I love you too, Vixen," he said pulling her head onto his chest and placing his cheek on top of her pale hair. He continued to rub her back lightly.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I added photos of my most used characters in this story to my profile. Feel free to take a peek! You will also be meeting another Muggle today. Character: Steven Wilcox. "Stevie" is a very intelligent boy, but not the most coordinated. I like to think of Stevie as my own inner geek =]. Also, not affiliated with Colbie Caillat at all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23<strong>_

_6:00 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Saturday)_

Vixen remained still and silent cuddled up in Draco's arms in the empty hallway. With his cheek rested against her head she listened to his steady heartbeat as he rubbed her back. Vixen smiled to herself before looking up at him again.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she simply replied. He nodded slightly.

"I saw Jacob with Potter at the Quidditch field before I found you," he told her in an unhappy tone. Vixen perked up.

"Did you now? How interesting," she said playing dumb.

"It makes sense really. Two loathsome characters spending time together," Draco said snottily. Vixen frowned slightly at him.

"Draco...have you been hanging around with Jacob lately?" Vixen asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. However, he has been around more often than I would prefer. It's like something is going on with him," Draco told her, lying. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so? You know, I was told today that you were seen with Jacob and Rylen. Draco swallowed hard.

"That was accidental. I had walked into the bathroom when I noticed the other two having what looked like a heated argument. We all ended up leaving at the same time, so that would make sense. But it's not like we planned it," he continued to lie. Vixen nodded upon deciding to believe him.

"Listen, I really need to go find Harry. But can we not discuss what happened here? You know, earlier I mean?" Vixen said standing up from the ground.

Draco nodded also getting off of the ground. He scooped up her crystal ball with his right hand and threw it up in the air. Vixen watched as it disappeared into thin air. She smiled at him and he smirked back at her.

"I'll be seeing you around, Draco," she said to him. He chuckled slightly.

"Come here," he said pulling her into his chest quickly. While laughing together they shared a sweet and quick kiss.

"I'll see you around, girlfriend," he said winking at her after they pulled apart. Vixen laughed as she watched him walk away.

_"I need to quit lying to her_," Draco thought to himself as he walked away.

_"Now to find Harry_," Vixen thought walking in the other direction.

* * *

><p><em>12:16 p.m., Dining Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Sunday)<em>

"I can't believe we missed all of this!" Hermione complained as Harry and Vixen filled her in on their adventure yesterday. Ron nodded.

"Well, maybe if Ronald would start paying more attention in class, you wouldn't have had too," Vixen joked.

"Not a chance," Ron quickly added. The group shared a laugh.

"So, what did Jacob have to say Harry?" Hermione asked, interested in the story.

"Well we talked about sports mostly. Then we discussed how much we despise Malfoy.

But then he finally told me some useful information," Harry began to say. Vixen rested her chin on her hand as she listened to Harry.

"He mentioned that Pansy was dumped by Draco when the muggles first arrived here.

Apparently, according to Goyle who told this to Jacob, when they broke up it really caused a rift within the Slytherin house. Many Slytherin's don't associate with Draco anymore because they feel he has _changed_," Harry told the group.

"Changed? How?" Ron asked. Hermione leaned in closer.

"That's just it! Nobody can explain it. Apparently he doesn't go around gloating about his life and family anymore. Nor is he pushing around students anymore. It's like his mind is somewhere else. Even Jacob noticed it. Now here's the even stranger part," Harry continued to tell them. Vixen smiled when she saw Ron and Hermione's intrigued faces.

"There was nobody around the field but the two of us. Suddenly, Jacob says, "_Vixen is on her way out here_". Naturally I look around and nobody is around. Then, within seconds,

Vixen appeared at the top of the hill miles away. I asked him how he knew that, and he said he could _hear_ her," Harry told them.

"Werewolf!" Both Ron and Vixen said excitedly. Hermione shook her head.

"Are the two of you still stuck on that idea?" she asked. Both of them nodded.

"It just makes sense! I mean, hello! Keen senses," Vixen said. Ron nodded.

"Exactly!" he agreed. Harry laughed.

"Well either way, we did not solve our mystery," Harry pointed out. Vixen shrugged.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted," Vixen said. Harry nodded.

* * *

><p><em>9:45 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Sunday)<em>

Draco hadn't seen much of Vixen since yesterday. He figured it would be beneficial to let her have some space today so she could recover from yesterday. He stepped through the Slytherin House portrait and walked down the dark tunnel that led to the living area. He noticed Goyle and Jacob laughing next to the black fireplace. Jacob caught sight of Draco and nodded slowly at him. Draco didn't return the nod.

"What are you doing in here?" Pansy asked Draco, her nose scrunched up at him. Goyle and Jacob watched the two quietly.

"I live here," Draco simply replied with his face blank. Pansy placed her hands on her hips.

"I think you're confused. This is the House for _Slytherin's._ You know, what you _used_ to be before that Muggle came along," she taunted him. Jacob raised an eyebrow at Draco waiting for his response.

"You're on my nerves a lot more than usual right now. You act as if I'm not aware of what the other Slytherin's have been saying about me these past few weeks. They say I've changed, that I'm socially distant and awkward. But there is one large factor that all of them are too blind to see themselves. None of them have said these things to my face. Obviously there is a reason for that," Draco angrily replied, his eyes slightly narrowed at Pansy. She took a deep breath before raising an eyebrow at him.

"We Slytherin's do not associate with those that are below us," she shot back, impressed with her comeback. Goyle looked to Draco nervously.

"There's a flaw in your theory, love. You're associating with me right now,' Draco replied walking past her. Pansy stood speechless with her mouth open slightly.

Jacob nodded as he watched Draco disappear up the stairs to his bedroom as if he were congratulating him for winning the argument. He looked over at Pansy who was now staring at him angrily. Jacob sighed.

* * *

><p><em>10:12 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Sunday)<em>

The golden trio sat together in the common room huddled around their muggle. Hermione held Vixen's long platinum hair in her hands, braiding it by criss crossing her fingers around one another. Ron watched her serenely and Harry gazed into the flames of the stone fireplace.

"Your hair has grown so much since you arrived," Hermione said while twisting Vixen's hair for her. Ron agreed by nodding.

"I haven't really noticed. But you're right," Vixen replied. Hermione tied two black bows at the end of each braid and placed them over Vixen's shoulders.

"I don't understand how you girls can do that. Ginny does it so quickly that it gives me a headache," Ron pointed out. Hermione chuckled.

"Ginny?" Vixen asked while turning to look at him.

"My younger sister. I'm surprised you haven't met her yet. She's in Gryffindor with all of us," he informed her. Vixen shrugged.

"I'm sure we will run into one another sooner or later," she told him happily. Harry remained quiet.

"I'm going to get changed for bed," Vixen said, standing from the couch she had been sitting on. She grabbed clothes from her bag and left the room, headed for the bathroom.

"I think I'm turning in as well. You coming Harry?" Ron asked walking to the stairs that led to the boys bedroom.

"He'll be there in a moment," Hermione answered for him. Ron nodded and left the room.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Harry?" Hermione asked him. He looked away from the fire and at Hermione.

"I've been thinking about her lately," Harry confessed.

"About who? Vixen?" she asked calmly. He nodded shyly.

"Oh Harry. Surely you know that you can't be together," she unhappily told him. He let out a quiet sigh.

"Of course I know that. But why not? Is it because she is a muggle?" he asked his female friend.

"No, Harry. It's because Vixen is in love with another boy, and I genuinely believe he is in

love with her too," Hermione told him gently. Harry looked at her with sad eyes.

"You're talking about Malfoy, aren't you Hermione?" he asked her quietly. Hermione remained silent for a moment.

"I am. But you can't tell me you haven't noticed, Harry. Whenever they are around each other, I can just feel the chemistry. Every move, every breath, every word, it doesn't matter what they do, they are perfectly in sync. But when they are apart Draco becomes distant and dark, and Vixen becomes quiet and reserved," Hermione told Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't see it too. But Hermione, you have to agree with me that it's dangerous. There's no way it will end well," he told her grabbing her hand lightly.

"I do agree with you, Harry. But for Vixen's sake just let her be happy. I can tell that she needs this. If something goes wrong, then we will be there for her. You, Ron and myself. We will protect her. We will heal her," she informed him. Harry nodded slowly.

"Now let's go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said removing her hand from his shoulder. He nodded and left the room after she did.

Vixen returned to the common room, changed into some sweatpants and a camisole. She snuggled onto the couch, pulling her fleece black blanket over her small body before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>9:33 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Group 6 sat quietly huddled together this morning. Harry looked rather rough, as if he barely got any sleep. The same couldn't be said for Ron however, because his face was planted flat on the desk top. Hermione had a somber expression on her face, her eyes slightly glazed over. Draco looked pretty normal except for the sadness in his eyes. Vixen sat on top of the table examining them all.

"You guys look awful," she told them. Ron groaned a muffled groan.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry groggily said. Hermione shot him a sad look before returning her eyes to the floor.

"I see. Well, Harry couldn't sleep, and Ron is simply lazy, so what's your guys' stories?" Vixen asked looking between Draco and Hermione.

"I guess I'm just tired this morning," Hermione replied shrugging slightly. Vixen turned to Draco now.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm absolutely fine this morning," he told her. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her arms.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" a skinny boy yelled running into the classroom. Vixen smiled as she noticed he was tripping over his own feet.

Her smile faded quickly when he actually fell onto the cold floor. Everyone in the classroom with the exception of Group 6 and Professor Burbage erupted in laughter. Vixen pursed her lips and furrowed her brows at them. She quickly jumped off of the desk and walked over to the boy.

"Here, let me help you," she said kneeling down beside him, her hand extended toward him. The boy looked up at her, his face red.

"Oh crap, you're that girl!" he exclaimed rolling over onto his side from his stomach. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, so yeah, I'm Vixen," she said smiling at him. He laughed a quick nervous laugh as he examined her hand.

He placed his sweaty palm in hers and she helped hoist him off of the ground. He brushed off his pants with his hands and Vixen handed him his book that he dropped. The class continued to snicker at him.

"Way to go, nerd!" one boy yelled. Others laughed and made "ooh" noises.

"Did you have a nice trip?" a second boy taunted. Vixen started to become angry with the students.

"See you next fall!" Pansy shouted. The other students clapped and howled like animals.

"Why don't you all shut up!" Draco angrily yelled standing up from his seat. The room became dead silent instantly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged surprised and confused looks to one another. The other students stared at him in shock along with Professor Burbage. He stood still, his eyes darting around at their faces. Vixen smiled at his back, proud that he had done something nice for someone. Draco let out a loud, angry groan when Pansy spoke again.

"I told you he's changed!" she said loud enough for the entire class to hear. Draco turned his head to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Right now Parkinson, you're the only one saying anything. If you had even a hint of common sense, you think you would be using it to keep quiet. Now, does anyone agree with what Pansy just said? Hm? Well, don't be shy! I'd certainly love to hear it!" Draco yelled angrily at the students who were staring at him. Many students looked away from him now.

"Well what do you know. Nobody has anything to say all of the sudden. Well since I've been given the spotlight so generously, I'm going to say this. Grow the hell up," he angrily told them all before plopping back down in his chair. Vixen had a huge smile plastered on her face now.

"Yes...well...thank you Mr. Malfoy. Now let us begin class...," Burbage awkwardly said. Vixen patted the boy beside her on his shoulder.

"What's your name, pal?" she asked him. He smiled nervously at her.

"Steven Wilcox. But everyone calls me Stevie," he told her. Vixen nodded in understanding.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you Stevie. But you should probably get to your group now," she whispered. He nodded and ran over to his group of Hogwarts students.

Vixen slowly made her way back toward her group. She patted Draco on the shoulder twice before sitting back on top of the table. He looked up at her questioningly. She smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered. He smirked back at her.

* * *

><p><em>6:12 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Draco was standing in his bedroom loosening his green neck tie when the door opened. He turned to see Blaise enter the room. He nodded in his direction before pulling his loosened tie over his head and throwing it onto his bed. Blaise took a seat on his own bed and looked at Draco.

"That was quite a show that you put on this morning, mate," he said to him. Draco turned and looked at him.

"You liked that did you?" Draco said slightly laughing. Blaise smirked at him.

"It was convincing. Maybe a tad too convincing though," Blaise told him raising an eyebrow. Draco scoffed.

"Please, I deserve an academy award for that performance. After all, everyone is supposed to be getting on these muggles good sides," Draco told him, defending himself. Blaise leaned on his side now.

"Yes, I'm aware of your plan Draco. Trust me, all of us are. I even heard that Pansy promised to keep Jacob safe when we kill all of these loathsome creatures. I was concerned at first until she informed me that she was going to double-cross him at the last moment," Blaise informed Draco while examining his nails. Draco stood quiet for a moment.

_"That bitch_," he thought to himself. He turned toward Blaise.

"I suppose that's why you're here then? To see if my intentions are to go through with this plan or not?" he asked him harshly. Blaise smirked.

"Very good, Malfoy. I knew you were smarter than you looked. Now, enlighten me, won't you? When exactly are we executing this plan?" Blaise asked menacingly. Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Next Friday morning. The day that all of the Muggles are supposed to return to their normal lives. I will start us out by annihilating mine. Nobody starts until I'm finished, be sure to remember that," Draco lied. Blaise raised his eyebrows at him.

"I'm impressed, mate. I'll confess that I was beginning to doubt you. But I guess I was mistaken. Seriously though, look into an acting career when this is finished," Blaise laughed as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Draco angrily kicked the base of his bed hard.

_"I need to get out of this," _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>9:15 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly on the living area couch next to Harry Potter. Hermione had already gone to bed, claiming that she was simply exhausted from classes today. Ron happened to turn in for the night moments after Hermione had surprisingly.

"Harry, why are you...oh, I'm sorry," a small voice said in the room. Both Harry and Vixen turned their heads to see who was speaking.

The voice had come from a very tall and thin young woman. Her long, flowing red hair was moving freely over her shoulders, while her long bangs were pinned back. She had very fair skin and tugged at the bottom of her green sweater.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Harry said smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Would you like to come and sit with us?" Vixen asked her. The girl hesitated at first, but then took a seat across from the two.

"Hi, I'm Vixen. You must be Ron's sister," Vixen happily said introducing herself. The girl nodded.

"Yes, that's right," Ginny responded. Harry turned his head slightly.

"So, what are you doing down here Ginny?" Harry asked her. She bit her lower lip and started fidgeting with a piece of her red hair.

"I just got home from studying in the library. What about you?" she asked him. Vixen shifted in her seat.

"Just spending some time together before bed," Harry simply stated. Vixen watched Ginny's expression change from happy to slightly upset.

"I think I'm going to go wash my face. It was nice to meet you Ginny," Vixen said excusing herself. She walked out of the common room and then out of the Gryffindor House.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Harry," Ginny said sadly, her eyes glued to the floor. Harry sighed quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry Ginny. It's just, a lot of things have been happening lately, and Vixen needs my full attention," he tried to explain.

"She's very beautiful," Ginny told him finally looking up at him.

"You are too, Ginny," he told her in a serious tone. She stopped fidgeting with her hair.

"I just wish you could spend some time with me instead, I guess. Maybe I'm a bit jealous of her," Ginny confessed laughing slightly. Harry smiled at her.

"That's silly. You don't need to be jealous of her or any other woman for that matter. You're perfect, Ginny Weasley. Just perfect," Harry told her sincerely. She began to blush.

"Now you should get some rest. I'll see you soon enough," Harry told her, standing up. She smiled and nodded.

The two parted ways and left for their bedrooms.

* * *

><p><em>9:26 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Vixen had recognized the look on Ginny's face earlier. She wasn't just upset, she was jealous that Vixen had been around Harry so much. Vixen felt bad about this, so she decided to excuse herself earlier to diffuse the tension. However, now she was simply roaming through the empty castle hallways.

Her white ear-bud's from her iPod were placed inside of her ears as music flooded into them. She bobbed her head slightly to the beat of _One Fine Wire _by Colbie Caillat as she walked down a dark corridor. She looked around quickly, and began to start moving her feet more rhythmically and started shimmying her shoulder from side to side. She smiled as she let her body dance through the dimly lit hall freely.

When the song had ended she laughed to herself and opened her eyes. Her laugh was ended quickly when she noticed a large, dark shadow that was being cast from behind her on the floor. She swallowed hard, remaining still, her eyes glued to the large shadow. She let out a frightened scream when someone gripped her shoulder from behind.

"Calm down, muggle!" Professor Snape yelled at the young girl. Vixen turned around quickly legs shaking and her heart pounding.

"Why would you do that! I almost died!" Vixen shouted back trying to catch her breath. Snape rolled his eyes.

"You were not going to die, Miss Charm. Now, would you like to tell me why you are roaming the halls at this late hour? Or are you going to come up with some story instead?" he asked obviously not concerned with her reasoning. Vixen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would I like to tell you? No. But will I tell you? I guess. I'm not tired and all of my friends are asleep. So, I'm taking a walk," she told him truthfully, assuming Harry had gone to bed by now. Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are aware of the danger you have put yourself in, aren't you?" he asked crossing his arms now. Vixen shrugged.

"You mean because of that werewolf? I'm not concerned actually. You can't go living your life in fear that something bad is going to happen, you know. That's not much of a life," she told him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not interested in how you live your life, girl. I just don't feel like cleaning your dead body off of this floor," he told her calmly. Vixen smirked.

"Tell me something, sir. Why exactly did you choose me to bring to Hogwarts? Why not a boy?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side slightly. He stared at her coldly.

"You were the only child stupid enough to be outside by yourself that night," he told her. Vixen chuckled.

"Now who is telling stories?" she said pointing a finger at him and raising an eyebrow. Snape unfolded his arms.

"Get back to your designated House, Charm," he said turning away from her. He started to walk down the hallway when she yelled after him.

"I'll see you in Potions tomorrow, Snape!" she yelled happily, waving at his back. Severus couldn't help but smirk at her courage to mock him.

Vixen replaced her ear buds into her ears and walked back to her designated House.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_3:12 p.m., Potions Classroom, Hogwarts(Tuesday)_

Vixen sat squeezed tightly between Harry and Ron who were standing on each side of her hovering over a black cauldron. Vixen's nose was scrunched up at the liquid in the cauldron as she watched the vomit green concoction bubble slowly. She sneezed when Ron added a purple dust to the mix.

"I hate this class more than Herbology," she said pulling her shirt up until it covered her nose, clinging to her face. A nearby Liam whistled at her.

"Lookin' good hot stuff!" he said pointing at her exposed midriff. She groaned loudly and pulled her shirt back down.

"Is it supposed to stink this bad?" Vixen complained covering her nose with her hand. Ron moved his mouth to the right.

"Did you add the Eye of Newt yet, Harry?" Ron asked, scratching his head. Harry looked at him confused.

"The recipe doesn't call for Eye of Newt, Ron," Harry told him nervously. Vixen raised her eyebrows at the two.

"Yes it does, right here, see?" Ron said shoving his open Potions book in Harry's face. Harry groaned.

"This is page 78 Ron. We're making the Potion on page 178!" Harry said frustrated. Vixen chuckled.

"You're doing well, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said looking into Draco's cauldron. Vixen smiled beneath her hand.

"Hit the deck!" Ron screamed jumping to the floor. Vixen turned her head to see the potion had now turned bright red and was steaming.

Before she had a chance to say or do anything, Harry knocked her off of her stool and onto the ground. Vixen let out a quick yelp of pain from hitting her head onto the stone floor before the cauldron exploded, sending potion everywhere. Harry and Ron sat up on the floor and looked at one another. Vixen grabbed the back of her head and pulled herself up slowly.

"What the hell Harry!" she yelled angrily. Harry jumped slightly beside her.

"I'm sorry Vixen, I just had to get you out of the way," Harry said sadly. Vixen groaned loudly.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" she yelled rubbing her head still. Ron sighed beside her.

"Well, at least your face didn't get scorched off," Ron said shrugging. Draco sat across the room staring daggers at Harry.

"Potter! Weasley! Next time I give you an assignment pay attention and don't ruin my classroom!" Snape angrily said leaning over the desk, peering down at the three teenagers who were still on the floor.

"Right, sorry Professor," Ron said apologizing. Ron stood up from the ground followed by Harry.

Vixen decided to do the same as her Group mates. She pulled her hand away from the back of her head, getting ready to place it on the floor to help push herself off of the ground. She stopped when she noticed her hand was covered in hot, sticky liquid. She turned her hand palm up and inspected it her eyes widening as she did so. The liquid on her hand was her own blood.

"Aw sick!" Liam said from behind her causing the other students to look at her. Many gasps and squeals were heard.

When Draco had finally caught sight of Vixen on the ground examining her hand, he abandoned his cauldron and angrily walked over to her. He crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her back and one on her arm. He slowly pulled her off of the ground.

"Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing," Draco told her as he walked her through the room.

"Wait! I'll take her!" Harry yelled, but Draco didn't pay him any mind. Instead he took her out of the room completely ignoring his request.

"No you won't, Potter. You have a mess to clean up," Snape said to him. Ron and Harry groaned.

"I swear I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him," Draco said through clenched teeth as he held onto Vixen. She was walking fine on her own, swinging her arms at her sides leaving a trail of blood spots on the floor behind her.

"Don't kill him," she said to Draco. Vixen could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"He pushed you to the ground, Vixen! Now you're severely injured and it's all his fault," Draco angrily told her. Vixen laughed slightly.

"_Severely?_ I think you're exaggerating just a bit. If I can still walk and talk, I think it's just minor," she said jokingly. Draco wasn't amused.

"I know you're trying to calm me down by using humor, but just stop it. Potter is a dead man," he said to her matter of factly. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You wanna kill him, then go for it. But only on one condition. You don't get to actually kill him. Just beat him tomorrow at the Quidditch game," she said smiling at him, her head still bleeding. Draco stopped walking and turned toward her.

He stood silent for a few moments, looking her over. He touched her long platinum hair that was soaked red in the back, sighing. He then pulled her into a quick but tight hug. When he released her she looked at him confused. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It will never be okay if you're hurt. I don't care if your arm gets chopped off or you get a paper cut. It will never be okay with me," Draco started. Vixen's head started to throb harder.

"Draco...-"she said trying to cut him off. He wouldn't let her.

"No, you need to hear this. I'm going to protect you, Vixen. I'll protect you from everyone. I'll never let you get hurt again," he continued. Her vision was starting to blur.

"Draco, really you don't...-," she tried again, still failing to stop him.

"No, Vixen just hear me out. I love you with every part of me. I would rather die myself than ever see you in pain," he kept saying.

"Draco!" she finally screamed. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" he said curiously. Vixen swallowed and squinted her eyes shut tight.

"This is an excellent speech, don't get me wrong. I'd love to hear the rest of it later, but right now my brain is falling out of my skull," she told him.

"Oh, yeah, right. Here, let's get to the Hospital Wing," he said finally realizing what she was trying to tell him.

Before she knew it, Draco had scooped her up in his arms quickly. He was carrying her bridal style through the relatively busy castle hall. Many students gave him shocked looks while others gave him disgusted ones. He ignored them and stared down at his secret girlfriend instead. Blood had dripped onto his white button up shirt front and sleeve, but he didn't mind it. Suddenly, his once prized material possessions didn't seem so important anymore. He walked into the Hospital Wing with his head held high, leaving a swarm of confused students in his tracks.

* * *

><p><em>3:34 p.m., Hospital Wing, Hogwarts(Tuesday)<em>

Upon entering the Hospital Wing, Draco was greeted by a frantic Madam Pomfrey. He sat next to the bed where Vixen was placed, waiting as she was being taken care of. A spell

had closed her open wound and Madam Pomfrey washed the blood out of Vixen's hair.

"Now, you're going to have to wear this bandage until tomorrow morning. If you remove it, the wound will reopen and I may not be able to fix it again," Pomfrey told Vixen as she started wrapping a bandage around her head. Vixen pouted.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned sadly. Draco smirked at her.

"I'm afraid not, dear. That should do it, now take it easy for the day," Pomfrey said finishing the bandaging. She then left the two alone.

"Well this is just great. Now I look like a mummy who rides a Harley," Vixen said sadly, crossing her arms and leaning back into the hospital bed. Draco laughed.

"I would have gone with a mummy pirate," Draco told her jokingly. Vixen shook her head smiling at him.

"Nah, she is way too young to be a mummy," Jacob joked walking into the room. Draco turned and glared at him.

"Please, no more mummy jokes. I can't take it," Vixen said holding a hand up. Jacob smiled and stood next to her bed.

"Aw, what's the matter crazy? Too wrapped up in your thoughts?" he continued to joke.

Vixen laughed at him.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Draco asked harshly. Jacob scoffed.

"I heard the news from Goyle who heard it from Blaise. Figured I would come and check on Vixen," Jacob told him. Draco clenched his fist tight.

"She is fine," he told him. Vixen groaned.

"No fighting. Not today. Jacob, thanks for the concern, but I really am fine. I'll be recovered by tomorrow," she informed him. He smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I should really be going now. Take it easy," he said before exiting the room. Draco released his fist and relaxed.

"I can't believe people already know about what happened. It's been like twenty minutes," Vixen told Draco. He nodded in agreement.

Both turned their heads toward the doors of the Hospital Wing when they slammed open. A frantic Hermione was jogging through the room toward Vixen and Draco followed by Harry and Ron. When Hermione had reached Vixen she climbed into her bed with her.

"Vixen! Are you feeling okay! Why are you bandaged up? I'm so sorry about those two!" Hermione started rambling hurriedly. Vixen grabbed her arms tightly.

"Hermione, stop freaking out. I'm okay. I'll take this off tomorrow and everything will be back to normal," Vixen told her slowly. Hermione exhaled loudly.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered at Harry.

"To apologize. I'm sorry Vixen," Harry told her sincerely. Vixen smiled at him.

"It's okay Harry. It's not like you meant for this to happen," she told him calmly. He smiled at her.

"Oh, there you are," Luna Lovegood said walking up to Vixen's bed followed by Rylen.

"Seriously, how many more people are going to come in here?" Draco said looking around the room.

"I heard how Ron and Harry were neglectful in Potions and that you got hurt. I'm not really shocked though, Ron is very bad at Potions," Luna said with a straight face. Now Ron started to pout.

"Well, I just want all of you to know I'm going to be fine," Vixen said to the crowd. Draco kept glancing over at Rylen.

"That makes me happy. We will let you get some rest now. Come on Rylen," Luna said walking away with Rylen right behind her.

"We should be off too. See you later King Tut," Ron joked as he, Harry and Hermione started to walk away.

"No more mummy jokes!" Vixen yelled after them. The trio shut the doors behind them, shutting Draco and Vixen inside.

"Wow," Vixen said scooting farther down into the bed. Draco looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't realize so many people cared about me," she said with a smile on her face. Draco smiled down at her.

"You are quite lovable," he told her. Vixen looked at him.

"Quit it with the mushy gushy stuff Malfoy," she teased. He smirked at her.

"I mean it. You've got a very addictive personality. Even people who don't like you keep coming back to see what you're up too," he told her. She shrugged.

"I suppose you're right," she jokingly boasted.

Draco leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. His palms rested on his thighs as he stared at Vixen. He had to admit that she looked ridiculous in her bandages.

"So, are you ready to watch the Quidditch match tomorrow?" he asked her. Vixen searched her thoughts.

"I guess so. Wait, what exactly is Quidditch?" she asked rolling over onto her side.

"Basically a bunch of people on brooms flying after different balls. I'm a Seeker, so I have the most important job of all. I have to catch the snitch before Potter to win the game," he told her, summing up the game. Vixen nodded.

"Well in that case, I'm very excited!" she told him happily. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"See, that's it right there. The smallest things get you so excited and I can't understand why. You're bloody fascinating Vixen," he told her shaking his head in awe of her. She felt her cheeks get hot.

"Well I'm happy you find me fascinating. But I think I'm going to take a nap now, so you better get to class," she told him yawning. He nodded and stood up.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead before leaving the room. Vixen smiled to herself as she snuggled down under the covers of her temporary hospital bed. Aside from possibly getting killed, and being eaten by a werewolf, and having her head cracked open, things were starting to look up. Well sort of, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>9:16 a.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

Vixen had spent the rest of her day and night in the Hospital Wing recovering from her head injury. After removing her bandages with help from Madam Pomfrey, she took herself back to the Gryffindor House. She waited patiently for one of her three friends to enter the living area.

As she waited quietly by herself on the living area couch, she slowly rubbed the back of her head. She was impressed but also a little creeped out that her wound had been completely closed up and healed within the matter of one night. She smiled when she noticed Hermione descending the stairs from her bedroom.

"Hey Hermione," Vixen said to her friend as she approached the couch.

"Good morning Vixen. You look a lot better today," she replied taking a seat next to her. Vixen nodded.

"I feel better too. Madam Pomfrey really knows what she's doing," Vixen told her. Both girls directed their attention to the stairs that led to the boy's room.

"I'm too tired for this," Ron complained, yawning as he walked down the stairs. Vixen smiled at him.

"You're always too tired for this," Harry commented following him. The boys stood next

to the couch.

"Ready for the big game today?" Hermione asked them, referring to the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry nodded.

"I'm ready to win," Harry told her.

"Right. Well, we should get going so we aren't late," Hermione told the group, standing up from the couch. Vixen did the same.

The group left the Gryffindor house and made their way through the hallways to their classroom. Vixen couldn't help but notice the awkward glances she received from passersby. She shook it off when they entered Muggle Studies. Draco was already sitting in his seat when they took theirs.

"Look Draco, no bandages!" she told him happily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's great," he simply replied. She nodded in agreement.

"Good morning class. Is everyone excited for the Quidditch match tonight?" Burbage said happily walking into the room. The class erupted in cheers and whistles.

"That sounds excellent! But just one thing, is anyone on the Quidditch team and currently observing their muggle?" she asked looking around the room. Harry raised his hand slowly.

"Oh, I see. Well then Mister Potter, you will be playing with Miss Charm tonight," she told him. The entire group perked up.

"Wait, I thought I was just going to go watch?" Vixen said to Burbage. Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Oh no my dear. Harry cannot possibly observe you from so far away," she replied clasping her hands together. Vixen scrunched up her face.

"How will he be able to examine me during a game?" Vixen shot back. Burbage's smile faded.

"I will not change my mind on this. Now I suggest the two of you figure this out on your own," Charity Burbage replied pointing between Harry and Vixen. Draco didn't like this one bit.

"What are you gonna do?" Ron asked Harry concerned. He shrugged.

"I guess we will have to figure out how to share a broom," Harry said sighing. Draco lowered his eyebrows.

"You almost blew her head off in Potions, Potter. What makes you think that you can

keep her safe hundreds of feet in the air?" Draco said angrily. Harry glared at him.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Harry responded. Vixen rolled her eyes at their arguing.

"If you kill her tonight, then we all fail. Draco Malfoy is not a failure," he told him matter of factly. Hermione smiled slightly, glancing at Vixen.

"I'm not a huge fan of this either. But if it has to be done, then we're doing it," Vixen said, laying down the law. Draco crossed his arms and angrily slumped down in his seat.

* * *

><p><em>6:00 p.m., Quidditch Field, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

Vixen stood around nervously in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's tent. Harry had gone into the boy's area to get dressed for the match, leaving her alone. She bit her lower lip and sighed slightly when she noticed Ginny Weasley walk into the room wearing a Quidditch uniform.

"Hey, Ginny!" Vixen said waving her over. Ginny hesitated but finally walked over to her.

"Hello Vixen," she said quietly.

"I didn't know you played Quidditch. But I'm glad you do. If Harry drops me do you think you could save me?" she said jokingly. Ginny laughed a fake laugh.

"Listen, girl to girl, I'm sorry I have to do this. Trust me, I tried to get out of this. I just wanted you to know I'm not interested in Harry," Vixen told her sincerely. Ginny blushed.

"Why would you tell me that?" she asked nervously looking around the room. Vixen

smiled.

"I can tell that you like him, Ginny. Don't worry though, I won't say anything," she whispered. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being so reserved. But don't worry, Harry won't drop you," Ginny told her. Vixen nodded happily.

Ginny left the tent and Vixen stood alone yet again. She jumped when she heard someone whisper her name. She looked around and noticed she was still alone. She furrowed her brows confused.

"Over here," Draco whispered opening the tent slightly. Vixen mouthed the word "oh" and walked outside.

"So, you're really going through with this?" he asked her with a hint of anger in his voice. She nodded.

"I have to Draco. You know that," she told him. He looked down at the ground and glared angrily.

"It's just...I was supposed to give you your first broom ride, not Potter," he said still looking at the grass. Vixen looked at him sadly.

"It's not a big deal, Draco. I'd rather be on a broom with you if that makes you feel any better," she told him trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head from side to side.

"I wish it did. I'll see you on the field," he said before walking away.

"Draco!" she yelled after him sadly. He kept walking. Harry walked out of the tent.

"You ready?" he asked her with his broom in hand. Vixen frowned but nodded.

Harry straddled his broomstick placing his feet into the holsters on the broom. Vixen watched him as he started to hover above the ground slightly. He motioned for her to get on the back. Hesitantly Vixen swung one of her legs over the broom. She wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I don't have foot holsters?" she asked him worriedly. He shook his head no.

"You'll be okay. Just don't let go of me," he told her. She gulped and he started to fly higher into the air.

Vixen held onto Harry tightly as the Gryffindor team flew onto the field. She listened to the Gryffindor and Slytherin fans cheering and screaming as she and Harry sat hovering nearly 500 feet off of the ground. She turned her head nervously and noticed Ginny looking at her from across the field. Ginny nodded at her making Vixen feel a bit better. Her grip tightened on Harry when the game began.

The two sat motionless for a few minutes while the rest of the team played forcefully. Vixen's eyes widened when she saw a small gold ball with ridiculously fast wings in front of Harry's face. Harry reached out for it quickly but the ball avoided him. Vixen shut her eyes closed tight when Harry sped off after the ball that she assumed was the snitch.

She finally opened her eyes, only to realize that they were flying straight up into the sky and clouds were surrounding them. Her heart was pounding and her stomach started turning. She squinted her eyes when she caught sight of someone in green through the clouds. She assumed it had been Draco considering he was a seeker.

Harry straightened out the broom now so they were sitting on it. The two hovered silently for a few moments. Vixen still held onto Harry.

"You can let go for a minute. I lost it," Harry yelled back to her. Vixen slowly removed her arms from Harry.

"Now what?" Vixen asked him. He sighed.

"We wait until we see it again," Harry told her, his eyes darting around the sky. Vixen nodded.

The two continued to sit within the white clouds waiting for the gold ball to show itself. Vixen took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Within seconds the ball fluttered past the two quickly. Unfortunately, Harry saw it before Vixen did. He started speeding after it, and without her arms around him, she came close to falling off. She had managed to grab onto his red shirt with both hands quickly.

Her heart started to pound faster and faster as she felt her grip loosening on his silky jersey. She clawed at the fabric as Harry started flying straight up into the sky. Sweat started to form on her forehead as her body was now hanging off of the broom. Harry had his arm outstretched toward the snitch. All he needed was a few more inches.

Vixen nervously looked to her right only to notice Draco was right next to them, his broom flying straight into the air as well. His arm was also reaching for the snitch. She wanted to yell for his help, but she couldn't find the words. In one swift motion, Harry pushed his body forward on his broom to grab the snitch, causing her to lose her grip on him altogether.

With her heart pounding and her ears popping she fell backward off of Harry's broom. Her body fell fast through the clouds until she was visible to the spectators in the stands. Hermione was the first to scream causing everyone else to panic. Luna Lovegood who had shown up at the sporting event clasped her hands over her mouth in fear. Rylen pulled her into his body tight, doing his best to shield her eyes from he sight of the muggle girl falling from the sky.

In the Slytherin stands Jacob was standing upright, stricken with fear at the sight. His heart was pounding ad he felt his throat go dry. Beside him, Pansy Parkinson sat on the edge of her seat. This could have been it. This could have been the moment that she had been anticipating. McGonagall stood up quickly from her seat and drew her wand.

Vixen's eyes were shut tight as she fell through the sky. She couldn't scream due to the wind in her face. She was sure that this was the end. She waited for her body to collide with the grass covered ground below. The stadium went silent when Vixen felt her body stop moving. She noticed that she was still breathing and opened her eyes slowly.

She let out a loud gasp when she noticed she was nearly 800 feet above the ground. One of her arms were stretched above her head, and someone's gloved hand was clasped around her wrist. She let out a long sigh of relief.

"_Ginny,"_ she thought to herself, tears forming in her eyes. She lifted her head slowly to thank her, only to realize that Ginny Weasley was not her savior.

Staring down at her was Draco Malfoy with his hand clenched around her wrist tightly.

His eyes were full of many emotions, but his expression showed fear. Her eyes shook slowly as she stared up at him. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the two from his seat in the Slytherin stands.

"Grab onto my arm with your hand," Draco yelled down to her. Vixen did as she was told.

By holding onto each others arms, Draco slowly started to lower his broom and Vixen. The Hogwarts students remained silent from fear and shock. Rylen released Luna so she could see that Vixen was fine while his eyes were on Draco. Vixen felt her Converse touch the ground below her and she released Draco's arm.

He jumped off of his broom in the literal sense, throwing it to the ground angrily. Before she could do anything, Draco wrapped his arms around Vixen's neck. He pulled her into a tight hug resting his head against hers. In response she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. Many surprised gasps were heard from the stands. Harry quickly landed on the ground.

"Vixen, I'm so sorry!" Harry said running over to her. Draco released her quickly and turned toward Harry.

"Potter!" Draco screamed angrily, running over toward Harry. Vixen placed her hands over her mouth as the two boys ran toward one another.

When they reached one another, Draco shoved Harry backward, hard. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Draco, confused. Draco shoved him again, harder.

"What the hell were you thinking! You were responsible for her!" Draco screamed at him. Harry remained silent, staring back at him.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_6:27 p.m., Quidditch Field, Hogwarts(Wednesday)_

The surrounding Hogwarts students from the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses remained silent. Many Gryffindor students were looking to one another in shock of Draco's outburst toward Harry. Yet in the Slytherin stands students could be seen shaking their heads in a disapproving manner and exchanging disgusted looks amongst themselves.

"It's not like I meant to throw her off of my broom, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back.

"Why would you continue to go after the snitch when you knew that she had fallen off?" Draco questioned angrily.

"I didn't realize she had fallen off the back of the broom," Harry defensively stated. Draco groaned.

"Liar! You mean to tell me that the added weight of another individual on your broom was completely undetectable?" Draco sneered calling Harry's lie.

"Okay fine! I couldn't risk losing that snitch but Vixen was perfectly safe! My team was watching out for her," Harry told him. Vixen raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Your team? Potter, nobody on your bloody team was even trying to catch her! Had I not turned away from you and that snitch when I did, she would be dead by now," Draco spit pointing at Vixen.

"You were willing to lose the entire Quidditch match against the Gryffindor House to save Vixen all for some stupid Muggle Studies grade?" Harry asked in disbelief. Vixen looked to Draco quickly.

"If you seriously believe all of this was for some bloody grade then you really are as stupid as you look," Draco quietly said shaking his head. He turned and started to walk back toward Vixen.

Her hands were still covering her mouth as she watched him stride toward her. The students who had been watching from the stands above had now burst into whispers. Draco stopped in front of Vixen with his eyes on the ground.

"Draco…I can't thank you enough," Vixen whispered to him gratuitously. He looked up, a few strands of his shaggy blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Don't you dare thank me. You didn't ask for my help, therefore I made the choice to save you," Draco told her. Vixen was slightly confused.

"So because I didn't ask for you to save me, I can't thank you?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Precisely. Never thank someone for doing something on their own. Only thank them if you ask for their help and you receive it," he told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Vixen, you have to understand that you were safe the entire time," Harry explained while approaching the two. Draco shot him a glare.

"How was I safe Harry?" Vixen asked.

"A professor would have saved you," he told her. Vixen laughed.

"Are you joking? Harry, you **knew **that I had fallen off of your broom, but you didn't come after me. All because you wanted to win a game?" she said shaking her head at him. Harry sighed to himself.

"So now I'm the villain and Malfoy is some hero?" Harry said in disbelief. Vixen sighed.

"The fact that you even said that is ridiculous. This isn't about being a hero, Harry. It's about being a good friend. You need to straighten out your priorities," Vixen unhappily said as she started to walk off of the field. Draco followed after her.

* * *

><p><em>9:17 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

After the incident that happened at the Quidditch field earlier Draco refused to continue the game. This in turn meant that Slytherin forfeited deeming Gryffindor the winner. Naturally, the already displeased Slytherin students became outraged at Draco's betrayal of the team.

Draco and Vixen had spent some time together discussing what had just happened. Vixen was alright physically but was a bit lightheaded and tired from the height of her fall. Draco had walked her back to the Gryffindor painting where he gave her a tight hug and a soft kiss on the lips before she had entered the house. He made his way back to his own house now.

When Draco had entered the painting and started through the tunnel that lead to the living area he could hear numerous voices. When he got closer to the living area he noticed that nearly all of the Slytherin students were in the room. Draco became slightly nervous when he entered the living area. The students fell silent when they saw him and glared at him. Draco placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well look who we have here, the most noble of all gentlemen," Blaise angrily said from the leather couch in the room while waving his hand toward Draco.

"My thoughts exactly Blaise," Pansy agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco smirked and stepped out of the tunnel entryway and into the middle of the room.

"Do the two of you have any idea who you are talking to?" Draco asked menacingly.

"A Muggle-lover," Pansy sneered. Draco glared at her.

"I am Draco Malfoy. The Prince of Slytherin. I could have you all killed within a matter of minutes. Yet you all find it appropriate to glare at me and speak to me in a rude manner," Draco said turning to look at the other Slytherin's. Many looked away while others bit their lips.

"What, you can't kill us yourself?" Blaise taunted. Draco laughed.

"Enough with the senseless chatter from you, Zabini. I could kill you, it's true. But why get my hands dirty when someone else can do it for me? I am a Pureblood after all," Draco boasted. Blaise swallowed hard.

"You all do remember that Draco has a plan on killing the Muggle's right?" Jacob asked. Draco hadn't noticed him in the room until now.

"So what? He could have let Vixen plummet to her death and be rid of her sooner," Pansy noted. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"But he is supposed to be the first one to kill his Muggle. If he didn't go first, then all of you would be forced to figure out your own plans which I doubt you could do," Jacob pointed out. Draco was rather impressed.

"Whatever. But you better go through with it on Friday like you said. Oh and by the way, you have a letter from your father," Pansy said before leaving the room. The other students left for their rooms chattering about the situation.

Draco was brave enough to take on an entire room full of Slytherin students but he was scared to death to open that letter from his father.

Draco had picked up a black envelope with the Malfoy family wax seal on the back of it. He held onto it tightly as he made his way into his bedroom. He was unhappy to see that Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle were present in the room. Regardless, he made his way over to his bed and sat on the edge of his mattress. He took a deep breath before opening the letter.

_Dear Draco- I'm sure you can only imagine how surprised I am that you were investigating Jade Charm and did not inform myself or your mother. I'm going to hope that you were unaware of her being a threat to our Lord when I met her. I'm more interested in your explanation of devising a plan to eliminate her. Surely you haven't been telling other Slytherin students? That is very unorganized and unsafe, Draco. Even if they are in your House. I would expect a Malfoy to have more common sense than that. But then again, you never were the brightest boy. Harry Potter would have been smarter about this. Which is exactly why we cannot count on you for anything. You will never be smart enough to beat that boy. If you don't take care of that girl, I have been ordered to infiltrate your school and do it myself. Also, Severus has been and will be watching you closely. Do NOT embarrass me. -Lucius Malfoy_

Draco crumpled the piece of parchment in his hand quickly after reading it. He gritted his teeth angrily as he continued to squeeze the parchment into a crinkled ball. He threw it against the wall next to him and laid back onto his bed. Jacob who had just entered the room watched him curiously.

Within seconds, Draco pulled himself out of his bed and stormed out of the bedroom. Jacob followed after him quietly from a respectable distance. The two boys had exited the Slytherin House all together now. Draco slipped into the boys restroom and Jacob slowly walked in moments after him. Draco was gripping the sides of one of the white porcelain sinks as the water ran loudly from the faucet. He was breathing heavily and his arms were shaking.

"Get out of here Jacob," Draco angrily said without looking up or turning around. Jacob leaned against the wall behind him.

"Something wrong, Blondie?" Jacob asked while crossing his arms over his chest. Draco scowled into the mirror at Jacob now.

"I've already told you that we are not friends. Now leave!" Draco yelled at him through the mirror. Jacob glared back at him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Jacob demanded. Draco groaned angrily and looked back into the sink.

He let go of the sink and splashed cold water over his face. He tried to slow his breathing and made little improvement. Jacob remained still with his eyes glued on Draco. Draco let out a long sigh and shut the water off. He then slammed his palms onto the sides of the sink and looked into the mirror at Jacob.

"I've got to save us all," Draco angrily said shaking his head back and forth. Jacob raised an eyebrow at him.

"Save us all? Who are you talking about?" Jacob asked him. Draco chuckled slightly.

"Everybody," Draco simply replied with a sad smile on his face. Jacob felt his heartbeat start to increase.

"What have you gotten us into?" Jacob asked genuinely concerned. Draco turned around and faced him now.

"I didn't do this, Jacob. But I didn't try and stop this from happening either. Now, I might be too late," Draco said unhappily shaking his head.

* * *

><p><em>12:19 p.m., Dinning Hall, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

Tensions ran high at the Gryffindor Table today. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Vixen and she didn't try and talk to him either. Hermione and Ron sat quietly around their two friends. Vixen pushed chopped up pineapple pieces around in her silver bowl with her fork. Ron sighed catching everyone's attention.

"Can we just deal with this?" Ron asked sadly. Hermione frowned at him.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Vixen lied. Harry snorted.

"Stop it! The both of you need to stop this right now. I understand this is awkward for you both but it is even more awkward for Hermione and myself," Ron pointed out. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine. You want us to talk? Then I'll talk. Harry, I'm _really_ sorry that you were a neglectful friend and let me fall of the back of your broom thousands of feet in the air," Vixen sarcastically said scrunching her face up at Harry.

"Then I'm _so_ sorry that you weren't paying enough attention to realize I was going after the snitch and you clumsily fell off of my broom," Harry shot back, also sarcastically. The two glared at one another in silence.

"There. Now was that so hard?" Ron asked them. Hermione placed a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Excuse me," Draco said from behind Ron. The four looked up at him questioningly.

"Are we having a party tonight or no?" Draco asked shortly. Vixen scoffed at the idea.

"I think we should," Hermione told him nodding slightly. Ron agreed by nodding.

"Fine. Then we need to find a room for it," Draco replied while placing his hands into his pockets.

"Why can't we use the Potions classroom?" Ron asked. Draco smirked unhappily at him.

"Snape is still cleaning the room up from your little accident the other day," Draco told him. Ron nodded once and turned around.

"Well, I'll find someplace for us then. I'll send you a letter when we decide, Draco," Hermione told him calmly. Draco nodded and looked to Vixen.

The two looked into one another's eyes for a moment. Draco broke the contact and made his way out of the dining hall. Vixen watched him leave sadly.

* * *

><p><em>7:36 p.m., Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

"Well, we've found a place," Hermione said entering the living area of the Gryffindor House with Ron trailing behind her. Vixen perked up.

"Where?" Vixen asked happily. Ron flopped down on the couch beside her.

"The Astronomy Tower," Ron told her casually. Vixen smiled.

"I already alerted Draco, so we should head over there soon," Hermione informed Vixen and Harry. Harry shrugged in his seat.

"You two are still fighting?" Ron asked unhappily. Vixen sighed and looked at Harry.

"Not really, Ron. Harry is just pouting," she said pointing his way.

"No I'm not!" Harry said angrily defending himself. Hermione sighed out of irritation.

"Can we please go?" Hermione pleaded. Ron and Vixen stood up.

"Alright, we can go. Come on Harry Pouter," Vixen taunted as she began to walk out of the room with Hermione. Ron tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

Harry angrily followed after the three into the hallway. Vixen tried her best to ignore Harry while they walked together and tried to focus on her upcoming week with Draco. Sure they had gotten along fine when they weren't living together but what was going to happen when they were in the Slytherin House? Vixen followed the three up a winding staircase.

"Hello," Hermione said in a fake happy voice when she noticed Draco was already in the room. He responded with a nod.

"This place is wonderful!" Vixen yelled spinning in the middle of the room. Draco couldn't help but smirk at her.

"It's not bad," Ron admitted before sitting on the floor. Hermione sat next to him casually.

Harry remained standing, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Draco was leaning on a nearby windowsill peering out of it and up at the sky. Vixen walked around the room examining it.

"This is so weird," Vixen admitted sadly before sitting down on the floor. Everyone looked at her.

"What is?" Harry asked. Draco sneered at him.

"I'm moving out of the Gryffindor House tomorrow morning. It's my last week here with all of you. It makes me a little sad," Vixen told them. Hermione frowned.

"Only a _little_ sad?" Ron asked. Vixen chuckled.

"No, not just a little. A lot actually. This place has become a part of my everyday life for the past month now and honestly, I don't want to forget it. But more importantly I don't want to forget all of you," she told them with tears starting to form in her eyes. Hermione could feel her own eyes watering at the thought of her new friend disappearing.

Draco turned around and was getting ready to go over and comfort Vixen when Harry moved. Draco watched him approach Vixen and sit down beside her. He glared at Harry when he put an arm around Vixen rubbing her tanned shoulder with his hand. Instead Draco crossed his arms and sat on the window edge, staring at the two.

"I hate that you have to have your mind warped to forget us," Ron told Vixen. Hermione tensed up.

"What if there was some way that we could stay in touch?" Hermione said inquisitively. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"How would that be possible?" Ron asked. Draco uncrossed his arms.

"I know a way," he said. The other four in the room looked over at him quickly.

"I've been thinking about this for a while actually. It's a fairly simple concept really. But actually making it happen is quite difficult," Draco started.

"What is your idea?" Hermione asked, intrigued. Vixen sat up straighter.

"We need to un-bewitch Vixen's crystal ball which will be a time consuming task in itself. But then we can redirect the magical signal from the Muggle-world to the Magic-world. So whenever she would say one of our names she could see what we were doing. The only thing we need is a second ball that is bewitched so we can still see her," Draco explained. Hermione was genuinely impressed.

"That's a very impressive idea, Draco. But where would we get one of the crystal balls for ourselves?" Hermione asked contemplating her own question.

"I'll steal one," Vixen said calmly. The group looked at her curiously.

"I'm serious. It won't be difficult. Most of the other Muggles didn't have their crystal balls bewitched to only appear when they want it. I can just steal one from one of them on the last night," Vixen explained. Draco smirked at her intelligence.

"But who are you going to steal one from Vix?" Ron asked. She thought to herself for a

moment.

"Jacob," she replied.

"Why him?" Harry asked releasing her shoulder.

"Because the both of them will be in the Slytherin House this week. That's perfect!" Hermione told him, understanding Vixen's logic. Vixen nodded.

"Okay, so this is all falling together, but you forget one thing. Burbage is erasing her memory!" Ron said stating the obvious. Vixen bit her lower lip.

"Then we need to put on our best acting faces. We will convince Burbage that we need to do it to have closure or something. She's into that sentimental crap. Harry will cover himself with his cloak of invisibility and stand between Granger and Vixen holding a mirror above his head. Granger will start the spell, aiming above Vixen slightly. It will bounce off of the mirror and into a wall or something," Draco said placing a hand to his

chin. Vixen smiled.

"Then I pretend that I don't know where I am!" she said happily. Draco nodded and

smiled at her.

"How did you know about my cloak?" Harry asked, shocked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Potter. Everyone knows about it," Draco told him. Vixen smiled.

"Gentlemen, Vixen, we have ourselves a plan," Hermione said happily. Vixen laughed and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p><em>9:20 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

"Thanks for helping me move my things," Vixen said to Draco as he carried her bag of belongings toward the Slytherin house.

"Not a problem," he replied before they stepped into the painting doorway. He placed her bags on the floor by the couch.

"It's so regal in here," Vixen told him looking around the room. He nodded.

"It's one of the only good things about being in a House full of kids whose parent's donate generously to improve the House," Draco told her. The two left the House and started to head to Muggle Studies.

As they rounded the corner Vixen noticed the back side of a brunette girl storming toward Muggle Studies in front of them. She could tell by the girls white socks that had the initials "PP" embroidered on them in green that it was Pansy. Draco also noticed her and tensed up slightly. Vixen stopped walking when Pansy tripped and fell to the ground, dropping her books and parchment on the floor.

Draco smirked at the sight. It was about time that Pansy got a good taste of reality even if it was accidental. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Vixen running toward her. Draco remained still, dumbfounded, as he watched the two. Vixen knelt down beside Pansy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Vixen asked, genuinely concerned. Pansy looked up at her confused.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled back swatting Vixen's hand off of her shoulder. Vixen remained knelt down beside her.

"Here, let me help you," Vixen said calmly as she started gathering Pansy's things off of the floor. Pansy stared at the muggle girl with confusion all over her face.

"Why are you helping me?" Pansy asked her. Vixen looked up slightly at the girl before handing her the items she dropped.

"It's the kind thing to do," Vixen said before standing up. Pansy adjusted her things in her arms while still sitting on the floor.

"I like your hair a lot better like this. It accentuates your cheekbones," Vixen said extending her hand to Pansy. Pansy glared at her hand for a moment but reluctantly ended up grabbing it.

Vixen hoisted the girl off of the floor quickly and released her hand. They shared an awkward moment of silence before Pansy turned and walked away toward the classroom. Draco approached Vixen now.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked her in a shocked tone. Vixen gave him a small smile.

"That was me being a decent person, Draco," she said turning her face to look at him. He still looked at her completely confused but shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm never going to understand you, am I?" he asked placing an arm around her. Vixen raised her eyebrows at him.

"Who knows. I guess you better start observing," she teased before shaking his arm off of herself and entering the classroom. Draco shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as he walked in behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I just wanted to thank those of you that have been reviewing the story. Your opinions are very important to me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_

_9:30 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Friday)_

Draco walked behind Vixen slowly as they entered the classroom. Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sitting quietly in their usual seats at their table waiting for the two. As Vixen took her place on top of the table Draco sat down in his chair slowly. Harry shot Draco a quick glare but he didn't notice.

"Hello class! As you all know it is our last week of observations! I can't stress how important it is that you switch with the last member of your group for observations," Burbage said, her eyes darting over at Rylen and Luna. Vixen smiled at the hint.

"No," Rylen calmly said. Burbage sighed loudly.

"It has been a huge pleasure having all of you Muggle children here with us at Hogwarts.

I want you to enjoy this last week to the fullest extent and for that to happen I have planned a special evening to take place," Burbage continued happily. Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"I had this approved by Professor Dumbledore this very morning in fact. Next Thursday night, starting at precisely 6:00 p.m., I will be throwing a ball for you students and your muggles!" she told her students while clapping her hands together. Many male students groaned.

"A ball? You mean, like fancy stuff 'er somethin'?" Crabbe asked confused. Draco rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Yes, Mister Crabbe. The young women will dress in beautiful gowns of their choosing and you young gentlemen will be wearing dress clothes. I do not require dress robes but a nice button up shirt and black slacks will work fine," she explained. The boys continued to groan.

"I think it sounds like a lot of fun," Vixen said to her group happily. Ron groaned.

"Balls are terrible!" he complained. Hermione crossed her arms.

"I agree with Vixen. I think it will be exciting to get dressed up," Hermione told the group around her. Draco didn't have anything to say about it.

"_Thursday night? This can't happen Thursday night. Not when my plans are falling together,"_ Draco thought to himself. Vixen looked over at him briefly before looking across the room.

"Hey, where is Jacob?" Vixen whispered to the group. All of them but Draco shrugged.

"Draco?" Vixen asked. He shook his head before looking at her.

"What? Oh, Jacob? I'm not sure," he told her looking across the room. Surely enough Jacob was not present.

"Hey Neville, where is Jacob?" Harry whispered. Neville turned to look at him.

"Pansy said he was sick this morning," he replied. Burbage cleared her throat.

"If Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom are finished with their discussion, I will proceed with mine. Now, this ball will require you to bring a date. I don't care who they are but they must be dressed appropriately. Now, my students must check in with their Muggles regularly, I'm talking about every 20 minutes or so. Of course it would be easier to just go together as a double date," Burbage explained. Harry and Neville sat back in their

chairs quietly.

"What if you want to go stag?" Vixen asked. Many students gave her a strange look, Draco included.

"I'll be your date," Liam said while turning and winking at Vixen. Matthew from a few desks away made a loud gagging sound.

"Then you need to talk to me before hand, Miss Charm. But I really encourage you to bring a date," Burbage explained. Vixen nodded and looked back at her group.

"Like you need to worry about finding a date," Ron said chuckling lightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vixen asked him.

"You're one of the most attractive girls in Hogwarts. Men will be dying to take you to this ball," Harry explained. Draco scoffed quietly to himself.

"Well, regardless of my situation, I expect all of you to save me a dance," Vixen said pointing at everyone in the group. Everyone but Draco nodded.

"Vixen, we need to stop back at the Slytherin House before Transfiguration," Draco simply stated. Vixen raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, that's fine," she said while nodding her head. Draco folded his arms over his chest and sat back in his seat.

"I don't even know what to wear for this ball. I don't have a gown with me," Vixen said. Hermione smiled.

"Which gives us an excuse to go shopping!" she chimed nearly bouncing out of her seat. Vixen sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'm no good at picking things out though," Vixen warned her. Hermione nodded.

"Then we can make it a girls day. Myself, you, Ginny and Luna could all go and buy dresses," Hermione told her. Vixen nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you all next week! Please, be safe and enjoy yourselves this weekend," Burbage said waving off the students. Vixen followed Draco out of the classroom silently.

"Why are we going back to the Slytherin House?" she asked Draco as they walked down the hallway.

"I need to check on something. It won't take long," Draco replied without looking at her. Vixen continued walking next to him.

"So, who are you taking to this ball?" she asked casually as they made their way up the stairs. Draco scoffed.

"I have better things to think about than some lousy ball," he replied. Vixen bit her lower lip.

"Oh," was all she replied. Draco looked down at her quickly then back ahead of himself.

_"It's not like I can just come right out and tell her I want her to be my date. I mean, I'm supposed to kill her, and my night of warning her is getting ruined. Stupid Muggle Studies,"_ Draco thought to himself as they continued to walk side by side.

"So why are we going back to the Slytherin House?" Vixen asked changing the subject.

"You already asked me that," Draco pointed out.

"Oh, so I did. Well, what exactly do you need to check on?" she asked, slightly changing the question. He sighed.

"It's nothing, really. I know you're curious but just take my word for it. It's nothing extremely important but it's important enough that I need to check it out," he told her, avoiding an answer. Vixen groaned.

"Fine," she said obviously aggravated. The two stepped through the Slytherin House portrait and into the tunnel way that led to the living area.

Vixen walked quietly behind Draco through the dark tunnel way and into the living area. Draco continued to cross the room and she started to follow him. He turned when he noticed she was walking after him.

"You need to wait down here," he told her. Vixen placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is that?" she asked suspiciously. Draco let out a loud breath through his nose.

"You need to stay down here because our room is filthy. I live with Crabbe, alright? I need to get something for class now just wait for me," he lied to her in a frustrated tone. Vixen rolled her eyes and took a seat on the black couch.

Once he was sure that she wasn't going to follow him, Draco continued up the stairs and into his bedroom. He closed the door quietly and locked it behind himself. He sighed to himself when he noticed a lump under Jacob's covers. Draco made his way over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of the mattress throwing it to the floor.

A groggy Jacob looked up at him now, blinking rapidly from the sunlight that was pouring into the room. He sat up slowly and yawned. Draco scrunched his nose up in disgust at him.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Draco asked obviously disgusted. Jacob looked down at his electric blue boxers.

"It's too hot for pants," he replied rubbing his eyes with his fist. Draco shuddered.

"You're bloody disgusting," Draco told him while raising both eyebrows at him and nodding his head. Jacob turned his head at him.

"What do you even want?" Jacob questioned. Draco crossed his arms.

"You weren't sick last night, Jacob. I'm assuming you aren't ill this morning either," he told him. Jacob stretched his bulky arms above his head.

"I was fine last night. But then Pansy made me test out some Potion and I was throwing up everywhere," Jacob confessed as he lowered his arms. Draco nervously looked around the room for vomit.

"Not in here, Blondie," Jacob said squinting his eyes. Draco sighed a mental sigh of relief.

"Fine. What potion did she give you?" Draco asked him. Jacob merely shrugged.

"Well, whatever then. Are you alright?" Draco asked unhappily looking away from him. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, you're checking on me?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Just answer the question," Draco demanded. Jacob smiled and chuckled.

"I'll be alright, yeah. I hope you know that we aren't friends though," he joked. Draco wasn't amused.

"Fine," he said beginning to walk to the door. He stopped when he noticed his crumpled up letter from his father on the floor by Jacob's bed.

Draco knelt down and picked up the paper. He unrolled it just to be sure it was the letter. He clenched his teeth together when he realized it was. He turned back to Jacob.

"Did you read this?" he angrily asked holding the paper up.

"Sure did. Your dad sure thinks highly of that Harry kid," he responded. Draco threw the

paper to the floor.

"You know nothing of my father! Don't you ever go through my things again," Draco said through clenched teeth with his finger pointed at Jacob.

"Well it was on the floor. Seems like fair game to me," he replied. Draco shook his head angrily.

"If you speak a word of that letter to anyone, I will kill you," Draco admitted. Jacob shrugged.

"Fine. I wasn't going to anyway. So don't act like it's because you threatened me and I'm scared," he told Draco. With that, Draco walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Vixen turned her head when she heard him enter the room. She noticed his angry expression and stood up from the couch. He stopped when he realized that she was in the room with him. He was so angry with Jacob that he forgot she was waiting for him.

"Everything go okay up there?" Vixen asked realizing he wasn't carrying anything. Draco remained silent but nodded.

Vixen placed herself in front of him now. She looked up at him but his head was turned to the side slightly. He refused to look at her at this moment. Vixen looked over his face numerous times to try and figure out what he was thinking. She bit her lower lip before making a decision.

She reached one hand up and placed her fingers at the base of his neck. She slowly ran them up his hair line until she reached the top of his shaggy blonde hair. She then started to run her fingers through it, massaging his scalp.

_"No. She can't do that. Not right now. I can't even look at her. That feels fantastic though...no! I need to stop this_," he thought fighting with himself. Unhappily he reached up and lightly gripped Vixen's arm.

He slowly pulled her arm away from himself making her hand release his hair. He then released her and she placed her arm at her side. He looked at her quickly only to see her look of confusion and disappointment. His heart grew heavier the longer he looked at her.

"Not right now, Vix. Just...not right now," he told her quietly. He watched her bite her bottom lip softly.

Oh how he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to grab her and place his lips to hers. He wanted to feel butterflies in his stomach and he wanted to make her knees weak. The urge was driving him insane but he had to restrain himself.

"We need to go to Transfiguration," he said, his voice quivering slightly. She nodded.

He walked past her and she followed behind him. His heart kept beating slower and slower as he kept picturing the look on her face. How was he supposed to make this up to her? Occasions like this were easy with Pansy. He never felt guilty about turning her down and she never really got that upset. But this was completely new to him. It was...frightening

* * *

><p><em>10:11 a.m., Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Vixen was terribly confused at Draco's behavior back in the Slytherin Common Room. She couldn't help but let her mind wander about the many things that he could have been thinking. She sat quietly next to him in the classroom while he kept his eyes on the front of the room. Vixen lightly bit her lower lip as she tried to sneak a glance at him.

She looked away from him quickly after noticing he was trying to pay attention to Professor McGonagall. Vixen attempted to try and listen to Minerva but found it difficult considering she wasn't sure what she was trying to teach the students. Vixen looked back at Draco when she noticed him grabbing a goblet off of the table in front of them.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked looking from the goblet to Draco. He looked at her quickly.

"I need to transfigure it into something else," he told her calmly while pulling his wand out of his pocket. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Transfigure?" she asked.

"Transfiguration is magic which changes one object into another," he explained placing the goblet onto the table. Vixen nodded in understanding.

Professor McGonagall was walking around the room examining her students carefully. She hesitated when she was nearing Vixen and Draco. She watched her Slytherin student flick his wand with careful precision aiming at his goblet. She raised her eyebrows when his goblet was transfigured into a white rose. She was impressed with Draco's skill but she was not surprised. He was one of her best students after all.

Minerva stood quietly behind the two teenagers observing them. She smiled when she saw Draco pick up the flower in his hand and nervously hand it to Vixen. Smiling, Vixen accepted the flower, turning it in her hands slowly and looking up at Draco. Minerva noticed that he had a small smile, not a smirk, on his face for the first time. She happily walked up to the two now.

"Careful, there might be thorns," Draco warned pointing at the rose.

"Well done Mister Malfoy. Your transfiguration skills are quite exceptional," McGonagall told him. Draco shrugged before looking away from her.

"I'll tell you what. Miss Charm, go ahead and keep your flower. I have plenty of goblets stored away. Losing one won't hurt," Minerva said placing a hand on Vixen's back.

"Thank you, Professor," Vixen replied while smiling. McGonagall nodded and left the table.

"That was nice of her," Vixen told Draco. He scrunched his nose up.

"Never cared for that old bat," Draco replied angrily. Vixen furrowed her eyebrows.

"Draco, that was incredibly rude," she pointed out. He shrugged.

"Well I'm not exactly a polite person," he coldly replied. With this being said Vixen

placed the flower on top of the desk.

"What is your problem today?" she asked him while placing her hands on her hips. Draco looked down at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not acting any differently than I normally do," he told her. Vixen shook her head from side to side.

"Cut the crap, Draco. Why are you being so openly rude today?" Vixen said slightly raising her voice. Draco nervously looked around to make sure nobody was staring at them.

"Will you lower your voice?" he angrily asked with his voice no louder than a whisper. Vixen scrunched her nose up at him.

"Only on one condition," she said examining her fingernails. Draco groaned.

"What?" he asked her. She smirked at him.

"Apologize to Minerva," Vixen said pointing at his professor. Draco scowled at her.

"There is no way in hell that is happening," he told her while crossing his arms.

Vixen chuckled.

"You don't think so?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Actually, I _know_ it won't happen." he pointed out. Vixen chuckled again.

"Oh Professor! Could you come over here for a moment? Draco has something to tell you," Vixen yelled waving over McGonagall. Draco shot Vixen an angry look before Minerva made her way to their table.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" she asked him, her wrinkled hands clenched together. Draco groaned.

"Apparently I apologize for being rude to you," he unhappily said while looking over at Vixen. Minerva smiled slowly.

"Well, thank you Draco. But you certainly are not the first student to call me an old bat," she said to him. Draco's face turned red and he shifted his eyes nervously from side to side.

"You heard that?" Vixen asked her, surprised. She nodded.

"These old ears still work my dear. But in all seriousness, thank you for the apology," McGonagall said before leaving the two.

"I can't believe you did that," Draco whispered to Vixen. She shrugged.

"Never underestimate the things that I will do, Mister Malfoy," she warned while winking at him. Draco smirked at her.

"Well, are you ready to go to lunch?" Draco asked. Vixen nodded.

The two walked out of Transfiguration together in a slightly better mood than when they had entered. While he wasn't paying attention, Vixen slowly nudged him, pushing him to the side slightly. He smiled down at her and she returned one back. Draco's smile faded quickly when they were approached by Jacob.

"How's it going guys?" Jacob asked as he approached Vixen and Draco.

"Fine," Draco responded quickly. Vixen raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"I thought you were sick Jacob?" Vixen said in a suspicious tone. He looked perfectly normal to her.

"Yeah I was feeling a little under the weather this morning. But after Blondie here came to check on me, I made a quick recovery," he said pointing at Draco.

"Wait, Draco checked on you?" she asked looking over at him. Jacob nodded.

"Well we need to get going. Goodbye Jacob," Draco nervously said as he pulled Vixen along down the hallway.

"What was he talking about?" she asked him. Draco sighed.

"Remember when we went to the common room before class because I needed to check on something? Well, I kinda left out that it was Jacob," Draco admitted nonchalantly. Vixen scrunched her nose up at him.

"Why?" she asked obviously confused. Draco stopped walking and sighed.

"Seeing you in the hallway with Pansy today really impressed me, alright?" he simply told her.

"So what does that have to do with…..wait. You were trying to be nice, weren't you?" she happily asked him. She smiled when she saw his cheeks turn pink.

"You're so great!" she laughed while embracing him. Draco smiled at the surprise of her hug but quickly pulled away from her when he realized students were in the hallway with them.

"Well, make sure you don't tell anyone," he whispered to her as they walked into the Dining Hall. Vixen nodded.

"Promise. As far as everyone else is concerned, you're the same old villain you used to be," she joked as she entered the room beside him. Draco smirked and shook his head.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_11:49 a.m., Dinning Hall, Slytherin Table, Hogwarts(Friday)_

Draco escorted Vixen through the dinning hall quietly and sat next to her at the Slytherin table. Draco looked to his right only to catch an obvious glare from Blaise Zabini. He narrowed his eyes back at him. Blaise shook his head in disappointment before breaking the eye contact and turning to talk to Pansy Parkinson who was seated beside him. Draco scrunched his nose up at the two and looked back to his left at Vixen.

In her small, tanned fingers she held a silver fork that had a green snake etched on it. Her plate was bare when Draco picked it up in his hands. Vixen watched him quietly as he placed peach slices, a green apple, and a few plump strawberries on the silver plate. He placed it back in front of her smiling at the selection of fruit he had picked out.

"I know that these are your favorites. Go ahead and eat," he told her calmly nodding his head down at the plate once. Vixen smiled slightly at him.

"How did you know that?" she asked him. He shrugged beside her.

"It's all I've seen you eat other than bread," he admitted. Vixen smirked at him.

"So you've been watching me, Draco?" she asked while nudging him slightly. He laughed lightly and smiled at her.

"Trust me it's more entertaining than participating in the discussions at this table," Draco said loud enough for Pansy and Blaise to hear. The two scowled at Draco from their seats.

"It doesn't look like your friends agree," Vixen whispered noticing the angry expressions on Blaise and Pansy's faces. Draco shrugged.

"I don't care what they think. They don't really matter anyway," he told her casually. If Pansy had narrowed her eyes anymore she wouldn't be able to see.

"Well I hope they don't treat you differently since I'll be with you this week," Vixen said before taking a bite out of the green apple that was on her plate.

"They aren't brave enough to shun me," Draco told her in a cocky manner.

"I'm a little nervous Draco," Vixen said quietly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why is that?" he asked her, concerned. She sighed quietly.

"Well, I'm going to be sleeping in the living area this week. I'm a little worried someone will do something to me while I'm asleep. You know, pull a prank on me," she confessed. Draco's heart became heavy with sympathy.

"Don't worry about any of that, alright? I'll figure something out," he told her. Vixen nodded but she was still nervous.

* * *

><p><em>6:19 p.m. Hillside, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

After spending the rest of her day in class with Draco, Vixen suggested that the two should take a walk outside for some fresh air. Surprisingly enough, Draco agreed. The sun was starting to set as the two walked side by side around the school grounds. The two ended up stopping on the hillside and sitting down on the soft grass.

"Vixen, can I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"Well you just did. But yeah, sure," she said while turning to look at him.

"Why don't you ever ask anyone to do something for you?" he asked her. She remained silent for a brief moment lightly biting her bottom lip.

"Whenever somebody does anything for you after you ask them to, it's kind of like you owe them one. So I figure if I don't ask anyone for anything, then I won't owe them anything," she told him.

"That question made you nervous," Draco told her. She furrowed her brows together.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Whenever something makes you nervous or you get anxious you bite on your lower lip. I bet you do that when you lie too," he told her smiling slightly. Vixen remained silent.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has a tell," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even you?" she asked.

"I suppose so," he admitted while nodding his head.

"Well what is it?" she asked him. He smirked.

"As if I'd tell you," he laughed. Vixen smirked at him now.

"I'm sure I could make you tell me," she said while placing her hands on the grass and leaning closer toward him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you think so?" he asked her, still smirking. She bit her lower lip seductively while slowly batting her eyelashes.

"Oh I _know_ so," she told him as she lightly kissed his lips. She could feel him smiling before she pulled her face back from his slowly.

"Well you did say I shouldn't underestimate you," he said to her as they locked eyes. Vixen smiled before kissing him again.

Vixen pulled away from Draco quickly when someone cleared their throat from behind the two. Draco quickly turned over his shoulder and ended up scowling. Vixen remained silent as she stared at Jacob. His fists were clenched at his sides and his jaw was visibly clenched. Vixen wasn't positive but he seemed a bit more dark than usual. Draco slowly stood up from the ground, turning his body toward Jacob. Vixen remained on the ground looking from Draco to Jacob quickly.

"Did you need something Jacob?" Draco angrily asked him while clenching his fist at his side. Jacob scoffed loudly.

"Don't you think it's time to tell Vixen about that letter from your father?" Jacob angrily said. Draco felt his heart leap into his throat.

"What letter?" Vixen asked slowly getting off of the ground now. Draco narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

"Shut up, Jacob," he told him angrily.

"Oh c'mon Blondie. You know what I'm talking about. The letter that your pureblood father sent you the other night. You know, the one about Vixen," Jacob continued with a crooked smile on his face. Draco started to breathe harder and he clenched his fist tighter.

"Draco, what is he talking about?" Vixen asked looking up at him, completely confused. Draco kept his eyes on Jacob.

Draco remained silent as he kept his eyes locked on Jacob. Vixen was staring up at him waiting for an answer about what Jacob was talking about, which didn't help matters. Draco's teeth were grinding against one another as he clenched his jaw harder and harder out of anger. He knew that eventually Vixen would need a response from him.

On one hand, this could be the perfect opportunity for Draco to tell Vixen the entire truth about what was happening. He could then get her out of Hogwarts and get her to safety in time to devise a plan on what to do about the other Slytherin's and his father. But there was always the possibility that Vixen would completely shut him out and return to the Gryffindor members of the group with her new found knowledge.

No, no he didn't need that at all. On the other hand, there was always the possibility that Jacob could reveal the truth about his father's letter to Vixen. That would then make him her hero, and of course she would leave behind a villain for a hero. What girl wouldn't? Draco had even said it himself, every girl deserves to find a hero. So maybe it was better for him to just tell her rather than Jacob. He took a slow, deep, breath before responding.

"Vixen, do you remember a few nights ago when I found you in the Courtyard?" Draco asked with his eyes still on Jacob.

"You'll have to be more specific, Draco," Vixen told him. He felt his heart beat accelerate.

"Right. The night we discussed heroes. Do you remember that?" he asked with his eyes still stuck on Jacob's grinning face.

"I do. You said I should be looking for a hero," Vixen replied while nodding her head slowly.

"Oh c'mon already! Quit stalling. Vixen, Draco received an awfully interesting letter from his dear old daddy the other night. I was intrigued to see that it was mainly about you," Jacob started to say. Draco knew he had to stop this.

"Draco, is he telling the truth?" Vixen calmly asked, placing a hand on Draco's arm.

"Vixen, just listen to-," Draco was cut off by an interruption.

"Vixen? What are you doing out here?" Hermione Granger asked as she approached the three teenagers on the Hillside.

"Hello Hermione. We were just taking a stroll when Jacob stopped us," Vixen quickly answered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco who was staring Jacob down.

"Is that so? What exactly is it he wanted to tell you?" Hermione asked slowly looking to Jacob, afraid that she already knew the answer to her question.

"Draco's father wrote a very interesting letter about me apparently," Vixen told her. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, and she looked over at Draco quickly.

Draco glanced over at Hermione quickly, only to reveal fear in his eyes. Hermione took note of this and swallowed hard. She knew that Vixen approaching Lucius weeks ago was going to cause nothing but trouble. She realized that Vixen was now looking at her for a response and snapped out of her thoughts quickly.

"Is that so?" Hermione added, her voice slightly cracking. Everyone focused on Jacob when he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"Fine. This is taking too long. Here you go Vixie. Proof that Blondie here isn't such a

great guy," Jacob said walking up to her with the paper in his hand extended toward her.

Without thinking, Hermione quickly intercepted the paper before Vixen could take it. Draco felt sweat forming on his temples as he waited for Hermione to open the letter and completely ruin him. Vixen raised her eyebrow at Hermione questioningly. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the parchment. She quickly yelled out a spell that would change the writing on the parchment to exactly what she had been thinking in her mind.

"What are you doing?" Vixen asked as light engulfed the letter and then disappeared. Hermione sighed a mental sigh of relief.

"These letters are magical. They won't open for a Muggle," Hermione lied before handing Vixen the letter. Draco started to calm himself down.

"That's a lie! I was able to open and read the letter on my own!" Jacob yelled. Hermione tensed up and Draco spoke.

"Only because I had already unlocked the letter with the same spell Hermione just used. However, I left the letter open, which is why when you picked it up you were able to read it," Draco added to the story, also lying. Jacob's face became red with anger.

Vixen quietly read over the letter as the others argued with one another. She couldn't help but feel confused about what Jacob was implying. The letter she had just read wasn't bad at all.

_Dear Draco, Your mother and I are so looking forward to having Jade over for a visit. We would love to get to know the Charm's. She really is a beautiful young woman, __son. You best be on your best behavior around her!_ _Love, Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione watched Vixen intently as she read the note. She hoped that she didn't get any of the details wrong that would give her away. She tried to remember everything that Vixen had told her about her encounter with Lucius. When Vixen smiled slightly at the letter, Hermione had figured her plan worked.

"You're such a filthy liar," Jacob sneered at Draco. Draco smirked in response.

"Is that so? Were you present when I opened my letter?" he asked cockily. Jacob gritted his teeth together.

"No," he replied through clenched teeth. Draco's smirk became even larger.

"Draco, I had no idea your father liked me so much," Vixen said in a surprised tone. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…really?" he replied trying to sound as casual as he could.

"What? Vixen, they're going to kill you!" Jacob yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"What a terrible thing to say!" Hermione yelled back at him. Draco finally realized Hermione's plan.

"Honestly Jacob, I can't believe you would say such a terrible thing," Draco added while

shaking his head. Jacob's chest started to rise and fall quickly.

"Vixen, you can't believe them!" Jacob screamed. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him and scrunched up her nose.

"Jacob, my closest friends wouldn't lie to me," Vixen shot back. Hermione and Draco glanced at one another quickly before looking back at Jacob.

"I can't believe how vapid you are! I'm trying to save your life!" Jacob angrily continued to scream.

"I think you need to leave, Jacob," Vixen told him. His face dropped when he realized he was defeated.

He shook his head in disbelief and anger as he stormed away from the three. Draco smiled as he watched Jacob stalk off and out of sight. He turned his head and his smile slowly faded as he noticed Hermione's angry expression.

"Vixen, I need to speak with Draco in private for a moment," Hermione happily told her muggle friend. Vixen shrugged.

"Alright I guess. I'll be over there," she replied before walking over to a tall apple tree a few feet away from the two.

When Vixen was out of earshot and Jacob was out of eye sight, Hermione glared daggers at Draco. He placed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head slightly. He knew that Hermione wasn't going to let this go.

"He knows, doesn't he? Your father," Hermione whispered. Draco exhaled loudly.

"No," he replied. Hermione looked around the hillside before speaking again.

"Then what was in that letter, Draco?" she asked harshly. Draco had to come up with a lie and he needed to come up with it fast.

"My father looked into the Charm name. I'm sure you won't be surprised that it definitely did not trace back to a Pure-blood family from Australia. He isn't aware of her being a muggle. Nor is he aware of the others. But he wants answers about who she really is," he lied. Hermione looked him over a few times before responding.

"I wish I could tell if you were lying to me. But I can't, so I'm just going to say this. If your father does know the truth about Vixen then you need to tell her and get her out of here. If you don't and something happens to her, I will not let you live with yourself," Hermione threatened. Draco glared at her.

"I'm taking care of it, Granger," he harshly told her.

"You better be," she warned before turning away from him. She waved at Vixen who waved back at her.

"I'll see you later Vixen!" Hermione happily yelled to her before walking back toward the castle. Vixen jogged over to Draco's side.

"What did Hermione want?" Vixen asked him. Draco smirked at her.

"You know Granger. Just making sure you haven't died on my watch," he joked, slightly grimacing at the hint of truth in his statement. Luckily for him Vixen laughed it off before grabbing onto his arm.

* * *

><p><em>7:34 p.m., Dining Hall, Slytherin Table, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly next to Draco at the Slytherin table during dinner. She couldn't help but notice that the other Slytherin's made sure to sit away from the two. It was as if they were in quarantine and were forced to eat alone on their end of the table.

"You look really great tonight," Draco said staring at her, his head resting on his hand. She smiled at him.

"I'm not sure why, but thanks I guess," she said after looking at her ordinary appearance.

"No problem. So, what are you nervous about?" he asked while raising an eyebrow at her. Vixen froze when she realized she was biting her lip again.

"You. I mean before I came over here you were always surrounded by Slytherin students. But now they're shutting you out and it's all my fault," she confessed sadly.

"Thank goodness for that. Honestly, it's pathetic how those simpletons cling to me. I never got a moment's peace with them around. It's nice to be able to breathe for once," he said making sure the others at the table heard him. Once again, he received a scowl from Pansy.

"Simpletons are we?" Blaise angrily asked standing up at his seat. Vixen looked over at him and Draco slowly did the same.

"Well look who finally found a voice," Draco taunted as he smirked at Blaise.

"Draco, don't be so rude," Vixen whispered as she noticed the tension.

"Yes, Malfoy. How rude of you to speak so lowly of your friends," Blaise threw back. The rest of the Slytherin table watched the boys argue.

"Malfoy, eh? Well look at you, Blaise Zabini. Throwing out last name's like insults. What's the matter, can't think of anything harsh to say to me on your own?" Draco continued to taunt while still sitting at his seat.

"There are plenty of harsh thing's I'd love to say," Blaise replied. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you won't, will you? Yes, that's what I figured. Really Blaise, enough with the dramatics. Sit back down, shut up and continue to look pretty," Draco told him. Vixen raised her eyebrows at him.

"Be careful who you order around, Draco," Blaise warned before sitting down.

"So it's Draco again is it? Good for you for learning your place," Draco said before turning back to Vixen.

"What the hell was that?" Vixen whispered looking from Blaise to Draco. Draco smiled at her.

"Oh that's just Blaise. A real drama king that boy. Don't mind him," he told her calmly. Vixen sighed.

She looked around Draco slowly only to catch sight of the Slytherin girls staring her down angrily. She felt her stomach drop when they started whispering to one another, pointing and laughing at Vixen. Her temper would normally make an appearance now, but she was already causing problems. She didn't need to cause any more.

"Ignore them," Draco told her without taking his eyes off of her.

"How did you know what they were doing?" Vixen curiously asked looking back at Draco.

"They're so predictable. It's sad really. Listen, let's get home. I'm bored here," Draco told her before standing up. Vixen sighed before doing the same.

It took all of her power to not look at the Slytherin students as she walked behind them. Draco walked beside her with his head held high. It felt good to put Blaise in his place tonight. It wasn't very often that he had the chance to do that. Vixen followed beside him quietly until they reached the Slytherin common room. They entered the painting and walked through the tunnel way.

Vixen walked over to the black couch in front of the fireplace and took a seat. Draco walked over and took a seat next to her. The fire roared in the stone fire place, casting a bright glow over Vixen's tan skin and light hair. Draco smirked as he replayed their hillside kiss earlier that day in his mind.

"Why do they always let you talk down to them?" Vixen asked him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You mean those Slytherin's? It's simple really. I'm kind of an important person around here," he boasted with a grin on his face.

"Why though?" she asked.

"My entire family has gone through Slytherin. It basically makes me famous. Plus, I'm very wealthy which doesn't hurt," he continued to brag.

"So what? I wouldn't let you talk to me that way if I was in Slytherin," Vixen pointed out. Draco shrugged.

"That's because you and I are leaders, Vix. We don't play by anyone's rules but our own," he told her. She laughed.

"Maybe that's true. But you know, you can't have two leaders," she told him. He nodded.

"True. I suppose the best looking person would have to claim the title as leader then. Sorry love," he teased patting her on the shoulder. Vixen smiled.

"I suppose you think that would be you? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm way hotter than you," she replied while poking him in the chest with her polished index finger. Draco smirked.

"It's cute how you believe that," he joked. The two started to lean in toward one another but Draco quickly pulled back away from her when he noticed Goyle walk into the room.

"Hi," Goyle said to the two. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hi," Vixen happily said while waving at him. Draco groaned.

"Sleep tight, Vixen," Goyle told Vixen before smiling menacingly at her. Draco raised an eyebrow at him now.

"Thanks," Vixen replied, not realizing his change of expression.

"Vixen, go get changed for bed. I'll meet you back here in five minutes," Draco told her.

"Why will you meet me back here?" she asked him. He looked over at Goyle quickly.

"I'll be sleeping down here with you. You know, just to be safe," Draco replied. Goyle's smile faded into a scowl. Draco glared at Goyle with a smirk on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

_9:33 p.m. Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Friday)_

"Well, if you're sure you want to do that then I'll be right back," Vixen said after looking back and forth between Goyle and Draco. Draco lowered his head and looked to Vixen.

"Do try and make it quick," he said smirking in her direction. Vixen nodded and gathered some clothes out of her duffle bag.

The two boys watched Vixen in silence as she entered the tunnel way. When she opened the painting entryway light flooded into the tunnel. The boys waited to talk until the light had vanished. Goyle made his way over to the chair that Draco was sitting in and stared down at him.

"What the hell was that about? You'll sleep down here to watch over _her?_" Goyle asked in a disgusted tone. Draco scrunched his nose up at the Slytherin boy.

"That's exactly what I said so obviously that's what I meant you bloody idiot," Draco shot back. Goyle crossed his arms over his chest.

"People are talking, Draco. Everyone is starting to doubt you," Goyle informed him. Draco stood up from his seat now causing Goyle to take a few steps backward.

"Are they now? Are you doubting me as well?" Draco angrily asked. Goyle lowered his head slightly.

"Not exactly. But you can't really blame the others. They understand that you want everyone to get close to their muggles but when they see you with yours it's different," Goyle admitted. Draco stuck his chest out farther and balled his fists.

"Her name is Vixen you stupid oaf," Draco said pointing a finger at Goyle.

"You see! That's why everyone is starting to doubt you. Since when do you call a muggle by their first name? I mean hell, you don't even call your friends by their first names," Goyle replied. Draco narrowed his eyes at Goyle.

"I don't give a damn about what everyone else thinks. I don't even care what you think. Everyone looked to me for an answer when the muggles arrived. I gave everyone a solution and now they dare doubt me? Well I have news for you and everyone else, the way I handle my muggle is nobodies business but my own and if they have a problem with that then they can take it up with me," Draco told him. Goyle was getting ready to speak but stopped when he noticed light fill the tunnel way.

The boys turned their heads to see Vixen emerge from the tunnel dressed in her pajamas. Goyle's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly when he saw her. She walked into the room slowly wearing a silk powder blue night dress that made her skin look ten times darker. Her long toned legs were exposed until a little higher than mid thigh where the hem of her silk dress rested. Her platinum hair rested over her shoulders and bounced as she walked. Draco felt his neck getting hot and his palms beginning to sweat.

"You're going to sleep in the clothes you wore all day?" Vixen asked Draco referring to his button up shirt and black slacks. Draco smirked at her.

"By the looks of things I'm not going to be sleeping much," he told her raising an eyebrow at her before looking her up and down. Goyle turned to Draco with his eyebrow raised.

"I'll be too busy making sure everyone stays away from you," Draco added realizing that he was giving himself away.

"Well, good luck with that," Goyle said before disappearing up the stairs to the boys bedroom. Vixen took a seat on the couch in front of Draco.

"Do you dress like that every night?" Draco asked Vixen while he tugged at his shirt collar with one finger.

"No. But this is one of the only things I have left to wear. Why, is it too much?" she asked touching the silk fabric of her night dress. Draco cleared his throat nervously.

"No it's perfect. Is that a slit on the side?" He asked as his eyes caught sight of Vixen's upper thigh that was earlier hidden by her dress. Vixen nodded in response.

"Yeah, it's a little much if you ask me," she told him. Draco forced himself to look away from her leg and look her in the face.

He couldn't help but feel a little hot under the collar right now. Of course he was attracted to Vixen, that was a given, but when she was dressed down in a short, silk nightgown with her body exposed he could barely contain himself. He tried to keep himself calm and under control as he sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"You look wonderful. You always look wonderful," he told her. Vixen smiled at him.

"Well thank you," she told him. He nodded.

"Vixen, why did you have me listen to that song the other day?" Draco asked her. She perked up slightly at the question.

"Well, I just thought it would help you realize how much you mean to me," she replied. Draco smirked happily to himself.

"It really meant a lot. I'm surprised to hear that you feel so strongly about me," he confessed. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're surprised?" she asked him. He sighed.

"Well, yes. Just a few weeks ago we didn't even know what we were doing. But now it's like we are starting to rely on one another," he explained.

"That's what you do in a relationship, don't you?" Vixen asked chuckling lightly.

"I'm not sure. I've never been in a relationship like ours before," he confessed. Vixen frowned slightly.

"You mean with a muggle?" she asked in a sad tone.

"No. I mean with a girl that I honestly love. Vixen, it's so different with you. You don't expect me to do things for you just because we are together. You don't demand that I buy you expensive things or take you places. It's foreign to me," he explained. Vixen smiled at him.

"That's because I don't care about those things, Draco. I'm not impressed by your money. I'm in love with _you_," she said making sure to whisper the end of her sentence so nobody would overhear. Draco grinned.

He swiftly leaned over and kissed her. When they broke free from one another she smiled at him. Draco had never been so flattered in his life. This girl, this _muggle_ girl, had him wrapped around her finger and he didn't mind it at all. He slowly got up out of the chair he had been sitting in and handed her a folded up black blanket and a pillow.

"We need to get some rest," he told her. She nodded and made up the couch into a bed for herself.

Draco took off his white button up shirt and stood in the living area with his bare chest exposed. He then kicked off his shoes and stretched his arms over his head. Vixen couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. He took a seat back in the chair and looked to Vixen.

"Goodnight, love," he said to her. She frowned slightly.

"Can't you come lay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Vixen asked him. He looked around the room before sighing.

"Of course," he told her before cuddling up next to her on the couch. Vixen happily snuggled her face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

Draco slowly ran his hand through Vixen's hair as she started to fall asleep. He could feel her heartbeat on his bare side and smiled when he noticed that his heart was beating in sync with hers. He kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes. Draco held onto Vixen tightly as the two fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><em>9:49 a.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

"I told you!" Pansy whispered to other Slytherin students who were gathered around the couch where Draco and Vixen were sleeping.

"Man, this is so disgusting," a girl in her fourth year whispered.

"I can't believe Malfoy would stoop so low," Crabbe added.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut tighter when he started hearing the sound of people talking. He let out a tired groan before rolling onto his side. He felt his heart accelerate when he felt Vixen's body next to his. He kept his eyes closed when he remembered falling asleep with her last night. They were still nuzzled up together in the living area which could only mean that the voices he was hearing were those of his Housemates.

He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. He was facing Vixen who was peacefully asleep with her face pressed into his bare chest. Nervously, he lifted his head upward only to see numerous familiar faces peering down at him. The face that he was extremely unhappy to see was that of Professor Snape. Snape was peering down at the two with his arms folded over his chest and an un-amused look plastered on his face.

Within seconds Snape unfolded his arms and placed them on the back of the couch. When Draco noticed him grip onto the leather material he pulled Vixen tightly into his body and put his head down on hers. Snape then lifted the couch and sent both of the teenagers falling to the floor. Many Slytherin students laughed while others continued to give Draco disgusted looks. Vixen had woken up now due to the crash to the floor.

"What the hell?" she asked propping herself up on her arms and looking around the room. Draco was now lying on his side propped up on one arm and staring at Snape.

"What the hell indeed Miss Charm," Snape slowly said with one eyebrow raised. Vixen lowered her head sheepishly when she realized what was going on.

"Sir, I can explain all of this," Draco said as he got off of the ground. Jacob had just entered the room now and whistled loudly.

"Nice bod you've got there Blondie!" he yelled with a grin on his face. Snape rolled his eyes at the muggle boy while others laughed at the comment.

Draco looked back at the chair that was next to the couch and grabbed his shirt from the previous night. He quickly pulled it onto his arms and began to button it up while Vixen stood up from the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest nervously as she crossed her bare legs over one another.

"I sincerely doubt that you can explain this Mister Malfoy," Snape told him.

"It wasn't his fault, sir," Vixen said. Draco looked over at her quickly.

"Is that so?" Snape asked in an unhappy tone. Vixen nodded.

"Yes, sir. I was afraid to sleep down here by myself. I mean, I'm sure you've noticed that the Slytherin students are not the most welcoming of people. I practically forced Draco to sleep down here and when he accepted I'm afraid I took advantage of him and managed to get him to sleep next to me," Vixen started to lie. Draco smirked when he realized that she didn't bite her lower lip.

"Care to explain how you could take advantage of Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest again. Vixen smirked and uncrossed her arms.

"Do you honestly believe that I wear sexy nighties to bed every night? No, I'm afraid I don't. I'm sure you know how easily a young man can be _persuaded_ by a woman like me. Don't you, Professor?" Vixen seductively asked while popping her hip out and placing her hand behind her head. Snape uncrossed his arms.

"You mean to tell me that _you_ seduced Mister Malfoy?" he asked her before looking over to Draco whose eyebrows were raised at Vixen.

"That's correct, sir. I wasn't going to let things go anywhere, I just wanted him to sleep next to me so I would be safe. I'm afraid taking advantage of his built up testosterone was the only way to make that happen," Vixen continued to lie. The other Slytherin's gathered around the room exchanged glances.

"What a Vixen," Daphne Greengrass unhappily said while shaking her head. Other female students nodded in agreement.

"Damn, that Malfoy is lucky," Terence Higgs laughed. Male students nodded in agreement as they stared at Vixen.

"Detention, the both of you. Tuesday night at 8 o'clock in my office. This had better not happen again," Snape angrily said before leaving the room. Draco let out a relieved laugh and turned toward Vixen who was smiling at him.

"You're bloody brilliant," he said to her while shaking his head back and forth. Vixen shrugged her shoulders.

"It's in my nature," she joked. Both turned their attention to the group of Slytherin students that were watching them.

"What?" Draco angrily asked the lot. Blaise scoffed.

"You're a disgrace to this House Malfoy," Blaise said stepping forward out of the group of students. Vixen glared at the boy.

"You're a disgrace to the human race," she shot back. Draco sighed.

"I'll handle this Vixen. Now Zabini, don't tell me that you could resist a young, supple woman when she is throwing herself at you," Draco pointed out raising an eyebrow at him.

"If the young woman is a muggle, I can assure you that I can," Blaise threw back at him. Draco gritted his teeth together.

"Hell I'd do her," Jacob said emerging from the crowd with a grin on his face. Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're a pig," Pansy said. Jacob shrugged and turned toward her.

"Takes one to know one, sweetheart. Nice face you've got there by the way," Jacob said before pulling his nose up with one finger. Pansy glared at him and Vixen smiled.

"Muggle or not, I'd let her hop on my broomstick," Theodore Nott said before laughing with a group of boys. Vixen rolled her eyes at him.

"You wish you bloody fool," she shot at him. Draco smirked at her use of the word "bloody".

"My point has been proven. Now, go along with your pathetic lives," Draco told the group waving them off with one hand. Many students left the room but Blaise hesitated.

"I'm _really_ looking forward to Friday, Malfoy," he said before stalking off. Luckily Vixen didn't hear him.


	29. Chapter 29

Note: Just wanted to warn you that there is some slight language used in this chapter. Thanks to those who have been kind enough to review the story! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29<strong>_

_10:05 a.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)_

"I'm sorry that I got you a detention," Vixen apologized as she walked over to Draco. He gave her a small smile.

"We both got a detention. But don't worry about it. It could be a lot worse," he told her. She nodded but she still felt bad.

"Why don't we go and get dressed. I'll meet you back here alright?" Draco suggested. Vixen gathered a few items of clothing in her arms and left the Slytherin House to go and get changed.

Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face slowly. He needed to be more careful when he was in the Slytherin House. The entire incident that had just taken place could have easily been avoided. He mentally scolded himself for compromising his reputation as he climbed the stairs that led to his bedroom. He opened the door and entered slowly, sighing out of relief when he noticed the room was empty.

He walked over to his closet area that had his white button up shirts and black slacks neatly hung inside. He scrunched his nose up at the ordinary and plain clothing. He wasn't even sure why he dressed the way he did. He then remembered his father telling him that it wasn't _appropriate_ for a Malfoy to dress down. A Malfoy should always dress better than everybody else because they _were_ better than everybody else.

Scowling as he thought of his father Draco angrily pushed the hanging clothes to one end of the closet. His scowl faded when he noticed an average black t-shirt hanging up in the closet. He quickly took off his day old shirt and put on the t-shirt. It was nice not having sleeves clinging to his arms for once. Ignoring his black slacks that were in his line of vision he grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on.

He turned and caught a glimpse of his reflection in a full length mirror that was built into the closet wall. He looked like an average teenager for once. He shook his head when he realized that he would never have dressed this way if Vixen hadn't been brought to Hogwarts. He pursed his lips together and stood silently as he thought about her.

Vixen was the most complex young woman that he had ever met. He thought back to the first night that she was brought into the Great Hall. The young girl had scared the hell out of him that night. Oh how he hated her and her attitude. He smiled as he recalled the numerous instances where they would insult one another. Those were the days that he would have never thought of her as anything more than a pathetic muggle. Those were the days when he would have been fine with killing her.

Draco clenched his fists at his sides as he stood staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked himself over in disgust. Who in the hell did he think he was? He was nothing more than a skinny, blonde, arrogant prat that hid behind his family name. So he was a Malfoy, big fucking deal. That didn't give him any right to decide anybodies fate. How dare he go around every day acting as if he was entitled to everything. As he stared himself down he realized that he had to have been the most horrible person in the world. No, he couldn't be compared to a person. He was a **monster.**

Before he could comprehend what he was doing Draco pulled back his fist and slammed it against the glass of the mirror. It cracked beneath his fist on impact, shattering. Breathing heavily he pulled his hand back and let it fall to his side. Blood dripped off of his knuckles that were splintered with glass shards. He scoffed and shook his head slowly from side to side.

"_I hate you,"_ Draco thought to himself. The once proud, confident, self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince, now hated everything about himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>__…_

_10:11 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Saturday)_

Vixen had just exited the girls bathroom after getting changed for the day. After the incident this morning she decided to dress down making sure not to draw anymore attention to herself. She pulled her platinum hair back and tied it into a messy ponytail as she walked through the busy hall. Her ripped up jeans fit her tightly and dragged behind her green Converse as she walked. She kept her hands in the pocket of her gray pull-over hoodie as she passed the Hogwarts students.

Vixen glued her eyes to the shinning floor as she let her mind wander. There was something going on with Draco, that she was sure of. After the incident about the letter from his father she made sure to try and figure things out. She knew that Hermione hadn't magically opened the letter for her. She had to have changed what was within it. True, Vixen wasn't very familiar with Lucius Malfoy but she did know that an abusive person would not end a letter by saying "Love". Sadly enough, she knew that from first hand experience.

There was something written in that letter that she wasn't supposed to know about. Of course she wasn't going to let anybody think that she knew any of this. Sometimes it was smarter to play dumb. She snapped out of her thoughts when she caught the reflection of an unhappy Hermione standing in front of her. Vixen looked up at her to see that her arms were crossed.

"You slept with him?" Hermione unhappily asked Vixen with her eyes slightly narrowed. Vixen narrowed her eyes now.

"It's not what you think," Vixen started to explain. Hermione scoffed.

"Please. I heard that you admitted to seducing him and the two of you were found all cuddled up together this morning. I also heard that Draco wasn't fully clothed," Hermione added. Vixen shook her head at the accusation.

"Hermione, nothing happened," Vixen told her. Her expression showed that she didn't believe her.

"Right. Kind of like how there was nothing going on between the two of you but then I catch you snogging in the hallway?" Hermione told her. Vixen shook her head angrily as tears started forming in her eyes.

"If you don't believe me then you don't believe me. If you honestly believe that I'm _that_ kind of girl then we obviously weren't as good of friends as I thought we were," Vixen angrily said before walking away from Hermione. Tears started falling out of her eyes and she couldn't help but let out a few sobs.

She was so upset and angry that she didn't notice that she had passed Luna and Rylen. Luna watched her walk off into the distance quietly. Rylen could tell that Luna wasn't happy about this and he slowly shook his head from side to side. The two approached Hermione now.

"Hello Hermione," Luna said in her small voice. Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Hello Luna. Hello Rylen," she replied.

"She didn't sleep with him," Luna calmly said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"She was trying to explain the real story to you but you kept ignoring her. You know when you lie your pupils grow slightly larger. I couldn't help but notice that hers stayed the same size. I don't think it's a good idea to take a Slytherin students story to heart. They tend to embellish quite a bit," Luna said calmly with a blank face. Hermione frowned to herself.

"You're right, Luna. I can't believe I just did that to Vixen. I need to go apologize," Hermione said sadly before running off in the direction that Vixen had gone in. Rylen sighed and looked down at Luna.

* * *

><p><em>10:23 a.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Draco sat quietly in the Slytherin House living area with his hand wrapped up in a white towel waiting for Vixen to return. He couldn't stop his leg from shaking as he waited for her. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. He furrowed his brow when he noticed that it was Vixen and that she was crying. He remained seated as she made her way over to him.

"Do you know what people think happened between us?" she angrily told him with tears still in her eyes. Draco remained silent.

"People think that we _slept_ together. Even Hermione wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell her the truth. You know the worst part of this entire thing? It's all my fault!" she continued to tell him. He remained quiet as he stared at her.

"It's all because I said I seduced you. Draco, I just didn't want you to get in trouble because of me. But now people are going to think worse of me than they already do!" she cried angrily. Draco stopped shaking his leg.

"Draco, why aren't you saying anything?" she asked him sadly. Draco slowly stood up from his seat now as he kept the white towel wrapped around his bleeding hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Vixen asked him between sobs. He let out a pained sigh.

"Vixen, I need to tell you something. I've been putting this off for far too long now," he told her as he forced himself to hold back his own tears. Vixen sniffeld.

"What is it?" she asked as she wiped her hand over her cheeks. Draco opened his mouth but someone else's voice was heard.

"Hey Vix, Hermione wants to talk to you," Jacob said as he walked into the room. Draco swallowed hard, wishing that Jacob would leave.

"What about?" she asked him.

"Something about apologizing," he told her before walking upstairs toward the boys' bedroom. Vixen felt a small smile cross her lips.

"Draco, can you tell me later? This is really important," she asked him. Draco felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah…no problem," he quietly said. She nodded before leaving the room.

Draco stood alone in the middle of the room holding his wrapped up hand silently. He sat down quickly and held his head in his uninjured hand.

* * *

><p><em>10:31 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Vixen exited the Slytherin House only to find Hermione waiting for her in the hallway. Hermione sighed before frowning when she noticed Vixen cross her arms over her chest. The girls stared one another down briefly until Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I should have given you the chance to explain yourself," Hermione quietly said. Vixen kept her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you would even think that I would do something like that," Vixen confessed slowly shaking her head back and forth. Hermione sighed sadly.

"There is no excuse for my behavior earlier. I don't really know what I can say to make things right between us," Hermione admitted as she looked to Vixen for a response. Vixen slowly unfolded her arms.

"Hermione, you need to trust me. I was okay with everyone telling me to stay away from Draco. I was a little less okay with Harry letting me fall to what could have been my death over winning a Quidditch game, but yet I got over it. When you accused me of doing…_that_ with Draco on my first night of staying in the Slytherin House it really hurt me. But it's not the worst thing that could have happened between you and I," Vixen told her as a small smile appeared on her face. Hermione returned the smile.

"So, friends then?" Hermione asked. Vixen walked over to her.

"Of course," she told her. The girls shared a happy laugh before hugging one another.

"Damn, muggle girl gets around!" Theodore Nott said while walking past the two girls surrounded by a group of Slytherin boys. The girls released one another and glared at the boy.

The group of boys laughed as they continued on their way. Vixen looked to Hermione with her eyebrow raised. A smirk crept upon Hermione's face as she nodded at Vixen and pulled her wand out of her pocket. Vixen crossed her arms and smiled proudly as she turned to look at the group of Slytherin boys.

"Hey Nott!" Hermione yelled. Theodore turned around with a grin on his face that faded when he noticed Hermione pointing her wand at him.

"Stupify!" Hermione yelled. Theodore was quickly sent flying across the hall screaming as his friends ran after him.

Vixen laughed and grabbed onto Hermione's arm. The girls laughed at the incident that had just taken place together. When she was able to catch her breath Vixen released Hermione's arm and composed herself.

"Think you're going to get in trouble for that?" Vixen asked pointing to the spot that Theodore used to be standing in. Hermione shrugged.

"Nott is a pig. I'm sure I can slide by with a warning," Hermione replied. Vixen nodded.

"Shoot, I have to get back inside. Draco needed to talk to me and it seemed important," Vixen told Hermione.

"That's alright. Before you go I wanted to tell you that we are going to Hogsmeade to shop for our gowns on Monday," Hermione informed Vixen. She nodded in understanding.

"Sounds great. See you later," Vixen said before turning to walk back into the Slytherin House. Hermione waved after her before leaving for her own House.

Vixen walked slowly through the tunnel way with her Converse squeaking with every step she took. From the living area she could hear frustrated groans and aggravated sighs making her feel a little uneasy. She slowly poked her head around the corner of the tunnel into the living area to see Draco. She smiled a small smile as she stepped into the room and made her way over to him.

He had his wounded hand resting on the top of the glass living area table with his wand placed in his left hand. He seemed to be having trouble keeping his hand still as he pointed his wand at his bleeding hand. Vixen sat on the floor next to the table while she rolled the sleeves of her hooded sweatshirt up to her elbows. She then reached over and lightly gripped Draco's left hand in hers. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Helping you keep your hand steady. Now go ahead. I think you're looking for Ferula," she told him calmly. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed she had gotten the spell name correct.

"Ferula," Draco said clearly. Bandages flew out of his wand and neatly wrapped his hand.

He held his now bandaged hand up in front of his face, examining each side of it. He then placed his hand back on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and looked down at Vixen who was smiling up at him. He sighed lightly before giving her a small smile back.

"How exactly did you know that spell?" he asked her. She turned her head slightly, sending a few loose strands of her bangs falling into her eyes.

"I heard Madam Pomfrey use it that day you took me to the Hospital Wing," she answered while rolling her sleeves back down. Draco nodded as he remembered that day in full detail.

"You've got quite the memory," he told her as he sunk back into the chair.

"What happened to your hand Draco?" Vixen finally asked as she sat staring at his

bandaged hand. He remained silent.

"I tripped on my way into my closet and ended up smashing a mirror," he lied. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you fell into a mirror…with your fist?" she asked him slightly unsure of his explanation. He smirked at her.

"Well I had to try and catch myself from falling somehow, didn't I?" he said back to her. Vixen decided to drop the subject.

"So, what was it you needed to tell me?" she asked before getting off of the floor and sitting on the couch. Draco froze.

Earlier he had gathered up the courage to completely lay everything out on the table for Vixen. He was going to tell her the entire truth about everything that had been going on. He was tired of hiding everything from her. But now, she was smiling at him. She was waiting patiently for an answer from him. Her day had already spun out of control and he didn't want to contribute to it. Draco took a deep breath before answering her.

"I've been putting this off for far too long Vixen. I should have told you this a long time ago," he started as he closed his eyes shut tight.

"Alright, I'm listening," Vixen told him while nodding her head slowly. Draco's heart began to beat faster.

"I want you to be my date for this ball," he blurted out. His eyes shot open and he

looked at Vixen.

To his surprise she was grinning from ear to ear. She had her hands clasped together tightly and she had started to laugh. Within seconds she had left her seat and tackled him farther into his seat. She hugged him tightly around the neck as she squirmed to remain in the seat and on top of him. Draco couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"You mean it! You really mean it!" Vixen happily asked squeezing him tighter. Draco grabbed her around the stomach and stopped her squirming.

"Of course I mean it," he told her. Vixen couldn't help smiling.

"I'm going to go to a real dance! I even have a date!" she happily exclaimed. Draco hugged her tighter.

Draco's guilt set in quicker than ever. He knew that Vixen deserved to know the truth and he scolded himself for losing the nerve to tell her about everything. However, he did manage to make her day slightly better and he even got her to agree to be his date for the ball. Yes, these were good and notable things but his guilt refused to subside.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: My apologies for the delay! I'm currently battling writers block and a bad wi-fi connection. Also, sorry for how short this Chapter is! I promise to make it up to you. Please, enjoy! Feel free to R&R as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30<strong>_

_12:03 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)_

Jacob left the Slytherin bedroom that he was temporary sleeping in after realizing the time. Naturally Pansy had told him numerous times this morning to meet her in the Slytherin Common Room living area at noon and he still forgot. He let out a frustrated groan before opening the black door and starting down the stairs. His hands were placed in the front pockets of his jeans and he took longer than necessary to make his way into the living area. He sighed to himself upon seeing Pansy tapping her foot and staring him down.

"Typical. I tell you over and over again when to meet me and yet you still manage to screw up," she sneered. Jacob scrunched his nose up at her.

"Chill out. It's not like they won't see us walk into the Dining Hall together," he calmly told her. Pansy's expression showed how unhappy she was with him.

"You idiot, that isn't the point! Draco and Vixen were supposed to see us leave together with our arms linked and laughing like we are great pals. They won't pay us any mind if we simply walk into the Hall together!" Pansy scolded while angrily hitting the backside of her right hand into the palm of her left.

"You sound insane, you know that? I get that you're trying to make Blondie jealous but you can't honestly believe that seeing us laughing together would make that happen," Jacob replied taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's why we would have had our arms linked together!" Pansy screamed attempting to explain herself.

"Wow. You really _are_ insane. Newsflash Pansy, guys don't get all angry and upset by arm linking. Have you ever even considered that maybe he just doesn't like you?" Jacob asked her. Pansy's eyes showed sadness that was quickly replaced with anger.

"Shut up! Draco loves me! He always has," Pansy replied angrily. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he did once. Maybe he didn't. But right now, I think you need to accept that he loves someone else now," he calmly told her as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Pansy's bottom lip quivered.

"I won't. I won't accept that! He loved me before and I'll make him love me again!"

Pansy yelled shrugging off his hand.

"Then do it without my help," Jacob told her before starting for the tunnel way. He stopped when Pansy spoke.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our plan already Jacob. Did you forget who is going to keep you safe on Friday morning when all of the other muggles are slaughtered? Did you suddenly forget how bad it hurt when she chose him over you? Well, did you?" Pansy sneered at Jacob's back. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"How can I count on you to protect me when you almost killed me with that

prototype potion the other day," he shot back over his shoulder.

"Polyjuice Potion is highly advanced. It has taken me close to one month to get it completed. The trial version you had was missing that boy's hair. Of course it wasn't going to work. I just had to be sure the correct ratio of ingredients were precise," Pansy informed him. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What makes you so sure that me turning into that boy will make her forget all about Blondie?" he asked. Pansy smirked.

"You never stop loving your first love. Isn't that right, Jacob?" she said tauntingly. Jacob turned around quickly.

"Why don't you mind your own business? I can't even remember my first love," he replied angrily. Pansy chuckled.

"Is that so? Then tell me Jacob, have you had anymore dreams about young Vixen? You know, like the one where you cut her open?" Pansy said approaching him. Jacob's heart started to accelerate.

"Dreams can mean anything," he nervously said. Pansy smirked at him.

"Oh dear Jacob, you and I both know that _your_ dreams are more than just that. I know you believe me. If you didn't you wouldn't have been telling Vixen that you knew her and scarred her for life," Pansy pointed out placing her index finger under his chin. Jacob's face was now blank.

"I'm hungry. Can we just leave?" he asked quietly. Pansy smiled before wrapping her arm around his.

The two exited the Slytherin Common Room after the heated dispute. Jacob remained silent as he walked through the corridors with Pansy clinging to his arm. He wanted to shake her off the moment they had reached the top of the stairs. As she would tumble down the stone stairs he would watch happily. But he couldn't because of the hold she had over him. Jacob knew that his dreams weren't simply dreams when they included Vixen. But the only person who was going to help him put the pieces together was Pansy unfortunately. He let his head hang low as they entered the Dining Hall.

* * *

><p><em>7:19 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Saturday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly on the black leather couch in the Slytherin Common Room living area with her feet resting on the glass table in front of her. She watched the fire dance within the black stone fireplace with Draco sitting beside her. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his pointy knees as he let his mind wander. He scrunched his nose up as he looked to his left and saw Vixen's dirty sneakers resting on the table.

"Do all muggles put their feet on tables like foot rests?" Draco asked as he sat back into the couch. Vixen looked down at her scuffed up shoes.

"A lot of us do, yeah. Why, not a fan?" she asked slowly lifting her feet from the table and placing them onto the floor.

"Can't say that I am," he stated while shaking his head. Vixen rubbed her hands together in her lap.

"Hey Draco?" Vixen said before turning her head toward him.

"Hm?" he simply replied. Vixen ran a hand through her platinum hair.

"Do you ever think about how you've grown as a person?" she asked while turning her body toward him.

"On occasion I suppose. Why do you ask?" he said before turning toward her. She shrugged slightly.

"I've been thinking about it a lot. How I've grown, I mean. When I first came to Hogwarts I was an entirely different girl. I mean I wasn't extremely friendly as I'm sure you recall. I was so easily angered and it felt like I was involved in a fight or some kind of argument everyday," Vixen began to say.

"You _were_ involved in an argument or fight everyday," Draco pointed out. Vixen gave him a small smile before continuing.

"I suppose you're right about that. I just feel like I'm transitioning into a different person lately. I'm simply ignoring disgusted glances from students and walking away from confrontation. I'm different," Vixen explained.

"Are you upset about that?" Draco asked her. She remained silent momentarily.

"It's strange to say it, but no. I don't think I am. I feel like I'm learning how to grow up, you know?" she said while nodding her head. Draco smirked quickly.

"This is quite the discussion," he said. Vixen nudged him in the shoulder.

"Aw c'mon. I'm giving you gold here. You're going to have one hell of a paper to turn in about me. Why I can just see it. _Once a bitch, now a woman_," she said while stretching her hands in front of her face from side to side. Draco chuckled at the comment.

"What about you?" she asked before leaning back against the arm of the couch. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about me?" he asked.

"How do you feel about growing as a person?" she asked. Draco felt his stomach clench.

"I haven't grown as a person. I'm exactly the same as I've always been," he defensively replied. Vixen scoffed.

"Draco, you're secretly dating a muggle. You really don't think you've changed at all?" she pointed out. He felt his heart start to race.

"Vixen, I'm not discussing this any farther. I'm the same person I've always been. I haven't changed and I never will," he harshly shot at her. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. You're the same old villain. But should you ever start to grow as a person, I hope you're happy with the results," she told him before looking back into the fire.

Draco felt ill. It was completely obvious that he had grown as a person since Vixen arrived. He wasn't as nasty with others anymore. He didn't even pick on other students the way he used to. But as for being happy with the results of this change of heart? The exact opposite was true in that case. If anything he had grown into an even more foul and loathsome character. He sighed to himself before looking out of the corner of his eye at Vixen. He smirked before placing his feet on top of the glass table. Vixen shot him a small smile before placing her own feet back on the table as well.

* * *

><p><em>10:33 a.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Sunday)<em>

Draco had been awake for nearly an hour now as he sat quietly in the living area chair across from Vixen who was asleep on the couch. Being sure to avoid another detention he remained in the chair the entire night. He ignored the disgusted glances and the ruthless whispers from the Slytherin students who passed through the room. He kept his eyes solely on Vixen. He smiled when she rolled onto her side toward himself.

He fought with his thoughts the entire night as she slept peacefully near him. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. A large part of him contemplated returning to his old ways. He would regain the respect of the Slytherin students and he would once again be feared by many. But at what cost? He had invested so much time into this girl, this _muggle_ girl, that it would be insane to throw it all away now. It worried him that he had considered the idea at all. He sat back in the chair when Vixen's eyes started to open.

"Morning," he told her. She sat up slowly and let out a loud yawn.

"Morning," she managed to say before rubbing her eyes with her fists. Draco smiled when she turned toward him.

She had fallen asleep with her eye makeup still on last night. Her mascara was now smeared below her eyes giving her a black makeup mask. Both turned toward the stairs when Jacob entered the room. He was getting ready to say something but stopped when he caught sight of Vixen. He furrowed his eyebrows at her and Draco suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Vixen asked, noticing his expression.

"You going for that raccoon eyes look?" Jacob asked pointing to his own eyes. Vixen touched her face only to see black mascara on her fingertips.

"Aw man. I'll be back," she said before getting off of the couch. She exited the Slytherin House and Jacob took her seat across from Draco.

"What do you want?" Draco angrily asked.

"You can't save her," Jacob quickly replied. Draco sat up straighter in his seat.

"What are you talking about?" he nervously asked.

"Vixen. You won't be able to save her," Jacob replied.

"We're done here Jacob," Draco said before standing up.

"You won't be able to hurt her either though," Jacob said looking up at Draco. He remained silent.

"You've gone soft, Draco. The other Slytherin's are coming up with an alternative to get rid of Vixen when you chicken out. They know you won't go through with it. _You_ know that you won't go through with it," Jacob calmly stated. Draco clenched his fists at his sides before exiting the Slytherin House.

Jacob sat quietly on the couch with a blank expression. He knew that it wasn't his place to tell Draco about the other Slytherin students plotting Vixen's demise. But he had to let him know somehow so he could at least try and save her. After rethinking Pansy's plan that he had agreed to weeks earlier he realized that he no longer wanted revenge against Vixen, or even Draco for that matter. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.


	31. Chapter 31

Note: I'm trying to make-up for my long absence on updating this story, so I tried to make this chapter a little more lengthy. I hope you enjoy it! A link to a picture of Vixen's dress is on my Profile. Also a new character is introduced. Character: Hugo Weathers. Hugo is what you would classify as a "scene boy" I suppose. He has long black shaggy hair that covers one of his blue eyes. He also has snake bites. Hugo is quite special, which you will soon find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31<strong>_

_10:40 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Sunday)_

"_Bloody fool. He knows nothing,"_ Draco angrily thought as he stormed out of the Slytherin House. He was pulled out of his mind when Vixen appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing out here?" Vixen asked looking around Draco to see if anyone was with him.

"Taking a breather. You realize you left me with Jacob, right?" Draco told her. She shrugged in response.

"Well at least you were smart enough to leave before he got the best of you," she pointed out before walking around him. Draco turned over his shoulder to see Vixen reopen the Slytherin House doorway.

"You coming?" she asked as she stepped into the tunnel way. Draco nodded before walking into the House next to her.

"You didn't go and get dressed?" Draco asked upon realizing she was still wearing her pajamas as the two walked through the tunnel way. Vixen frowned slightly.

"I didn't really think about it when I went to wash off my makeup. I'm not really in the mood to go back out there and walk to the bathroom again though," Vixen confessed. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you just change in the Slytherin girls bathroom?" he asked her. She laughed.

"Are you serious? I'd rather not deal with getting cornered in a bathroom by some witches completely unarmed if you get what I mean," she told him as they made their way into the living area. Draco sighed a sigh of relief upon seeing that Jacob had left the room.

Draco stood quietly with his hands placed in his pockets as he watched Vixen flop down on her stomach onto the couch. She let out a loud groan into the leather cushions and Draco directed his attention to her duffle bag. He hesitated before making his way over to the couch and scooping the bag up in his arms. Vixen propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing with my bag?" she asked while rolling over onto her side as Draco started to walk toward the stairs that led to his bedroom. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"You need to get dressed. So come on," he simply said before walking up the staircase. Vixen rolled off of the couch and followed after him up the stairs.

Vixen felt her stomach turn slightly as she grew nervous on the walk up the stairs. At the top of the staircase there was a black door that Vixen assumed led to Draco's bedroom. She bit her lower lip when he turned to look at her. Draco raised an eyebrow at her before holding her bag out toward her.

"Here. You can change in the boy's bathroom. I'll make sure nobody comes in," he said before nodding at a large silver door on the other side of the hallway. Vixen sighed a mental sigh of relief before taking her bag.

She warily pushed open the door and shut it behind herself. She examined her crystal clear reflection in the black tile floor of the room before walking toward a stall. The stalls were a dark green with chrome handles. For being a boy's bathroom she couldn't help but be surprised at how clean the place was. Vixen opened the first stall she saw and placed her bag on the polished floor. Before closing the door and getting changed she walked in front of each stall quietly.

"Hello?" she said calmly hoping that she wouldn't get a response. She sighed happily when she was greeted with silence.

She returned to her chosen stall and shut herself inside. Outside of the bathroom, Draco was leaning against the wall next to the door with his feet crossed as he examined his dirty fingernails. He scrunched his nose up in disgust as he picked dirt from beneath his index fingernail.

"What're ya' doin' Draco?" Crabbe asked walking into the hallway from the boys' bedroom. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Crabbe, use your bloody eyes," Draco harshly shot at him. Crabbe nervously scratched the back of his chubby neck.

"Sorry Draco," he sheepishly said as he frowned. Draco sneered at the boy.

"What do you want Crabbe? I don't have time to waste guessing about why you're speaking to me," Draco said angrily while crossing his arms. Crabbe started sweating nervously.

"Well ya' see, there's this boy, a _muggle_ boy. Thinks he's real funny. Doesn't talk ta' anyone. Thinks he's too good 'er somethin'. I figured you could put 'em in his place," Crabbe admitted. Draco raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"You mean to tell me that you can't handle a muggle on your own, Crabbe? You're pathetic. What's this kids name?" Draco asked.

"Nobody knows Draco. This boy don't talk to nobody. Just fiddles with his hands," Crabbe explained. Draco groaned at Crabbe's terrible sentence structure.

"I see. You know, I think I just might go pay this wise guy a visit. I'll let you know when I'm able to do so, and you can take me to him," Draco said while rubbing his pointed chin. Crabbe nodded.

"_This is the perfect opportunity to regain my reputation with the Slytherin students. I'll handle this kid when Vixen goes gown shopping. But first I need to find out when that will be," _Draco thought to himself as he smirked. Both Draco and Crabbe looked at the bathroom door when it opened and Vixen emerged.

"Oh, hi Crabbe," Vixen said unhappily as she sneered at the boy. Crabbe glared back at her.

"Yeah, hi," he replied.

"Say Vixen, what day are you going shopping for your ball gown?" Draco asked turning toward her.

"Monday after classes. Why?" Vixen asked placing her bag onto the ground. Draco smirked.

"Crabbe needed some tutoring on Potions. Merlin knows the bloody fool needs it, so I'll go help him when you leave," Draco lied. Vixen looked back and forth between the boys carefully.

"That's rather kind of you, Draco. It's funny though, I would have never pinned you as the type of person who would attempt to improve their grades Crabbe," Vixen said while crossing her arms. Crabbe looked to Draco quickly.

"Yeah, Snape's really breathing down his neck this semester," Draco said quickly. Vixen raised her head up slowly as she scanned Crabbe over.

"Fine. Well, we should go get something to eat Draco," Vixen said picking up her bag and holding it out to him. Draco took it from her quickly and nodded.

"Goodbye Crabbe," Vixen said as she walked past him and started down the stairs. Draco followed after her.

"_Tutoring my ass. Looks like I'll be arriving home from shopping earlier then planned," _Vixen thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>9:32 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Vixen sat quietly surrounded by her group of Hogwarts students as she ignored Burbage. She couldn't stop rifling through her thoughts about what Draco and Crabbe were planning on getting into tonight. Her stomach flipped when she realized that every conclusion she had come to wasn't good. Vixen was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized she was practically staring a hole through Draco's chest. Draco on the other hand, did notice and kept shifting nervously in his seat.

"Vixen are you alright?" Hermione asked before touching her shoulder. Caught off guard Vixen jumped and turned her head toward her quickly.

"What?" Vixen snapped angrily. Hermione pulled her hand back and the rest of the group exchanged nervous glances.

"Sorry Hermione, you just startled me," Vixen apologized while closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her finger tips. Hermione merely nodded.

"Something on your mind?" Ron asked leaning forward onto the table. Vixen opened her eyes after sighing.

"I'm just stressed. I don't do well with shopping," Vixen lied. Hermione smiled a small smile her way.

"Shopping?" Harry asked.

"Hermione is taking me to buy a gown for this ball," Vixen said.

"Speaking of the ball, do you have a date yet?" Harry asked. Vixen sat up straight and Draco felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Not really," Vixen calmly replied.

"_I hope Draco doesn't take that wrong. I know he said he was okay with people finding out about our relationship, but I'm sure he wouldn't want me to tell Harry,"_ Vixen thought as she forced herself to not look at Draco.

"_Not really?_ So does that mean you think someone is going to ask you?" Ron asked confused. Hermione quickly looked over at Draco but then back at Vixen.

"I don't know. It's complicated," Vixen said while shrugging.

"Complicated? How? Either you're going with someone or you're not," Ron pushed. Hermione bit her lip.

"Ron, just let it go," Hermione said calmly. Harry looked up at Vixen.

"Well you know, I don't have a date yet either," Harry said nervously. Draco felt the tips of his ears growing hot as he glared in Harry's direction.

"You haven't asked Ginny yet?" Vixen quickly asked, realizing what Harry was getting at. Harry's face dropped slightly.

"No, why do you ask?" he asked her.

"You should. I overheard her talking to one of her friends the other day about how badly she wanted you to invite her to this ball. I think you would have fun together," Vixen lied. Harry sat back in his chair.

"_That's right Potter, back the hell off,"_ Draco angrily thought as he gritted his teeth together.

"I suppose I could ask her then," Harry said shrugging. Vixen sighed a mental sigh of relief.

"So are you two doing the double date thing?" Ron asked looking to Draco and Vixen.

"What?" Vixen nervously asked looking from Ron to Draco.

"You know, each of you go with a date but go as a group," Ron explained.

"We haven't figured that out yet Weasley," Draco said quickly. Ron glared at him.

"It was just a question Malfoy," Ron angrily replied. Draco sneered at him before rolling his eyes.

"Well allow me to get rid of the tension that has so delightfully found its way to our group once again. It is likely that Draco and I will go as a double date only to make it easy for our examination. However, if neither of us find a date, we may just go stag together," Vixen said. Hermione smiled at her.

"Well of course Malfoy is going to take Pansy," Harry said nodding across the room at Pansy who was talking to Jacob. Draco gave him a disgusted look.

"Feel free to take her instead Potter. I wouldn't take that girl to this ball if my life depended on it," Draco shot back. Harry glared at him.

"Group 6! Get on with your assignment!" Burbage scolded upon over hearing Draco's comment. The entire group cowered down slightly.

"Assignment?" Vixen whispered looking around at the four. They all shrugged and laughed slightly.

* * *

><p><em>4:54 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

"I can't believe that bloody Weasley this morning," Draco complained as he paced outside of the Slytherin House. Vixen rolled her eyes at him as she was leaning against the wall.

"Yes Draco, I know. You've said that nearly fifteen times today," Vixen pointed out obviously annoyed by his repetitiveness. Draco stopped pacing and looked to her.

"Well sorry that I'm actually angry unlike you," he shot back.

"It's not a huge deal. It was awkward, but I took care of it," Vixen reminded him. Draco scoffed.

"Oh yes, that you did. _If we don't find dates, then we will just go stag together_," he said mimicking her. Vixen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well at least I stopped him from asking questions unlike you. You just sat there and glared at him," she replied. Draco scoffed now and slammed his back against the wall next to her.

"Vixen! Over here!" Hermione yelled down the hallway waving in Vixen's direction. Vixen waved back before turning toward Draco.

"Well it looks like I'm off. Enjoy your tutoring session," Vixen said before walking away from Draco before he could reply. He watched as Hermione and Vixen disappeared out of the castle.

Draco smirked to himself as he entered the Slytherin House. He walked quickly through the tunnel way and stepped into the living area with a grin plastered on his face. He cleared his throat making the few Slytherin students who were in the room turn to look at him.

"Crabbe!" Draco yelled, his voice echoing through the dark room. Within a matter of seconds Crabbe was tripping over his own feet on his way down the stairs.

"Crabbe, you are to take me to this muggle boy who needs a reminder of who runs this institution," Draco said loudly enough for the others to hear him. Crabbe nodded quickly.

The two boys exited the House followed by a large group of whispering Slytherin students. Draco smirked to himself and forced himself to hide his excitement about the upcoming confrontation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>_

_5:16 p.m., Hogsmeade (Monday)_

Vixen, Hermione, Ginny and Luna walked through Hogsmeade together on their way to shop for ball gowns. Vixen tried to take in all of the surrounding shops and people on the streets but she couldn't help but stare in awe of everything.

"Yes, here we are. Gladrags Wizardshop," Hermione said opening the door to a large building. The girls entered together, Vixen behind the others.

The shop wasn't quite like any that Vixen had been in before. Clothes were not neatly placed on racks or folded on shelves but rather scattered throughout the building. Everything looked completely unorganized and just thrown together without much thought. Vixen stopped walking through the store when she stepped on a vibrantly colored sock that was missing it's match. The other three girls were greeted by a woman with very large, unkempt hair.

"Young witches, come for gowns I'm guessing?" she happily asked while clasping her hands together. The three nodded and Vixen took her place behind them once again.

"Excellent! I have many in the back right through here," the woman replied while pulling back a royal purple curtain. The girls went through it and Vixen noticed the store do a complete 360.

This part of the store was very polished with gowns hung neatly and gloves and tiaras lined out within a glass case. The floors were a sparkling white tile and there were numerous vases full of wildflowers scattering the room. Now this resembled a store that she would have gone to in the muggle world. Vixen smiled when she noticed numerous other Hogwarts girls shopping for their own gowns.

"Don't be afraid to try things on lovelies!" the elderly woman yelled back into the room.

Without a second thought Hermione, Ginny and Luna started fingering through dresses of their liking. Vixen stood awkwardly rubbing her right arm with her left hand and biting on her bottom lip. She turned around and simply glanced over the few dresses in front of her. One resembled a pumpkin with a big, round skirt in a bright orange color with a dark green waistband which she scrunched her nose up at. The next dress looked like two dresses were ripped in half and sewn together.

"You're bad at shopping, aren't you?" Luna asked from behind Vixen, making her jump.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Vixen replied rubbing the back of her neck. Luna stared at her.

"These dresses aren't right for you. They wouldn't match your personality," Luna calmly said expressionless. Vixen laughed a small, nervous laugh.

"Excuse me, madam shop keep?" Luna quietly said. Surprisingly enough the elderly woman walked into the room and over to the two girls.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"My friend here is a bad dress shopper. Can you make her something appropriate?" Luna asked. The woman smiled at Vixen.

"Yes, yes I can. Come lovely, stand up here," she said directing Vixen to the center of the room. She stepped onto a stool and began to blush as others stared at her.

"_Thanks a lot, Luna. As if I'm not awkward enough already,"_ Vixen thought to herself.

The shop keep started measuring Vixen around her waist and bust line quickly while another floating measuring cloth took her length measurements. Vixen sat nervously as she was forced to stretch out her arms and stand up straight whilst others watched her intently. A floating pad of paper hovered beside the shop keep as a floating quill scribbled down what Vixen assumed were her measurements. She smiled when the measuring cloths vanished.

The shop keep rubbed her chin as she circled Vixen, eyeing her up and down. Hermione and Ginny smiled from the on looking crowd as their muggle friend stood nervously in the middle of the room. Vixen jumped when the shop keep clapped her hands together loudly.

"I've got it!" she said before waving her wand in a small circle and pointing it at Vixen. Vixen tensed up as she felt her shoulders become bare and her current clothes started changing.

Her tee shirt was now replaced with a tight strapless top and her jeans turned into a long skirt that attached to the strapless top creating a dress. The dress started out gray but slowly turned pure white. Vixen watched in awe as gold beading started to place itself over the white silk of the dress. Many of the girls squealed happily while others commented on how beautiful the finished dress was. Vixen couldn't help but stare down at the beautiful gown that magically placed itself on her body.

"Shall I pack this up for you?" the shop keep asked. Vixen simply nodded.

Within seconds the dress was replaced with her original clothing and was put on a black hanger inside of a dress bag. The shop keep carried it to the front of the room and placed it on a counter. Vixen made her way to the counter and waited for her total. It was then that she realized she had no money to buy her gown with.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. You see, I haven't got the money to pay for this gown," Vixen said sadly. The shop keep looked up from the gown to Vixen.

"Oh?" she said questioningly.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm a muggle. I am a part of the Muggle Studies experiment at Hogwarts and I have no money to purchase this gown," Vixen tried to explain, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Muggle you say? You wouldn't happen to be Vixen would you?" the shop keep asked before rifling through her counter drawers.

"Um, actually yes, I'm Vixen Charm. Why do you ask?" Vixen replied trying to see what the shop keep was looking for. She opened a drawer and pulled out a black envelope with a green wax seal on the back of it.

"An owl dropped this off to me moments before you arrived. A letter enclosed in this envelope stated that your dress is being charged to a Hogwarts student," she explained. Vixen furrowed her brows.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. What student?" Vixen asked.

"A Mister Draco Malfoy," the shop keep replied. Vixen stood silent for a moment.

"I wasn't aware that he was paying for my gown," she said. The shop keep smiled.

"Well he must be a very charming young man to pay for something so expensive for you. No matter, I'll be sure that this is sent to Hogwarts with your name so nobody ends up with it accidentally," the woman happily said taking the dress away from the counter and to a different room.

"How nice of him," Hermione said from behind Vixen. She jumped and turned to her.

"Seriously, is it a witch thing about sneaking up on people?" Vixen complained trying to slow her heart rate.

"Sorry Vix. You have to admit it was a bold move of Draco to do that for you," Hermione whispered.

"I guess so. It was slightly stupid too. Apparently my dress was very expensive," Vixen replied. Hermione smiled.

"When it comes to the person you love, money isn't important," she said before walking away. Vixen smiled at her back.

"Hey could you help me zip this? Ugh, excuse me could you-? Ugh! Hi do you think you could-?" Vixen heard Pansy saying from across the room. Pansy was asking random girls to zip up the back of her dress for her but from the looks of things nobody would.

Vixen frowned slightly before realizing she needed to be a decent person. She walked over to Pansy and quickly zipped up the back of her dress. Pansy sighed what sounded like a happy sigh of relief and started to turn around.

"Thank you so much I- oh, it's _you_," she said going from a happy tone to an unhappy one. Vixen frowned slightly.

"No problem. I'll leave you alone," Vixen said before turning around. Pansy groaned.

"Hey wait a minute," she said before grabbing Vixen's arm. Vixen turned around with her eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for the help," Pansy said in a slightly aggravated tone. Vixen gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome," Vixen replied.

"Why have you been being so nice to me lately?" Pansy asked while crossing her arms. Vixen sighed.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Pansy, I'm trying to learn how to let things go. That includes our problems," Vixen replied. Pansy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I still don't like you, muggle," she said matter-of-factly. Vixen smirked.

"I still don't like you either," she confessed. Pansy smirked now.

"Then you'll have no problem giving me an honest and brutal opinion on hw this dress looks on me," Pansy said. Vixen looked her up and down.

"It makes your hips look huge and an empire waist isn't your best fit. Yellow really isn't complimentary to your odd skin tone either. Go for a black dress cut slightly above the knee. It should slim you out through your problem areas," Vixen said embellishing slightly. Pansy laughed lightly.

"Noted. Now go, you're bothering me," Pansy said waving her hand at Vixen and turning around. Vixen shook her head before walking over to Ginny.

Pansy stared at herself in the mirror and watched her smile fade into a line. She was starting to forget her hatred for Vixen lately. If only she hadn't been trying to be so nice to her then things would have been the way they were when she first arrived to Hogwarts. Pansy rubbed her hands together sadly as she realized her ongoing conflict with Vixen was the closest thing to a female friendship that she had. She looked her reflection in the eyes as she realized she needed to really reconsider a few things.

* * *

><p><em>5:26 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

"I thought you knew where this kid would be," Draco scolded Crabbe as they searched the corridors of Hogwarts for the muggle Draco was going to confront.

"He ain't where he normally goes," Crabbe said trying to explain himself. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Wait, there he is! Right there!" Crabbe yelled pointing across the crowded hallway at a thin boy with shaggy black hair. Draco smirked as he pushed through students to get to the boy.

"Hey muggle! I have a bone to pick with you!" Draco yelled approaching the boy. The surrounding students backed away from the two boys creating a circle around them.

The boy simply remained standing in his spot with his hands placed in his skinny jeans. Draco sneered at him as he rocked back and forth. Draco looked around at the crowd that was staring at the two of them and smirked. He cleared his throat.

"Muggle, your superior is speaking to you," Draco said while crossing his arms over his chest. The boy remained silent without looking at him.

"Don't ignore me!" Draco angrily yelled grabbing the boy by the shoulder and forcing him to face him. The boys face showed confusion and fear now.

Draco grinned evilly at the boy in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at him when he noticed the boy fidgeting with his hands however. Draco angrily pushed his hands down and grabbed him by the shirt collar. The boy grabbed at Draco's hands quickly as he hoisted him closer to himself.

"When I talk to you, you speak, get it?" Draco said through clenched teeth. The boy looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Get him Malfoy!" a Slytherin boy yelled from the crowd.

"Put that muggle in his place!" a Slytherin girl added. This was fuel to Draco's fire.

"You better start talking kid, or you're going to be in a world of hurt," Draco threatened tightening his grip on his shirt.

"Draco! Stop this!" Vixen yelled making her way through the crowd and into the center of the circle. Draco turned quickly as he released the boy.

"Vixen? What are you doing back already?" he nervously asked.

"Turns out it wasn't too hard to shop for a gown. So much for tutoring Crabbe," she shot at him with her eyes narrowed. Draco swallowed hard as he looked at her.

His heart started to pound harder when the boy ran over to Vixen. She seemed startled at first by him but watched him as he started moving his hands quickly in front of his face. Draco stood quietly as he waited for her to react to the boy.

"Draco, who is this boy?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Dunno. But he doesn't talk when spoken too so he isn't very obedient," Draco said making Slytherin students in the crowd laugh. Vixen glared at him.

"Obedient? He isn't a dog Draco!" she yelled. Draco nervously looked around at the crowd.

"Could have fooled me. But honestly I'd have him put down. He doesn't know how to speak apparently so he'd be a worthless pet," he replied making the Slytherin's cackle again. Vixen was growing more and more angry with him.

"Maybe if you would have paid more attention you would have realized that this boy is deaf!" Vixen yelled. Gasps were heard from the crowd and Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

"Deaf?" he asked as he turned toward the muggle boy. The crowd erupted into whispers.

"Yeah, deaf. You know, as in he can't hear anything and he might not be able to speak. Honestly I can't believe you," Vixen said shaking her head back and forth in disgust. Draco pursed his lips together.

"I didn't know," he simply said.

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't find it the least bit strange that he was using his hands to communicate with you?" Vixen angrily asked. Just then the muggle boy began moving his hands.

"I'm sorry but I don't know sign language," Vixen slowly said to the boy after placing a hand on his shoulder. His head dropped slightly and sadness crossed his face.

"I know sign language," Rylen said emerging from the crowd. Everyone turned their attention to the usually quiet boy.

Within seconds Rylen was standing in front of the boy who was deaf and started signing to him slowly. The boy smiled a toothy grin up at Rylen and began to sign back at him. Vixen and Draco both waited anxiously to hear what they were talking about. Rylen patted the boy on the shoulder twice before turning to the two.

"He says his name is Hugo Weathers. Looks like his hearing aid hasn't been working since he arrived here at Hogwarts," Rylen explained. Draco scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Rylen, does he read lips?" Vixen asked. Rylen signed the question to Hugo.

"Yeah, but you have to speak slower than normal," Rylen told her. Draco approached the two boys now.

"Hugo, I'm sorry for attacking you earlier," Draco said slowly. Hugo shrugged before extending his hand to Draco.

"Draco, what're ya' doin' apologizing to a muggle?" Crabbe asked from the crowd. Many Slytherin students sneered at Draco.

"Shut the hell up Crabbe," Vixen shot at him. Apparently the other Slytherin students present in the crowd didn't take to kindly to this.

"You don't order him around you filthy muggle!" one Slytherin girl yelled stepping into the center of the circle.

"Yeah you better apologize to your superior unless you want trouble!" Theodore Nott said aiming his wand at Vixen. More Slytherin's emerged into the center of the circle with their wands pointed at Vixen now.

Rylen scowled at them before stepping in front of Vixen. His massive body completely covered her in his shadow. Hugo stood next to Vixen with a hand on her arm as he tried desperately to read the lips of the hostile students surrounding them. Vixen placed her hand over his to try and comfort him even though she herself was growing more nervous. Draco stood numb as he looked between his House alliance and his muggle girlfriend.

"I think it's about time for you to make a choice Draco," Rylen said angrily as he looked around at the Slytherin students.

"What?" Draco asked nervously.

"Are you going to make these kids back down or not?" Rylen shouted at him. Draco felt sweat forming on his brow.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a tall boy with long red hair said walking up to the scene. Vixen furrowed her brow when she realized there were two of this boy.

"Looks like a Slytherin party Fred," the second boy said.

"Can't say I'm upset to have been left off of the guest list George," the first boy replied. Vixen smiled at the joke.

"What do you Weasley's want?" Nott asked while lowering his wand. The two boys looked at one another before looking back at him.

"_Weasley?"_ Vixen thought as her smile grew larger.

"So nasty, Nott. Just a message that if you lot don't clear out now, Fred and I are going to have to give old Snape a message that his students were about to use magic on muggles. Wouldn't want to lose house points now would you?" George said before crossing his arms over his chest. Nott unhappily placed his wand in his pants while the others lowered theirs.

"Whatever, this was getting boring anyway," Nott said before storming away from the group. The other students left as well leaving the muggles, Draco and the Weasley twins in the hall.

"Fred and George Weasley? So you're related to Ron then?" Vixen happily said walking over to them. They smiled at her.

"Don't insult us," Fred replied jokingly.

"Yeah, he's our younger brother. You're his muggle friend, Vixen, right?" George asked. She nodded.

"Excellent. Thank you for the help back there," Vixen told them. They nodded.

"Hate to break this up and all, but I need to have a talk with Draco," Rylen angrily said pointing at Draco. Vixen glared in Draco's direction.

"One second Rylen," Vixen said. She made her way over to Draco and got nearly nose to nose with him.

"I'm so disappointed in you. It looks like you really haven't grown at all," she whispered before returning to George and Fred's side. Draco felt his heart drop as he lowered his head.

Rylen grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him down the hallway quickly. Rylen flung open the door to Myrtles bathroom and forcefully pushed Draco inside. He pulled the door closed behind himself as he walked in after the blonde Slytherin boy. Hugo now approached Fred and George.

"Did we overhear you say something about a hearing aid being broken?" Fred asked Vixen as he looked Hugo up and down.

"Yes, that's right. Poor Hugo here could really use it to help him understand others more easily," Vixen said sadly. The twins simultaneously rubbed their chins.

"I'm sure we could tinker with the bloody thing," George said.

"Absolutely. Come with us Hugo and we can help you out," Fred said patting him on the shoulder. Hugo smiled as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled his hearing aid out.

Vixen watched happily as the three boys walked off through the castle corridor.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

_5:57 p.m., Bathroom, Hogwarts(Monday)_

"What the hell do you want now?" Draco angrily asked as he leaned against a closed bathroom stall door. Rylen rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't believe you kid. How many times do I have to tell you to watch what you do around that girl?" Rylen angrily said while taking off his leather jacket.

"You don't get it. I had to regain my reputation with my House," Draco told him trying to explain his actions. Rylen scoffed.

"Well was it worth it? You scared the shit out of a deaf kid, you made Vixen hate you, and now your House probably has even less respect for you because you apologized to Hugo," Rylen said while pointing a finger at Draco.

Draco angrily crossed his arms over his chest. So maybe he hadn't thought this whole reputation regaining plan out as well as he should have but that was no reason for Vixen to flip out. Then again his Housemates did try and attack her because of it. Draco let out a loud groan.

"Who is there? Oh, Draco it's you. Oh and you brought a friend," Myrtle said floating toward the two boys and circling Rylen. Rylen scrunched his nose up at her as she placed her transparent hands around his large bicep.

"Ooh so strong and handsome," Myrtle cooed making Rylen uncomfortable.

"Leave him alone Myrtle," Draco said calmly. Myrtle released his arm and looked to Draco.

"What's the matter Draco?" she asked in a concerned tone as she floated closer to him. He rested his head against the stall door and sighed.

"I really messed up with Vixen today Myrtle," he said. She tilted her ghostly head at him.

"Oh? Well then go fix things," she told him. Rylen raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not going to be that simple. I made a complete ass of myself out there," Draco explained.

"You got that right," Rylen added. Myrtle turned around and smiled a toothy grin at him.

"What am I supposed to do now? I need some help this time," Draco begged. Myrtle turned back toward him now.

"You should get her flowers. Nobody ever gets me flowers," Myrtle told him before starting to sniffle.

"I will Myrtle. But don't worry, I'm sure someone will get you flowers someday. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get moving," Draco said pushing away from the stall. He walked past Rylen and exited the room.

"So, what's your name handsome?" Myrtle asked floating over to Rylen again. He grimaced at her and quickly exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>6:12 p.m., Dining Hall, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Without even attempting to find Draco, Vixen made her way into the dining hall for dinner. The moment she entered the doors the entire Slytherin table fell silent and glared daggers at her. She swallowed hard before looking over at the Gryffindor table. She smiled upon seeing her three friends in their normal seats. She quickly made her way over to them.

"Hey guys," Vixen said taking a seat between Ron and Harry. The three looked at her curiously.

"Hey there Vix," Harry replied quickly. Ron stared at her making her uncomfortable.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked him. He moved his mouth to one side making his cheek squish upward.

"I hear you met Fred and George," he said. She nodded.

"Sure did. I like those boys, they're really funny," she told him. Hermione stared at Vixen sadly.

"Aw man, you guys know don't you?" Vixen asked in an annoyed tone. The three nodded slightly.

"It's going around the school Vixen. Nobody thinks you did anything wrong though," Hermione told her. Vixen scoffed.

"Tell that to them," she said pointing at the Slytherin table where the students were still glaring at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, that boys hearing thing is fixed," Ron said while scratching his head. Vixen smiled a small smile at him.

"Good, I'm glad. Hugo is a good kid," she said while nodding her head.

"Hugo, huh? Cool name," Ron said while nodding slowly. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I take it you aren't speaking to Malfoy," Harry said. Vixen shrugged.

"Haven't seen him since Rylen took him off after the incident," Vixen confessed. Ron cringed.

"That guy freaks me out. I don't understand how Luna deals with him following her all of the time," Ron said. Vixen chuckled at him.

"Oh Ronald, he seems nice," Hermione added.

"Yeah well you said that about werewolf boy too," Ron said while crossing his arms.

"He's right, you did," Vixen pointed out. Harry laughed.

"We're back to Jacob being the werewolf again? I thought we were over this," Hermione groaned before leaning onto the table.

"It just makes so much sense!" Ron said grabbing onto his red hair.

"I know! Harry, you believe us don't you?" Vixen asked. Harry laughed nervously.

"Why don't we just stop pointing fingers and start worrying about keeping you safe?" Harry said avoiding the question. Vixen and Ron pouted in unison.

"Well thanks for letting me hide out with you guys for a while but I need to be getting back to the Slytherin House to find Draco," Vixen groaned as she stood up from her seat.

"You're always welcome here Vixen. If you need anything you know where to find us," Hermione said. Vixen nodded before leaving the dining hall.

Vixen walked slowly through the Hogwarts corridors with her hands in her jean pockets and her converse squeaking with each step she took. Her short bangs fell into her eyes and she slowly lifted her hand to her face and brushed them out of her way. She stopped when she reached the Slytherin House doorway and sighed. She said the password and entered the tunnel way. She continued through the tunnel slowly hoping that there wasn't going to be any trouble for her once she got into the living area.

She hesitantly took her last step into the dimly lit living area and quickly scanned the room. The room was empty accept for Draco Malfoy who was standing across the room from her with a bouquet of flowers in his pale hands. Vixen pursed her lips together tightly and sighed to herself. Draco slowly approached her and stopped when he was a few feet in front of her.

"I got these for you," Draco said extending the assortment of flowers toward Vixen. She took them from him.

"Thank you," she said quickly as she looked through the flowers. Draco nodded.

"I'm not really sure what to say here," Draco admitted while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Honestly there isn't much that you can say. I don't understand what could have made you think that what you did was alright. I guess I just wonder if you've been doing things like that the entire time you've been being nice to me," Vixen said looking to the ground.

"I haven't, I swear," Draco quickly told her. Vixen looked up at him.

"You really could have hurt Hugo today. He didn't even do anything to you that I'm aware of. You just…attacked him," she said while shaking her head slowly.

"It was nothing more than a miscommunication, honest," Draco continued. He watched her carefully as she looked away from him.

"Draco, I don't think I can trust you. Maybe it would be best if we didn't go to this ball together," Vixen said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a sad look.

"Vixen, you don't mean that," he said trying to convince her.

"No, I do mean it Draco," she responded as she looked up at him.

"You have to be kidding me. All of this because I grabbed some deaf kid?" Draco angrily said clenching his fists. Vixen gave him an angry look.

"He is a boy who is deaf. It's rude to put the impairment before the person Draco. It doesn't define him," she corrected while pointing her index finger at him. Draco groaned.

"So that's it then, is it? I make one little mistake and now you're going to punish me for it?" he asked her in a harsh tone.

"Draco, it isn't like you told me that it was Tuesday instead of Monday. That is a little mistake. You were going to hurt someone. That is more than a little mistake, don't you think?" Vixen said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what, save it. I don't give a damn about some ridiculous ball anyway. I wasn't even going to ask you to go with me in the first place!" Draco yelled. Vixen's eyes widened as she felt her heart drop.

After the words left his lips Draco wished he could have taken them back. The hurt expression that showed on Vixen's face made him want to fall to his knees. His heart pounded against his chest as he stared at her with wide eyes. He was going to reach out for her but decided not to when her expression changed from hurt to angry. She threw the flowers to the cold floor below before speaking.

"Well I didn't want to go to the ball on the arm of some arrogant, stuck up ass hole anyway! I don't _need_ you to take me. Oh, and by the way, I didn't ask you to be my date for a reason," Vixen angrily yelled. Before he could respond to her she turned on her heel and started into the tunnel way.

"Where in the hell are you going?" he yelled after her.

"I'm going to look for the big bad wolf!" Vixen screamed back, her voice echoing through the tunnel. She opened the doorway and slammed the painting behind her, hard.

Draco stood shaking with adrenaline and anger in the living area staring down the dark tunnel way. He knew that he should have gone after her but what was the point? She had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment, so why would he go running after her? He turned quickly when someone spoke from behind him.

"That was some conversation," Pansy said calmly with her hands clasped together. Draco scowled at her.

"What do you want Parkinson?" he angrily asked. She sighed to herself.

"I know why you reacted the way you did to her turning you down for the ball," she said to him. Draco glared at her.

"Do you now? Why don't you enlighten me then," he sneered. Pansy stood up straighter.

"You've never been told no before. You always get your way, Draco. But she isn't like other girls," Pansy started to explain.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you're a better fit for me then?" Draco asked her angrily. She shook her head from side to side.

"I was one of those people who never told you no. Vixen isn't like me, Draco. You need to realize that. She isn't going to let you get away with everything the way I did and that's the kind of girl that you need to be with. It kills me inside that I'm telling you this but it's the truth. She doesn't need you but _you_ need her," Pansy told him as she fiddled with her hands nervously. Draco remained silent as he stared at her.

"I'm not telling you to run off and marry the muggle. I'm just telling you that if you let her get away from you tonight that you're never going to let yourself live it down," Pansy said quietly.

"Pansy…if Vixen doesn't change her mind about going with me to the ball, would you be my backup?" he asked her in a serious tone. Pansy looked up at him.

"Yes," she replied after a moment of silently thinking over the question. Draco gave her a small smile that she returned.

"You really should go after her," Pansy told him nodding in the direction of the tunnel way. Draco nodded at her.

"Thank you, Pansy," he told her before making his way into the tunnel. She smiled at his back.

"You're welcome Draco," she whispered as she watched him exit the room.

* * *

><p><em>6:51 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Vixen stormed through the Hogwarts corridors with her fists clenched at her sides and her Converse slamming against the stone floor as she scowled at everyone she passed. When she reached the top of a staircase she ran down the stairs as fast as she could before the entire staircase moved. She continued through the corridors until she was grabbed by her arm. She looked up angrily at the person who felt it necessary to stop her.

"What in the hell do you want?" Vixen snapped.

"Watch your mouth, girl. Where is your caretaker?" Professor Snape said with his hand gripping Vixen's arm. She angrily pulled away from his grasp and glared up at him.

"It's not my job to baby sit him anymore. Find him yourself," she replied as she turned to walk away from him. Snape grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around to face him.

"You are really trying my patience tonight. You know very well that you are not to be roaming around without supervision from Draco this week," Snape told her. Vixen scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"I don't need supervision from anyone. I'm not five," she replied angrily. Snape released her shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are putting yourself in danger," he said slowly.

"I don't care," she told him in the same slow tone. He scowled down at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow in detention," he said.

"I'll see you in Potions first," Vixen replied with her eyes narrowed. Snape rolled his eyes before leaving her in the hallway.

Vixen turned around and continued down the hallway. She made a right turn and entered a familiar doorway that brought her into the Library. She walked around silently through the stacks of books looking for any sign of life. She stopped when she noticed Neville Longbottom sitting on the ground with his back against a book shelf and his nose stuck inside of a large book. Vixen smiled a small smile at the boy who wasn't aware of her presence before taking a seat next to him.

"Hi Neville," she said calmly. He looked up from his book now.

"Oh Vixen, hello," Neville said obviously surprised that she was there.

"What are you reading?" Vixen asked turning her head to try and read the books cover.

"Just an Herbology book. What are you doing in here?" he asked her while shutting the book and laying it in his lap.

"Clearing my head I guess," Vixen told him.

"Where is Draco?" Neville asked as he looked around to see if he was around.

"Who cares?" she replied angrily. Neville sighed.

"Are you excited for the Muggle Studies ball this Thursday?" Neville asked, changing the subject.

"Not particularly Neville. It appears that I haven't got a date," Vixen said while laughing slightly. He nodded.

"You could ask Jacob to go with you. I know he wants to ask you but he thinks you're going to say no," Neville told her. Vixen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would he think that?" she asked.

"Well, for the same reason all of the other boys in Muggle Studies haven't asked you to be their date. Everyone assumes you're going with Draco," he explained. Vixen snorted a laugh.

"Well that certainly isn't the case. What about you Neville? Do you have a date?" Vixen asked poking him in the shoulder with her index finger. He smiled slightly and started to blush.

"Well, not yet exactly," he told her. Vixen smiled.

"So who is the lucky girl?" she asked.

"I want to ask Luna Lovegood to go with me. I'm sure she'll say no though," he told her.

"Aw Neville, I'm sure she'd love to go with you," she replied trying to lift his spirits.

"She's probably going with Rylen," he pointed out. Vixen thought to herself for a moment.

"Then go as a group. You'll get to spend time with her at least," she said. Neville smiled at her.

"That's a good idea Vixen. Thanks," he said standing up. He extended a hand to Vixen and helped her off of the ground as well.

"No problem Neville. Let me know how it goes," she said as she started to walk away. She stopped when Neville spoke again.

"I'm sure you and Draco will work things out," he said. Vixen gave him a confused look.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he added.

"Wait, you know? About Draco and myself, I mean?" she asked in disbelief. He smiled at her.

"Know what?" he said before turning and walking away. Vixen smiled at his back before turning and exiting the Library.

Vixen had made it nearly ten steps outside of the Library before slamming headfirst into somebody. She grabbed her forehead with one hand and winced as she stumbled backward. She opened her eyes and let out an annoyed groan when she realized she had run into Draco.

"What are you doing Draco?" she asked while rubbing her head. Draco was doing the same when he spoke.

"I was looking for you," he replied with a small frown.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be around you when I stormed out of the Slytherin common room," Vixen replied while raising an eyebrow at him. Draco shrugged and smirked at her.

"Well, you can't always get what you want love," he told her calmly. Vixen scoffed.

"Why were you looking for me Draco?" she asked in an un-amused tone. Draco sighed.

"Regardless of whether you're angry with me or not I'm not going to let you get attacked by some stupid wolf," he answered. Vixen smirked at him.

"Stupid wolf, huh? That's a terribly brave thing for you to say considering any one of these students could be that wolf," Vixen said as she looked around the hallway at the students passing by herself and Draco.

"What makes you so sure the werewolf is a he?" Draco asked. Vixen shrugged.

"Stop trying to make me talk to you," she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"You think you know who it is, don't you?" Draco whispered as he got closer to Vixen. She sighed.

"Like I would tell you," she said. Draco smirked at her again.

"You don't have to tell me because I can already tell that you think you know who it is. Listen, let's go home and we can discuss it in private," he recommended.

"I don't want to discuss anything with you. Why don't you get that?" Vixen sighed.

"Fine. Then I am going to instate my position as your examiner and caretaker for the week," Draco threatened.

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning we are to do everything together starting now. So wherever you go, I go," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're so damn aggravating!" Vixen yelled before storming away from him. Draco smiled to himself as he followed behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

Note: WARNING: There is a section in this chapter that is extremely detailed and slightly gory. Just a heads up. This chapter is a bit more descriptive than my others which are more dialogue based. I wanted to give you a look into the characters psyche's this time. Also, thank you to those who have been reviewing this story. I appreciate your thoughts and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Enjoy! Harry Potter and Harry Potter characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. The muggles are all mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<strong>_

_8:45 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Monday)_

Vixen sat quietly with her arms crossed over her chest on the Slytherin living area couch. Her toned legs were crossed, right over left as she shook her foot at a rapid pace causing her long shoe-laces to click against one another often. She angrily kept an eyebrow raised at the sight of Draco Malfoy who was seated across from her in his own seat.

He sat silently as he focused on his muggle subject. His elbows rested on the arms of the black leather chair as his fingertips rested against one another in a triangular formation. His two index fingers rested against his pointed chin as a smirk appeared on his lips. Vixen's body language indicated that she was not enjoying his company which made his smirk grow larger.

After his brief and awkward discussion with Pansy earlier today he knew that he had to change Vixen's opinion of him. If he wasn't going to get her to speak to him freely then he would have to do the next best thing. He needed to force her to spend time with him.

By using the excuse of his position as her current caretaker he had accomplished just that. Granted he would have enjoyed to have a nice conversation with her rather than the aggravated staring contest that they were currently having, but as he well knew a beggar couldn't be a chooser.

Vixen's eyes narrowed as she noticed Draco lift his head slightly. She didn't want to stay angry at him but if she was the one to break down and apologize then she ran the risk of Draco thinking that he wasn't wrong for what he did. In her heart she knew that he hadn't been going around and torturing the other muggles while she wasn't around but the fact that he did it once made her feel sick. She knew that Draco was never going to admit that he had matured out of his old ways to anybody but at least before today he had actually made some progress. She couldn't help but wonder what had made him relapse all of the sudden.

"Would the two of you like a knife?" Jacob asked upon entering the living area and seeing Draco and Vixen staring each other down.

"A knife?" Vixen asked him as her eyebrows furrowed out of confusion. Jacob grinned at her as he approached the couch.

"You know, to cut the tension," he joked while sitting next to Vixen. Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up Jacob," Vixen said as she shook her head from side to side at him. Jacob studied the body language of the two.

Vixen was obviously pissed about something and Draco looked rather smug at the moment. From what he had gathered she must have been pissed about something Draco had done or said and Draco must have been pretty happy with himself for finding a way to bother her. True he could have asked them about what as going on but the chances of them actually telling him were slim to none.

He made sure to keep his face clear of any expression or emotion as he directed his attention to Vixen. He searched his mind for anything that could help him remember how he knew her. The first thing he recalled was the first dream he had ever had of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING: Detailed situation ahead. Slight gore and disturbing descriptions.<strong>_

_**Dream…**_

It was dark. Not the kind of dark you think of when night time rolls in but the kind of dark that is nothing other than black. He stood in the middle of this darkness completely visible as if a spotlight were encasing his body. He was breathing harder than humanly possible as he stood alone.

He lifted his hands from his sides and stared at them both facing palm up. His once tanned, slightly calloused palms were dripping with a thick red substance. As he stared down at his stained hands and heaved harder and harder he could hear his heartbeat. It wasn't merely beating but pounding. For some reason he lifted his head upward as far as he could, his neck snapping loudly numerous times as he did so.

There was a white orb hovering above him now. It was small and out of focus but it had some kind of hold over him. He squinted his eyes at the orb before lowering his head back to it's starting position. She was standing in front of him now. Her eyes were completely white and missing her small black pupils as she stood nose to nose with him. Blue veins ran through her once tanned, now porcelain colored face.

"Vixen?" he whispered in a slightly frightened tone. He watched her lips part slowly as a whimper escaped her throat.

He looked down upon hearing a sound that resembled a dripping faucet. Her exposed stomach was split apart in three places and blood poured out of the fresh wounds. He let out an unidentifiable noise as he shivered with his eyes glued to her stomach. His eyes widened as he examined his hands once again.

_He_ had done this to her. He wasn't sure how or why but he just knew that he had hurt her. His heavy breathing changed to panting now as sweat started dripping off of his body. He had to help her. He had to _save_ her. He extended a hand toward her and before he managed to touch her she opened her mouth and let out the most chilling shriek he had ever heard. This was when he woke up.

_**End Dream…**_

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell man, snap out of it!" Draco yelled from his seat as he stared at Jacob who was dripping with sweat. Jacob shook his head and looked to him.<p>

"What?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Jacob are you alright? You're sweating buckets," Vixen pointed out as she pointed at his heather gray tee shirt that now had a dark, sweat stained collar. Jacob looked down at himself and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little feverish," he lied as he tugged at the bottom of his dampened shirt. Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why don't I walk you upstairs Jacob. I may as well be getting to sleep anyway," Draco said as he stood up from his seat. Vixen gave Jacob a concerned look.

"Sure, that would be fine," Jacob replied as he stood up also.

"Goodnight Vixen," Draco said in his nicest tone. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, night," she coldly replied. Draco smirked at her before walking toward the stairs that led to the boys' bedroom.

"Goodnight Vix," Jacob said as he followed after Draco. She simply gave him a small wave before stretching onto her back on the couch.

The boys disappeared up the stairs and she waited for the sound of the boys' bedroom door shutting. Once she heard it she sat back up and rested her elbows onto her knees. She ran her hands over her face slowly as the fire roared in the fireplace across from her. She let out a deep breath through her nose before dropping her hands from her face.

She didn't like the way that Jacob had been looking at her. She had seen numerous sides of that boy but this one was foreign to her. Granted Jacob had a tendency to become intense, even frightening sometimes, but this expression was beyond either of those. It was unnerving.

Whatever he had going on in his head tonight was obviously affecting him to a deep extent. It was now that Vixen battled with the decision of if she should help him through whatever he was going through or if she should just leave the matter be. She placed her hands back to her face and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>9:12 p.m., Slytherin Boys Bedroom, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Draco held the bedroom door open for Jacob and closed it behind him when he entered the bedroom. He remained near the door while Jacob made his way over to the window located near Draco's bed. He placed his hands onto the window sill and started taking loud, deep breaths. Draco watched him silently before looking around the room and realizing that his other roommates were not present yet. He touched his pants pocket and made sure he had his wand on him.

"What was all of that down there?" Draco asked as he started to approach the muggle boy. Jacob turned and faced him slowly.

"I can't talk to you about it," he replied. Draco took a seat on the edge of his bed now.

"Why is that?" he asked calmly.

"Why do you care Blondie?" Jacob replied harshly.

"You know why I care, Jacob. The way you were staring at Vixen has made me uncomfortable," he explained. Jacob's expression turned to anger.

"I would never hurt her!" he yelled. Draco placed a hand on the pocket that contained his wand.

"You can't blame me for thinking that you would. Do you recall the day that you said you would have no problem ripping her apart to get to me?" Draco pointed out. Jacob narrowed his eyes at him.

"I have never hurt her. I never will," he told Draco.

"What was going through your mind down there Jacob?" Draco asked. Jacob scowled at him.

"I can't talk to you about it!" he yelled as he slammed a fist against the stone window sill. He lifted his hand from the stone only to reveal the numerous cracks stretching through it.

"I have to get out of here," Jacob said in a slightly frightened tone. Draco stood up quickly as Jacob started for the door.

"You can't run from it! Just tell me what's going on!" Draco yelled. Jacob ignored him and opened the door.

"I need to see Pansy," Jacob said before shutting himself out of the room and Draco inside of it. Draco hurried to the door and opened it only to see that Jacob was already gone.

Draco sighed to himself as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He rested his head against the open doorway as he let his mind wander. Something was going on with Jacob, this he was certain of. Normally he didn't pay much attention to Jacob or what was going on with him but that look on his face earlier just got to Draco. Why did Jacob become so defensive about not hurting Vixen?

Draco lifted his head from the doorframe when Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the top of the stairs. Blaise simply glared at Draco upon entering the room while Goyle and Crabbe avoided eye contact with him. Draco sneered at the three boys before closing the door for the second time tonight.

"Where were the three of you?" Draco asked them as he made his way to his bed.

"On official Slytherin business. Nothing that would interest someone like _you,"_ Blaise replied snottily as he sat on his bed. Draco felt his ears growing hot.

"I'm getting tired of your mouth Zabini," he shot back. Goyle and Crabbe exchanged worried glances.

"Save the dramatics Malfoy. I haven't got the time for another one of your dramatic meltdowns. You might like to know that our meeting was about that muggle of yours though. Foxy, is it?" Blaise taunted as he started examining his nails. Draco pushed himself off of his bed and stormed over toward Blaise.

He grabbed Blaise by his sweater and hoisted him off of his bed before slamming his back against the stone wall. Goyle and Crabbe got to their feet quickly and advanced toward the two boys. Draco continued to slam Blaise against the wall as he tightened his grip on his sweater.

"How is this for a meltdown Zabini? Dramatic enough for you!" Draco screamed in Blaise's face as he continued to slam him into the wall. Blaise started to let out whimpers and a few sobs.

"Draco, cool it," Goyle requested as himself and Crabbe pulled him away from Blaise. Draco shook their hands off of himself and stood above Blaise with his teeth clenched.

Blaise had slid down the stone wall and shook on the floor as he stared up at Draco. He had never expected Draco to actually do something to him. Draco's chest heaved up and down as he stared down at the boy with fire in his eyes. Draco pushed past Crabbe and Goyle and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Where are ya' goin' Draco?" Crabbe asked in a worried tone.

"To take care of some loose ends!" Draco shouted back as he exited the room. Crabbe and Goyle helped Blaise off of the floor and he sat back on his bed.

* * *

><p><em>9:29 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Monday)<em>

Draco walked down the staircase as fast as he could and entered the Slytherin House living area. His heart was pounding against his chest as he caught sight of Vixen who was giving him confused look. He made his way over to her quickly.

"Draco? What are you doing down here?" Vixen asked while standing up from her seat. Draco stood in front of her now.

"We need to leave," he replied as he started breathing heavily.

"What's going on? I just saw Jacob storm through here and up those stairs toward the girls' bedrooms," Vixen said pointing toward a second staircase. Draco ignored her.

"We need to go, Vixen. We need to go now," he said as he lightly grabbed her arm. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay," she simply said. He started to drag her out of the living area and into the tunnel way.

Vixen was still angry with him but she knew that something serious was going on right now and if Draco wanted her to get out of that House then she wasn't going to try and fight him. She jogged to try and keep up with him as he held onto her arm and walked them through the halls. Her heart leaped into her throat when someone approached them.

"Excuse me, it's past curfew. You need to get back to your rooms now," a girl that Draco recognized as Hannah Abbott said. He pulled his wand from his pocket quickly and pointed it at her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco yelled as a light flew from his wand and hit Hannah in the chest. Vixen watched with wide eyes as the girls body became stiff and she fell to the ground.

The two continued quickly through the Hogwarts corridors and out into the Courtyard. Draco released Vixen's arm before throwing his wand to the ground and continued to walk around with his hands gripping his hair. He let out a few angered and pained groans until he stopped and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Draco, what's going on? What did you do to that girl?" Vixen asked quickly in a frightened tone. Draco gave her a blank look.

"I need to tell you everything," he replied hurriedly. Vixen simply nodded and kept her wide eyes glued to him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm nothing more than a villain. I'm a liar and a cheat and I don't give a damn about anyone but myself," he started with his voice full of anger and a hint of sadness.

"That's not true. You care about me," Vixen told him with her heart racing. He scoffed before continuing.

"Do I? Do you honestly think that when you got here that I gave a damn about your bloody muggle life, or what happened to you?" he shot back at her.

"You've changed," Vixen told him. He let out a deep laugh.

"Have I now? Yes I've changed _so_ much that I was going to hurt a deaf boy today. Oh, wait. A boy who _is_ deaf, I mean. See that? I'm such a prick that I even let an impairment define a person!" he screamed at her. Vixen started to panic.

"Draco calm down, please," she begged as she took a step forward. He shook his head fast from left to right a few times.

"If you don't get out of here somebody is going to kill you," he told her. Vixen felt her heart skip a beat.

"Someone like you?" she asked with her voice quivering. Draco gave her a look that she couldn't even explain.

"I wanted to kill you. I wanted to kill all of you bloody muggles the minute you arrived. I planned it even. That's how badly I wanted you dead, Vix. Or should I call you Vixen now? I _told_ you. I told you I was the villain and you continued to push me," he yelled as tears started to fill his cold blue eyes. Vixen gripped her chest with one hand as she listened to him.

"You ruined all of it! I got to know you so I could tear you apart in the end. But you ruined it. You made me fall in love with you. You made me change my mind about killing you. I always was a coward and you proved that. I can't kill you because of the hold you have on my heart and now you won't even speak to me!" he continued as tears fell onto his pale cheeks. Vixen's throat became dry.

"Draco, I can help you," she whispered.

"You stupid girl! Haven't you been listening to me? I was going to kill you! When my Housemates noticed the way I feel about you they went behind my back and made their own plan to kill you," he told her. Vixen felt tears forming in her eyes now.

"You're crying now? Good. That means you finally understand the seriousness of this. I can't keep you safe anymore Vixen. I don't know what to do with you," he said before placing his face into his hands. Vixen placed her face into her own hands now as tears slipped through her fingers.

Draco dropped his hands to his sides and looked toward Vixen. He felt the weight lift off of his shoulders almost instantly but it was quickly replaced with regret. He stood silently watching her sob into her tan hands because of what he had done. Jacob may have never hurt this poor girl but Draco certainly had. Every second longer that he watched her his heart dropped farther and farther.

"Why would you do something so horrible?" Vixen cried as she lifted her hands from her face. Draco glared at the ground.

"I told you I couldn't be your hero," he replied while shaking his head. Vixen stood shaking slightly.

"Did you ever love me?" she asked. Draco's head shot up at the question.

"I still do. That's the problem," he told her before striding toward her. Vixen remained still as Draco stopped a few feet from her.

"Then be my hero now. Draco you need to get me out of Hogwarts," she told him.

"I can't do that. Don't you get it? If I help you get out of Hogwarts they will find us. They will always find us," he said grabbing both of her arms and squeezing them to her sides. Vixen gave him a pained look.

"Who will?" she asked.

"The Slytherin House isn't the only group that knows about you anymore. The Deatheaters are well aware of you Vixen. If I don't kill you then they are going to," he told her as tears brimmed his eyes.

"How do they know about me?" she asked quickly.

"A student gave them detailed information about you," he whispered.

"Who? Tell me!" she yelled. He stared into her eyes now.

"Pansy," he replied. Upon her mixed emotions Vixen felt anger over take her.

"Pansy?" she asked angrily. Draco nodded.

"It's complicated. The Dark Lord is connected to Potter. He saw you in his mind and wanted information about you. Pansy was going to tell him about you being a muggle until I stepped in. I told him you were a witch that was a threat to their…_our_ organization. Pansy then informed the group that I had a plan to take you out for good," Draco explained. Vixen glared at him.

"Our? You're one of them?" she asked. He nodded, ashamed.

"What happens to you if you don't kill me?" Vixen asked even though she already knew the answer.

"They will kill me after they kill you," he said. Vixen shook her head back and forth.

"What are we going to do Draco?" Vixen asked. He released her arms and sighed.

"I have no idea Vixen. I have no idea," he told her.

The two stood silently in the Courtyard now. Draco kept his eyes glued to the dark green grass below and Vixen stared off into the distance. She tried to process all of the terrifying information that Draco had just given her but it was too much. She wasn't sure how to react to something like this. It wasn't often that she found herself in situations such as this.

Her first thought was to kill Draco herself. How in the hell could he be such a jerk? Not only for plotting her demise but for not telling her about any of this and just stringing her along. However beating the living hell out of Draco wasn't going to do her much good now. Sure she would be letting off a lot of built up steam but in the end she would still be where she was now.

Her second thought was to go and get her Gryffindor friends and beg them for help. This seemed to be her best plan but she quickly realized that they would place the blame solely on Draco. Granted this was mostly his fault but he wasn't the only person involved. Plus what could Ron, Harry and Hermione actually do? She certainly didn't want them to get harmed trying to help her.

"What the hell man?" she angrily said to Draco. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about this until now? Honestly the only thing I can think to do is beat your ass," she told him. Draco smirked at her.

"Be my guest," he said pointing to himself. Vixen rolled her eyes at him.

"You got me into this mess and you're going to be the one to get me out of it," she told him while poking him in the chest.

"Fine. Just tell me how," he told her while rubbing his chest where she poked him.

Vixen paced slowly from left to right as she tried to come up with a plan to get her out of Hogwarts. She did her best to leave out beating the hell out of Draco from the plan but she wasn't going to make that her top priority. She stopped pacing and sat down on one of the stone benches in the Courtyard. Draco stood next to her with his hands in his pockets as he waited for her plan.

"What if we fake it?" Vixen asked.

"Fake what?" Draco asked her.

"My death. What if you pretend to kill me?" she asked.

"Impossible. We need something better than that," he said before taking a seat next to her on the bench.

The two sat silently as they tried to figure out a plan that would work. Vixen was the first to accept defeat on the situation and rested her head against Draco's shoulder. He placed an arm around her and rubbed her back as he realized there was nothing that they could do to stop this from happening.

"I was really happy here," Vixen said sadly. Draco frowned slightly.

"Don't you do that. It's not over yet," he said referring to her use of the past tense.

"It may as well be," she said as she started to cry again. With his free hand Draco stroked her cheek with his thumb as he rested his face against her head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her as tears filled his eyes once again.


	34. Chapter 34

Note: The only characters I own are the Muggles of this story. The story concept is also mine. Everything Harry Potter related such as spells, characters and places belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Just making that clear once again. Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34<strong>_

_10:02 p.m., Courtyard, Hogwarts(Monday)_

Vixen sat quietly with Draco's head rested against hers as she let her mind wander. She continued to try and find a way out of this terrible situation. Rather than accomplishing this goal she started to think about all of the other Muggles that were going to be killed.

She thought of Matthew first. A real southern gentleman with big goals. How could anyone hate him enough to literally want to kill him? She then thought of Stevie. He was so clumsy and nervous, there was no way he could handle news such as this. The last muggle that she thought of was Jacob. He was indeed the most cocky and intense muggle of the bunch but Vixen had to admit that even he couldn't frighten the Slytherin students to the point of calling off their attack.

Vixen stopped herself momentarily when she started to link a few things together. Yes, yes Jacob was intense. So intense that he had Vixen convinced that he was a werewolf. That was it. That was her way out of this. Vixen stood up quickly from the stone bench, her head hitting Draco rather hard in the jaw as she did so.

"Draco, I've got it," she said in an excited tone. Draco rubbed his jaw and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The werewolf," she simply told him. Draco looked around the Courtyard.

"Where?" he asked nervously as he scanned the area.

"No, it's not here. I mean that the werewolf is the key," Vixen explained. Draco still didn't get what she was implying.

"The key to what exactly?" he asked. Vixen sighed to herself.

"The key to getting us out of this mess. Nobody knows who the werewolf is, right? So who is to say that it isn't Vixen Charm?" she elaborated with a smile crossing her lips. Draco let the idea sink in.

"I don't think that you could convince the Slytherin House that you're a blood thirsty beast," he told her.

"True, which is why you're going to help me. I believe that the full moon is this Thursday night. That would mean as a werewolf I would be forced to shift. Now who would protect the Slytherin students if I were to attack them?" she continued.

"Vixen, you're not a werewolf. You wouldn't be able to attack them," Draco pointed out.

"Yes but they don't know that. We need to announce to them that I am this werewolf and that if they want me to spare their lives, then they need to spare the lives of the muggles. I know what you're thinking, how would I know about the plan to destroy the muggles? Super hearing. You'll discuss it with a fellow Slytherin and I'll "hear" it. If there is anything I have learned from being in the Slytherin House it's that those kids will do anything to save themselves," Vixen told Draco. He started to take interest in this plan.

"I can do that. So we have covered hearing. We need to cover smell as well. If you start faking werewolf like abilities the Slytherin's will be easily convinced. You can blame the sudden outburst of your enhancements on the full moon," Draco told her. Vixen nodded.

"We have Potions tomorrow. It won't be hard to get Ron to mess up and cause an explosion. I'll "smell" the concoction going awry before it explodes," she said.

"Good plan. Vixen, I think we can pull this off. I'll just need to get you home before The Dark Lord finds out you are still here," he told her. Vixen smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she extended her hand out toward Draco. He shook it happily as they made a pact.

"Oh, and Draco?" Vixen said as she kept his hand in hers.

"Yes?" he asked. Vixen pulled him closer to her and kneed him swiftly in the groin.

"Don't you **ever** plan to kill me again," she warned as she dropped his hand and he doubled over in pain. He let out sobs and groans on the ground.

"N-n-no p-p-problem," he spit out as he held onto himself. Vixen waited for Draco to regain his composure before the two re-entered Hogwarts.

They walked quietly but swiftly through the corridors making sure to stay in the shadows. Draco was without his Prefect badge and would not be able to get them out of a curfew situation. Vixen stopped as they passed a frozen Hannah Abbott who was lying on the floor.

"Why are you stopping?" Draco whispered as he walked back to her. Vixen pointed to Hannah.

"You should fix her," Vixen whispered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Relashio," Draco said as he pointed his wand at Hannah. Vixen and Draco continued on to the Slytherin House as Hannah started to come to.

* * *

><p><em>3:00 p.m., Potions Classroom, Hogwarts(Tuesday)<em>

Vixen sat next to Draco and waited for the other students to enter the classroom. She waited for Ron and Harry to enter the room and gave them a quick wave which they both returned. When they took their seats at their table she smiled to herself.

"Hey, she's in my seat," Goyle complained as he stood behind Vixen.

"Then pull up another one," Draco angrily shot back. Goyle cowered down and did as he was told.

"I assume you all remembered that you will be making a potion today," Snape casually stated as he entered the room without so much as a hello or good afternoon. Vixen sneered at the grown mans back as he made his way to the front of the room.

A few students responded with a "yes" while others who obviously had forgotten about the assignment groaned. Snape crossed his arms over his chest as he peered down at an open book on his desk. Vixen watched him carefully and waited for him to speak again.

"Partner up and get started. Page 498 is your guide," he simply stated before sitting down. Vixen smiled once again to herself as she looked to Ron who was flipping through his book.

Goyle was partnered with Draco which worked perfectly for her plan. Draco was unaware of what she had been planning which worked to her advantage. She slid off of her stool and walked over to Goyle on the other side of the table. Draco watched her with one eyebrow raised.

"Say Goyle, I overheard Blaise telling a second year that you can't even create a paper bird yet. Is that true?" Vixen asked. Draco smirked.

"Zabini said that? Of course it's not true!" Goyle defended. Vixen was getting under his skin exactly as planned.

"Are you sure? Blaise sounded pretty positive that you couldn't when he was telling people that," she added.

"People?" Goyle asked. Vixen nodded.

"Oh yeah, nearly half of the Slytherin House thinks you can't do it. Maybe you ought to prove them wrong," she taunted. Goyle nodded angrily as his face turned red.

"Yeah, yeah I think I ought to," Goyle stated before creating a paper bird. He sent it into the air and Vixen smiled to herself.

"Fire," Vixen mouthed across the table to Draco. He nodded and aimed his wand at the flying bird.

"Incendio," Draco whispered. A flame shot out of his wand and ignited the paper bird.

The entire class became captivated by the sight which gave Vixen the perfect opportunity to walk over to Harry and Ron's table. As they were both looking at the flaming bird Vixen flipped the page in Ron's Potion's book. She then made her way back to her original seat and waited while Snape extinguished the bird with a counter spell.

"Enough with the tom foolery! Get back to your Potions," Snape angrily yelled. Vixen sat quietly as she watched Ron begin adding the wrong ingredients into the Potion.

"Does anyone smell that?" Vixen announced loudly as she sniffed the air. The class turned to her along with Snape.

"It smells like…like something is burning," she added as she continued to sniff the air. Draco watched her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no. Harry, Ron, your potion is going to explode again!" she yelled as she pointed to their cauldron. The two boys looked into the cauldron.

"No, it looks fine Vixen," Ron said. Harry gripped his shoulder.

"Not anymore it doesn't!" Harry replied as he pulled Ron away from the table. Seconds later the potion shot straight into the air and landed on the floor and over both of them.

"_Sorry boys,"_ Vixen mentally apologized as they tried to wipe the sludge off of themselves.

"Potter, Weasley, again you will be cleaning my classroom," Snape angrily told them. They nodded in understanding.

"Brilliant," Draco whispered as he leaned over toward Vixen. She smiled at him.

"Did she say she could smell that?" one girl whispered to her partner.

"Some nose she has," another boy added.

Vixen smiled to herself as she realized her plan was working thus far. Now all she had to do was continue to fake werewolf behavior and she and the other muggles would be in the clear. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Goyle and Draco work on their potion.

* * *

><p><em>6:10 p.m., Dinning Hall, Slytherin Table, Hogwarts(Tuesday)<em>

Vixen and Draco sat at the far end of the Slytherin table far away from the other students. The other Slytherin students were filled with chatter about Vixen's strange outburst in Potions. Draco and Vixen smiled as they listened to the different conversations.

"What you did today was impressive. But that alone will not convince them," Draco said as he nodded his head in the direction of the other Slytherin's.

"I know," she replied with a slight sigh. Food appeared on the table and Vixen got an idea.

She stood up and stretched across the table with her dinner plate in her hand. She stabbed three large steaks and placed them onto her plate. Her stomach turned as she visualized what she was about to do. She sat back down in her seat and grabbed a steak with both of her hands.

She started gnawing at the meat in an animalistic fashion. She ripped shreds of meat off and started chewing rather obnoxiously. Draco grimaced at the sight of her. As she started biting into her steak again she made sure to include several snorting noises and some slight growls.

She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see that she had caught the attention of the table. She could only imagine how barbaric she must have looked. This must have been how Ron felt during every meal. She dropped the mangled steak onto her plate as a mixture of meat juice and saliva ran down her chin. She looked toward the staring Slytherin's.

"Sorry. Just craving meat like crazy today," she said to them. Some grimaced before looking away while others continued to stare at her.

"You look disgusting," Draco informed her. Vixen shrugged.

"Whatever it takes to get the job done," she replied. He nodded.

"What on Earth is she doing?" Jacob whispered to Pansy at the opposite end of the Slytherin Table. She shook her head from left to right.

"I'm not sure. She's been acting absolutely batty all day," Pansy replied as her eyes remained on Vixen. Jacob let out a deep breath.

"There's something odd going on. Do you think Blondie told her?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't doubt that he did but she seems rather calm about it if that is the case," she pointed out. Jacob nodded.

"Still, she is definitely up to something," Jacob said as he placed a hand to his chin.

Vixen looked around the table and sighed a mental sigh of relief when most of the students returned to their meals and conversations. Draco was barely eating tonight she had noticed. She assumed he was still harboring the guilt of causing this mess.

"_He should feel guilty,"_ Vixen thought as she observed him plucking grapes off of their stems and dropping them carelessly onto his plate.

"You do remember that we have detention tonight, right?" Draco calmly stated. Vixen groaned.

"I do now," she replied. Draco nodded.

"Yeah at 8 o'clock. We have nearly an hour and a half to kill," he told her. She picked a grape off of his plate.

"Then we better start killing it," she replied before throwing the tiny green grape into her mouth. Draco nodded and the two got up from their seats.

As they started to walk by the Slytherin Table Vixen stopped and started coughing. Many looked in her direction and she snarled at them. Draco smiled at the sight of Vixen with her lips curled back and her teeth exposed. His smile widened when he noticed how frightened many of the students were. Vixen regained her composure and the two continued out of the hall.

"You're right, something is up with them," Pansy said to Jacob as she nodded.

"The only question is, what?" Jacob added.

* * *

><p><em>7:45 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Tuesday)<em>

Upon leaving the dining hall after dinner Vixen and Draco found themselves back in the Slytherin Common room. The didn't speak much tonight but sat quietly in front of the fireplace instead. Vixen had her knees hugged tightly to her chest with her chin resting lightly on top of them while Draco had his legs stretched out and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Draco?" Vixen asked as she turned to look at him. He looked her way.

"The other day when you had to wrap up your hand, was that really an accident?" she asked. Draco pursed his lips together.

"No," he simply replied. Vixen nodded and the two sat in silence momentarily.

"Should we be going to detention?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"I suppose we should," he replied as he got off of the ground. Vixen did the same and the two exited the House.

The two walked side by side as they slowly walked down the hallway. Vixen had her hands placed into her back pockets of her jeans and Draco stood straight with perfect poise and posture. Vixen scrunched her nose up as the two entered Snape's office. It was a rather dark room with a haze of sadness lying within it. Vixen followed close behind Draco as she rubbed her bare arms with her hands.

"Professor Snape?" Draco said, his voice echoing throughout the tiny room. He was greeted with silence.

"Maybe he forgot that we had detention?" Vixen said slightly upbeat. Just then footsteps were heard from behind the two.

"I can assure you that that is not the case Miss Charm," Snape unhappily stated as he walked past the two quickly. He stood behind his cherry wood desk and Vixen frowned slightly.

"Don't look so gloom Miss Charm. I am as unhappy to be here as you are," Snape pointed out.

"_Doubt it,"_ Vixen thought to herself.

"Both of you will follow me to the Potions Classroom where I will be holding your detention," Snape told them as he started to walk toward the door to his office. Draco and Vixen followed him unhappily down the hallway and into the classroom.

Draco took his seat that he would have sat in during class and Vixen sat next to him. Snape made his way up front and sat behind his desk. He rolled his eyes when he realized the two had sat next to one another. Draco placed a piece of parchment in front of himself on the desk and laid a quill on top of it.

"In this detention period you will not speak. You will not laugh you will not complain and you will not cry. You will not sleep or eat while you are here. Lucky for you I'm not going to make you write sentences or a paper on Hogwarts protocol because you are a part of my House. Keep yourselves busy and you'll be out of here in half an hour," Snape announced to the two before flipping through numerous papers that were on his desk. Vixen rolled her eyes and placed her elbows onto the table top.

Draco smirked at her bored expression before gripping the quill he had placed onto the table in his pale fingers. He started to scribble away on the parchment while Vixen stared off into the distance. When he was finished writing he placed the quill back on top of the parchment and slid both in front of Vixen.

She removed the quill from the parchment and smiled. Draco had drawn what looked like an awful representation of Professor Snape. His hair was spot on but Draco extremely exaggerated his nose by making it larger than it already was. Vixen smiled as the speech he had just given them appeared next to the figure slowly. She wanted to laugh but made sure to keep quiet.

Draco smirked at her when she placed a small hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. He was glad to see her having some kind of fun again. Granted he knew for a fact that he still wasn't off the hook for the terrible thing he had done but he was starting to let some of his pent up guilt roll off his shoulders. Vixen scribbled onto the parchment and slid it in front of him now.

He removed the quill from the parchment and examined it. A girl was drawn on the paper now. She was wearing large earrings and a very long ball gown that fit her body snugly. He was confused at first but once writing appeared he understood what Vixen had drawn. The words "_This is what my gown looks like. I thought you should see it since you so generously paid for it" _appeared on the paper and Draco looked up at Vixen.

She gave him a small smile that he didn't return. He wanted to ask her to reconsider going to the ball with him at that moment but he couldn't. Not just because Snape created a no talking rule but because he didn't want to beg. After all, what kind of a man would he be if he begged her to go with him? She should _want_ to be his date. He surprised himself when he thought this.

The old Draco would have never taken no for an answer from a woman. Then again no woman would have ever told him no. He probably would have just asked Pansy to go with him and that would have been the end of the discussion. Now he found himself wanting her to, no not wanting, _hoping _that she would change her mind. It made his stomach slightly sick.

When he realized he had been staring at Vixen for far too long he quickly grabbed the quill and wrote on the parchment. When he was finished he slid the two over to Vixen and she read the few simple words that appeared. "_It was no problem. I'm sure you'll look lovely," _were the only words he had added to the parchment.

Vixen gave Draco a small smile and a slight nod which he returned. She slid the paper away from herself and twirled the quill slowly in her tanned fingers. She lightly bit on her lower lip as she felt her heart growing heavy in her chest. She wanted to forget everything that had happened within the last two days.

She wished that she could return things to the way they were when she got along with Draco. She still felt the same way about him that was certain but she wasn't entirely ready to trust him again. Regardless of those factors she really wanted to forgive him and be his date to the ball. However, she could never tell Draco that. After all, how pathetic would she look if she went crawling back to him just like that?

"_No, I have to stand my ground on this. I have to be firm,"_ Vixen thought as she nodded her head to herself. Snape sat back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the two.

Thanks to Pansy Parkinson he had been filled in on the most recent meeting of Deatheaters. Of course on such short notice it was impossible for him to get away from Hogwarts and make it to the meeting which luckily for him the Dark Lord understood the dilemma and excused his absence. He had been keeping a close eye on Draco ever since the Muggles arrived at Hogwarts and he definitely noticed a change in him.

He slowly abandoned his boastful ways and was starting to ignore those who he once considered his friends. He even caught sight of him talking to Potter and his friends every so often. He wasn't going to confront Draco about this strange behavior because he already knew the cause of it. Vixen Charm.

That Muggle girl had a hold over him that was so tight that he was spending time with her and enjoying it. The mere thought made Snape uncomfortable. Lucius and Narcissa would never approve of such a relationship. Then again this could be why Draco had claimed that Vixen was of a wizarding family. Severus admitted that the boy was clever but he was not clever enough.

Being the Head Professor of Slytherin it was impossible for him not to hear about the plan to annihilate the Muggles. More specifically, it was impossible for him to not hear about the secret plan to destroy Vixen when Draco showed that he couldn't do it. This was inevitable of course due to the fact that Draco was widely known as a coward who hid behind his family name.

Judging from the odd incident that had occurred earlier this day in his classroom with Vixen he assumed that she was aware of everything now and that she and Draco were trying to get out of it. Snape saw right through this of course. Not to mention he saw her sabotage Weasley and Potter while the class was paying attention to the diversion. Snape sighed deeply to himself.

He knew that those two were going to win the Slytherin students over with whatever they were planning. Yet as he said before Draco was clever, but not clever enough. He couldn't stress this factor enough. He knew that it was going to be his job to call in a Deatheater to kill the girl in the end. A job he didn't mind doing but one that he wouldn't choose to waste his time on.

"You may go now," he said when he realized it was now 8:30. The two looked up at him.

"Leave," Snape said slowly. The two left their seats and exited the classroom.

Severus Snape was left in the dark, damp room alone. He placed his index fingers to his temples and slowly massaged them. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes before leaning back farther into his chair.

"These bloody children will be the death of me," he said to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

Note: Sorry for the delay on this. I've been pretty busy lately. Hope you're ready for a lot of dialogue between the characters. Only one or two more chapters to go! Enjoy ;]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35<strong>_

_8:32 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Tuesday)_

"That was rather dreadful don't you think?" Draco complained as he and Vixen were making their way back to the Slytherin House. Vixen shrugged.

"It wasn't awful. I mean we could have had to actually do something other than sit there," she replied. Draco nodded in response.

They continued on their way in silence and entered into the Slytherin House tunnel way. The tunnel was quiet aside from the sounds of their shoes clicking and squeaking on the floor. As they stepped into the living area Draco instantly sneered upon seeing Pansy and Jacob staring at him with their arms crossed. Vixen stood next to Draco with her eyebrow raised at Pansy and Jacob.

"It's about time that you showed up," Jacob calmly said. Vixen waited for a snide remark or a poorly placed joke to follow but it didn't.

"We had detention," Vixen simply stated. Draco looked at her quickly.

"That's none of his business," he told her in a slightly scolding manner. Vixen simply rolled her eyes at him.

"We don't really care about all of that but there is something that we do care about," Pansy said as she slightly cocked her head to the right.

"What pray tell would that be?" Draco angrily asked with his eyes narrowing. Jacob let a small smile appear on his face as he noticed how bothered Draco was becoming.

"What are you two planning?" Pansy asked as she let out a deep breath as if she were already bored with this conversation.

"What are _you_ two planning?" Vixen quickly shot back. The recycled phrase had come off a bit more childlike than she had intended.

"This is where you reply with _we asked you first_," Jacob told Pansy before he shot Vixen a toothy grin. There was the Jacob-esque comment she had been expecting.

"No, we don't have time for these childish stand offs. Vixen, do you know about everything or not?" Pansy asked in an annoyed tone. Vixen was slightly taken off guard.

"Did you just call me by my first name?" she asked in a confused tone. Draco furrowed his brow at Pansy, also confused by this.

"That is your name isn't it?" Pansy shot back.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry it's just strange not hearing you call me muggle," Vixen replied. Draco didn't like where this was going one bit.

"You're avoiding my question," Pansy pointed out. Draco interrupted now.

"It's funny, that question of yours. You see, it is of no importance to Vixen or myself so why would you even think for one instant that you would get a reply?" Draco said matter-of-factly. Pansy was becoming red in the face.

"Then answer this question. Why has she been acting like a barbarian all day?" Pansy said in an angrier tone. Draco smirked.

"Frankly Pansy, that is none of your business. More importantly, why have you suddenly taken such an interest in Vixen?" Draco asked her.

"Now you're not only avoiding our initial question but you are answering our question with another question," Jacob pointed out. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Draco and I are not up to anything," Vixen began, "we aren't devising some kind of crazy scheme like you think we are. Draco is simply getting to know a bit about me for his paper. As for me acting like a barbarian as you so bluntly put it, I'm just having fun with the Slytherin students. I know that they don't like me, so I'm just behaving in an annoying manner to get under their skin." Draco waited for her to bite her lip and give them away but sighed a mental sigh of relief when she didn't.

Pansy and Jacob exchanged a quick glance. Draco was familiar with Pansy and her few expressions and he could tell from her current one that she didn't believe Vixen one bit, but she was not going to press the issue. Jacob was definitely harder for him to read.

Not only because he wasn't too familiar with the muggle boy but because he had only seen him with two expressions. Jacob either had a large, goonish smile plastered on his angular face or he had what Draco thought was a sorry excuse for a menacing look. Surprisingly enough neither of these expressions were being used by him at this time.

"We're going to drop this then. Just know that we don't believe you one bit," Pansy said before making her way toward the stairs that led to her bedroom. Jacob remained in the room with Draco and Vixen.

"Is there something that you wanted, Jacob?" Vixen asked hoping he would leave. He smiled back at her instead.

"You know it's been a long time since we have spent any time together Vixen," Jacob said as he sat down on the living area couch.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she replied with a smirk. Draco glared in Jacob's direction.

"That's what I miss the most. That fake hatred that you have for me," Jacob replied with a laugh.

"My hatred for you is anything but fake," Vixen replied. Draco groaned.

"What, are we excluding you Blondie? Here, let me include you into the conversation then. Do you bleach your hair or is it natural?" Jacob teased. Draco's face turned red from anger.

"Draco, why don't you go get changed? I'll take care of Jacob," Vixen said upon noticing Draco's clenched fists. Without a word Draco angrily stormed out of the room.

Vixen sighed and shook her head from side to side. She made her way over to the couch where Jacob was sitting and stood in front of him. He smiled up at her and patted the seat next to him. As she rolled her eyes she sat on the edge of the glass table instead.

"Where have you been Jake?" Vixen asked as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"Oh you know, I've been around," he replied with a shrug. Vixen looked at him.

"You mean with Pansy?" Vixen calmly asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Does it really matter?" Jacob angrily shot back. Vixen shrugged slightly.

"Not really. It's just that you used to go out of your way to annoy me but lately I barely see you," Vixen told him.

"Yeah well, that's probably because you're off with Blondie all of the time," he said while turning to face away from her. Vixen bit her lower lip.

She couldn't help but admit that Jacob had a good point. She had been so wrapped up in spending time with Draco and dealing with his drama that she wasn't even trying to spend time with any of her other friends. She had barely even spoke to Harry, Ron or Hermione since she had been living in the Slytherin House.

"You're right," she simply stated. Jacob quickly turned to look at her.

"What did you just say?" he asked her in disbelief. She sighed before replying.

"I said you're right. I've been really neglecting my other friends lately," she admitted. Jacob smiled.

"Friends? Did you just call me your friend?" he teased as he kept his smile on his face. Vixen groaned.

"I can't believe I'm about to admit this, but yeah. I suppose we are friends of some sort," Vixen told him as she shook her head.

Jacob placed his hands behind his head and leaned back into the couch. He smiled as he nodded his head a few times. It was about time that Vixen had admitted they had a friendship. Jacob had never doubted this but it was pleasing to actually hear her say it.

"Don't you go and get a big head about that! You still annoy me beyond belief Jacob Corbin," Vixen warned as she pointed a finger at him. He chuckled.

"A big head? _Me_? Gosh, some friend you are. You obviously don't know me at all," he teased. Vixen smiled a small smile at him.

"Jacob, what was really in that letter from Draco's father?" she asked in a serious but calm tone. Jacob's smile faded quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

"_Stupid prick. Obviously my hair color is natural,"_ Draco angrily thought as he walked to his bedroom. He opened the door to see all of his roommates present.

He entered the room and shut the door slowly behind him. Blaise was sitting on his bed and watching Draco very carefully as he made his way to his closet area. Goyle and Crabbe exchanged a nervous glance when they noticed the scowl on Draco's face. They were in no way prepared to handle another incident involving their leader.

"Where have ya' been Draco?" Crabbe asked. Draco turned over his shoulder and shot him a quick sneer.

"That's none of your bloody business Crabbe!" Draco yelled at him before tugging his shirt off. Crabbe lowered his head and remained silent.

"_Damn coward,"_ Draco thought as he pulled a black tee shirt over his head. He exited his closet area with his eyes narrowed.

"What were you discussing before I entered the room?" Draco asked as he started pacing the room slowly.

"Nothing," Goyle quickly replied. Draco stopped and smirked.

"What a pathetic attempt of lying," Draco started. "Perhaps you would like to inform me Blaise?"

Blaise hunched over slightly as he lowered his head. After the physical confrontation he and Draco had been involved in the other day he was not trying to get him annoyed. He kept his eyes glued to the floor before he spoke.

"W-we were discussing the muggles," Blaise answered, his voice shaking.

"Oh? That definitely doesn't sound like nothing," Draco said as he looked to Goyle who avoided his gaze.

"Tell me, what is it that you were discussing about the muggles exactly?" Draco calmly asked as he leaned against the bed that Jacob had been using. The three Slytherin boys remained silent momentarily.

"How we're gonna kill 'em," Crabbe replied happily. Goyle and Blaise mentally kicked the pudgy boy.

"You don't say. Have you come up with any plans yet?" Draco asked his large companion. Crabbe searched his tiny mind for an answer.

"Sorta. We were kinda thinkin' we could poison 'em at the ball 'er something'. We're not too sure how ta' deal with yer muggle though. She's been freakin' everybody out," Crabbe told him. Draco scoffed.

"You can't poison them at the ball you idiots. A professor will definitely be watching the refreshments at all times. Not to mention even if you did slip poison into the drinks you'd end up poisoning everyone at the bloody ball. What was that about my muggle?" Draco asked after insulting the boys.

"Nobody wants to try and figure out your muggles schedule to figure out the best time to strike. For one, you're always around the damn girl and more importantly, she's gone completely bonkers," Blaise said finally mustering up the courage to speak. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well look who finally found a voice. Glad to see I didn't rattle your vocal chords Zabini," Draco taunted. Blaise gritted his teeth together.

"You know Malfoy, the other Slytherin's did have a plan for her. Your muggle, I mean. You see, the others were pretty keen on the idea to take you hostage to lure the girl in. You know, rough you up a bit in the process. I mean, you do deserve that after turning your back on all of them," Blaise added as he started to feel a bit more confident. Draco smirked back at the boy.

"They _were_ keen on the idea?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded but Goyle spoke.

"Ever since she started acting strangely the House hasn't really been discussing her. She's acting quite…frightening, Draco," Goyle told him. Draco simply stared him down.

"You know, there is something that has been bugging me lately. Everyone is so sure that I have completely abandoned my plan to get rid of Vixen based on my recent actions, right? Well, what if my recent actions are a part of my plan?" Draco asked the boys. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are they a part of yer plan Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Like I would compromise myself or my plans by telling you," Draco said as he walked out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and smiled to himself.

He had them exactly where he wanted them now. They were back to eating out of the palm of his hand once again. He was pretty positive that the other Slytherin's were prepared to abandon their plans to kill Vixen now. Once Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle had spread the word around to the rest of the House, Vixen was going to be safe from them once again. He held his head high and started down the staircase to return to Jacob and Vixen.

* * *

><p><em>9:10 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Tuesday)<em>

"So you're telling me that Draco's father actually _wants_ Draco to kill me?" Vixen asked Jacob who had just explained the letter to her. He nodded.

"Apparently he researched you or something and the result didn't match Draco's explanation of you," Jacob replied. Vixen nodded slowly.

"Wait, why are you asking me this? You mean you didn't really believe the letter when you read it?" Jacob asked her.

"You could say that," Vixen replied.

"Wait, Vixen, do you know about everything?" Jacob asked. Before she could respond Draco had entered the room again.

She shot Jacob a wink and his eyes widened slightly. He sat back before looking over at Draco. He looked pretty perturbed that he was still present, so Jacob stood up from the couch and headed for the staircase.

"Night guys," he yelled over his shoulder before jogging up the stairs. Draco raised an eyebrow at Vixen.

"Are you _really_ sitting on the table?" he asked in a disgusted tone. Vixen stood up.

"I need to go get changed," she told him. She grabbed her nearby bag in her hand and Draco spoke.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?" Draco asked. Vixen shook her head.

"I need the walk," she told him. He nodded and she exited the House.

As she walked through the dark hallway with her bag in hand she tried to tie everything together. She knew that Draco had kept her being a muggle a secret with the Deatheaters and his father, but what she didn't know was why. Aside from that, why would Hermione change the letter without knowing exactly what was inside of it to begin with? She obviously knew it was bad information, so why wouldn't she expose Draco and try and help her?

Vixen pulled herself out of her thoughts when she reached the farthest away bathroom she was familiar with. She sighed and entered the bathroom. She changed into a plain sports bra and some sweatpants before pulling her hair up. She started to wash her face with water when she caught the reflection of a familiar face in the mirror.

"Hello Myrtle," she calmly said as she turned to face the ghost girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Vixen in her whiney voice.

"I needed to gather my thoughts. Apparently I thought it would be best to come here," she told her. Myrtle nodded before squinting her eyes at the girl.

"What?" Vixen asked as she looked down at herself. Myrtle floated closer to her.

"These are some scars," Myrtle stated as she ran her ghostly fingers along the three long scars on Vixen's torso. The whole situation made Vixen cringe.

"Yeah, they sure are," she simply replied. Myrtle pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"When were you in contact with a werewolf?" Myrtle asked. Vixen's heart skipped a beat.

"What are you talking about?" Vixen asked, her voice shaking.

"You got those scars from a werewolf. It's obvious really," Myrtle simply replied. Vixen's breathing had turned shallow.

"Myrtle, my doctor's couldn't figure out what did this to me. Are you sure that these are from a werewolf?" she asked. Myrtle tapped her chin with two fingers.

"Absolutely. You see, each scar is close to three inches apart. No animal or human can spread their fingers or paws that far apart. But a mixture of the two, now that's a different story. I always was a good student here at Hogwarts. I can easily tell a werewolf mark when I see one," Myrtle said slightly bragging. Vixen's chest was heaving up and down quickly.

"Myrtle, if you are scratched by a werewolf, could you turn into one?" she asked as she grabbed onto the sink for support.

"Well, when you get bit by a werewolf you turn into one. If they haven't killed you yet that is. As for a scratch, the wound would have to be pretty deep, but it's possible," Myrtle explained.

Vixen's legs were becoming weak beneath her. Sweat was dripping down her back and her body was shaking. She gripped the edges of the sink so tightly that her tanned knuckles were turning white. She was relieved to have an explanation of what had killed her mother and wounded her, but the fact that she could actually be a werewolf was making her sick. She looked into the mirror at her reflection to see her widened eyes and pale face.

Without warning, she vomited into the sink below her. Myrtle backed away from her slightly but kept her ghostly eyes on her. Vixen turned the water on when she had finished throwing up and washed her mouth out. She cleaned out the sink carefully and coughed a few times. Myrtle floated to her side now.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Vixen let out a deep breath.

"I'm fine," she simply replied. Myrtle didn't press the issue.

Vixen brushed her teeth and pulled a loose black tee shirt on over her sports bra. She threw her clothes from earlier and her toothbrush into her bag. She gave Myrtle a quick wave before exiting the bathroom and making her way back to the Slytherin House.

Vixen entered the Slytherin House and walked slowly into the living area. Draco was sitting in the chair as he normally would have been and was staring at her. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked to the couch where she sat down slowly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened to you?" he asked. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're pale. You look like you've seen a ghost," he said in a slightly joking way. Vixen just shrugged.

Draco handed her a black pillow and a matching blanket which she took from him. She laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket over herself as she snuggled up on the couch. Her stomach was churning as she thought of the conversation she had just had with Myrtle.

"I think I have some information that will further our plan," Draco told Vixen as he stretched back in the chair.

"You think?" she asked. He nodded.

"Blaise filled me in on the plan the others created to kill you. I don't think they expect me to tell you about it either. We can use that as the conversation you overheard," Draco told her.

"That sounds great Draco. How about you just fill me in tomorrow morning, though. I don't really think I can handle any information right now," she told him as she rolled onto her side to face him.

"Sure," he replied. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her.

Draco knew that something happened to Vixen while she was gone but she wasn't too eager to admit it to him so he wasn't going to push her to. He still couldn't help himself from wondering what it was9 though. Could it be possible that she had run into Potter or one of his friends while she was out? No, no that couldn't have been it. It was past curfew and there was no reason for Potter or his followers to be roaming around this late.

Vixen had rolled over onto her back now and he watched her close her eyes. He smiled as he watched her slowly fall asleep. It was moments like this that really made him question his character. When he had told Vixen that he hadn't changed he did mean it.

He wasn't interested in turning over a new leaf and leaving all of his old ways behind. Hell, when he saw a chance to make his fellow Slytherin's see him as a badass again he jumped at it. Although now that he thought about it he probably should have picked a different target other than Hugo but that was beside the point.

He didn't find himself daydreaming about spending time with Potter or eating dinner with Weasley or studying with that mudblood Granger. No he still despised the lot of them but he was tolerating them. With that thought he realized something about himself. The only reason he was tolerating the group of Gryffindor students he so notoriously hated was because of her.

When he was around Vixen it was like he tiptoed around to make sure that he wouldn't do something to make her upset or angry. Too bad he hadn't made this realization before he took it upon himself to plot her demise. Vixen rolled over on the couch interrupting Draco's thoughts. He found himself hoping that she wasn't able to sleep and wanted to talk to him for a bit longer but that wasn't the case. Draco shook his head and leaned back in the stiff chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes.

"_Maybe I should consider changing a bit," _Draco thought as he tried to fall asleep. Vixen laid on the couch quietly staring into the back of it.

She knew that Draco had been watching her before she rolled over to face away from him. Pretending to be asleep really wasn't the correct way to avoid having a conversation she didn't want to have but at least it worked. She kept her right hand over her torso resting on top of her scars. Her encounter with Myrtle played over and over in her mind.

What if she actually was a werewolf? Her fake plan to scare the Slytherin's was starting to frighten her now. She tried to convince herself that Myrtle was wrong about her scars being caused by a werewolf but her theories kept falling apart. Surely if she were a werewolf she would have shifted before coming to Hogwarts. She did receive her scars years ago after all.

"_Maybe being here at Hogwarts will trigger a shift," _Vixen nervously thought. She bit down on her bottom lip too hard causing it to split open.

She remained quiet but slid her hand to her now bleeding lip. She really needed to grow out of such a bad habit. Without any other choice she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing blood across her skin. She let out a deep breath before returning to her theories to prove Myrtle wrong. The last thing she had come up with was that she couldn't be a real werewolf considering she wasn't the one that was howling on school grounds the night she and Draco had heard it in the Courtyard.

"_Maybe the werewolf that attacked me when I was younger followed me here to Hogwarts and is preparing for me to shift and join his pack or whatever," _she thought as she threw her final theory out of the window.

Vixen squeezed her eyes shut tight as she tried to stop thinking about the werewolf situation. As far as she was concerned, she was just a regular girl who was attacked by an unidentifiable animal and that was it. She grabbed the black blanket that was covering her body and pulled it over her head angrily.

* * *

><p><em>9:20 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

"They were actually going to take you as a hostage to lure me in?" Vixen asked Draco as they walked to Muggle Studies. Draco nodded.

"Truthfully I give them credit for coming up with something that clever," he admitted. He had been filling Vixen in on his discussion with Blaise the previous night as they walked.

"I don't think it was that clever," Vixen said.

"Why not?" Draco asked her with surprise in his voice. She smirked at him.

"Who says I would have come after you?" she teased before walking into the classroom. Draco smirked at her back as he followed her to their usual table.

Vixen sat quietly perched on top of the table as she looked around at the now familiar faces in the room. She felt her stomach drop when Pansy and Jacob entered the room. Relief washed over her when Jacob gave her a quick wink indicating that he hadn't told Pansy about their late night discussion. She smiled as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered shortly after.

"Hi guys," she happily said as they took their seats.

"What happened to your lip?" Harry asked, concerned. Draco furrowed his brow at this, unaware that something was wrong with her lip.

"Oh you know me, bit down on it," she said touching the small crescent shaped scab on her lower lip. Draco shook his head slowly.

"Did you hear that? She bit her lip and actually broke skin!" a nearby Slytherin girl whispered to her partner. Both Draco and Vixen focused in on their conversation.

"Probably because her fangs are coming in," the girls fellow Slytherin partner added. Draco and Vixen smirked in unison upon hearing this.

"So, I asked Ginny to the ball," Harry said. Vixen turned toward him.

"Is that so?" she asked. Draco wasn't interested in this conversation, so he tuned out.

"Yeah and she said yes," he replied happily. Vixen smiled.

"Excellent! Now what about the two of you?" Vixen asked Ron and Hermione. Both started to blush.

"Oh you know, I don't really want to go to this ball. It's ridiculous really," Ron nervously answered.

"Right. It's ridiculous," Hermione added equally as nervous. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you were excited about this ball the other day?" Harry asked. Hermione shot him a glare and he instantly dropped the subject.

"Well, since it's as ridiculous as you say it is, maybe you two should go together. You know, so you can point out how absurd the entire thing is," Vixen suggested. Hermione and Ron exchanged a quick glance.

"Sure, sure. Nothing weird about that arrangement. Just two pals going to a formal party and criticizing those who are enjoying themselves," Ron said with a nod. Vixen wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or her.

"Exactly. It will be like every other day, just in formalwear," Hermione added. Vixen smiled.

"Then it's settled. Harry will go with Ginny and Ron will go with Hermione," Vixen said clasping her hands together.

"What about you?" Harry asked. Draco tuned into the conversation now.

"What about me?" Vixen asked trying to keep calm.

"Who are you going with to the ball?" Harry asked. Draco's heart sped up but he kept his face blank.

"Who am I going with?" she nervously repeated. Blaise Zabini interrupted them as he passed their table.

"Hopefully someone of her own species," he snottily said. Ron scrunched his face up at this.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Vixen simply shrugged as she smiled inside realizing her plan was working.

"Well anyway, who are you going with Vix?" Harry asked again. Vixen was starting to panic.

She had already told Draco that they shouldn't go to the ball together based on their current situation, even though she really did want to go with him. Of course Harry had to be the one asking her this. Even if she wanted to completely change her mind and say that Draco was going to be her date, she couldn't considering the fight that would quickly follow between the two boys. Before she fully thought it through she said the first name that she thought of.

"Jacob Corbin," she blurted out. Draco gritted his teeth together after hearing this.


	36. Chapter 36

Note: I really don't have a lot to say. Sorry this chapter is so long. But AFTER this chapter, the next is the final chapter! So enjoy =].

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 36<strong>_

_9:31 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Wednesday)_

Across the room Jacob's head shot up. He smiled a huge toothy smile at Vixen indicating that he heard her comment to Harry. He quickly made his way over to the table where Group 6 was sitting. Draco was starting to shake with anger in his seat.

"We're going to the ball together?" Jacob asked as he leaned over onto the table. Vixen's heart pounded against her chest.

"Wait, you didn't know you were taking her?" Ron asked confused. Hermione was too busy staring at Draco to force Ron to stay out of the conversation.

"_Come on Draco, stay calm. Just breathe," _Hermione nervously thought hoping that Draco would do just that. His cheeks were starting to turn red.

"Of course he knew! Jacob just thinks he's being funny," Vixen replied as she fake laughed. Jacob took the hint.

"Oh yeah, I was just joking with little Vixie here. I'll absolutely be taking her to the ball," Jacob said as he looked Vixen up and down. Draco stood up from his seat.

"I think you had better get back to your group Jacob!" Draco angrily said as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him toward his group. Jacob stared angrily back at Draco.

"Don't touch me Blondie!" Jacob yelled back as he advanced toward Draco. From across the room Luna Lovegood looked up at Rylen.

"Ugh, I'm going," Rylen said leaving his seat and approaching the two boys. He pushed his large, muscular body between the two.

"Move it Rylen!" Jacob yelled.

"Get out of the way muggle!" Draco yelled at the same time. Rylen groaned.

"Will the two of you shut the hell up and sit down already?" Rylen said looking between the two. Draco and Jacob were sneering at one another.

"I believe that Mister Delrue has the right idea," Charity Burbage said as she entered her classroom. Jacob glared quickly at Draco before returning to his seat.

However, Draco hesitated to do the same thing. Rylen turned toward him and stared him down until Draco finally gave in and took his seat once again. Rylen returned to Luna and Charity Burbage took her place at the front of the classroom. Vixen looked sadly at Draco but he refused to look at her.

"_She won't go to the ball with me but she'll stoop so low as to take Jacob? I can't believe this!" _Draco angrily thought. Vixen looked to the ground and Hermione frowned.

"Alright, listen up class! As you are well aware we will be having our Muggle Studies ball tomorrow. Now, to those who have recently bought gowns that have been sent here to Hogwarts, you will find these in this classroom tomorrow night. The young men in this class will be changing in their assigned House and meeting with their muggles and or dates before entering the ball," Burbage explained with a wide smile on her face. Vixen attempted to tune her out.

"Sorry Pansy, but it looks like I have to cancel our plans for the ball," Jacob whispered to the Slytherin girl. She perked up slightly.

"What? Why?" she asked as she looked over at Draco. Jacob smiled.

"It looks like I'm going to be taking Vixen after all," he said smugly. Pansy smiled.

"So that means.." she trailed off as she started to stare at Draco.

"Yep. That means that Blondie is all yours," Jacob finished for her. An aggravated "shush" from Neville ended the conversation that the two were having.

Pansy continued to smile as she stared at Draco across the room. His knees bounced up and down as he angrily shook his legs. He kept shaking his head from side to side as he gritted his teeth together. This just didn't make any sense to him.

"_Really? Honestly, Jacob?"_ he thought to himself, trying to make sense of this situation. Vixen gave Hermione a sad look that she returned.

"Now, I understand how excited you all are about the ball but don't forget to write your papers on this experiment. After all, your muggles will be leaving us on Friday so if you need anymore information you had better get to asking them. Enough with the announcements, today you are expected to discuss your plans for the ball and once that is taken care of I suggest you exchange notes on your muggles," Burbage explained before walking around the classroom. Draco sneered at the ground.

"Well, I suppose we had better start our assignment," Harry stated. Vixen shrugged at him.

"I don't think we need to discuss the ball any further," Hermione calmly said trying to move away from the subject. Vixen nodded quickly in agreement.

"But that was our assignment," Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"You know what? Why don't you three wonderful Gryffindors go ahead and discuss your precious little ball with Vixen here. I have no interest in this discussion," Draco said standing up from his seat. He started for the door of he classroom when Professor Burbage spoke.

"Mister Malfoy, where do you think you're going?" she called after him. Without stopping Draco replied.

"Anywhere but here," he shot back as he exited the room. The confused students looked to their professor.

"Don't worry Professor, we will go get him," Hermione announced as she pulled Vixen off of the table. Hermione quickly dragged Vixen out of the room.

"These children are dropping like flies," Burbage mumbled to herself. Harry and Ron looked to each other.

"Any idea what that was about?" Ron asked Harry while he rubbed his side. Harry shook his head.

"Not one bit. Did Draco seem a little off to you?" Harry whispered. Ron shrugged.

"I don't pay him too much mind at all really. Maybe he was a little jumpy today. I mean when Vixen announced that Jacob was going to be her date he really flipped out," Ron replied. Harry let out a deep breath.

"You don't think that Draco was expecting that _he_ would take Vixen to the ball do you?" Harry asked. Ron thought to himself for a moment.

"Of course not. This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about! The kid who hates anyone who isn't a Pureblood. Surely he wouldn't be caught dead taking a muggle to a formal event, even if it is an assignment," Ron answered with a slight laugh. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right Ron. There's no way that Draco Malfoy would do something so shameful as to escort a muggle to a ball like you said. After all, daddy wouldn't approve of such a thing," Harry laughed. Ron placed a finger to his chin.

"Speaking of Malfoy's father, I wonder what You-Know-Who is planning," Ron whispered while he looked around the room.

"I don't know. It's strange, I haven't had any dreams or thoughts linking me to him since that day at lunch," Harry confessed as he thought back to the pain he felt that day.

"It's been nice not worrying about him so much," Ron admitted. Harry gave him a serious look.

"Ron, I never stop worrying about him. The minute we let our guards down is the opportune moment for him to strike. We've been so wrapped up with Vixen that we have really left ourselves unprotected," Harry explained. Ron simply nodded.

"So, we go back to our old ways once Vixen leaves?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

"Hermione would you let go of me already?" Vixen unhappily asked as she tugged her arm out of Hermione's grasp. Hermione turned to her.

"You're going with Jacob to the ball?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Vixen sighed.

"Well I am now," she answered.

"Vixen, you're not going to be happy if you go through with this. I know it and you know it," Hermione said while pointing a finger at her. Vixen rolled her eyes.

"What happened? You and Draco appeared to be getting along so well," Hermione added.

"Yeah, well we decided it would be best if we went with other people," Vixen lied. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"It surely didn't seem like Draco liked the idea," she pointed out.

"_Maybe he should have thought of that before he planned to kill me and attacked Hugo to regain his reputation as a complete dick,"_ Vixen thought to herself.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and started to tap her foot. Vixen rolled her eyes at her Gryffindor friend as she waited for an explanation. She knew that she had to be careful in this situation. She didn't want to give Hermione too much information on what was actually going on between Draco and herself.

"Well?" Hermione impatiently asked.

"Well what?" Vixen shot back.

"What happened between you and Draco?" she asked.

"He decided he didn't want to be seen with a no good, dirty muggle like me, alright?" Vixen lied. Hermione unfolded her arms.

"Really?" Hermione asked in a slightly sad tone. Vixen shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, alright? Now I'm going to go back to class, feel free to join me if you want," Vixen said as she re-entered Muggle Studies. Hermione remained in the hallway.

"_That definitely sounds like Draco but something doesn't add up. I better look into this," _Hermione thought. She decided to go look for Draco rather than return to class.

* * *

><p><em>9:41 a.m., Myrtle's Bathroom, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

Draco found himself hunched over one of the porcelain sinks in Myrtle's bathroom after storming out of class earlier. He hated how dramatic he looked by doing something that childish but he wasn't going to sit there while Vixen happily elaborated on going to the ball with Jacob. He sneered as he stared into the sink.

"Damn that muggle girl," he said to himself.

"Vixen, you mean?" Hermione Granger asked as she slowly walked into the room. Draco turned and looked at her.

"Enough with your glaring already, Draco. I have come to talk to you," she said as she crossed her arms. Draco looked away from her.

"No, I will not take you to the ball Granger," he snottily said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if I would ever be seen with the likes of you," she shot back. Draco scoffed before shrugging.

"What do you want Mudblood?" he angrily shot at her. Hermione winced at the name before speaking.

"How dare you tell Vixen that you don't want to be seen with her at the ball. I knew you were a foul person Malfoy but I can't believe you would stoop that low. Everyone can clearly see that Vixen has feelings for you and even if you don't share those feelings you should have the common decency to let her down easily," Hermione scolded. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Wait, _I_ don't want to be seen with _her_?" Draco asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before nodding.

"Yes, that's what I said," she confirmed.

"You had better start checking your facts before going around and making accusations, Granger," he told her.

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked. Draco's face had become more serious.

"Vixen turned _me_ down when I asked her to go to the ball with me," he confessed. Hermione stiffened in her spot.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she-" she was cut off by Draco interrupting her.

"Have you ever thought for one bloody second that maybe she got to know the real me? You know, the cocky bastard that everyone is familiar with. Has it even crossed your mind that she wouldn't want to be seen with someone as foul as me?" he angrily spit at her. Hermione swallowed hard.

"But Vixen told me that you turned her down," she told him. Draco laughed.

"Come on Granger. You know how nice Vixen is. She wouldn't rub it in that I was turned down by a muggle," Draco stated. Hermione sighed.

"But she said you called her a dirty muggle," she said trying to make sense of what she was hearing. Draco smirked.

"Probably because she knew everyone would believe that story," he told her. Hermione sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for accusing you," she told him although she still wasn't fully convinced.

"Whatever. Just get out of here and leave me alone," he said before turning back around toward the sink. Hermione quietly exited the room.

Draco stood silently as he stared in the mirror at himself. He let out a frustrated groan before turning back around and leaning against the sink. He looked over at a nearby stall when he heard a familiar cough.

"Come on out Myrtle," he said unhappily. Myrtle floated through the stall and made her way over to Draco.

"Trouble in paradise Draco?" Myrtle teased. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"I know that you heard everything Myrtle. Now are you going to give me advice or not?" he asked rather impatiently. Myrtle turned her head slightly.

"Advice about what, per say?" she asked.

"What do you mean about what? There's only one problem that I need advice about," he told her slightly confused. Myrtle giggled.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess we should just forget about Vixen's little secret," she said floating higher into the air. Draco followed her.

"What secret?" he asked. Myrtle laughed again.

"You mean you don't know? But I thought you wouldknow everything about her since you loooove her," Myrtle teased. Draco sneered up at her.

"Myrtle! Just tell me what you're talking about," Draco angrily yelled as he stopped following her around the room. Myrtle turned to look at him.

"My my, how testy you are today. What will you do for me if I tell you about your muggle's secret?" Myrtle asked. Draco thought to himself for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>10:05 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

"I think it's safe to say that Malfoy and Hermione aren't coming back," Ron said as he, Harry and Vixen exited the classroom.

"You think, Ron?" Vixen said unhappily. He shrugged.

"You could come to class with us," Harry told her. Vixen gave him an unenthused look.

"As much as I enjoy Herbology Harry, I think I'll just go look for Draco," she told him. He gave her a small nod.

"If you see Hermione let her know we're looking for her," Ron said before the two boys left.

"Will do!" she yelled after them. She shoved her hands into her sweatshirt before she slowly walked down the hallway.

She definitely wasn't going to go looking for Draco anytime soon. After the argument between him and Jacob this morning she knew that it would be best to let him cool off. The only problem was that now she was simply wandering through Hogwarts alone. She jumped when someone ran up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Can't wait for tomorrow night," Jacob said as he placed his arm over Vixen's shoulders. She angrily shoved him off of her and wiped her cheek.

"Jacob what the hell!" she angrily yelled rather than asked. He laughed at her.

"Aw c'mon, everyone already knows that we're going to the ball together," he said. She sneered at him.

"How exactly would everyone know that?" she asked him. He grinned.

"Oh, of course. You're big mouth told them," she answered for him before walking away. He didn't go after her but he waved.

"See you at home lovely!" he yelled after her. Vixen ignored him and headed for the Courtyard.

* * *

><p><em>10:11 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

"Come on, where are you," Draco whispered to himself as he quickly walked through the hallways of Hogwarts.

He left Myrtle in her bathroom while he went to collect his bargaining item. If Myrtle wanted something in return for telling him about Vixen's secret, then he was going to get her just that. He smiled upon seeing Rylen and Luna Lovegood walking his way. He approached the two.

"Rylen, I need your help," Draco said calmly. He did his best to avoid the blank stare he was getting from Luna Lovegood.

"Not interested," Rylen replied. Draco smirked.

"I was afraid you would say that. What if I were to tell you I needed help with a certain someone and if that certain someone didn't get helped then someone close to you would get upset," Draco hinted. Rylen gave him confused look.

"Draco is saying that he needs help with Vixen and if you don't help him help her then it will upset me," Luna explained calmly. Draco grimaced at her quiet voice.

"He's right, you know. I would be upset," she told her muggle. Rylen groaned.

"Fine. Let's go," he unhappily said. Draco nodded and started to walk away from the two.

"See you at lunch Luna," Rylen said before leaving her to follow Draco. Rylen followed Draco through the hallways of Hogwarts and into Myrtle's bathroom.

"Aw man," Rylen groaned upon seeing the ghost girl. Myrtle on the other hand smiled at him.

"Alright Myrtle, ready to negotiate?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Myrtle floated down to the boys' level.

"What's your deal?" Myrtle asked. Rylen stood by with his eyebrow raised at the two.

"You tell me about Vixen's secret and Rylen here will take you to the Muggle Studies Ball tomorrow night," Draco said. Rylen gave Draco a confused look.

"Like hell I will!" he yelled, his deep voice echoing through the room. Draco looked to him.

"Do you want to help Vixen or not?" Draco asked. Myrtle wiggled her fingers at him.

"How is trading me for information going to help her?" Rylen angrily asked.

"It just will. Don't you want Luna to be happy?" Draco shot at him. Rylen glared at him.

"If I may interrupt, that was a wonderful try Draco but I can't leave my bathroom," Myrtle whined. Draco swore under his breath.

"Well can't say we didn't try," Rylen said as he started for the door. Myrtle flew in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"However, nothing is stopping you from coming to my bathroom tomorrow night," Myrtle said as she ran a ghostly finger along his bicep. He pulled away from her.

"Sorry but I have a date for the ball and I'm not missing it," he told her. She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Myrtle, what if Rylen were to get dressed up and bring you flowers instead?" Draco asked. Myrtle rubbed her round chin.

"That would be just lovely!" she cooed. Rylen groaned.

"Fine, but that's it," he told her. She nodded happily.

"Now Myrtle, tell me about Vixen," Draco urged. She flew above the two boys.

The sunlight that was shining into the room beamed straight through the girl. Her once dark gray figure was now more of a light blue. She turned in the light and faced Draco with a serious expression on her face. His heart started to beat faster with anticipation. Rylen stood by in the shadows of the bathroom waiting for her to respond.

"Vixen is a werewolf," she simply stated. Rylen raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"No Myrtle, she is pretending to be one to scare the Slytherin students," he corrected. She shook her head back and forth.

"Don't correct me! Vixen has three scars stretching down her torso. These are werewolf scars. It is said that if you are scratched by a werewolf, depending on the deepness of the wound, you can become a werewolf," she pointed out. Rylen stared at Draco with wide eyes.

"Myrtle…does Vixen know this?" he asked slightly out of breath. She smiled.

"I told her last night," she admitted. Without a response Draco quickly ran from the bathroom.

Rylen stood stiff as he watched the skinny, blonde boy run from the room. The information that he had just received about Vixen wasn't really processing with him. He wasn't sure if he actually heard Myrtle say that Vixen was a werewolf or if he had imagined it. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Myrtle was rubbing her ghostly figure against his arm.

"So, do you want to see my toilet?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>10:36 a.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

"_Damn it Myrtle! Vixen is no werewolf," _Draco angrily thought to himself as he searched for his muggle companion. He was currently missing Transfiguration class but this was too important to wait.

The halls were fairly empty considering the majority of the other students actually were in class so he assumed finding Vixen would be a fairly easy task. This thought was quickly crushed as he crossed the path of Professor McGonagall. He stared up at her, frozen as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Is there a reason that you're missing my class Mister Malfoy?" she asked him as her eyebrow lifted upward. He swallowed.

"Is there a reason _you're_ missing class?" he sneered back. He mentally kicked himself as she narrowed her eyes.

"Do not get snippy with me, Mister Malfoy. Now, I will ask you one last time. Why are you not in class?" she asked in an aggravated tone.

"I've got something more important to tend to," he answered. Again, he mentally kicked himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva asked, slightly shocked. Draco sighed.

"No, that's not what I meant. Look, I seem to have misplaced my muggle, alright?" he explained. Minerva sighed to herself.

"You don't misplace a human being, Draco. Now what have you done to Miss Charm?" she asked him, slightly frightened to hear the answer.

"What? I haven't done anything to her. I just don't know where she is," Draco explained calmly.

"You had better hope that you're telling the truth, Mister Malfoy. However, considering the fact that I need to return to the students who are present in my class today I'm inclined to believe you. Now go and locate Miss Charm and get yourselves to class," McGonagall told him as she started to walk away from him. He turned over his shoulder.

"Am I going to get punished for this?" Draco asked nervously. She turned and gave him a very serious look.

"If that girl is harmed in any way, you can definitely count on it," she stated before continuing to her classroom. Draco swallowed hard before continuing his search.

He continued through the hallways asking random ghosts that would float by if they had seen Vixen. As he had expected none of them had. He even stooped so low as to ask Filch if he had seen the young girl. He decided not to waste time explaining the story to the lowly Hogwarts worker so instead he took his search outside of the school.

He walked around the outskirts of the castle with his hands placed in his black pants pockets. This was becoming extremely aggravating for him. This was just like Vixen to wander off to a place where nobody could find her. He stopped walking and let out a loud groan when he realized where she must have been.

He quickly changed direction and made his way to the Courtyard. He entered the area slowly, scanning the area for Vixen. To his surprise she wasn't in the area. He groaned once more and took a seat on the edge of the Courtyard fountain. He rubbed his hands over his face before something hit him in the head, hard. Rubbing his head with his hand he looked up.

"What in the hell was that!" he more yelled than asked. His expression showed relief as he saw Vixen sitting in the tree near the fountain.

"That was an apple, idiot," she shot back at him. Draco stood up as he smirked at her.

"I didn't know wolves could climb trees," he joked. Vixen's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I talked to Myrtle, Vixen," he confessed. She rolled her eyes.

"_Damn it Myrtle!"_ she thought. She lowered herself from the branch that she had been perched on and jumped out of the tree.

"Vixen, you're not really a werewolf," Draco told her with a small chuckle. She glared at him.

"You don't know that," she shot at him. He stopped laughing.

"Then let's be logical about this. You've never had any werewolf shifting experiences I'm assuming. You're not having strange memories of being a werewolf. My guess is that those scars of yours were not deep enough to transform you," he explained. She continued to glare at him.

Everything that Draco was telling her made sense, that was for sure, but she had already thought the same thing. She knew that it was next to impossible that she would suddenly turn into a werewolf just because she was at Hogwarts but then again, being at Hogwarts at all was close to impossible. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Draco staring at her.

"Alright fine, maybe I'm not a werewolf. Still it's pretty crazy that I was attacked by one back in the muggle world," she said as she took a seat on the stone edge of the fountain. Draco turned toward her.

"Yes, that is quite strange," he admitted.

"As if that wasn't weird enough, I randomly get picked up and brought here to a school for wizards and witches where a werewolf just happens to show up," she continued. Draco slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, that certainly is a strange coincidence," Draco said as he rubbed his pointed chin with his pale hand.

"_Or is it? I was fairly certain that Vixen had encountered a werewolf after seeing her reaction to the howl that night in the Courtyard. Now that she mentions it, it really doesn't seem coincidental. Someone in Hogwarts has some relativity to Vixen and that someone is indeed the werewolf," _Draco thought to himself.

"So how pissed are you?" Vixen asked as she kicked the grass with her dirty sneakers. Draco looked to her.

"What?" he asked her, slightly confused. Vixen had started to bite her lower lip.

"You know, about Jacob," she said. Draco stiffened.

He had actually forgot about Vixen going to the ball with Jacob. He assumed that his discussion with Myrtle became his top priority. Now that she had reminded him, he couldn't help but let anger over take him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'd say that I'm pretty pissed. I can't really be angry with you though," he said calmly. Vixen raised an eyebrow.

"You can't?" she asked. He smirked.

"It's my fault that I'm not going to be your date. I messed up and I have to deal with the consequences," he admitted. Vixen simply stared at him.

This was possibly the first time that Draco had taken responsibility for his actions and he was actually admitting it. Her heart was growing heavier as she watched his smirk slowly fade and the corners of his pale lips turn downward slightly. He was looking off into the distance, the sunlight gleaming off of his fair skin and light hair as she stared up at him.

"Well, enough dwelling on the past. We really need to get to Transfiguration before McGonagall comes after me," he told her. She stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Why would she do that?" she asked as they entered the castle.

"I think she thinks I killed you or something," he said with a shrug. Vixen gave him a nervous smile.

The two walked through Hogwarts and entered the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall smiled a small smile as she saw Draco enter the room with Vixen in tow. The two took their seats and remained quiet throughout the remaining minutes of class.

* * *

><p><em>6:54 p.m., Slytherin Table, Dinning Hall, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

Draco and Vixen sat at the Slytherin Table away from the other students as they normally would have to enjoy their dinner. Due to the fact that Vixen needed to keep up her werewolf antics she had a few pieces of meat placed sloppily on her gleaming plate. Her stomach growled as she grimaced at the meat in front of her.

"Something wrong with your food?" Draco asked while leaning over her shoulder and peering down at her plate.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not a huge carnivore to tell the truth," she told him as she stabbed her fork into a small steak.

"So you're a vegetarian?" Draco asked her. She shook her head.

"No. It's confusing, I know. I just rarely eat meat," she explained. Draco stared at her.

"You're right, it is confusing," he said. Vixen smiled.

She looked down the table at the other Slytherin students that were present tonight. The table was practically full considering how early it was. She caught a glimpse of Jacob smiling at her and she quickly looked away from him. The other students seemed to have been avoiding eye contact with her, giving her an idea.

"Draco, I need your help," she quickly said. He stopped chewing his dinner roll and looked at her.

"With what?" he asked.

"You need to get all of the Slytherin students to meet us in the Common Room at 7:15. Oh, and I need to borrow one of your shirts," she told him. He continued to stare at her.

"Why?" he asked. She groaned.

"I don't have time to explain. Just work your respected Slytherin magic and make it happen. I'll see you there soon," she said as she got up from her seat. Draco tried to get her to explain herself but she was already on her way out of the Hall.

"_Wonderful,"_ Draco thought to himself as he looked down the table at his fellow Housemates.

Vixen quickly made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room where she entered the tunnel way and continued to the staircase that would take her to the boys' bedroom. She remembered the room at the top of the staircase with a black door was the room that Draco slept in. She cautiously turned the silver door knob and opened the door. She felt relief wash over her when she noticed none of the boys were present in the room.

She was well aware that female students, muggles included, were forbidden to enter a male student's bedroom and that if she were to be caught her plan would be ruined. She hurried into the room leaving the door open behind her. There were two closets in the room making this more challenging than she had planned.

Vixen opened the doors to both of the closets only to find that the clothes hanging within them were identical. She bit her lower lip as she searched through the hanging shirts. The first few she checked were far too large to belong to Draco so she shut the closet doors and moved to the next. She noticed some clothes that must have been Jacobs lying on the ground in a messy pile and she rolled her eyes.

"_Honestly, how can one boy have so many clothes?"_ she thought as she kicked the wrinkled articles of clothing out of her way. As she kicked a pair of jeans to the back of the closet she noticed a shattered mirror placed inside of the wall.

That was all of the confirmation she needed to know that this was definitely Draco's closet. She riffled through the hanging white, button up shirts before finding one that had a familiar Prefect badge peeking out of the shirt pocket. She removed the badge and tucked it into another shirt before pulling the previous shirt off of the hanger. She smiled as she held the shirt in her hands.

"I can't believe we're expected to go and listen to Malfoy and his Muggle babble about nonsense," a distant but familiar voice said. Vixen quickly closed the closet door leaving it no more than cracked enough for her to see who was entering the room.

Her heart started to race as she watched Blaise, Goyle and Jacob enter the room together. She crouched down onto the floor and placed a hand over her mouth. This was just perfect. There was no way that she could afford to get caught, not right now. Not when she was so close to completing her plan.

"Maybe it's actually something important," Jacob said as he jumped onto one of the beds. Blaise scoffed.

"I highly doubt it, muggle," Blaise replied. Vixen scooted back farther into the closet as Blaise started to approach it.

"_Oh no, no," _she nervously thought as Blaise reached for the closet door. From across the room Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and sat up from his bed quickly.

"Blaise!" he accidentally yelled rather than calmly said. Blaise unhappily stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" Blaise asked in an aggravated tone. Jacob got off of the bed and walked over to him.

"I think Pansy wanted to talk to you before this announcement," he lied. Blaise groaned.

"Of course she does. I swear, I almost hate her as much as I hate Malfoy right now," he complained as he headed for the door. He motioned for Goyle to follow him, which he did.

The two Slytherin boys exited the room, shutting the door behind them. Jacob let out a deep sigh and forcefully opened the closet. Vixen squeezed her eyes shut tight and waited for him to give her the third degree. Instead he leaned against the doorframe with his eyebrow raised at her. Vixen opened one eye and frowned at him.

"You've gotta be more careful Vix," he told her with a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, Jacob. How did you know I was even in here?" she asked as she climbed off of the floor. He smiled at her.

"I could smell you. You have got a very distinct scent, Vix. It's kind of like citrus blended with ginger," he explained. Vixen gave him a slight nod.

"Glad I don't stink," she told him. He chuckled.

The two stood awkwardly facing one another in the closet area of the boys' bedroom. Jacob looked Vixen over a few times, his eyes lingering over the shirt that she was gripping in her tiny hand. Vixen noticed that he was staring and she moved her hand behind her back, attempting to hide the shirt.

"Well?" she asked. He looked back up at her face.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Are you going to ask me what I'm doing in here or can I go?" she asked. Jacob pushed away from the doorframe.

"You can go whenever you please," Jacob told her motioning a pathway for her to leave with his hand. Vixen quickly pushed past him and exited the room quickly.

As she passed him Jacob inhaled a deep breath, taking in her scent one more time. He exhaled loudly through his mouth and smiled.

"Just like citrus and ginger," he muttered to himself.

Vixen took a sharp right after leaving the boys' bedroom and entered the bathroom across the hallway that she was somewhat familiar with. She was happy to see that the bathroom was vacant when she entered the room and she claimed the nearest stall as hers. She quickly pulled off her shirt that she had been wearing and pulled Draco's button up shirt on over her sports bra. The material of the shirt was a bit more sheer than she had expected making it easier to see the lime green material of her bra.

Rather than taking the risk of getting caught again and going back to the boys' bedroom to find a darker shirt, she decided to let well enough work. With her previous shirt in hand she exited the bathroom and made her way into the Slytherin Common Room. Her eyes widened as she entered the room to see nearly the entire Slytherin House present and staring at her. Vixen took a deep breath and made her way over to Draco who was standing in front of the fireplace. She tossed her shirt onto the couch and faced him.

"Are you ready?" she whispered. Draco, who was unaware of what she was planning to do, nodded.

"I'm glad to see that you all have made the excellent decision to come and listen to what I have to say," Vixen announced. Numerous eyes narrowed at her.

"Just get on with it!" a young girl yelled. Vixen scoffed.

Pansy Parkinson stood next to Jacob on the staircase that led to the girls' bedrooms with her arms crossed over her chest. She was not particularly interested in listening to anything that Vixen had to say, that was true, but there was no way that she was going to be the only Slytherin that wasn't present. After all, that wouldn't look good on her part as the Slytherin Princess.

"No worries, love. Let's cut right to the chase. I'm well aware of the secret meetings you have been having concerning me. I'm also aware that you were planning to take Draco hostage to lure me into a trap," Vixen told the crowd. Many exchanged nervous glances while Blaise stepped forward.

"Who told you?" he angrily asked. Vixen gave him large smile.

"Oh, nobody told me Blaise. I actually overheard you telling the entire plan to Draco up in your bedroom the other day," she calmly told him. His eyes widened.

"You _heard_ me?" he asked in disbelief. Vixen nodded.

"That's what I said, isn't it? You see ladies and gentlemen of the Slytherin House, I'm more than just a simple muggle. I had an encounter with a certain animal when I was younger, giving me some special traits," Vixen continued as she walked in front of the students.

"Like what?" Theodore Nott asked, his voice shaking. Vixen grinned in his direction.

"I'm a natural born killer, Nott. You see, I was attacked by a werewolf when I was a child. Turns out, my wounds were so deep that I acquired the werewolf curse," she lied. Many gasps were heard.

"She smelled that potion when it was going to blow up!" one girl yelled.

"Don't forget her animalistic eating habit's the other night!" a second year boy yelled.

"She even broke the skin on her lip by barely biting it! She admitted it in class!" another female student yelled. Vixen chuckled as the student body started to panic.

"So that's what they were up to!" Jacob whispered to Pansy. She rubbed her chin with her hand as she smirked at Vixen.

"Smart girl," she whispered back.

"I don't believe this one bit. How do we know that you were honestly attacked by a werewolf?" Blaise asked as he crossed his arms.

Vixen hunched over slightly and took a few deep breaths. She then gripped the bottom of Draco's white shirt that she had been wearing and pulled hard in two different directions. The shirt ripped straight up the button line, sending little white buttons flying into the crowd of Slytherin students. Vixen glared at them, breathing heavily so that her chest was heaving as they stared at her, frightened.

"You see these scars? These are three inches apart, Blaise. Any Hogwarts student should be able to tell that these were caused by a werewolf," she angrily spit at him. A first year girl screamed.

"I'm getting Professor Snape!" she cried as she ran toward the tunnel. Draco blocked her way.

"Good job, Draco. Young girl, if you don't want me to rip your throat out this very instant then you had better keep quiet and rejoin the group," Vixen shot at her. The tiny, trembling girl did as she was told.

"What do you want from us?" Goyle asked in a frightened tone. Vixen smirked at him.

"You're going to forget your plans to kill me. Actually, while I'm at it, you're going to forget your plans to kill all of the muggles here at Hogwarts. If you don't, I'll be sure to take every single one of you out tomorrow night during the full moon and trust me, I will not be gentle," Vixen threatened. She saw Goyle look to Draco.

"Don't look at Draco for help. The poor kid is stuck under my control just like the rest of you. Now, we are going to end this meeting and the lot of you are going to scamper off to your bedrooms, forget your pathetic death plans, and you're going to keep everything that you just heard a secret. Let me know that I have made myself clear," Vixen said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes," the entire crowd said. Vixen placed a hand behind her ear.

"Yes, what?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" they all yelled. Vixen smirked before waving them off with her hand.

The crowd dispersed quickly and Vixen took her seat on the common room couch. Draco waited until he saw all of the students run to their rooms and Pansy and Jacob leave the House before he smiled at Vixen. He quickly made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the table, facing her.

"You're brilliant. Absolutely, positively brilliant!" he happily said.

"Are you _really_ sitting on the table?" she joked.

Draco gave her a quick smirk before taking a seat next to her on the couch. He rested his shoulder against hers and grabbed her hand in his. He lifted it up to his pale lips and kissed the back of her hand. He then placed their linked hands onto his thigh and smiled at her.

"We're almost in the clear," he told her. Vixen nodded.

"We just have one more night after tonight and I should be safe," Vixen added. Draco frowned slightly.

"That also means we only have one more night after tonight to be together," he said sadly. Vixen kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hopefully Hermione has taken care of my crystal ball so you can see me anytime you want," she told him. Draco exhaled deeply.

"Yes but it won't be the same," he complained. Vixen snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Well, we will always have our memories from Hogwarts," she told him. He leaned his cheek onto the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	37. FINAL

Note: Here's the Final Chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the length!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37-Final<strong>_

_7:31 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Wednesday)_

Jacob jogged to keep up with Pansy as she quickly stormed out of the Slytherin House and made her way down the hallway. The two continued for a few more minutes before they entered an empty classroom. Pansy closed the door to the dark room and pulled her wand out of her Slytherin embroidered cloak.

"Lumos," she calmly said. Jacob watched as a tiny ball of light appeared at the tip of her wand, which she placed on a nearby desk.

"What do you think Pansy?" Jacob asked her, referring to Vixen's announcement. Pansy gave him a serious look.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. It was a very clever plan and it did work as Draco and Vixen intended it to. I'm just curious about the underlying truth of the information," Pansy told him. Jacob swallowed, hard.

"You don't honestly believe that she is a werewolf, do you?" he asked her in a calm but rushed tone. Pansy chuckled.

"I think you already know the answer to that dear Jacob," she laughed. He nodded with a sad expression.

"Listen, as far as we know, you and I are the only ones who know the Hogwarts werewolf's real identity," Pansy said as she placed as hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Vixen mentioned something about a full moon tomorrow night. Do you think it's actually going to awaken the werewolf?" Jacob asked Pansy nervously. She shrugged.

"Nothing is certain. Full moon's definitely provoke the shift of a werewolf. However, I think that only occurs if they look to the moon when it is full. So as a precautionary method, we need to make sure everyone stays inside of the castle tomorrow night," Pansy explained as she removed her hand from Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm taking Vixen to the ball tomorrow night. What if I can't protect her from the werewolf, Pansy? What if everything happens like in my dream? What if Vixen gets hurt because I can't protect her?" Jacob anxiously asked. Pansy held his angular face in her small hands.

Jacob stopped talking and stared into her eyes. He slowed his breathing and tried to calm his rapid heart rate. Pansy stroked his smooth, tanned cheeks with her thumbs before giving him a soft smile. Jacob exhaled and returned the smile.

"I told you that I can help you. As long as you stay calm and focused you will be able to protect her," she calmly explained, still stroking his cheeks. Jacob's round eyes showed a hint of worry.

"But what if I slip?" he asked her.

"Then I will step in. I'll protect the both of you," she confirmed before releasing his face. Jacob nodded at her.

"Pansy, I don't want to go through with our plan anymore," Jacob told her. Pansy sighed before turning her back on him.

"Truthfully Jacob, neither do I," she whispered in the dimly lit room. His eyes widened slightly.

"You don't?" he asked her, slightly confused. He watched her shake her head.

"No, I don't. It sounds strange, I know, but something is different now. When I look at Vixen, I don't feel disgusted anymore," she explained before she turned back around to face her muggle. Jacob grinned.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened between the two of you at that dress shop, would it?" he asked her. Pansy shrugged.

"I suppose that could be it. Or when she helped me off of the ground. I think I'm starting to realize why everyone around here loves the bloody girl so much. She's…_nice,"_ Pansy admitted.

"Don't tell me that you love her too!" Jacob joked. Pansy playfully hit him in the arm.

"Absolutely not! I barely even like the girl. Let's just say that she is tolerable," Pansy told him. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"So that's it then. We are no longer carrying out our Polyjuice plan," Jacob said firmly.

"Correct. Now, let's get ourselves home before we get stuck in detention for breaking curfew," she told him as she grabbed her wand.

"Nox," she whispered, the light at her wand tip disintegrating. Jacob followed close behind her as they quickly ran through the hallways and back to the Slytherin House.

* * *

><p><em>8:11 p.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Wednesday)<em>

After watching the fire dance within the fireplace in the silence of the Slytherin Common Room together, Draco stood up from the couch. Vixen was slumped over against the arm of the couch with her head resting against her hand and her legs curled up on the couch. Draco smiled at the sleeping girl before his attention was drawn to the tunnel way. He raised an eyebrow at Jacob and Pansy.

"Hey Blondie!" Jacob yelled a bit too happily. Draco quickly held a finger to his lips and pointed to Vixen.

Jacob nodded before signaling an "ok" motion with his fingers. Pansy scrunched her nose up at the sight of the muggle girl as they walked over to the couch. Draco waited for her to create some kind of obnoxious noise to wake Vixen, but she didn't. Instead, Pansy motioned Draco to follow her into the tunnel way. He hesitated at first, but finally gave in and met her inside of the tunnel.

"What do you want?" he asked her, his voice no more than a whisper.

"You need to go sleep in your room. It's not good on your body to sleep in a chair every night," Pansy whispered back. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know I can't do that," he shot back. Pansy lifted her brows at him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm not going to leave Vixen by herself down here. Who knows what these bloody ingrates could try and pull," he explained. Pansy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Draco defensively asked her. Pansy smiled at him.

"Nothing. It's just that…those _ingrates_ used to be your friends. It's strange to hear you say something so _true_," she admitted. Draco simply shrugged.

"What can I say? I've been around decent people lately. You should try it sometime, it might put things into perspective for you," he shot at her. Pansy nodded once.

"That's what I intend to do. I'll stay down here and watch after your mug-…I mean, Vixen," Pansy told him. Draco gave her a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm going to sleep down here and make sure nothing happens to her for you. I don't want you all stiff for the ball tomorrow," she told him as she ran a finger over his chest. Draco sneered at her.

"How do I know that you aren't planning to do something terrible to her?" he asked.

"Oh come off of it Draco. Like I would do something to upset a werewolf," she joked as she winked at him. Draco didn't change his expression.

"Oh come on, that was funny," Pansy said as she pointed a boney finger at him.

"You have been around Jacob far too long," Draco said as he shook his head. Pansy smiled.

"Well I've already decided I'm watching her tonight, so good night Draco," Pansy said as she exited the tunnel and made her way over to the couch. Draco poked his head out of the tunnel.

Jacob had been sitting in the chair across from the couch and staring at Vixen then entire time the two had been having their discussion. Jacob had what appeared to be a pensive look on his face which Draco rolled his eyes about. He walked out of the tunnel as Pansy took Jacob's seat in the common room. He didn't like the idea of leaving the two girls alone together, but he did like the idea of sleeping in his own bed tonight.

"You had better watch yourself," Draco warned as he pointed a finger at Pansy. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up and get her a blanket," she said back. He smirked before making his way up to his bedroom and gathering some bedding.

He returned to the two girls and Jacob quickly. He covered Vixen with his black blanket and slowly slid a pillow under her head. Pansy pulled her knees onto the chair as she watched Draco silently. He turned to her and gave her a friendly smirk. She raised an eyebrow when he handed her a green blanket and a silver pillow. She happily took them from him and he and Jacob went up to their room.

"That was precious," Jacob teased as they walked up the stairs.

"You're still not funny," Draco dryly stated. Jacob laughed.

They entered the bedroom together where the other boys were already sleeping. Draco grabbed a blanket off of Jacob's bed as he passed it and took it to his own. Jacob stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Draco shrugged at him as he threw the blanket onto his mattress.

"I gave all of mine to those bloody women," he explained before pulling his shirt off. Jacob simply nodded and pulled his jeans off before climbing onto his bed. Draco grimaced at the sight before getting into his own bed.

* * *

><p><em>3:15 a.m., Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts(Thursday Morning)<em>

"Draco!" a startled Vixen yelled as she sat up on the couch, sweat pouring off of her body. Pansy jolted awake.

"Vixen? What's the matter?" Pansy asked as she quickly made her way to the couch and sat next to the girl. Vixen gripped her side as she rocked back and forth with her eyes squeezed shut.

"It hurts," she said through gritted teeth as she started to shake. Pansy's heart started to race as she grabbed onto Vixen's arms.

"Where?" she asked nervously. She then noticed where her hand had been.

"What does it feel like, Vixen? You've got to help me out here," Pansy urged. Vixen let out a painful groan through clenched teeth,

"Burns…they burn," she managed to spit out. Pansy grabbed onto her tightly and hugged her into her chest.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be alright," Pansy told her, trying to be comforting as she held onto her. She watched the sweat drip off of her face.

"It's because of the full moon tonight Vixen," Pansy told her as she stroked her platinum hair quickly. She felt her body tremble beneath her arms.

"Why? It never…burns," Vixen managed to tell her.

"Vixen I don't know. Let's just get through this. Breathe with me," Pansy urged.

She knew exactly why Vixen's scars were burning so badly, she just didn't have the heart to tell her. Yes, it was because the full moon would make an appearance later tonight, but the reason she was having a reaction was because the werewolf that injured her was near. Pansy wasn't stupid like she had just put on in front of Vixen. She just couldn't tell her.

Pansy sighed a sigh of relief as Vixen's breathing turned regular once again. She wasn't dripping sweat anymore and she removed her hand from her side. Pansy released her and sat back on the couch, staring at her. Vixen turned to her.

"Why are you here?" Vixen asked in an exhausted tone.

"I gave Draco the night off," Pansy replied. Vixen nodded as if she wasn't surprised by this.

"I know that you told him about me," Vixen said without looking at her. Pansy raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused as to what Vixen was referring to.

"That Dark Lord guy. I know that you were the one who told him who I was and that Draco was going to kill me," Vixen elaborated. Pansy's eyes widened.

"I want you to know that I'm not angry about it. I was at first, but not anymore. I guess I just wish you would have been smarter about it," Vixen continued.

"Excuse me?" Pansy said defensively.

"You didn't think that if Draco wouldn't kill me that they would kill him," Vixen told her as she now turned to look at her. Pansy's eyes continued to widen.

"Do you really think they would do that?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"Draco seems positive of it," Vixen told her. Pansy placed her hands to her mouth.

"Pansy, we are going to get out of this. I know we will. I just don't think that you need to continue getting involved," Vixen explained in a calm tone. Pansy was still in shock.

"I didn't want them to kill him. Vixen, you have to believe me," she begged. Vixen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I believe you. It's going to be alright, Pansy," Vixen told her. Pansy remained silent for a moment.

"We should get back to sleep," Pansy said as she got off of the couch and took her seat on the chair again. Vixen simply nodded and stretched out onto the couch.

"_We have to think of something,"_ Vixen thought to herself before closing her eyes again.

* * *

><p><em>3:30 a.m., Slytherin Boys' Bedroom, Hogwarts(Thursday Morning)<em>

Jacob sat up quickly in his bed after abruptly waking up from a deep sleep. His chest felt as if someone were pressing all of their weight down on it, making it difficult for him to breathe. He gripped the thin material of the red shirt that he was wearing with his right hand. The once soft fabric was now drenched in sweat, much like the rest of his body.

His eyes darted around the dark room only to reveal that his roommates were fast asleep. The room seemed fairly well lit for it being so early in the morning. A few coughs escaped Jacob's throat which in turn caused Draco to be startled awake. Draco let out a quiet groan before propping himself up on his mattress. He squinted his eyes to try and see through the blackness of the room.

His pale eyes widened as he noticed two shining orbs staring him down from across the room. His heart started to beat faster and faster with every second that passed as he stared at them. He swallowed hard as he felt sweat starting to form on his brow.

"J-Jacob?" Draco nervously whispered. His heart leaped into his throat when he received a response.

"I can't breathe," he heard Jacob's deep voice reply. Draco unintentionally focused in on his own breathing after hearing this.

"What do you mean? If you couldn't breathe then you wouldn't be able to speak," Draco replied in his usual harsh tone. Jacob coughed again.

"Why won't you look at me?" Jacob angrily spit at him. Draco felt his heart continue to beat faster.

"I am looking at you," he replied as he squinted his eyes once again.

"I can see you perfectly fine and I know that you're looking around me so stop lying!" he yelled, his voice much deeper. Crabbe let out a loud snore across the room as he rolled over.

"Jacob, calm down. I can barely see anything in this bloody room, it's too dark," Draco explained in a hushed tone. He heard Jacob scoff.

"You're afraid of me. You can't even look at me you fucking coward," Jacob cockily spit at him. Draco narrowed his eyes in the direction of where he thought Jacob was.

"Go to bed Jacob," Draco ordered. Another snort came from Jacob.

"I may go to sleep or I may not, but if I were you, Blondie, I would keep my eyes open," Jacob threatened.

"Don't you mean sleep with one eye open?" Draco cockily asked.

"Trust me, you're going to need both eyes to see me coming," Jacob threatened before lying on his back on his bed. Draco swallowed hard.

He slowly lowered himself onto his side as he kept his eyes wide open. He looked around only to see darkness surrounding him. He furrowed his brow when he started replaying what had happened just happened in his mind.

"_He could see me perfectly fine?" _Draco thought. He let out a deep breath before clearing his mind and attempted to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>8:46 a.m., Slytherin Boys' Bedroom, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

Draco opened eyes slowly only to feel a rush of panic wash over his body. He climbed out of his bed and directed his attention to Jacob's bed only to see that he wasn't there. He placed a hand over his heart and exhaled deeply. He entered his closet area and changed into his usual Hogwarts attire before a second wave of panic washed over him.

"_Vixen,"_ he thought as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the shattered mirror within his closet. He quickly ran from the small space and out of his bedroom.

He ran down the stairs, skipping a few in the process as he did so. He stopped himself by placing a hand on the wall at the bottom of the staircase. Pansy was sitting in the common room chair talking to Vixen who was sitting on the couch. He sighed when he

realized Jacob was not present in the room.

"What's the matter with you?" Vixen asked looking over at Draco. Pansy looked over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing, just getting in my morning exercise. What are the two of you talking about?" Draco asked as he approached the two. Pansy smiled up at him.

"Just girl stuff. Nothing that would interest you," Vixen simply stated. He nodded.

"I can't wait for the ball tonight," Pansy said happily. Draco's stomach churned.

"Oh, the two of you are going together?" Vixen asked in a surprised tone. Draco remained silent as Pansy nodded.

"That's right. We're going to look fabulous!" Pansy exclaimed while throwing her arms up. Vixen gave her a small smile.

"Pansy, shouldn't you go find Jacob?" Draco asked.

"Oh I suppose so. I'll be seeing you later," Pansy said with a wink. Again, Draco's stomach churned.

Pansy happily exited the room and Draco looked down at Vixen. He raised an eyebrow at her upon realizing that she was already dressed. Normally she wouldn't even be awake until Draco would wake her.

"You're up and ready fairly early," he pointed out.

"Pansy accompanied me into the Slytherin girls bathroom this morning. It's quite nice in there," Vixen replied. Draco gave her a confused look.

"Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson?" he asked in disbelief. Vixen nodded.

"Precisely. She's not as bad as I thought she was," she admitted. Draco's expression remained the same.

"Pansy Parkinson?" he repeated, still in disbelief. Vixen laughed before standing up.

"Can we just go to breakfast?" she asked. He shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way.

The two exited the Slytherin House and headed for the Great Hall to have breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>5:32 p.m., Hallway, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

"It feels like we have been in class forever," Vixen complained as she walked next to Draco through the crowded hallway. He nodded.

"Tell me about it. At least you don't have to listen to what is going on," he pointed out. Vixen nodded as they continued to walk.

"Vixen!" a familiar voice yelled. Both Draco and Vixen stopped walking and turned around.

Hermione Granger had approached the two with a grin on her face. Draco grimaced at the sight of the Gryffindor girl, but made sure to keep his expression neutral so as not to upset Vixen.

"Hi Hermione," Vixen said, greeting the frizzy haired girl.

"Where are you going? We have to go and get ready for the ball," Hermione reminded her. Draco's expression hardened as he looked away from the girls.

"It takes a half an hour to get ready for a ball?" Vixen asked obliviously. Hermione's jaw dropped slightly.

"Wow. You really _haven't_ been to a formal event," Hermione laughed. Vixen shrugged.

"Have fun," Draco dryly said before walking away from the two. Vixen watched him walk away sadly.

"So, I take it the two of you won't be attending this ball together," Hermione pointed out in a quiet tone. The two girls started down the hallway.

"That's right," Vixen added unhappily. Hermione frowned slightly.

"You know, regardless of what happened between the two of you, there is no reason to make yourself miserable tonight," Hermione told her. Vixen shrugged.

"Who says I'm miserable?" she asked.

"It's pretty obvious Vix," Hermione admitted as they entered their Muggle Studies classroom.

Vixen's eyes widened as she watched all of the girls rushing around the room in a frenzy. Two Ravenclaw girls were fighting over a tube of mascara while a few Slytherin girls were attempting to fix a tear in one girls dress. Vixen followed Hermione through the crowded room only to get bumped into numerous times. Hermione fingered through a rack that held dress bags before she grabbed one.

"Here you go," she said handing the dress to Vixen. She took it from her and waited until Hermione grabbed her own dress.

The girls helped each other change into their dresses as quickly as possible. Vixen smiled as she took a look at Hermione's dress for the first time. It was very chic with one strap that was covered in a ruffle. Her dress was long with a slit on the side that exposed her toned leg and strappy black heels. The bright white dress fit her body perfectly, accentuating her curves.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Vixen told her honestly. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you. You also look beautiful," she replied. Vixen smiled at her.

"Hermione, can you zip me up?" Ginny Weasley asked as she approached the two girls. Hermione nodded before zipping the back of her dress for her.

Ginny's dress was less extravagant but still looked stunning on her. The light red material made her fiery red hair shine in comparison. Her dress had a deep V neckline and a white flower design flowing over the material. Vixen had never realized how slender the tall girl was until now.

"Ginny, that dress is gorgeous," Vixen complemented. Ginny simply smiled a small smile at her.

Vixen hoped she wasn't being awkward by complementing the girls on their attire. She tried to remember what the actors in movies did at formal events and all she could think of was how the women always fawned over one another's dresses. She jumped when Luna spoke from behind her.

"Hello," Luna simply said. Vixen slowed her heart and caught her breath,

"Hi Luna," she replied.

Vixen was surprised at the dress that Luna was wearing. She expected something ridiculously flamboyant with a kooky design but instead, this dress was rather average. It was a simple blue color with some silver beading throughout the torso. It really complemented her light eyes. Vixen smiled a toothy grin at her when she placed a pair of large rimmed, purple glasses on her face. Now that was the Luna she was expecting.

"Vixen, we need to do your hair and makeup," Hermione informed her as she spun her around. Vixen shrugged.

Hermione quickly applied Vixen's makeup and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She allowed her bangs to fall freely into her eyes as she curled the loose strands of hair into tight curls. When Hermione was finished, Vixen eyed herself in a nearby mirror. She looked formal which is exactly what she wanted.

"Alright lovelies! Go ahead and meet up with your handsome dates!" Burbage chimed to the girls. Vixen took a deep breath as she exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>5:53 p.m., Outside of the Great Hall, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

Draco stood outside of the Great Hall leaning against a large pillar as he waited for Pansy. He was in a traditional black on black suit with a scowl on his face. He watched numerous students enter the Hall with their dates happily, his eyes landing on Rylen who was escorting Luna Lovegood. He raised an eyebrow at him and Rylen gave him a simple nod, indicating he had fulfilled his duty on bringing Myrtle her flowers.

Draco's scowl turned into an expression of pure hatred when he noticed Jacob leaning against the pillar directly across from him. Jacob smirked at him as he flicked the hat he had been wearing up slightly. Draco grimaced at the boys appearance. His attention was taken away from Jacob when he heard someone speak.

"Hello Draco," Pansy quietly said. He unhappily turned toward her.

She was wearing a short, black dress that had two ruffle straps over her shoulders. Her hair was tied off to the side into a small bun and she was smiling up at him. He couldn't smile back at her. She looked nice, that was certain, but he didn't want to be here with her.

"Hi," he unhappily replied before looking away from her. Pansy's smile slowly faded.

"How do I look?" she asked, hoping for a compliment. He shrugged.

"Wow!" Jacob yelled loudly. Draco turned his head to see Vixen approaching them.

His mouth opened slightly as he stared at her. She looked wonderful, as if she had just stepped out of a magazine. Pansy watched Draco's eyes light up as the muggle girl approached. She sighed a small, sad sigh to herself.

"Hello," Vixen said happily. Jacob smiled at her.

"You look wonderful," he told her. She gave him a small smile.

"Vixen?" Pansy asked. Vixen turned over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy.

"I want Jacob to escort me," Pansy said calmly. Vixen, Draco and Jacob gave her a surprised look.

"You do?" the three of them asked in surprise. Pansy stood up straighter before nodding.

"Yes, I do. Draco can escort you instead," she told her. Vixen and Draco looked to one another.

"What? No," Jacob angrily said as he walked closer to the two girls.

"Pansy, are you sure?" Vixen asked. Pansy nodded again.

"Yes," she replied. Vixen gave her a small smile before surprising he with a hug.

"Thank you so much Pansy. I'll never forget this," she whispered to her. Pansy smiled a small smile before patting her on the back.

"What?" Jacob yelled unhappily.

"Draco, will you be my date to the ball?" Vixen asked him happily. He smiled at her.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied before extending his arm to her. Jacob's face had turned red.

"This is bullshit!" he screamed. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You need to calm down," she warned. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Forget this," he replied before storming off down the hallway. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Are you going after him?" Draco asked. Pansy shrugged.

"Why don't we just allow him to settle down? Pansy, would you like to share my date?" Vixen asked. Pansy smiled at her.

"If that is alright with Draco, then yes," Pansy said. Draco smirked before extending his other arm into the air.

Pansy grabbed onto it and the three entered the Great Hall together. The decorations were beautiful as they floated above the crowd. Music started to play and the students started to dance with their muggles and their dates.

Draco seemed quite nervous at first when Vixen pulled him onto the dance floor. The music was fast and he simply stood with his hands in his pockets while she started to dance. He smiled at her as she grabbed onto him and forced him to move with her. Once he started to feel the beat his movements synced up with hers.

Vixen frequently started dancing with the other students around her making Draco laugh at the surprised looks Vixen received. He rolled his eyes when she grabbed Harry and started dancing with him. By the look on Ginny's face, she wasn't too happy about it either. The two separated and returned to their own dates. The music transitioned from upbeat into a slow, romantic song.

Vixen stood in front of Draco, smiling up at him as he walked close to her. He lightly touched her waist with his fingertips and she placed her hands on the back of his neck. He pulled her close into himself and rested his face against her head as they moved slowly together. Draco aught a few nasty glares from his fellow Slytherin's, but it didn't bother him. Nothing was able to ruin this moment for him.

Vixen smiled as she realized they were dancing next to Ron and Hermione. The two were gazing into one another's eyes with happy smiles on their faces. Vixen nodded to herself before tightening her grip on Draco. The song ended and many couples parted, but Draco kept his hold on Vixen. He pulled away from her slightly and looked down into her light eyes.

"This has been one hell of a night," he told her. She smiled at him.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, I ended up bringing the most beautiful girl to this ball purely by luck," he told her. She laughed and he let go of her.

"Well, I think you owe someone a dance," Vixen said as she pointed over at Pansy who was sitting alone at a table. He nodded.

"I'm going to go get some air," Vixen said as she exited the Great Hall. Draco called Pansy to the dance floor and started to dance with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mister Filch asked Vixen as she entered the hallway.

"I'm sorry?" she asked him.

"Nobody is allowed to leave the Great Hall," he told her. She smiled.

"I just needed to use the restroom," she lied. He nodded.

"Alright then," he said allowing her to leave. She smiled before making her way out into the Courtyard.

* * *

><p><em>8:46 p.m., Great Hall, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

Draco held Pansy loosely around her waist as the music turned slow once again. He made sure to leave some space between their bodies so as not to give her the wrong impression. The small, pug nosed girl smiled up at him.

"Thank you for asking me to dance," Pansy said, thanking him. Draco gave her a small smile.

"It's nothing, really," he replied calmly. She nodded.

"That Vixen sure is something," Pansy said. Draco looked down at her.

"She is, isn't she?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded.

"The two of you actually do make a lovely couple. Are you going to be alright tomorrow?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"When she gets sent home, I mean," Pansy elaborated. He frowned slightly.

"I will," he simply replied. The two continued to sway slowly.

"I'm glad she is going to make it home safely," Pansy stated. Draco nodded.

"I hope that Jacob is alright," Pansy admitted. Draco stopped moving.

He looked out of the high window in the Great Hall only to catch a glimpse of the full moon. He felt his heart start to accelerate when he realized Vixen had said that she was going to get some air. He released Pansy's waist and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Draco?" she asked questioningly. He started to walk away from her.

He opened the doors to the Great Hall quickly only to be greeted by Filch. He sneered at the rough looking man.

"Going somewhere?" Filch asked.

"I need to get by," Draco said angrily. Filch shook his head.

"Nobody leaves the Great Hall without the proper identification," he told him. Draco swore under his breath.

"Just let me by," he angrily said. Filch stepped in front of him.

"Can't do that, lad," he replied. Draco angrily hit the wall and leaned over slightly.

As he did so, something fell out of his shirt pocket that was buttoned beneath his suit jacket. He bent down and picked the item up. He smiled to himself when he realized it was his Prefect badge. He knew for a fact that he had placed it in a different shirt, but this was no time to worry about that. He flashed the badge at Filch.

"Oh, alright then. Go ahead," Filch said giving him clearance. Draco started to jog down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_ _8:51 p.m., Courtyard, Hogwarts(Thursday)_

After entering the Courtyard Vixen took a seat on one of the stone benches. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. There was a light fog rolling in around the area as she sat quietly enjoying the fresh air. She lifted her head to the sky.

"I went to a ball, mom," she said happily to the stars above her. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Vixen," the voice said. Vixen stood up from the bench and turned toward the person who was speaking.

"J-Jackson?" she asked, her voice shaking. Standing nearly ten feet from her was her ex-boyfriend, Jackson Maverick.

"I've missed you," he said with a smirk on his face. Vixen shook her head form side to side.

"This isn't possible, you can't be here," she said as her heart pounded in her chest. He tilted his head slightly.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" he asked calmly. Vixen's eyes continued to widen.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"A girl brought me here. She said you were getting to close to her boyfriend," he admitted. Vixen narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What girl?" she asked.

"I think her name was Pansy," he said. Her heart dropped.

"W-what?" she asked, stunned that Pansy would betray her this way.

"Now now, don't worry. I'm not angry at you for hanging out with some boy. I know that your heart still belongs to me," he said as he advanced toward her. Vixen wanted to back away, but she was frozen.

"Your hair has gotten much longer then when I last saw you," he said as he twirled a piece of her platinum hair delicately in his fingers. Vixen jumped when someone yelled.

"Get away from her!" Draco yelled as he ran into the Courtyard. He grabbed onto Vixen and pulled her away from Jackson.

"Ah, I suppose you're the boy toy?" Jackson said cockily. Draco placed himself in front of Vixen.

"Shut your filthy mouth! How did you get here?" Draco yelled. Jackson smirked.

"Pansy brought him here," Vixen said. Draco looked back at her with a confused look.

"Vixen, students can't leave Hogwarts. They especially cannot go to the muggle world," Draco informed her. Vixen looked to Jackson.

"Don't listen to him Vixen. He's lying to you," he said. Draco sneered at him.

"I'm a liar, am I? Why were you sleeping with another girl while you were dating Vixen?" Draco shot at him. Vixen winced slightly as she heard this.

"That was a mistake," Jackson replied.

"Was it now?" Draco added.

"I love Vixen! You need to leave us alone!" he yelled. Vixen perked up at this.

She placed a hand on Draco's arm and slowly moved him out of her way. She stood staring at Jackson silently as Draco stared at her. She narrowed her eyes slowly.

"You're not Jackson," she said.

"Of course I am," he laughed. Draco glared at him.

"No, you're not. The real Jackson would never say that he loves me," she pointed out. He remained silent as his expression turned into one of anger.

"Who are you?" Vixen half yelled.

The three stood in the Courtyard silently. Draco's eyes started to widen as he noticed the boys face starting to move. His heart started to beat faster as he realized what was going on. He whirled Vixen around to face him.

"Vixen, that's Jacob. He used Polyjuice Potion to mimic the appearance of Jackson," Draco explained quickly.

"Congrats, Blondie. You figured me out. Pansy cooked up the Potion and we took the hair from the hat that Vixen had in her bag to finish it," Jacob said as his face started to shift back to his own. Vixen stared at him in disbelief.

"You bastard!" she screamed. Jacob shrugged.

"I had to get you away from him somehow," Jacob told her, his eyes changing into a bright gold shade.

"What's happening to you?" Vixen asked as she watched his eyes change. Draco's eyes widened.

"Vixen, Jacob's the werewolf!" Draco yelled. She turned to him quickly.

"You're on a roll tonight, Blondie," Jacob said in a deep voice. He lifted his head back and looked up into the white, full moon above him.

Draco pulled his wand from his pants and said a spell that changed Vixen into a tank top and jeans. She looked at him in confusion.

"You need to be able to move. Vixen, you have to run," Draco told her as he grabbed her arms and forced her to listen to him.

"We have to help him," she replied as she looked over her shoulder at Jacob. Her eyes widened as she watched him.

His spine started to crack loudly as it extended, making him taller. His shirt ripped across his chest and his jaw started to extend outward. Her heart beat faster and faster as she watched him slowly transform. Draco shook her once.

"We can't help him! He's after you, Vix! You need to run, now!" Draco yelled. She shook her head from side to side.

"Not without you," she stated. Draco gritted his teeth as he looked over at Jacob.

He was nearly 8 feet tall now, his once clothed body now tight skin stretched over an animalistic body. His spin was sticking out from his hunched over back as his pointed teeth stuck out of his jaws. His body had become more muscular that when he was in his human form, making him even more of a threat.

"Oh my goodness," Vixen said in shock as she saw him.

"That's Jacob, Vixen. Do you understand? He's not your friend," Draco tried to make her understand.

Jacob let out a loud howl, and Draco stood in front of Vixen. Her scars started to burn and she grabbed onto her side with one hand as she let out a scream herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile… <strong>__9:16 p.m., Great Hall, Hogwarts(Thursday)_

"Are the two of you enjoying yourselves?" Harry happily asked Ron and Hermione as they stood next to the refreshments table. They nodded.

"Have you seen Vixen around?" Hermione asked Harry. He shook his head.

"Not lately, no. Why, haven't you?" he asked her. She also shook her head.

"Not for quite some time now. I'm a little worried," Hermione admitted.

"Why don't we ask Malfoy?" Ron asked. Pansy scoffed as she walked past them.

"Good luck. Draco took off not too long ago," she told them. The three exchanged nervous glances.

"Uhh, guys," Ron said nervously as he caught a glimpse of the full moon. They looked to him and he pointed to the window.

"Oh no, didn't Neville's tea leaves say something about a moon?" Hermione asked. Harry tensed up.

The three walked into the crowd of dancing students in search of Neville. They found Luna dancing with Rylen and they found Neville nearby. Harry grabbed him and pulled him out of the crowd. Hermione and Ron followed them.

"What's wrong?" Neville nervously asked.

"What were the tea leaf signs?" Harry asked. Neville thought for a moment.

"There was a moon, love, Vixen, danger and death," he told them. Hermione tapped her chin.

"Wasn't there another symbol?" she asked. Neville nodded.

"Yes but it didn't really relate," he reminded her.

"What was it, Neville?" Ron asked.

"A dog," Neville told him. Hermione thought to herself for a moment.

"Oh no. Neville, that wasn't a sign for dog. It was a sign for wolf," she told him. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"So?" he said.

"So, a wolf during a full moon would mean a werewolf. It's a full moon right now!" Hermione explained frantically.

"Oh no," Harry said. The three left Neville and ran through the doors.

"Nobody can lea-" Filch started. The three ran past him.

"I'm getting your Head Professor!" Filch yelled after them.

* * *

><p><em>9:36 p.m., Courtyard, Hogwarts(Thursday)<em>

"Jacob, don't do this!" Vixen begged as she gripped her side. Draco pushed her out of the way when he lunged forward.

He missed them and the rolled a few feet in the grass. Draco propped himself up on his forearms and looked over at Vixen who was now covered in dirt.

"You can't honestly believe that you can reason with him," he yelled to her. He scrambled onto his feet.

"It was worth a shot," she yelled back as she stood up as well. Her Converse slid against the grass slightly.

Draco started to walk slowly as the werewolf started to circle them. Vixen stayed as close to Draco as she could. Her scars started to burn worse and she let out another scream. She started to fall when Draco caught her. Before he could ask her what was wrong Jacob lunged again. Draco jumped out of the way at the last second, evading the attack once again.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quickly as he pulled her to her feet.

"My scars burn!" she yelled through tear filled eyes. Draco's eyes widened.

"Vixen, Jacob was the werewolf that attacked you! That's why you're scars are burning!" he told her. Jacob howled.

Draco knew that Jacob had figured out how to attack them now. As long as Vixen was barely able to move, he wasn't going to be able to keep dodging him. Draco hugged her tight to himself and closed his eyes shut tight as he watched the large wolf jump for them.

"Flipendo!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the Courtyard followed by Ron and Harry. The werewolf was pushed back away from Draco and Vixen.

Draco looked up to see the three Gryffindor's as they ran toward him. He had never been so relieved to see their faces in his entire life. Hermione dropped to her knees next to Draco and grabbed onto Vixen. Vixen looked up at her.

"It hurts Hermione," she told her.

"I know, we're going to get you out of here," Hermione told her. Her head shot up when Ron spoke.

"Hermione, we need your help up here," Ron yelled as the werewolf got to it's feet again. She left Vixen in Draco's care and joined Harry and Ron.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled a she cast the spell in Jacob's direction. Jacob dodged it quickly.

"Conjunctivitis!" Hermione yelled casting her spell. It hit Jacob, damaging his eyesight as it was intended to.

Draco lifted Vixen from the ground and started to walk her away from the scene. He was taken off guard when Vixen pushed him away from her. She ran in front of her three Gryffindor friends. Jacob tried to focus in on her.

"Vixen come back here!" Draco yelled.

"Jacob, I know you're in there somewhere. Leave all of them alone. You're here for me, not them," Vixen told the werewolf. He howled, sending chills down her spine.

"Vixen, move!" Harry yelled. She ignored him.

"Flipendo!" Draco yelled as he sent his spell toward Jacob. It hit him and Draco grabbed Vixen by her arm.

"You need to stay away from him!" he scolded her.

"I won't let him hurt anyone else!" she yelled back. Jacob started to bound forward once again.

"Stupefy!" both Ron and Hermione yelled. One of them hit him dead on.

They stood at the ready when he rolled backward through the grass. Jacob got to his feet and turned his back on the lot. He ran off through the Courtyard and away from them. Harry lowered his wand slightly.

"Is he gone?" Ron asked. The others looked around.

"I think so," Draco replied as he walked farther into the Courtyard. They sighed and Vixen took a deep breath.

"You see! Just like I said, they left without permission!" Filch complained as he, McGonagall and Snape entered the Courtyard.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked angrily. Harry, Ron and Hermione approached her.

"Professor we can explain," Harry started. Snape raised an eyebrow at Vixen.

She turned away from him and looked to Draco. He was a few feet away from her with a relieved look on his face. Vixen lifted her head a bit higher as her scars started to burn again. Jacob was close again. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw two gold orbs appear behind Draco. Before she could think it through, she ran.

Draco furrowed his brow at her as she started running toward him. He held his arms out to embrace her into a hug, but she quickly pushed him out of the way. As he hit the ground below him he saw a large figure jump over him. He yelled when the figure pinned Vixen to the ground. The others turned to see what had happened and erupted into screams themselves.

"Incendio!" McGonagall yelled, sending a fire at the werewolf. It hit him and his body caught on fire quickly.

With pained growls and howl Jacob ran off once again, is body burning as he did so. Draco scrambled to his feet and ran to Vixen, who was on the ground. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her body. He lifted her into his lap as he propped her up with his arms. Hermione fell to her knees, tears streaming own her face as she let out a pained scream. Ron grabbed onto her as he allowed tears to escape his eyes as well.

McGonagall quickly rushed to Draco and Vixen and kneeled down next to them. Snape stood idly by with wide eyes as he watched the scene unfold. He had never expected that the girl would get murdered by a the werewolf. Harry stood frozen, his eyes turning red as he watched his friends crying.

"Vixen, stay with me," Draco said as he rocked her slowly in his arms. Her eyes drooped slowly as she smiled a weak smile up at him.

"Draco…," she muttered quietly. His mouth quivered as his throat turned dry.

"Oh Dear," McGonagall said as she pulled her hand to her mouth. Vixen's torso had been slashed open too deeply to fix.

Students started to flood in around the Courtyard to see what all the commotion had been about. Many erupted into whispers while others started to cry. Rylen pulled a distraught Luna into his body as he felt tears forming in his own eyes. Pansy stood shaking with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"What were you thinking?" Draco angrily asked her. Vixen smirked at him.

"I was the hero. I saved you," she said quietly.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Draco yelled at her as tears started to stream down his pale cheeks. Vixen's eyes widened and got smaller a few times.

"I really did love you," she told him as a trickle of blood started to fall out of her mouth. Draco started to let loud sobs escape his mouth.

"Don't do that! It's not over yet! Someone will help you," he assured her. He looked to McGonagall who shook her head slowly at him as she herself started to grow red eyed.

"Vixen, stay with me….Vixen!" Draco yelled as she started to close her eyes in his arms. He hugged her tighter to his body.

"I love you. I always will," he told her between sobs. McGonagall placed a hand on the young boys shoulder when Vixen's eyes closed for the last time.

"Everyone return to your House's!" Dumbledore yelled as he entered the Courtyard with more staff members.

Madame Pomfrey made her way over to Draco and urged him to allow her to take Vixen's body from him. He refused for quite some time, but was eventually forced to give her up as Snape pulled him away from the area. Pansy walked up to him.

"Draco," she said with tears staining her cheeks. Her glared at her.

"This was all your fault! You made that Potion!" he yelled at her. Snape tightened his grip on the boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Pansy screamed sadly.

"I hate you!" Draco yelled. Snape dragged him out of the Courtyard on that note.

McGonagall managed to get Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the Courtyard as well. The four students were placed inside of the empty Potions classroom and locked in by their Head Professors. Ron held onto Hermione as she cried loudly and Harry rubbed her back. Draco paced the room quickly grabbing at his hair as he did so. Within a second, a crystal ball fell into his hands.

"Vixen Charm," Draco said. The ball remained blank.

"Vixen Charm," he tried again. Nothing appeared.

"Vixen Charm! Vixen Charm! Vixen Jade Charm!" he screamed as he shook the ball.

"Draco, she's not going to show up!" Harry yelled. Draco sat the ball on the table and shook his head.

"I can't find her…I just can't find her," he cried as tears fell onto the desk top. He grabbed a nearby chair and threw it across the room.

"Why did we turn our backs?" Hermione cried. Ron squeezed her tighter.

"I don't know," he whispered. The door opened.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, please return to the Gryffindor House," McGonagall told them. They waited momentarily before complying.

"Aren't you going to dismiss Draco?" she asked Snape. He shook his head.

"He needs to calm down first," he told her. She nodded slowly.

"Professor, why isn't Vixen showing up in the crystal ball?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Harry, the crystal balls are linked to muggles in the muggle world. Vixen died in our world, therefor she isn't going to show up like a muggle who died in the muggle world would," McGonagall explained. Snape remained silent as he listened to the conversation.

"What is going to happen to the muggles that knew Vixen and Jacob?" Harry asked.

"They are going to be left in the oblivious state that they are currently in. They will go on with their lives as if they never existed," she explained. Harry nodded sadly.

"Come, we should go," McGonagall said as she motioned for the Gryffindor students to follow her. They did as they were told and Snape groaned quietly.

Draco walked around the classroom silently. He stopped when he approached Snape's desk. He hunched over the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. As he continued to cry, he started to scribble onto the paper. After writing nearly a page, he scribbled out the majority of it and shoved the paper into his pocket. Snape entered the room.

"Let's go to the Slytherin House," he coldly said as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and walked him back to his House.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 a.m., Muggle Studies Classroom, Hogwarts(Friday)<em>

Charity Burbage sat quietly behind her desk in her classroom with one hand rubbing her forehead. After the incident with Group 6 and their muggle she couldn't wait to send the rest of the muggles back to their world. It made her sick inside to think that her experiment had gone so wrong that it resulted in the death of a young and innocent girl.

Naturally, Group 6 was excused from class today due to the emotional trauma. Burbage let out a deep breath as she pictured the look on the children's faces. Poor Hermione was on her knees in the dirt, her white dress tainted with stains as she screamed and cried. Then there was Ron who was gripping her around her tiny waist as he let out pained, angry screams as Vixen fell to the ground. The thought of this made her feel as if someone was squeezing her heart.

Harry's face wasn't one that was going to be easily forgotten. He simply stood there, frozen as his eyes grew puffy and red as he started to cry. Burbage felt her own eyes start filling with tears as she thought of Draco's reaction the previous night. Draco Malfoy, the notorious bully that always sported a self righteous smirk as he did as he pleased, exposed his vulnerability completely.

He was holding her as she laid on the ground, slowly dying what couldn't have been anything less than a painful death. He hugged her as he cried and begged for someone to help her. He was begging for the life of a muggle. His scream of pain, sadness and anger rang through Burbage's ears as she slammed her hand onto her desk top. She lifted her head when she heard someone cough.

Her entire class had entered as she was deep in her horrible memories. The class was dead silent, sitting in their assigned seats as all of the students kept their heads down. She looked around at the young children who were present at the scene as well as herself. Luna Lovegood's usually unexpressive face showed nothing but pain while her muggle, Rylen, sat with his head in his hands and his knees bouncing up and down.

Her eyes landed on Hugo now, who was holding his hearing aid in his hand and inspecting it with sadness in his eyes. The sadness that filled the room was tugging at her heartstrings. She looked over at Group 9, where Pansy Parkinson sat with puffy, red eyes as she sniffled a few times. As she had expected, Jacob was not present today. As her eyes landed on the empty table that Group 6 would have been sitting at, she let a few tears escape her eyes.

She could see them, all of them. Hermione would be sitting quietly next to Ron who would most likely be oblivious to something they were discussing. Then Harry would be there, happily talking to Vixen while she would be awkwardly perched on top of the desk rather than in a chair. Finally, there would be Draco sitting in his chair that was pulled slightly off to the side away from his Gryffindor classmates as he stared off into space. She cleared her throat and wiped her cheeks clean of her tears before addressing her class.

"Good morning, class. As you well know, we will be sending your muggles home today. If the muggles would come up in Group number order, I will send you home. As for my students, just hand in your papers and feel free to take the day off," Burbage announced sadly. She stood behind her desk and watched the groups say their goodbyes to their muggles.

Burbage started to send the muggles home one by one, until she was face to face with Rylen Delrue. He stared at her blankly as she frowned slightly at him. This boy wasn't exactly a nuisance, but he never left Luna's side making this assignment impossible for the other group members. She jumped when he spoke.

"Neville," his loud voice called. Neville Longbottom's head shot up.

"Come here," Rylen told him as he waved him over. Neville nervously approached the boy as the rest of the class watched.

"I want you to look after Luna for me. Keep her safe, Neville. Keep her happy," Rylen told the boy as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will," Neville replied as he nodded. Rylen gave him a pat on the shoulder before releasing him and turning back around to face Burbage.

"Alright, I'm ready," he told her. With that, she sent him home.

The line continued to grow smaller and smaller until the muggles were all back in their normal muggle lives in their normal world. The Hogwarts students remained in their seats, still with their heads down. Burbage looked over them sadly as they sat with their papers in front of them. Her head shot up when someone opened the classroom door. Many gasps were heard as Draco Malfoy entered the classroom.

He was still wearing the clothes that he had been in last night in the Courtyard. His dark shirt was covered in dirt and blood, his pants had a slight tear in the knee and his shoes were noticeably scuffed. He definitely didn't comb or style his hair and judging from the bags under his eyes he hadn't slept a wink last night. Burbage's heart leaped into her throat as he started to approach her with a paper clutched in his hand. The other students simply watched him, their heads turning slowly as they visually followed him from their seats.

Draco stopped nearly three feet in front of Burbage. He looked up at her with his bloodshot eyes. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she waited to see what he wanted. He held the paper out to her. She hesitantly took the crumpled paper from him before he spoke.

"I apologize if it isn't what you were looking for," he said with a shaking voice as if he were about to burst into tears. Burbage simply nodded as she stared at him.

With that, Draco turned his back on his professor and started to walk back through the classroom. Pansy let out a pained sob when he passed her desk. He exited the room quietly and closed the door shut behind him. Burbage cleared her throat again.

"Leave your papers on your desks. Class is dismissed," she announced. The students did as they were instructed and flooded out of the classroom.

Charity Burbage waited for her classroom door to be shut before she took a seat on her desk top. She smoothed out the crumpled up piece of parchment with her hands before reading it to herself.

"_My Week With a Muggle by Draco Malfoy_

_When I was first informed that we were going to be examining actual muggles for some experiment, I was disgusted. I hated the idea of wasting my time on a filthy muggle, and I hated you for making us partake in such a ridiculous experiment, but then I met her. She was a rude, smart mouthed girl in serious need of anger management. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her with her best friend, which supposedly broke her heart. I was terrible to her. I was rude, mean and downright foul toward her, but the best part was that she treated me the same way. She didn't fear me like the others. She didn't put up with my shit. She made me suffer consequences when I messed up. She was one tough and firm bitch."_

Burbage squinted her eyes at the parchment. After that line, there was definitely more writing on the parchment, but it looked like Draco had scribbled it all out. She followed the scribbled out writing to the bottom of the paper where she found the last few words on the parchment.

"_She was a muggle and I __loved__ her."_

Burbage placed a trembling hand to her lips as she started to cry. She placed the parchment down on her desk and reached for a nearby quill. Through her tear filled eyes, she stared down at the parchment as she marked it with an "O" for Outstanding. Granted this was used for O.W.L. grading but she felt it was appropriate in this situation, With that, she gathered the other students papers and took her seat at her desk.

* * *

><p>It was said that Draco Malfoy remained distant from many of the students at Hogwarts after the incident. Many described him as sickly looking and very reserved. He was often seen coming out of Myrtle's Bathroom with puffy eyes as if he had been crying. He didn't attempt to befriend Harry, Hermione or Ron after Vixen had died. Instead he went back to tormenting them every now and then.<p>

None of the Hogwarts students spoke of the Muggle Studies experiment from that day on. Draco never dated Pansy again which many figured was out of respect for his deceased muggle girlfriend. It was said that due to his failure to kill Vixen, the Dark Lord ordered him to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts to redeem himself. It was also rumored that he was present when Charity Burbage was murdered. Of course, a rumor is just that, isn't it? Nothing more than senseless gossip.

However, there was indeed some truth behind all of these rumors. A day didn't go by that Draco didn't think of her at least once. He had her crystal ball hidden away in his families Manor which he would use every now and then to try and see if he could find her. As was to be expected, he never did. Eventually he broke the ball so he couldn't torture himself anymore. He later married a beautiful young woman who gave him an equally beautiful son. He went on with his life as he was expected too, but that still didn't change the one secret that he held onto.

Vixen Charm was a muggle and he loved her.

_**End**_


End file.
